


Aliit ori'shya tal'din (Family is more than blood)

by Lamker



Series: Gehat'ik be te ruyot (Stories of the past) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Past Story, Chess Squad - Freeform, Friendship, Ghost Squad - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, brothers in arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 98,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamker/pseuds/Lamker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the captain of the 501st Torrent Company, under the command of General Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka Tano. But, how did he come to this position? What was like he before? Who were his friends, his batch? Rex used to be a lot different than he is now…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The team

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to make something about Rex's past and this is what I came up with. Note that this is what I think and how I see it and it itsn't cannon so please don't hate me if things aren't inclined with the actual story. It's fan made =P  
> Also, there will be a lot of OCs - no parings though! I see things my way and yous see them your way - hope you can respect that ^^  
> By the way, the title "Aliit ori'shya tal'din" is in Mando'a language. Just a fun fact =P
> 
> Also, this story is on FanFicion under my other name - Lamker. I'll be posting on both sides (maybe, because this is my first try at using AO3) so... yeah.

“Would you stop pacing?” someone spoke as he stopped in his tracks and looked up.

“I’m sorry Bishop, just a bit anxious,” he admitted, scratching the back of his head and sitting down.

“You worry way too much Rex,” another brother said, lying on the top bunk.

“C’mon Turm, this is an important day for us all!” this came from the fourth person near.

“I agree with them – you should be a bit worried,” the last brother said, letting out a sigh.

All five of them were the same – same eyes, same hair, same face and same body. They each wore the standard red cadet uniform, waiting for their superior officer to come.

And they weren’t the only ones – their entire batch was getting settled. They’ve just been arranged into their squad. A total of 35 clones aka 7 squads were in the barrack room.

“The fact we’re about to start and get to name our squad – it’s so exciting!” Jezdec grinned.

“Good thing we already agreed on the name,” Pion smiled right as the doors swooshed open.

All the clones stood at attention, face and back straight as they watched their trainer walk in.

Like most of the other trainers, he was a sergeant clone and named Tynan. He was different by the scar across his cheek.

“Alright men, today is your lucky day,” Tynan started, walking down the path in the barrack where all the clones stood.

* * *

 

“Today, you leave the big batch and fall into the small, five-man-team until you graduate,” the sergeant paused and looked at Rex. “You’ll each face the next trials as a team. You have your training from before – use it,” with that, Tynan moved again, heading to the door. “I wish you all the best of luck and skill. Make me proud,” the clones nodded and saluted in unison, before the trainer left the barrack.

Chatter erupted amongst the soldiers, some of the scared, some excited, and others cool and few overconfident. Each squad is to meet their next trainer, one for the actual action. Tynan overlooked their educational, but now that they were out of school, they needed someone new.

“I hate it that we have to go last…” Turm muttered, arms crossed as he sat on the bed.

“That’s what we get for scoring the lowest in our class,” Pion laughed, leaning on a wall.

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Bishop shrugged, watching as the first two squads left.

“As long as we don’t anything stupid, we’ll be fine,” Rex sighed, a tinge of worry in his eyes.

“Really brother, you need to stop worrying!” Jezdec shook his head and smiled.

Time went on and the next two squads were called in. Then the next. And finally, the seventh.

“The last one I see,” a clone officer muttered, looking at the data pad in his hand. “Follow me,” motioning with his hand, the superior moved, the cadets right behind.

They walked for about a minute, maybe two, but no one spoke. When they finally arrived, the older one stopped by a door and looked at the five.

“Your trainer will be Ciel Termer – he’s been a cadet trainer for a long time,” he spoke curtly, reading off the data pad before looking them in the eyes.

“Your records show you five have some… rebellious streak. If you want to live through the war or this training, you’ll need to freshen up,” with that, the officer opened the door and allowed the rookies to enter, before heading his own way.

The room, into which they were set, was a ‘safe zone’ in one of the training grounds. They were behind glass and ray-shield, with a good view on the battle zone.

* * *

 

“The new squad then?” Ciel was a Lannik, short, bipedal humanoids with droopy, long ears and orange tones to his skin. A single scar ran across his bald head as his brown eyes looked up at them.

The clones blinked, surprised that their new trainer was… so small.

“You’re our trainer?” Jezdec raised an eyebrow.

“He’s kinda cute…” Pion muttered, smiling a stupid smile at the little man.

“He’s so small!” Turm grinned, picking up the Lannik and raising him up.

“Hey, put him down!” Rex jumped, eyes wide with fear.

“Guys are you nuts!” Bishop slapped his own face, wishing he was somewhere else.

“Set me down cadet!” Ciel ordered and in an instant, he was on the ground, the clones back as they were, with realization across their faces.

“M-My most sincere apologies sir,” Turm spoke, not looking down.

“Hmp,” Termer frowned, brushed off his uniform and looked up. “What are your names?” his gaze was on the first in line, which happened to Bishop.

“CT-6248 sir,” he spoke, looking down only to see the Lannik frown.

“I asked for your name, not your number,” the cadets blinked before getting the idea.

“Bishop, sir,” he could snipe anything or anyone from almost anywhere. Not to mention his eyesight was one of the best around. He never misses a detail, no matter what kind.

“I’m Pion, sir,” he mostly kept the squad together, trying to find a way all of them could come together and make a compromise. He only resorts to violence if he has to, being the medic.

“I’m called Jezdec, sir,” probably the most optimistic, he always finds a way around an issue and never knows when to stop.

“The name’s Turm. Sir,” he was the ‘muscles’ as they came to call him, always looking for a fight and protecting anyone he could. At times, he’d just take a hit, but give none back.

 “They call me Rex, sir,” he was usually the ‘voice of reason’ on the squad. At times, they’d joke he ate a manual, but he always knew what to do in any situation.

After each one said his name, Ciel nodded and looked up at them, studying each member at times even narrowing his eyes before letting out a sigh.

“I hope you know how your names sound…” they grinned for a second at his clear observation, before turning as serious as they could.

“And I’m assuming you have a name for the squad,” there was a knowing looking in his eyes that the clones couldn’t miss.

“As a matter of fact we do, sir,” Jezdec smiled down. “Chess,” Ciel nodded at that name in approval before turning his back to them.

* * *

 

“It all started with Rexter here,” Turm grinned, patting the said man on the shoulder.

“Oh?” Ciel looked up, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“It’s an old nickname, I never knew I’d use…” Rex explained, looking at his feet and scratching the back of his head.

“Rex – it was used to mock him that he seemed like a dog,” Bishop added, earning a look of betrayal from his friend.

“He was really upset about it till we told him another meaning behind it,” Jezdec grinned as the talked-about clone sighed in defeat as the others laughed.

“Have you ever thought about… identifying yourself,” Ciel spoke up, careful at his words, as he knew clones could be… sensitive, about certain things.

“Identify how, sir?” Pion asked, curiosity on their faces.

“Getting tattoos, hair dye, different hair style… from what I hear, those are common things,” the small man shrugged, as if not caring.

“Well…” Jezdec started, looking at his brothers. “We have thought about it, but we’re mostly allowed to do it when we graduate. I think nothing more than a shaved head is allowed?”

“I see they’ve gone that far…” a sigh escaped the trainer as he looked at them with sad eyes.

“Well, let’s not think about that right now. How about some actual training?” in a few seconds, his expression changed into his professional.

“Sir, yes, sir!” they saluted and smiled, glad to finally get some training in.

“But first, let’s get you into your armor,” a grin was on the trainer’s face as he led the cadets down the room and towards the dressing room.

* * *

“Rex, catch!” Turm called, grinning as he tossed his friend the top armor, while setting on his own.

“Why do I always have to be number one?” Rex sighed, looking at the number on the plastoid-alloy.

“’Cause that’s what a ‘king’ is,” Pion joked, putting on his own armor, number five on it.

“You guys know he never likes it when you talk about it,” despite his words, Bishop was smirking, setting on his lucky number three.

“Guys, try and not mess this up okay?” Jezdec rolled his eyes, already in his armor, number two.

“The trainer seems nice enough,” Pion shrugged, helmet under his arm.

“Yeah, I thought this was supposed to be a bad thing, us being the worst squad and all,” Turm spoke halfheartedly, trying on his bucket.

“There’s probably more to him than meets the eye,” Jezdec tried getting in some wisdom, helmet on.

“Look, as long as we don’t give him a reason to hate us, go with it,” Rex rubbed his face before setting on his head gear.

“I agree with Rex – keep it cool and keep it professional,” Bishop nodded, heading to the door and opening it, followed by the rest of the squad.

* * *

“Looks good on you,” Ciel grinned, seeing the cadets in full armor standing at attention.

“Thank you sir,” they said in unison, giving a nod as well.

“We’ll start plain and simple, since your scores weren’t… all too bright,” there was slight humor in his words as Termer looked at a data pad in his hands before setting it away.

“Target practice should do you all some good,” with a nod, the Lannik turned and motioned for the clones to follow up to the shooting range.

At where they stood, was a low wall, marking the distance, while across the field were dummies made from scrap metal and other material. To the left of their position was a bench, with a multiple weapons. Amongst them were: hand blaster pistols, blaster rifle and blaster cannon, each with different types of design.

“Chose a weapon you feel most comfortable with and line up,” the troopers gathered at the bench, looking over the weapons, but there wasn’t much need for testing.

“Typical Turm – going for the heavy artillery,” the others grinned, seeing their brother pick up the Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, smiling like an idiot under the bucket.

“Hey, at least I know a good weapon, unlike Bishop over there,” with a nod of his head, the clones saw and weren’t surprised, that Bishop had chosen a blaster rifle, looking at the scope.

“Best choice for a sniper,” the clone shrugged, looking at the last three.

“I’m taking these,” Rex grinned, holding up two DL-18 blaster pistols.

“Dual? Isn’t that cheating?” Pion held blaster carbine, eyebrow raised.

“Consider it a challenge,” Jezdec also took the carbine and they lined up.

“Good to see you have your specialties covered,” Ciel gave a nod of approval, surprised these ‘low grade cadets’ were so well organized. “But, can you actual work it?”

The cadets lined up, each with his own lane, and first checked their weapons, as they were thought. Making sure everything was functioning; they turned to Termer, waiting for him to give them the ‘go ahead’. The sign was a silent nod, and the troopers aimed.

* * *

 

“Hmm…” the Lannik murmured to himself, watching each man take his shots.

“ _This one relies heavily on the area of damage…_ ” he thought, seeing Turm blasting away with the cannon. He is accuracy was off, a lot, but the ones that did hit, left an impression.

“ _Is he missing on purpose?_ ” the trainer’s eyes narrowed, watching Pion fire slowly, and apparently concentrating, but most of his shots missed vital spots.

“ _Precise, but slow… he’ll need to fire quicker,_ ” Ciel sighed inwardly as Bishop aimed his rifle and fired, hitting all the vitals, but his pace was slow.

“ _These two seem a good balance… but they lack sustain and damage_ ,” a slight frown was on Termer’s face as Rex and Jezdec fired their own blasters.

A few minutes later, and the cadets finished, either taking out all of their targets or running out of ammo. Setting their blasters down, they turned at their trainer, waiting on his words.

* * *

 

**Just to make things clear, I named the cadets after Chess Pieces - hence the name. Turm is 'rook' in German, Jezdec is 'knight' in Sloven, Rex is 'king' in Latin and Pion is 'pawn' in Indonesian (I think that's how they go... Don't sue me if I got them wrong!)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, feel free to comment/review ^^**


	2. First Day

“You all still need much work,” Termer spoke, looking up at the clones. “Bishop – you’ll need to fire quicker or always have someone by your side. The slow shots leave you to exposed,” Ciel looked the said man in the eye, making sure he understood.

“Turm, just because you have the heavy cannon, doesn’t mean you can just blast whatever you want. You won’t be alone on the field, so if you don’t work on your accuracy, you’ll hit an alley,” Turm lowered his gaze, feeling guilty at the thought of blasting his brothers.

“Rex and Jezdec – you two need to focus more on ‘killing’ the target, or they’ll get back up,” the two each gave a nod, before the Lannik turned to the last one.

“Pion… you weren’t even trying to hit them,” his eyes were narrow as the clone hung his head and looked to the side.

“Sir,” Rex interjected, taking a step forward, just out of the reach of his brother. “Pion has been classified as a medic even in our educational years. It’s not unusual for them to want to ‘miss’ the target, since they do save lives,” Rex swallowed, unsure how the trainer will react.

“A medic you say…” Termer seemed to think about it as he eyed the clone. “It does make sense… but still, if you hesitate on the battle field, the enemy will attack those around you. Surely taking an enemy’s life is better than letting a brother get hurt?”

“Yes, sir, and I know, but still… if at all possible, I… avoid killing blows. Unless against droids,” there was a determination in his eyes that made Ciel smile.

“That is understandable. And given how this squad knows each other, the rest will be fine, even if some targets are only wounded. But then it’ll be up to you to take care of their wounds.”

“I understand sir! Thank you!” Pion gave a salute and smiled.

“It’s my job to make sure you learn, understand and know what you’re doing. We’ll do a few more exercises, before you head back,” turning his back to the cadets, they straightened and waited for further commands.

* * *

After four hours, Chess Squad finally finished their first day of training. The members were exhausted, panting and feeling sweaty, yet felt a certain accomplishment.

“You all did well today,” Ciel smiled at the tired clones. Turm lay on his back on the ground, bucket off, and taking in heavy breathes. Bishop was doubled over, looking at the trainer. Rex sat with his back against the wall, hands on his knees. Jezdec and Pion were sort of leaning on each other while leaning on the wall at the same time.

“I have one last mission for all of you,” each clone groaned inwardly and gathered at Termer, Bishop having to help Turm stand up.

“Identify yourself by the end of the week,” the Lannik smiled at their surprised expressions, which quickly turned into joy.

“But-,” Jezdec was about to speak, when the small man put a hand up.

“If there are any issues with your superiors, tell them it was an order from me,” the smug grin on Ciel’s face almost made them laugh.

“Now, hit the refreshers, get some rest and I’ll see you here tomorrow at 0600. Dismissed!” with that, the cadets saluted, gave a ‘Yes sir!’ and left the training room.

“Cadets like them… they don’t always make it…” Termer said to himself, letting out a sigh as he watched the squad leave, seeing them patting each other on the back.

* * *

 

“Ah, man, this feels nice,” Pion muttered, standing under the ‘fresher and letting the water rain down onto him.

“I hear you brother,” Turm smirked, rubbing his head to get the sweat out.

“So, what are you guys going to do?” Jezdec asked, drying himself up.

“About what?” Bishop raised an eyebrow, rubbing his arms.

“The identification,” Rex guessed, the towel around his waist and getting a nod from Jezdec.

“Well, I’m getting a shave,” ‘rook’ shrugged, stepping out and looking himself in the nearby mirror.

“A tattoo of a scope right here,” the sniper pointed a finger around his right eye.

“I’m growing some hair and have a strand of right back here,” ‘pawn’ tapped the back of his head.

“I guess I could bleach my hair…” the ‘king’ muttered, sounding unsure.

“That’d be something! You’d rock that look!” his brothers grinned, trying to encourage him.

“That means I’ll grow a beard,” the ‘knight’ grinned before blinking at the snickering clones.

“What?” he asked, before Turm and Pion started laughing, Rex and Bishop keeping it tight.

“You? Growing a beard? Sure,” they teased, the medic even lightly punching him in the shoulder.

“We have a week, so it’s not that impossible,” he defended, but sighed.

“Let’s just head back. We’ll work on that tomorrow,” Rex smiled, putting on the red uniform and waiting for his teammates to finish up.

* * *

 

“Look who came back,” someone called as Chess Squad returned to the barracks.

“I’m surprised they didn’t send you back to school,” came the second with a smirk on his face.

“I’m sure Rex ol’ body licked the trainer’s boots again,” another one added and that earned them a death glare from four of the members.

“Shut up would you?” Turm growled at the Champion Squad.

They had the best score out of everyone, and always made sure the others knew it. It was also them that gave Rex his nickname – since he was always a good student, smart, skilled and followed the rules, the teachers liked him.

“Piss off Lion,” Bishop hissed, glaring dangerously at the clone.

“Why don’t you make me?” Lion challenged with a smirk on his face and pushed the sniper.

“Guys, c’mon, let’s not do this _today_ ,” Pion stepped next to them, hoping to keep them from fighting. They hadn’t noticed they had the attention of everyone in the barracks.

“You’re lucky,” Lion frowned, stood still for a second, before turning away.

* * *

 

“You cool?” Rex asked after Jezdec pulled Bishop away and towards their own place.

“Yeah…” the sniper sighed, rubbing his face.

“That’s usually my job you know,” Turm grinned, almost proud at his brother.

“Yeah well, we’re a pretty dynamic bunch,” Jezdec smiled, sitting down on his bed.

“How’d it go?” came a voice they all knew, but was different from their own.

“99!” the cadets grinned, seeing the ‘defective’ clone holding a trainees helmet.

“It was good. I think we got a great trainer,” Pion grinned, moving a bit and patting the stop next to himself for his brother to sit.

With his hand, 99 politely refused, yet smiled at them.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Ciel Termer. He seems different than the rest,” Rex spoke, a thoughtful look on his face.

“He is,” the older man spoke, a sad smile on his lips. “He treats clones differently as I’m sure you’ve noticed,” that was answered with nods from the squad.

“But… a lot if not most squads fail at him,” his face turned grim as the others looked surprised.

“What? Why?” Pion blinked, not understanding.

“…No one really knows… But when the final test comes, he doesn’t let the cadets pass. I’ve heard they needed to be transferred to different trainers for the re-take,” 99 explained, scratching the back of his head and giving them an uncertain look.

“…Wonderful…” they sighed, suddenly losing their enthusiasm.

“I-I’m really sorry… I shouldn’t have said anything…” the older clone hung his head, guilty at making his brothers lose hope so quickly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rex managed a weak smile and set a hand on his shoulder. “You said most right? That means someone does pass. We’ll make sure we do,” with a firm nod, the ‘king’ boosted the others’ morale and they nodded along.

“I wish you the best of luck,” 99 let out a breath a relief, setting his hand on Rex’s forearm, giving it a light squeeze before he was called to clean up a training session.

* * *

 

“Well,” Jezdec yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m getting some shut-eye,” another yawn as he lay down onto his bed.

“He’s right. We need to get up early for training,” Pion climbed up the ladder and plopped himself onto the bed across his brother.

“I just hope things don’t turn bad for us…” Turm grumbled, setting himself down on the bunk above Pion, letting out a yawn and closing his eyes.

“Try not to worry about it too much,” Bishop shook his head and climbed up, before seeing their last member was looking away from them.

“Rex?” at his name, the clone looked up, a small smile on his face.

“I’ll head to bed in a bit,” with a wave of his hand, the cadet turned and left the barrack.

“…Can he do that?” Pion blinked, looking at his brother.

“Honestly, I have no idea…” Jezdec was sitting up, unsure what to think.

“It’s Rex, we don’t have much to worry about,” Bishop didn’t sound as convinced, but went into his bed none the less.

“As long as he gets to training, we’ll be fine,” the sniper added and turned to the side.

“Yeah well, what if they see him?” Turm frowned, but no one answered him for a moment.

“You better hope they don’t,” Jezdec swallowed before lying down as their beds were set back inside the wall, the lights turned off and they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Rex walked quietly and quickly along the halls, trying his best to avoid the crowded areas. Cadets aren’t supposed to be out after their curfew, and last time the Kaminoans found a cadet out for a late night stroll, he barely avoided being decommissioned.

“This better be worth it…” Rex said to himself, his heart racing as he stepped with more speed, looking for the one room.

It wasn’t too long after that, that he stumbled upon it. Smiling in relief, he was about to knock when a hand on his shoulder almost made him yelp.

“Clone? What are you doing out here at this hour?” it was a Kaminoan, looking with narrow eyes, his thin, long arm still on his shoulder.

“I um…” Rex cleared his throat, trying to think of an idea, when the door behind him opened.

“…Is that you cadet?” Ciel stood in the doorway, looking up with confusion, his small eyes darting from the cadet to the scientist.

“What took you so long?” Termer added, a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

“So… you called this one here?” the Kaminoan asked carefully, never letting go of the clone.

“Yes, yes, I have business with him,” the Lannik dismissed him with his hand. “Now, if you’d come in,” that was directed at Rex, who smiled tightly, getting one last look from the tall man before being released and stepping into the room.

* * *

 

“What are you thinking?” Ciel immediately turned around, fury in his eyes.

“I – I wanted to ask you something, sir!” Rex straightened his back, knowing full well had the trainer not lied to the Kaminoan, he’d be somewhere else entirely.

“Then it must be important for you to risk getting caught,” Termer sighed, rubbing his face and looking up at the clone. “At ease,” he added and the cadet relaxed, even if just a bit.

“So, what do you want?” he asked, sitting on a chair and motioning for Rex to do the same.

Obeying, the trooper swallowed hard as he sat. “It’s… actually a personal thing, sir,” he kept it professional, and hoped beyond hope the trainer wouldn’t be mad.

“You plan on getting any sleep?” there was humor in his eyes, but understanding as well.

“…Maybe,” Rex gave a weak smile and saw the slightly surprised look on Termer’s face.

“Well then, let’s start.”

* * *

 

**And that's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, do tell me what you think! =D**


	3. Let it begin

“I’m gonna kill… I swear I’ll tear his kriffing head off!” Turm grumbled, pacing in the barrack, under the beds the cadets used to sleep.

“Calm down would you?” Bishop had his eyes closed, leaning on one of the closets, arms crossed over his chest.

“Calm down? Calm down?! How can you be so clam?!” the ‘rook’ threw his arms in the air in empathies, looking at the other members.

“Throwing a tantrum won’t help anyone,” Jezdec spoke, sitting on a bench, a look of worry and concern on his face as he kept looking at the door.

“Look, he still has five minutes. If he comes by then, everything is fine,” Pion shrugged, but his voice betrayed his anxiety.

“And if he doesn’t?” Turm frowned, taking a few deep breathes to calm himself.

“…Then I don’t know…” the cadets looked at each other and then at the door again.

None of them heard Rex come in last night and when they were woken up, he was nowhere to be found. His bed was untouched, his training armor gone, and not so much as a note as to where he went. They Chess Squad said he was at the bathroom, getting ready, to avoid getting into trouble with any of their superiors. But time was running out, and they had to leave soon.

“We need to go…” the ‘knight’ muttered, standing up, glancing at his brothers.

“What do we say to Termer?” the ‘pawn’ fiddled with his fingers as they slowly walked.

“…That he’s sick?” even Bishop was unsure at what to do.

“I doubt he’ll believe that…” Turm muttered, leaving the barrack and walking the same way as yesterday, towards their training room.

* * *

 

“Cadets, good morning,” Ciel greeted as he saw the four clones enter the room.

“Morning sir!” they were at attention, helmets under their arms, and faces stoic.

“At ease,” with a motion of his hand, Termer dismissed their posture.

“Are you ready?” he asked, a small grin tugging at his lips.

The cadets blinked and shared a look. He hadn’t said anything about their missing member, and just as Jezdec was about to speak up, they heard the clattering of plastoid-alloy, and all eyes turned to the left, where none other than Rex walked.

“Oh, morning,” he smiled, not even taking note of their dumbfound expressions.

“’Morning’?! That’s all you can say?!” Turm yelled in utter shock, shaking his head.

“Where the kriff were you?” Bishop wanted an explanation, but narrowed his eyes on his brother. Something was off about him…

“Is your hair… brighter?” he added in a more calm tone, as the rest seemed to only notice it now.

“Oh, um…” Rex scratched his cheek with one finger, trying to think of an excuse.

“You – you already-,” Pion opened his eyes wide, feeling a bit betrayed.

“You’re bleaching it?” Jezdec blinked, as the more he looked at his brother, the stranger he seemed.

“When did you even get it?” the questions came one after the other, the cadets not even noticing their trainer suppressing laughter.

“Let me explain would you?” Rex put his hand up, trying to keep his brothers from tearing him apart.

* * *

 

As the cadets waited for their brother to explain, Ciel smiled and shook his head, debating whether to stay and provide assistance or leave the poor cadet to his doom. He chose to former, also because he thought this might be fun.

“I visited someone and well, asked if they had hair dye,” Rex started, still thinking of a best way to explain and keep his head intact. “And I was going to head back as soon as I got it, but well… something got in between,” the unamused looks he got made him swallow.

“I ended up asking about… a lot of things and then, I _was_ coming back, but felt like working on my accuracy and ended up coming here and fell asleep in the ‘fresher…” he quickened his explanation, flying through last night and avoiding looking at his brothers.

“And how big is your proof?” Bishop had a frown as he crossed his arms.

“…” Rex stayed silent, licked his lips and gave a nervous laugh. “It’s um… small…” he felt like jumping off the balcony atop which they stood above the training ground.

“Really?” the sniper kept his gaze cold, before seeing his brother’s eyes flicker to the right. At that, he blinked, expression suddenly going into surprise, before he looked with the corner of his eyes at the smug Lannik, who kept listening and watching them.

“Ah kriff…” he muttered, noting the others seemed to realize it as well.

“You boys done?” Ciel called after a minute of silence.

“Y-Yes sir…” came weak replays as the cadets gathered before him.

“Good. We might talk about this later, but now, you’ll be running 10 laps around the ground, and we’ll get to the usual routine,” the clones gave nods, set their helmets on the ground and started running to the right, down the stairs before going for the laps.

* * *

 

While they were doing their exercises, they didn’t speak, as that’s how they were taught. Ciel told them which exercise to do, how many to do, or at times, would tell them to stop when he didn’t give a number. They never complained, always did as they were told and didn’t seem very phased by the training. Their bodies were well prepared for it.

“And… drop!” Termer said, looking at a data pad where the timer was.

At his words, the cadets relaxed their arms, dropping under the metal railing where they were doing pull ups, before being told to hold on for about three minutes.

“Now then, you’ll be set into two groups,” the Lannik spoke as the troopers gathered. “Two of you will be working on your blasters, the others hand-to-hand,” he explained, as the clones shared a look.

“With all due respect sir,” Rex spoke what they were thinking. “Aren’t we supposed to work as a team?” the rest looked a bit confused and the trainer sighed.

“That is the goal yes, but before you can become a proper unit, you need to find yourself. Working on your individual skills is just as important as working on your role in the squad,” he explained as the cadets nodded in understanding, even giving a small smile.

“Now then, Rex, Jezdec, head to the firing range and get ready. Bishop, Turm and Pion – you’ll be here, working on combat. After some time, we’ll switch it out and move to the next,” his orders were answered with nods and ‘Yes sir!’ before each clone headed where he was supposed to.

* * *

 

“Not even going to try something new?” Jezdec grinned, seeing his brother take hold of two DL-18 pistols, a smile on his face.

“I don’t really like the others… maybe the carbine but,” Rex trailed off, raising the dual blasters up and near his helmet.

“Well, I’m trying this,” the cadet smirked, holding a sniper rifle and checking it over.

“I bet Bishop would nag you for your aim,” the ‘king’ teased, waiting for the targets to come up.

“Yeah well, at least I can use something other than one blaster,” the ‘knight’ rolled his eyes, setting the rifle up and looking out the scope.

* * *

 

“I hate hand-to-hand…” Bishop muttered, ducking under a punch from Turm.

“That’s why you need to learn it,” Pion grinned, coming from behind and swiping his brother’s legs from under him, making him drop with a thud.

“He’s right. As a sniper, you’re weak in it,” Turm offered a hand which the knocked-down man took.

“Oh, ha, ha… Most of the time, they won’t make it to me,” Bishop rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Maybe, but you still need to learn,” the ‘pawn’ shrugged, moving quickly and planning to attack again, when the sniper moved his back down, grabbed his hand and tossed him over his back.

“Well, seems I’m not the only one,” he smirked, helping his brother stand up.

“Alright, you two can tag me now,” the ‘rook’ took a fighting stance and braced himself.

“You asked for it!” the two grinned and charged forward, aiming to take him down.

* * *

 

“Are you two ready?” Ciel asked, standing behind the two clones at the firing range.

“Yes sir,” they nodded, smug grins under their helmets.

“Good, because today isn’t going to be like yesterday,” Termer grinned and walked over to a control panel, pressed a few buttons and the targets rose from the ground. The catch was, they were moving and some of them had shields.

“We’ve faced tougher in school,” Jezdec spoke with confidence, aiming the rifle and fired, only for the blast to be deflected by a different target, which came flying from the other side.

“Really? Then this shouldn’t be a problem,” the trainer grinned at the groans and curses which escaped the cadets when the targets kept moving in different ways. Sure, they might have faced moving targets in school, but those were much easier and didn’t help each other out.

Ciel was about to leave, when he heard something that made him pause and turn around.

“Jezdec, we need to work together,” Rex spoke, aiming at the targets, but kept getting blocked.

“What?” the current sniper asked, clueless by what he meant.

“I’ll draw the shields out, you take the shot. They can’t protect from the side,” at that, Rex fired off his pistols, forcing the shield using dummies to take up the front. The ‘knight’ shook his head but aimed, taking out the first in line.

“Impressive leadership skills and quick on his feet… he has potential,” Ciel nodded, typed a number into the console for new targets and left for the other squad members.

* * *

 

“Agh, what’s it going to take to bring you down?” Pion panted slightly, shaking his fist, with which he had hit Turm, only for him to feel more pain.

“C’mon, is Rex the only one who gives me a challenge?” Turm laughed, before getting jumped from behind by his other brother.

“I’m just getting into this!” Bishop called, holding the ‘rook’ tight and trying to throw him down, only to fail miserably as the stronger clone dropped onto his back.

“Ouch…” the sniper wheezed out, not even bothering to get up as the wind was knocked out of him.

“You’re thinking about it too much,” Termer’s voice came as the trio looked behind, seeing him stand there, watching for who knows how long.

“Come at him as you would at an enemy,” the Lannik added, looking at Turm, who shrugged.

“That’s hard, given he’s out brother…” Pion looked at the trainer, his breathes calm now.

“He’s clearly enjoying it,” Termer shrugged, seeing how the sniper was picking himself up.

“Did you try going at him together?” at that statement, an awkward silence was around as the three cadets looked at each other, completely forgetting about that.

“Right, Pion, get ready,” Bishop acted as if nothing had happened and looked from one brother to the other, making sure they were ready.

“You have a plan?” the ‘pawn’ asked, sounding unsure and tired.

“Maybe…”

“I don’t care as long as you give me a run for my money,” Turm cracked his knuckles and waited.

“Alright go!” at that, the medic dashed forward and aimed to punch the clone in the gut, when Turm grinned and grabbed him by the arm. It seems the sniper didn’t move and the ‘rook’ could focus on the poor medic. Or so he thought, because the second his back was turned, Turm felt something smack into his back and sent him sprawling onto the cold ground.

“Ouch…” he let out, lying face first down, unable to get up as Bishop stood on his back.

“…you used me?” Pion looked betrayed yet impressed.

“In a way,” helping his brother up, the sniper grinned.

“Alright, seems it’s time for the switch,” Termer grinned, looking at his data pad, checking in the blasting clones and stopping their session.


	4. Choices

“Aw, come to daddy!” Bishop almost kissed the rifle as he arrived at the firing range, glad to finally be done with hand-to-hand combat.

“Hmm… I’ll try these. Rex seems to use them easily enough…” Pion muttered, taking hold of two DL-18 pistols, frowning as the felt strange in his hands.

“I’m taking my girl!” Turm grinned, already having his heavy cannon in hands.

“Why is it only two try new things…?” Ciel sighed as the clones lined up.

“Let’s see if you three do better than your two teammates,” he called, pressing the buttons as the targets came, same as before.

* * *

 

“Agh!” Jezdec staggered back, a hand on his chest where his brother had kicked him.

“Oh, sorry!” Rex called, getting lost in the adrenalin and attacking with too much force.

“Nah, its fine,” the cadet waved a hand to dismiss it, but his voice was strained.

“I don’t know if you’ve gotten so better or if I’m just so bad,” the ‘knight’ admitted, getting his bearings back and giving a small smile.

“I just got lucky is all,” the ‘king’ got into his stance, a grin on his face.

* * *

 

“Hey, Turm, keep that overgrown water gun away from **my** targets!” Bishop hissed, a frown on his face as two of the dummies he had aimed at were shot.

“First come first serve!” the ‘rook’ called back, counting down his kill number.

“You’re getting too excited about this…” Pion muttered, having a bit of a hard time controlling both blaster pistols as his left hand started to hurt.

“How are we supposed beat the kill counter? I can’t even get clear shots…” the sniper growled to himself, looking at the number display above the firing range.

“Why don’t you go ask them?” Turm grinned, before his cannon started clicking, indicating he had ran out of ammo.

“If they could do it, so can we,” the targets kept deflecting the shots as Ciel watched from a far, shaking his head and heading for the other two.

* * *

 

There was a thud, plastoid hitting the ground, a groan of pain mixed with a grunt and pants coming from all around as Termer came to the sparring duo, a slightly amused look on his face.

“I… give…” Jezdec managed, taking in quick, sharp breathes as sweat covered his face.

“I win…” Rex breathed, falling to his knees a second later, face first into the cool metal ground and letting out a weak chuckle, which he regretted as everything hurt.

“I see you two are having fun,” the Lannik came closer, examining them and seeing quite a few dents in their armor, their helmets long since throw away.

“Rex… is a monster…” the ‘knight’ panted, swallowing every now and then, unable to sit up.

“I can’t feel my arms… or legs… or anything…” the ‘king’ muttered into the ground, flopping himself onto his back to be able to breath.

“I see your stamina is not as high as the others. We can work on that,” Ciel thought about the other three and how long they were coming at each other.

“Their aggression however… is slightly disappointing,” the trainer added, seeing the kill count for the dummies on the data pad and turned the session off.

“Everyone, gather around,” he spoke into the pad, his voice echoing in the room.

* * *

 

The cadets, two exhausted so they were half-assing it, two grumpy so they weren’t paying much attention and only one seemed fully present, gathered before their trainer.

“It’s 09:45 right now, so you’re having a break. Get a shower, head to the mess hall for food if you’re hungry and meet back here at 10:30. Dismissed!” the clones gave a ‘Sir!’ and a salute before heading for the refreshers.

“Oh, Rex, a word if you would,” Ciel called after them, the said man looking back a bit confused.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be long,” Termer added as the troopers gave him a concerned look but had to move on, while he moved back.

“Sir,” Rex gave a nod, looking at the Lannik, who kept his gaze on the data pad in his hands.

“Come, walk with me,” with a motion of his hand, Ciel stated walking, the ‘king’ right behind him.

* * *

 

“I bet you fifty credits he’s getting a kriffing promotion,” Bishop muttered, rubbing his face as he stood under the shower.

“You sound almost jealous,” Turm grinned, stretching his arms to get the stiffness out.

“…” the sniper fell silent, thinking about how he sounded. “Maybe I am a bit…” he muttered.

“Hey, c’mon, you know Rex isn’t _looking_ for attention,” Pion leaned out of his shower to try and see his brother.

“I know, I know! It’s just-!” letting out a frustrating breath, Bishop leaned his head onto the cold wall.

“If he gets any better or any more attention, they might take him for an ARC trooper… and you guys know what happens to them…” his voice trailed off as a sudden chill ran through the fresher.

“Look, let’s not jump at assumptions – we’ll find out what he was called in for in time,” Jezdec was trying to convince his brothers and himself.

“You know, I still feel like we’re dragging him down. Keeping him back from being the best… like back in school…” Turm sighed, a grim look on his face as the cadets lowered their gaze.

There was a silence around them, with nothing more than the water from the refreshers, as each clone thought about it, the past and the events which happened in their short lives.

“But that’s why we need to get stronger…” Pion broke the silence after a minute, his eyes hard with determination and fists clenched. “So we won’t hold him back but stand with him.”

* * *

 

“I’ve been reading up on your squad’s history,” Ciel spoke as the two walked around the training ground, the clone hardly showing any signs of fatigue.

“You stand out amongst them,” at that, Rex clenched a fist and locked his jaw.

That action didn’t go unnoticed by the small man, as he looked over his shoulder at the cadet, a look of mild confusion in his eyes.

“You have something to say?” Ciel asked and stopped, tuning around to see the trooper.

“…” Rex stayed silent for a bit, looking down at the trainer, trying to figure out why he was here, what was the purpose of this talk, what the Lannik wanted. Finally, he spoke, and asked just that.

“Why did you want to talk to me, sir?” he made sure he still showed respect, but his eyes were burning with silent anger.

“To offer you a choice,” Termer’s words made him blink and relax, as that was not even close to what he had thought about.

“A… choice sir?” clones weren’t ever really given choices about much. At least, nothing important. The biggest choice one could make was how to identify themselves.

* * *

 

“Yes. As you know, I’m usually given the task to train the ‘low-grade’ cadets. I’ve taken on many squads in my service and every now and then, there’s that _one_ man that stands out,” Ciel spoke, his eyes going to the clone before him.

“So, after a lot of arguing with the officials and superiors, I managed to convince them of a certain… ability I can have,” he let the words hang in the air and they were almost suffocating the trooper.

“I can transfer you to a different squad – one where your skills will be put to good use and your individuality easily identified,” Rex’s body froze over at the words, his breath stuck in his throat as he didn’t know how to respond.

“I know this is quite the offer, so I’ll give you a day to think it over. Now, head back with the rest,” with a wave of his hand, Ciel dismissed the still stunned clone and left the training ground.

Rex just looked at the ground. He didn’t know how to feel – it was a lot for him. For someone who had never had a word in what he wanted or how he wanted it. This kind of freedom was new to him and he wasn’t sure what to do.

So, after what felt like hours, the cadet took a deep breath and turned around, heading for the refreshers to try and find a way to clear his head.

* * *

 

As Rex entered the ‘fresher, he could feel all four pairs of eyes on him, but he couldn’t look at his brothers. Not yet. So he set down his bucket and proceeded to remove his armor, all the while staying silent, hoping they wouldn’t ask just yet.

“So,” of course, Bishop had to start. “What happened?”

Rex swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to face them, a small smile on his face. He never liked lying to his brothers, but right now, he didn’t have a choice

“Nothing much. Just said I’m showing promise,” he could feel how his words were forced, and knew that the others would notice. But would they do anything about it?

“Aha…” the sniper’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he caught something in the ‘king’s eyes that made him forget about it and sigh.

“You know you could give a good word in for us right,” Turm joked, lightly punching his friend in the arm as he got dressed.

“I’ll think about it,” Rex chuckled, holding his shoulder.

“So, do we wait for you or…?” Pion, who sat on a bench, asked glancing at the cadets.

“Go on ahead; I’ll meet you in the mess,” Rex gave a nod as the others shrugged, got dressed and left the refreshers.

As soon as they left the room, Rex’s face turned grim and his eyes sad. He stayed like that, standing, half dressed and looking at the door, wondering what he was going to do now.

* * *

 

“How bad is it?” Jezdec asked as the four walked in the hall towards the mess.

“I don’t know…” Bishop answered, trying to understand the look he saw. It was almost like… pity and sadness mixed together. It made the sniper’s chest tight and sent chills up his spine.

“If he wants to talk about it, he will,” Pion pointed out but didn’t convince anyone.

“Give him some time. He knows he can trust us,” Turm shrugged and opened the door to the mess hall, which was already packed with other cadets.

* * *

 

“I can’t just leave,” Rex thought as he stood under the shower, eyes closed and letting the water pour on his face.

“But this… it could be the only chance I get…” he shook his head to get rid of that.

“No! I’m no traitor! They’re my brothers! They’ve always been there for me! I can’t abandon them just because I think I can get better!” he let out a frustrated sigh and slowly opened his eyes, not being bothered as water dripped into them.

“Does Termer do this to everyone?” the clone asked himself, stepping out of the shower and drying himself, before grabbing his red uniform.

“What did they think?” he was so lost in thought he hadn’t even noticed someone else in the training ground, cleaning up the mess left.

“Oh, Rex,” at the call of his nickname, the cadet looked and blinked, before giving a small smile.

“99, hi there,” he greeted back, seeing the older man washing the sweat on the ground.

“You guys seem to already be doing well,” 99 grinned, setting down the bucket and drying his hands in a cloth he had over his shoulder.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Rex’s tone turned grimmer as the ‘defective’ clone looked confused.

“What happened?” he asked as the ‘king’ gave a sigh, biting his lip.

* * *

 

“Ciel said he could transfer me to a different squad…” at that, the older clone looked in shock.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing… he gave me a day to think about it.”

“What are you going to say?”

“…I’m not sure…”

“Rex…” the said clone swallowed, feeling ashamed at himself for even considering leaving.

“I…I know I can’t force you to do anything, but… I don’t think you should take it…” 99’s voice was weak and soft, as if he was scared to speak.

“The squad… you’re all good together. There are a lot of cadets out there that – that would jump at that opportunity but… it’s not right… and I don’t think you’re the kind of man that would do that…” Rex had to lock his jaw and close his eyes to make sure he couldn’t lose it right there and then.

“But… you were given a choice… something hardly anyone gets… It could be your last and only one…” the clone’s words trailed off as he looked at the cadet.

“…I know and I realize that. I don’t **want** to leave! I just-” suddenly, something came to his mind.

“That’s…” his eyes were wide as 99 looked at him.

“That’s why so many squads fail! Because a squad can only be, if it has five members! When one left, the others got an automatic fail!” Rex hit himself in the head for being so stupid.

“Thanks 99! I think you just saved me and my whole team!” Rex hugged the small clone, who, at first was too shocked to react, but gave a small smile and hugged him back.

“I’m just happy to help my brothers.”

* * *

 

  **I'll leave it at this for a day to see if anything happens, and if you people want, I'll more. Otherwise you can read it further on FF under the same name =P**


	5. Test everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one might seem... weird. I don't know everything about Star Wars so I made this up - I know it's not really real, but a writer can dream right? =P

“So where do we plan on sitting?” Turm muttered, looking for any free spots in the packed mess hall. They stood with their plates, as other clones moved around. Coming in last was always annoying.

“Well, I see two but…” Bishop spoke, a frown on his face as he nodded to the first location.

“Champion Squad… I think I’d rather eat on the ground…” Jezdec grumbled.

“Well, then there’s them,” there was a hint of fear in the sniper’s words as the rest followed his gaze and swallowed hard at the sight.

“Clone Commanders… really? I’m still open for the floor,” Jezdec added, a slight tremble in his voice.

“Pion, you have a lot of charisma – go ask them,” all eyes fell on the medic who let out a whimper.

“Me? I – I can’t!” the ‘pawn’ shook, almost dropping the plate.

“Oh kriff, someone saw us!” Bishop hissed, seeing one of the CC looked straight at them.

“Just pretend you didn’t-,” his words were cut short when one of the Commanders stood up and started heading their way.

“Hello there,” he smiled at the Chess Squad, almost making them yelp.

“I see you guys need a place to sit – feel like joining us?” his voice was smooth and kind, not the usual challenging they were used to.

The CT cadets couldn’t move or speak properly as the cadet before them waited patiently. Then, the four felt someone behind and dared not turn. But, at the sound of his voice, they suddenly relaxed.

“You guys planning on moving?” sure, the clones might have the same voice and everything, but they’ve learned to distinguish each other by it.

“Sorry, we just came from training and they’re tired,” Rex grinned at the CC who nodded back in understanding and motioned with his hand to follow.

* * *

 

“Guys, meet…” the Commander cadet looked at the five, out of which only one was functional.

“Chess Squad,” Rex smiled and sat next to their new friend as the others moved around.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot!” the CC laughed and offered a hand. “I’m CC-2224 or Cody as everyone calls me.”

“Pleasure. I’m CT-7567 or Rex,” the two smiled and shook hands.

“The rest here are Turm, Bishop, Pion and Jezdec,” the ‘king’ motioned with his hand at each individual who nodded in acknowledgment.

“Well, these are Jet, Bull, Lander and Jewels. We’re the Ghost Squad,” Cody introduced his own men. Bull had a bull’s tattoo on his temples, Jet fire on his cheek, Jewels a goatee and Lander shaved sides.

“I didn’t expect to see _commanders_ here…” Rex spoke quietly, not wanting to offend anyone.

“Yes well, we are still trained here just in different sections,” Cody shrugged.

“You’re fresh aren’t you?” Bull asked as he leaned in closer, grinning.

“We did start our training two days ago, yeah,” Jezdec found his voice, feeling oddly at peace.

“A year younger than us then,” Jet, laughed, apparently liking them already.

“A year is a lot in a clone’s life,” Bishop shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Who’s your trainer?” Cody asked Rex as their squads started chattering.

“Ciel Termer,” he answered and the CC thought about it.

“The one who’s failed so many squads?”

“That’s the one,” Cody was surprised at the confidence in his words.

“Well, I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll need it,” at that the two laughed, before hearing the angry shouts being exchanged between Turm and Bull and had to say goodbye, as the Chess Squad needed to head back.

* * *

 

“I see you all look better,” Ciel grinned as he saw the five members lined up before him.

“The next session will test your senses,” he continued looking up at the cadets.

“There are five different sections,” with a motion of his hand, Termer showed them five different chambers behind them.

“You’ll be entering in rotations. Each one has to be in each chamber. The order in which you enter the chambers is set with your armor – the one with number one enters the first chamber and so on. The rotation is from left to right. Also, you aren’t allowed to take in your helmets. The rest will be cleared when you enter. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” they called, set their helmets on a bench, took hold of their chosen weapon and stepped to their assigned chamber. As they took a deep breath, Ciel opened the door and they entered, before the door slid to a close.

* * *

 

As soon as Rex entered the chamber, the lights turned down and he couldn’t see a thing. Blinking to try and adjust to the darkness, he took a step forward and slammed into a solid wall. Letting out a small groan, he held his face, narrowing his eyes to try and see but couldn’t.

“A maze?” he asked himself, stepping more carefully and setting a hand on the cold metal wall before him. He moved the left and continued to feel it, until it reached a corner and the wall turned inside and towards the right.

With a frown on his face, Rex moved carefully, keeping on hand on the wall and trying to see, when he suddenly felt the floor disappear beneath him. Reacting in time, he managed to fall on his behind before falling down and took a few deep breathes.

“Traps as well? This just got more complicated…” he muttered, getting back on his feet and jumping across the hole.

* * *

 

Jezdec entered and for a moment nothing happened, before an ear-piercing ringing sound made him hold his head and fall on one knee. His head felt like it might explode and as he slowly and painful got used to it, he figured he couldn’t hear a damn thing.

“Aw kriff…” he muttered, still wincing from the pain, before something kicked him from behind and sent him staggering into the middle of the chamber.

Reaching for his carbine blaster, Jezdec whipped around, only to find nothing there. He swallowed and gained his balance, before seeing something move from the corner of his eye and felt a kick in the back again. This one sent him to the ground, but he raised his blaster to fire, only to see an alien or something standing there, a smirk on its face, before it vanished into thin air.

“Wonderful…” he thought, getting back up and turning around the chamber to see the enemy.

* * *

 

Bishop carefully entered, not knowing what to expect, when he saw a table in the middle of the room. Looking around, he saw that there was nothing and moved to the table. On it, he noted different kinds of bottles, bowls, herbs, liquids and so on. The thing was – they all looked the same. Confused, he reached for a bottle when something shot from the roof and hit his hand.

“A dart?” he hissed, pulling his hand away and the dart out. He was half expecting to collapse or start feeling sick, thinking it was poison, but nothing happened. Instead, his nose started itching really bad and as he scratched it, he noticed he couldn’t feel it.

“What the?” he blinked, touching the nose but still not feeling a thing. That’s when a monitor was revealed in a panel on which it read: “Use the ingredients to create an antidote for the poison.”

Bishop frowned, understanding that he’s supposed to make something that can cure him, but without the help of the nose, with which you usually distinguish herbs, it was going to be hard.

* * *

 

Turm entered the chamber rather carelessly, scanning it and finding it empty. He turned around and almost screamed when a drone was flying near his head. Opening his mouth was a bad idea, as the drone shoved one of its metal arms into his mouth, grabbed his tongue and pulled at it, until it was outside, before taking out a small tube and letting a drop of something onto his tongue.

It stung and made the cadet close his eyes, but in the next second, he was released and the drone was gone. Turm looked around, trying to get rid of the strange feeling in his mouth but it didn’t work and he frowned deeply.

Then, from behind (again) appeared a new drone, this one different from the last. It had one eye in the middle of its round body and seemed curios at the clone before him.

“Identify,” it spoke in a robotic monotone.

“Thugh,” came out of the cadet’s mouth as he opened his eyes wide.

“Wah?” he panicked, swallowing to try and fix it but it didn’t help.

“Identify,” the drone repeated, revealing sharp knifes from its back.

“Saded Thugh!” he muttered out and saw the drone’s eye shimmer a deadly red.

“Identification failed. Proceed with extermination,” Turm let out a yelp and dashed away from the drone which chased him across the chamber.

* * *

 

Pion stood still for a few seconds, making sure the room was secure, before moving in, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. As soon as he took five steps ahead, an electric stick was lowered from the roof and stabbed him in the neck, sending a current through his body.

It didn’t hurt as much, but Pion yelped slightly, moving out of the way and holding his neck, looking confused as the stick retreated. For a second, nothing happened, but then the medic realized he didn’t feel the pain anymore. Or anything for that matter.

“It shocked by nerve system…” he muttered as it felt strange when he moved.

From the floor rose a panel a few seconds later, on which different kinds of buttons and levers were placed. Pion walked closer and saw a screen which said “Press the correct combination of pressure on each control.”

The medic sighed. Cursing his inability to feel and looked over the panel, trying to figure out the best way to go around this challenge and get out.

* * *

 

Ciel grinned as he stood by the main control panel, on which were five screes showing how each cadet was handling their situation. Needless to say, he was enjoying himself, especially when Turm started running around the chamber. Apparently he forgot about his cannon.

His attention was changing from one man to the other, depending how far they’ve come or what they were doing. He had a bit of worry for Jezdec, as the clone fired at the ‘shadow’ dancing around. Rex was doing very well, moving slowly but carefully and only missing one step. Bishop had destroyed two bowls out of frustration but apparently figured out how to work with the herbs. Pion seemed to have had a few panic attacks, but had good control of his hand, showing he really was set up to be a medic.


	6. Faster, better, stronger

Rex was just about to give up in the maze when he walked dead into another wall; only this one was made of plastic and felt warm. His eyes grew wide as he franticly searched for the button or lever or anything to open up the door. Feeling something on the wall, he almost slammed his fist onto it and it opened the plastic door.

The cadet threw himself out, landing on all fours and closing his eyes as the new light almost made him blind. Slowly he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light, before standing up and looking around. There was no sign of anyone else.

“Well done Rex,” came from the left as the clone turned, seeing Ciel smiling.

“You made it out first,” he added as Rex gave a salute and sat down to wait for the others.

* * *

 

Bishop growled and drank the potion he made. It tasted foul and made him want to throw up. His throat burned and his eyes stung, but slowly, the feeling in his nose returned and he could finally breath normally again.

With a sigh of relief, he heard the door open and stepped outside, seeing Termer and Rex already outside. He looked a bit surprised but smiled and shook his head.

“Why am I not surprised,” he sighed and sat down as well, stretching his arms. The men knew they weren’t allowed to speak of the individual tests they had to finish – each one had to figure it out.

* * *

 

Turm was panting as he tried blasting the droid with his cannon, but it was too quick and too small for him to hit. It still wanted him to identify himself, and he resorted to throwing the cannon, with little effect. He had a cut on his shoulder when the droid got to him.

“Jihh his!” he muttered and wanted to punch the droid when it got under him and cut his forearm.

With a hiss of pain, Turm narrowed his eyes, trying to think of a way to finish this, when an old lesson came to his mind. He stopped moving, relaxed his stance and saw as the drone stopped as well.

“Identify,” it said for the hundredth time.

Raising his hands, the clone started making signs with his fingers. If he remembered right, he could give the drone his number via the code. As he finished the motion, he waited and watched.

“CT-4258 – identification complete,” and with that, the drone hid its knifes and flew to him, showing it’s metal hand into his mouth and repeating the proses the drone before did.

“Hey!” he yelled, feeling his tongue again and grinned, being able to speak again.

* * *

 

Pion flinched as he worked on the last lever. He didn’t know how long he had been in here, but it felt like days. Being unable to feel your own strength was really frustrating, yet somehow, he managed to keep it normal and steady.

The last one was tricky and he was starting to lose hope, when he released it and it clicked into place. The whole panel lit up and a buzzing sound could be heard as the door to his chamber opened. A bit weary, he walked towards it, and as he passed the door frame, he got zapped again, sending pain through his body, yet he relished it, knowing his nerves were back to normal. As he walked out he smiled at seeing the others well but kinda tired.

“Looks like we’re only one man short,” he sighed, moving his joints and watched he last door.

* * *

 

Jezdec growled as the shadow hit him again. It was annoying, since he couldn’t hear or see it coming. It was too fast and due to the sound from before, he was practically deaf. Taking a deep breath, he thought of something and sighed.

“The guys would kill me for this…” he muttered, looking around himself and catching a glimpse of the shadow again. This time, he allowed it to knock him down, but while usually he would counterattack, he just dropped. The cadet knew it was still there and as it aimed for the last blow, he fired off his blaster, and slightly hitting his side but hit the shadow dead in the head.

With a howl, it slowly vanished into dust and Jezdec got to his feet, wincing and holding his side but smiled as he saw the door open and he walked out.

He saw his brothers and muttered to himself how he was last, but he still couldn’t hear a thing, so the mockery he was likely to get would go unheard.

* * *

 

“One second,” Termer said, walking to the deaf clone and giving him a pill.

Jezdec swallowed it and felt his hearing come back almost immediately, as well as the pain in his side lessen. He guessed it could be used as an excuse the pill was a painkiller.

“Now that you’ve finished one, you have four more. You’ll get a three minute break – more if you finish quicker, before heading to the next one,” at that, the cadets groaned and got up, looking at the death traps they were about to enter. Again.

“If it helps, when you finish with all five, you’re done for today,” at that, the men suddenly found new strength and were waiting by the next door.

“Good luck,” Ciel ginned, used the data pad to open the doors and watch as each clone entered.

* * *

 

The new challenges proved to be either more difficult or easier than the last.

Rex needed a good minute before he got used to being deaf and getting attacked. But he quickly worked around it, managing to kick the shadow when it thought he was down and blasting it to smithereens with the dual pistols a second later.

The antidote made him growl a few times and curse himself for not going the extra mile in class to learn more about the medicine. He did however; manage to find the correct combination, knowing what color it had to be for it to work.

When he had to identify himself, he panicked at first, but improvised, by using his blasters to shot his number into the ground, leaving it singed with a lot of holes. He saw the floor get replaced where he shot it as he left, probably to avoid others doing the same.

The last one, with the levers and buttons, took him a bit of time, but he managed, keeping it calm the whole time and never showing he was going to kill someone.

* * *

 

Jezdec had no idea what to do with the herbs, so he brainstormed and remembered a few lessons from school. He managed to pick them apart due to the reacting each one had to water.

When faced with the drone, he used growls, as that was all he managed, in the form of a language. The drones were set up to understand over a million languages – he just imitated one.

The last one was almost the same as Rex, only he did show his panic a few times.

But the real challenge for him was the dark maze. He hit his head on almost every turn and barely caught himself from falling down the openings across the way.

* * *

 

Bishop reacted so quickly to the drone when it tried to numb his tongue, he shot it by accident. For a minute nothing happened and he just stared at the pile of metal, but the doors opened none the less. Ciel shrugged it off – if he was that fast, he could get off easy.

With the buttons and levers, he proved to be a bit slower than Pion, but had less panic attacks. He worked maybe a bit too quickly and missed one, earning a zap to his system.

The maze proved… annoying to him, yet he knew how to work around it. He crouched down after the first hole, keeping on hand on the wall and one on the ground, not fancying falling again.

He finished the shadow off the quickest – the second time it came actually. Apparently it didn’t expect the sniper to wait patiently and react so quickly.

* * *

 

Turm almost broke the panel with the levers. He had no control of his body and ended up getting zapped so many times, his nerves came back and he managed to finish.

The maze left him with aching limbs, an almost concussion and hoarse voice as he hit everything, fell down three holes and had to climb back up and lost his way twice.

The shadow creature faced his wrath, as, after the fifth hit, he kinda lost it and just ran after the thing, until it apparently started losing speed and he tore it apart. Ciel had to admit, he had never seen anything quite like that.

He flunked the herbs, only managing on the fifth try and even that by luck. Turm had the worst scores of all the Chess Squad, but he was the least tired and it hardly even showed what had happened to them in the chambers.

* * *

 

Pion walked carefully in the maze, sort of expecting a trap, and reacting in time to avoid it. He was the slowest, not counting Turm, but came out the least spooked and annoyed.

The shadow gave him quite a few problems, but he managed to get it into a trap, by acting on instinct and jumping out of the way as it tried to attack, letting it hit the wall before shooting it.

The antidote was finished in record time. It was like he wasn’t even paying attention to what he was doing, simply letting his hands work, and he finished.

With the drone, he confused it by sending out growls and hand signs, since he couldn’t remember the whole thing, and it ended up overheating.

* * *

 

“Well, I must say, you boys surprised me today,” Termer nodded, looking at their scores on the data pad as the cadets panted on the ground, letting out groans of pain.

“I hope you realize what you did,” he added as they got to their feet, looking dead tired.

“It might seem like I’m pushing you, but you never know when something like this will come in handy. Now, as I said, we’re done for today. Head to the ‘fresher, mess hall, bed – whatever you want, but meet back here at 0730. Oh and Rex, a word if you would.”

The clones shared a look again as Rex sighed, told them to not wait for him and stepped to the trainer as the rest moved to the ‘freshers.

“Have you thought about what I said?” Ciel asked, looking up at the man.

“I have sir,” he answered, face stoic as he looked down.

“And?”

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m staying,” there was no hesitation in his words and Ciel smiled.

“You sure about that? This could be your only real choice,” Termer tried, wanting to see if it was true.

“I’m sure sir. But,” Rex bit his lip, unsure if he should go on.

“Yes? Speak freely,” the Lannik nodded, knowing that was what the cadet was waiting for.

“That isn’t my only choice,” at his words, Termer raised a curios eyebrow.

“The fact I’m staying – that is my choice. And it’s not the last or first - as clones, we choose our own name. That was our first choice. And now, we get to identify ourselves, another choice. I think there will be a few more to come,” Rex meant every word, even if Ciel wouldn’t understand.

“Good man,” the smaller man spoke, making the cadet blink.

“I was hoping you’d give an answer like that. You are different and you show it. The others whom I gave the same choice, all took it and in the end, broke one of the first rules.”

“We are a team – we live, fight and die together,” Rex spoke out of habit and made the Lannik smile.

“Indeed. I am proud of you Rex. Thank you for restoring my faith in clones,” the trainer gave a small bow and the cadet panicked, not knowing what to do.

“Now, head off with your team. There’s still much to do before you come actual soldiers.”

“Sir, yes sir!”


	7. The Bond of Brotherhood

“So, plan on telling us what that was about?” Bishop asked as soon as Rex entered the fresher.

“…” Rex stayed silent, removing his armor and looking at the ground.

“Look brother, you not telling us makes **us** feel like we did something wrong. Something that makes you not trust us,” Jezdec, still half dressed, put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s just… I don’t want you guys to…” the ‘king’ didn’t know how to word it.

“What? Be mad? Rex, we’ve known you were gonna be in the teacher’s eyes since school,” Turm laughed, tossing his bucket into a locker.

“We know we’re not the best – hell we’re the bottom of the barrel,” Pion shrugged, not trying to sugar coat it. “So, the fact you’re getting attention isn’t a surprise.”

Rex listened to them and couldn’t help the sad look that came to his face. The five of them were so-called ‘defects’ during their education, so they were left alone until they were forced into the group. At first, they didn’t even speak, but when some of the others started thinking they _were so much better_ , Rex snapped and defended them. Being the ‘golden boy’ despite what they called him, made the other four feel like someone genially cared. Ever since then, the five had grown close, with even the teachers taking notice and respecting them.

* * *

 

“I was offered a chance for a squad transfer,” Rex spoke, feeling his gut tangle and his voice shake.

“There, I’d likely be considered ‘better’ and would have a higher chance of getting a better rank when finally passing…” he summed up, eyes glued to the ground.

The other four cadets were slightly taken back.

“So, what did you say?” Bishop asked, despite knowing the answer.

“I said no,” Rex looked up, a look of hurt on his face, as if they should know better.

“I’m not leaving this squad. You guys have always been with me – I’d never abandon you, no matter what,” he added, determination burning in his eyes.

“We know brother… and for that,” Pion let out a breath, not knowing what to say.

“I really hate to say it, but if I was in your shoes, I might have taken the chance,” Pion couldn’t look at them, too ashamed at the thought.

“I feel like most of us would,” Jezdec sighed, thinking the same.

* * *

 

“Rex, you… what are you man?” Turm shook his head.

“We don’t deserve a brother like you,” he added, closing his eyes for a second.

“I don’t care about that,” Rex shook his head, a small smile on his face.

“I was given a choice and I made. And I wouldn’t trade it. Because then you guys would have failed,” he explained as their eyes widened and they realized what he was talking about.

“You mean… the other squads that failed…”

“One of them was offered the same thing?”

“Of course! Since they were down one member, they couldn’t finish!”

“Oh kriff… I don’t believe it…”

“Try not to think about it okay? It’s only begun and we,” before Rex could go on, he received a bone crushing hug from his brothers.

“We really don’t deserve you…” they muttered and he just awkwardly hugged them back.

“We’ll get through this and we’ll do it together,” he spoke, feeling happy that they weren’t mad.

“Now c’mon, let’s get cleaned up and pretend this never happened.”

* * *

 

Ciel happened to accidentally over hear the conversation and it made his heart warm up. There was high hope for them yet and he’d do all in his power to make sure they were a solid team. Because of this didn’t cause a ripple, he doubted anything would.

_“Why do you care so much about them? They’re just clones!”_

_“They’re humans! They deserve to be treated as such!”_

_“You really care about those… freaks don’t you?”_

_“And if I do? What about it?”_

_“They’re clones! Give them one thing to better themselves and it’ll all fall apart!”_

_“That’s not true!”_

_“Really? You fool! They seek to be ‘one of a kind’ and given the chance, they’d do anything to get it!”_

_“You’re wrong!”_

_“Am I? Why don’t you prove it?”_

_“I will!”_

The old conversation came to his mind as Termer walked towards the exit, before his data pad beeped to life, signaling a message.

“ **I hear you got yourself a nice squad. How about some annual competition? Your Chess Squad is invited. There are others, so no need to rush. Meet me in my office if you’re interested or if you have enough faith in them** ,” – Luis Lazar.

Ciel frowned and clenched his fist. Luis always enjoyed showing his ‘superior’ squads and training. He always entered the competition, showing off the other spectators.

“I need to ask them first…” he sighed and turned around to head back to the refreshers.

* * *

 

Ciel didn’t really wait, just walked in and saw the cadets, joking around as usual. At least, until they saw their trainer. They stiffened and saluted. No one was really bothered by the nudity.

“At ease,” Termer sighed and looked up at them.

“I need to ask you something,” at that, the clones shared a look before turning to him.

“How do you feel about a competition with the other squads?”

They were taken aback, unable to answer immediately as they thought he was joking.

“Sir, with all due respect, we’d be pulverized by them,” Jezdec spoke what everyone was thinking.

“I know that,” the Lannik sighed. “At least now. But we’re talking about the end of the year. Luis always sends out invitation by the start so the squads have enough time to prepare. I believe you could beat them, if you put your minds to it.”

“Maybe… the end of the year is far away. By then, we might actually make it,” Turm grinned, leaning on a wall.

“If you, sir, keep training us, I’m positive we’ll be able to win,” Pion commented.

“There’s one good thing about being this low,” Bishop crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “We can’t really fall any lower,” at that, the squad laughed and Ciel shook his head.

“We can do it sir. We owe those guys anyway,” Rex gave a firm nod.

“Very well then. But you know this means you’ll be drilled harder right?”

“Sir yes sir!”

“Good. I look forward to seeing you progress.”

* * *

 

“He’s not gonna do it,” Bishop shrugged, a grin on his face, as he sat on one of the benches in the freshers, watching his brothers fiddled around.

“Shut up,” Turm growled, swallowing as he looked himself in the mirror, a razor in his hand.

“Give him some space guys,” Rex rolled his eyes, his hair covered in white foam.

“In case you haven’t noticed, we are,” Jezdec grinned, leaning on a wall next to Turm.

“At least you’re making progress…” Pion muttered, scratching his head and feeling the slightly longer hair in his fingers.

“Agh, kriff this!” Turm called and used the razor to shave off a line of hair on his head.

“…he actually did it,” Bishop blinked, leaning forward to get a better view.

“First step is always the hardest,” Rex joked, seeing the look of horror on the ‘rook’s face, but it was soon replaced by determination as he shaved more of his hair off.

“I still can’t get used to you being brighter…” Jezdec sighed, seeing the ‘king’ wash off the foam and reveal bright, brown hair.

“Give it time,” Pion laughed as Rex frowned.

“At least I have something to show for it,” he smirked, arms crossed on his chest as he looked at the sniper and ‘knight’.

“Hey, I have some!” Jezdec defended, raising his chin so the rest could see the small pluck of hair.

“That means I’m the last one…” Bishop sighed, standing up. “Even Turm is done before me,” he added, looking at their now bald brother.

“Boom baby!” Turm called, a wide grin on his face as if he just hit the high score in a race.

“You still have a few days Bish. Maybe you’ll actually make it,” the cue ball hooked an arm around his brother, invading his personal space.

“I know I will and I won’t be last,” the sniper grinned, his eyes going to Pion and Jezdec.

“You’re on!” the two smirked back, while Turm laughed and Rex sighed.

* * *

 

The Chess Squad walked in the halls, planning to grab something to eat before heading to bed. Almost all of them were tired, with the exception of Turm, who seemed to just wake up.

“What can a clone do round here for fun?” he asked, throwing his hands in the air.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to have fun,” Jezdec chuckled as Pion calmed their brother.

“You can always play Sabacc,” Rex shrugged, turning a corner.

“Yeah, as long as he doesn’t play,” Turm muttered, a glare sent to the brother behind.

“I’m just better than you,” Bishop shrugged, a smirk on his face.

“Where do they find the energy?” Pion shook his head just as they entered the mess hall.

“…You know, Sabacc sounds great right now…” Jezdec said, eyes on the packed mess.

“Rush hour… wonderful…” Pion grumbled as they walked away and towards their barracks.

“I think I’m just going to get some sleep,” Rex yawned, moving his joints around.

“Well, at least you didn’t fall asleep in the fresher again,” Turm teased as Rex rolled his eyes.

“I did it once, and everyone’s a critic!”

“It’s because it happened to you Rexy!” the other laughed as he just sighed in defeat.

“I’m not **that** by the book…” he muttered under his breath, earning another round of laughter.

“I’m surprised you don’t read the manual every night,” Jezdec smirked, getting himself a glare.

“I swear, one day, you’ll all be in trouble and I won’t help!” he threatened, but the smile on his face made his threat… pointless.

“Oh no! I’m so scared!” Bishop put his hands on his face, faking fear.

“Guys, leave him be! He was left in his chamber for too long,” Turm smirked, avoiding a punch.

“Yeah c’mon, you don’t want to get between him and his rule book,” Pion joked as the cadets almost ran to the barracks to avoid Rex’s fury.

* * *

 

The barracks were half empty, as most cadets were in the mess hall or still in training. Those who were there were setting up to sleep.

“So, you really aren’t joining in?” Bishop raised an eyebrow as Rex climbed to his bed. He had given up half way in the hall when older clones were giving them strange looks.

“I might watch for a bit,” he answered, waiting for the bed to open before lying down.

“Until Turm wins one?” Jezdec laughed as the said brother send him a glare.

“Guys, c’mon, you know he tries his best,” Pion chuckled, heading to his locker and taking the stack of cards. They were set on one of the benches, beneath all the beds.

“What’s the score anyway?” Turm asked, sitting down.

“I think it’s 8 for Bishop, 6 for Rex, 5 for me, and 2 for you and Pion,” Jezdec said, rubbing his chin.

“Well, get ready to lose!” the ‘rook’ smirked and rubbed his hands.

“Depends if you are,” Bishop grinned, cracking his fingers.

“Remember to sleep tonight boys,” Rex laughed from above, leaning over his bed to see.

“Aye, aye **Captain**!” they gave mock salutes before starting the game.


	8. Training the mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is a bit different... You'll get it when you get there ;)  
> And anything you don't understand is at the end of the chapter =)

“Alright, today we’re going to have a bit of a different day,” Ciel grinned as they cadets gathered, looking at the lack of training obstacles.

“Instead of training the body, we’ll train the mind,” he added, motioning for them to follow, which they did, towards a room they haven’t noticed before.

“Sir?” Rex asked, glancing at his brothers and back at him as they followed him in.

“Don’t worry son, it’s nothing too hard or scary,” Termer didn’t even think when he said ‘son’ until the words left his mouth. A small smile was on his face, but he didn’t turn to face them.

The clones were stunned for a second or two, before shaking it off, trying to ignore the feeling, and walking into the room, which was poorly lit yet had a comfortable feel to it.

“This is my personal library,” the Lannik spoke, turning a switch and lighting up the whole room, revealing bookshelves, cases and tables.

“I’m going to teach you a language you will be able to use for… private conversations. Well, unless you’re up against someone who knows it,” Termer shrugged, slightly amused at their shocked and surprised expressions. He doubted any of them had ever seen this kind of library.

“W-which language sir?” Rex blinked and looked down at the small man.

“Mando'a. Your template – Jango Fett, spoke this tongue and wished for clones to know it as well, believing it would help you in battle.”

* * *

 

“Ugh! Why is this so hard?” Turm groaned, held his head and gritted his teeth.

“Because your brain is too small?” Bishop mocked, holding a book and mouthing the words.

“You have to admit, you walked into that one,” Jezdec gave a half-apologetic smile.

“Gar liser vaabir bic!” Pion smiled, chucking at the looks he got.

“What did he say?” the ‘rook’ asked, blinking.

“I think it was something about… ‘You’ and um… ‘Do’?” the ‘knight’ quickly looked at his book.

“You can do it,” Rex translated, making the medic pout.

“Why do you always have to be the best?” Bishop laughed, seeing the ‘king’ had finished five books.

“Because I’m apparently taking this seriously,” he threw back, letting out a sigh.

“You learned anything yet?” Ciel asked, looking from behind a shelf.

“We’re getting there sir…” they muttered back, sighed and continued with their study.

* * *

 

“Ni Tayli'bac!” Turm called, a wide grin on his face. 

“Gar liser finally jorhaa'ir?” Bishop raised an eyebrow. 

“Elek!” he grinned, making the others laughed. 

“Gar shi linibar 'kay jii,” Jezdec rolled his eyes, setting the book down. 

“Gar kar'taylir kaysh's puhoi,” Rex smirked from his sitting position on the table. (

“Lek, a su,” Pion shrugged, just trying to join the chat.

“Jate at haa'taylir gar kar'taylir bic jii,” came from behind as they saw Ciel smiling at them, clearly listening to their conversation. 

“Vor entye Jatne vod!” they saluted and smiled as he waved his hand.

“That’s all for today. You have a two hour break before coming back here,” he nodded and motioned for them to leave.

“Sir,” Rex spoke up, knowing what all of them were thinking.

“Yes?”

“…Could we come back here soon? We wish to learn more,” he sounded almost scared, and had it been anyone else he knew, the blonde wouldn’t have asked. But with this person, he did.

“Of course. Consider this your study room,” Ciel grinned and nodded. They’ve been in this room for almost four hours and the cadets already seemed at home.

* * *

 

“Ibac was nuhur,” Jezdec smirked as they groaned. 

“You can stop now,” Turm lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“But he’s right, it was fun. We should do it more often,” Rex chuckled, cracking his neck.

“Pehea vaabir gar kar'taylir mando'a?” the Chess Squad froze, knowing who they just ran into.

“Learned it today,” Rex answered, turning around to see the Ghost Squad looking at them.

“Really? And you already know that much? I’m impressed,” Cody nodded in approval.

“Thanks. Heading somewhere?” the ‘king’ asked seeing them without their armor.

“Just got a break. Feel like joining us for some ‘oh-so-good’ Kamino grub?” the clones had to laugh at his wording, as they all agreed the food was… not so great. But who were they to complain?

“If they want to,” Rex nodded to his team who looked almost betrayed.

“You really need to ask?” Bishop sighed as they started walking.

“Better safe than sorry,” he called back as they laughed again, walking into the mess hall.

* * *

 

“Oh look, it’s moving…” Turm muttered, poking his meal with a fork.

“I think it likes you,” Pion chuckled, mixing together what he got.

“Can I keep it?” the ‘rook’ played along, looking at Rex.

“…If you can name it, sure,” the ‘king’ shrugged as Jet and Lander choked on their food.

“Wahoo! Slimy it is,” now almost everyone choked, before having to laugh.

“That reminds me,” Jewels managed to speak after he drank some water. “How did you guys get your names? And please don’t tell me you just agreed to be named for the sake of the team,” the Chess squad shared a look and smiled, Rex lowering his head.

“It was part of the reason, yeah, but there’s more to it,” Bishop explained, getting more comfortable.

“We kidna went with how well the pieces represented us,” Jezdec continued, swallowing his food.

“Like me for example, I can go around a few situations and come from different angles, always having more than one way,” the ‘knight’ started.

* * *

 

“He on the other hand,” he motioned to the bald one. “Is a rook, since you can hardly ever knock him down and protects everyone. But mostly just sees one way to move,” Turm shrugged, not even trying to deny the fact.

“Bishops cut through the lane and have a straight line, like a sniper,” Bishop didn’t feel like he needed to say more, and he didn’t.

“I was the last one to get a name,” Pion shrugged. “So I went what was left. Couldn’t really take ‘queen’ could I?” the cadets laughed and nodded in ‘maybe’.

“They also thought it would be best to have the name in a different language – to further the fact we are different,” Rex finished, looking his squad in the eyes.

“What about you guys?” the Ghost Squad froze for a second, looking at each other, before shrugging.

“I’m classified as a pilot clone since my educational days. During a simulation, I managed to land a jet which had gotten hit, so well, those in the back hardly felt us crash,” Lander started off, giving half a shrug and chewed his meal.

“I wrestled a wild sea bull here on Kamino one day. The name kinda stuck after that,” Bull smirked as if recalling the memory of his victory.

“I had a way of always hitting my brothers in ‘the jewels’ whenever a throwing, shooting or combat session was up. It was all by mistake, I’m not sniper, but well, it became a joke around and I kept it,” the bearded clone shrugged.

“I managed to use a flame thrower to make a jet engine. Well, sort of. It only went a few meters into the air before exploding, but it was a fun experiment. Ended up doing it a few more times for fun with different ways, but it was always a jet. So, yeah,” the flame tattooed one smirked.

No one asked about Cody or Rex. They understood that some wanted to keep their means of a name to themselves and if they ever wanted to speak about it, they would. They respected that.

* * *

 

“So, what’s your training like?” Jezdec asked to change the theme of what they were talking.

“Well… not sure how to say it,” Lander looked at his brothers. “Harder I guess?” he tried but it sounded so wrong.

“I mean, for us it’s kinda normal, but I guess if someone who had no clue about it did it, I’m sure they wouldn’t last very long,” Jewels tried to fix it, and didn’t do a good job.

“Honestly, it all depends on the trainer. Some have it easier, some have it harder,” Cody shrugged, possibly giving the best answer so far.

“Yeah, that’s true,” the younger ones shared a look, imagining what the rest must be doing compared to what Ciel has the work with.

“It’s only a four year program before we’re off to the battle lines… it feels so short,” Jet muttered, looking into his drink.

“We can learn a lot in four years,” Cody grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

“I kinda can’t wait… They say it’s the greatest honor for a clone,” Jezdec couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he looked at the others.

“Probably is. But you have to know the battle field is different from here. Not much, but well, I guess we’ll all find out sooner or later.”

“Unless we fail yeah,” at that there was a second of silence before they went optimistic and let out chuckles and small laughs.

“To graduation!” Cody lifted his glass as the others followed suit.

“To graduation!”

* * *

_**Translations:** _

_Gar liser vaabir bic! - You can do it!_

_Ni Tayli'bac! - I got it!_

_Gar liser finally jorhaa'ir? - You can finally speak_

_Elek! - Yes!_

_Gar shi linibar 'kay jii. -You just need 'til now_

_Gar kar'taylir kaysh's puhoi. - You know he's slow._

_Lek, a su. - Yeah, but still…_

_Jate at haa'taylir gar kar'taylir bic jii. - Good to see you know it now_

_Vor entye Jatne vod! - Thank you sir!_

_Ibac was nuhur - That was fun_

_Pehea vaabir gar kar'taylir mando'a? - How do you know Mando'a?_

 


	9. Adding something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a time-skip in this one. Just giving you a heads up

“And…stop!” at his words, the cadets stopped firing their blasters, lowered their weapons and turned around to face their trainer, all in unison.

“Well, I must say, you’ve all gotten _much_ better since the first time we’ve met,” Ciel grinned, seeing the destroyed targets in the firing range.

“Thank you sir!” they clicked their heels and saluted.

“Alright, I have an announcement to make,” Termer added as the clones removed their helmets.

“We’ll see how well you work under a different trainer,” his voice wasn’t as positive as he would want it as they came closer.

“For the last eight months, I’ve been babysitting you. Now, you’ll get your first real taste of command,” as he spoke, the Lannik looked up at the men and how they’ve changed.

Rex was now fully blonde and kept his hair shorter than normal. Bishop got his tattoo around his eye and had sideburns. Turm had shaved his head and had a scar across the left side of his lip. Jezdec allowed his beard to grow and kept it in a circle beard. Pion decided to let his hair grow down under his ears, which he kept up in a ponytail.

The five of them finished their identification by the week, as they were supposed to. But it seemed a lot of superiors weren’t too high on first year cadets to already be marked. But anything they would have suggested died, when they saw how clones during their educational years would also start their identification – if only having different hair. It was decided then, that a clone could pick his name and hair style whenever he wanted.

* * *

 

“For the next week, you’ll be under the charge of Mortimer Laquin while I attend some personal things. He’ll likely combine you with his own squads. I want you to work hard and respect him. Pretend it’s me there, but try and loosen up on all the joking around. We need to keep face,” a small smile was on his face as the men nodded.

“Right then. He should be here in a few minutes. Take a small break and I’ll see you in a week.”

“Take care sir!” they saluted and smiled as Ciel gave a small bow before turning and leaving.

“So… who is this guy?” Turm asked, cleaning his cannon as they waited.

“No idea. Never heard of him before,” Jezdec shrugged, fiddling with his bucket.

“Well I’m sure it’s going to be interesting, getting someone new,” Rex stood, arms crossed over his chest and head towards the door.

“Or he’s going to treat us like dirt,” Bishop chipped in, earning a look from his brothers.

“C’mon guys, let’s be optimistic,” Pion put his hands in the air, just as the doors swooshed open.

The Chess Squad snapped to attention, and looked ahead of themselves, as heavy footsteps echoed in the training ground. In moments, a bulky, mean looking Lasat, frown on his face was before them.

“So, you’re the new cadets?” his voice was gruff as he looked down on the clones.

“Yes sir!” they nodded, eyes still staring ahead.

“Well, it could have been worse I guess,” he muttered and turned his back to them. “Now then! My name is Mortimer Laquin and for the next week, I am in charge of your training and will be your supervisor. During this week, you will be put up to training that will test everything you’ve learned. And if you haven’t learned it,” he turned around, a smirk on his face. “Then you’ll have to pick it up on the go,” the clones swallowed at his tone, which was laced with enjoinment and a hint of sadism.

* * *

 

“Hmm… let’s see if they can go any faster,” Mortimer muttered to himself, standing on the balcony with the control panel as the cadets fired off their blasters.

He pressed a button and pulled a lever higher, increasing the movement of their targets, making them zip around the firing range. He saw Turm frown, unable to hit the targets with his heavy cannon, but the others compensated for him, blasting them with still ease.

“Impressive,” Laquin had to admit, and stopped the simulation when the last target was shot.

The clones pulled back their blasters and looked up at him, their expressions unreadable due to the helmets they wore.

“Alright, that was just the start,” his voice echoed in the training ground. “You’ll do the usual routines and follow up with some bomb disarming,” he explained as the cadets prepared for the laps.

As Mortimer watched them, he crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. A conversation with Ciel from a few days ago came to his mind.

_“You want me to what?” Laquin blinked with his mouth open._

_“It’s just for a week. You’re the only one I can trust that won’t kill them,” Termer sighed and rubbed his face, before looking up again._

_“You’re my oldest friend here. Also the one who retired from our bounty hunting life for this one.”_

_“What’s this about? You know who I usually train,” the taller man crossed his arms._

_“It’s a personal matter… And I know, that’s also why I want you to work with them. They’re good Mortimer. They adapt very quickly. Give them a few rounds of that training and they’ll probably be the top of their class.”_

_“And if they fail? If they aren’t as good as you give them credit for?”_

_“Well, then my last year as trainer will be a failure.”_

“Damn you Ciel…” he grumbled under his breath and continued to study the five cadets.

* * *

 

The training was defiantly harder than usual, but the Chess Squad wasn’t bothered by it. Termer had been training them to be better so this as almost like a test how far they’ve come. And so far, things seemed easy. It was incredible what eight months of training can do to a clone.

And, to their surprise, Mortimer wasn’t even as cruel as he first seemed. Sure he pushed them and called them ‘nannies’ but that’s what most of the trainers do. He probably thought they wouldn’t notice, but they did, that every time they showed some fatigue, he’d change the course and give them something else so they could catch their breath.

“Alright girls,” his voice rang as they finished carrying shells from one side of the ground to the other.

“I must admit, I’m surprised by you. Given what I’ve heard about this squad, I was expecting some terrible discipline, no strength, little to none organization and awful concentration. But you, defiantly deserve better than those blasted rumors,” Laquin gave a nod of approval as the cadets smiled.

“I guess it’s time for a break. Ten minutes should do. Got any question, feel free to ask,” he let out a breath and turned around, before hearing a call of: “Sir!”

“Yes?” he wasn’t actually expecting any questions.

“Sir, if I may,” it was the blonde one… what’s his name again? Rex.

“Where is Ciel Termer?” Rex seemed a bit anxious asking, but his brothers were behind him, wondering the same exact thing.

With a sigh, Mortimer turned to face them. “Ciel didn’t tell you then?” the cadets shared a look as if expecting one of them to know.

“He’s making arrangements for his retirement,” Laquin actual wasn’t sure if he should tell them, but he figured they deserved to know.

* * *

 

“He’s… going to retire?” Pion spoke, taking a step forward.

“Why?” Turm quickly stepped by his brothers.

“He’s been at this game a long time. Lannik’s don’t have that long of a life span either. He barely got the superiors to let him train another year, so this is his last. **You** are his last squad. I would have thought he told you,” there was some sympathy in his voice.

“But… I thought we had the same trainer all our years?” Jezdec said under his breath, shaking his head in disbelieve.

“That usually is the case, but not this time. You’ll likely get a new trainer for the next years. That’s the reason he’s given you all the weird sessions, if I’ve heard right.”

The cadets thought about it, and realized he was right. Their sessions **have** been a bit strange, especially for first years. And the fact he treated them differently, was it because he was leaving?

“Boys,” Rex spoke, eyes hard and unreadable. “We **need** to be the best this year. Not for ourselves, but for him…” the rest took in his words and nodded.

“What are you prepared to do for that?” Mortimer tested their resolve.

“Anything,” they said in unison, fully aware of what is ahead of them.

“That’s what I love to hear,” Laquin gave another small nod in approval.

“You still have a few minute of rest. After that, we begin the real training.”

“Sir yes sir!”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Ciel, but we can’t expand your time here any longer,” one of the Kaminoans shook his head, looking down at the small Lannik before him.

“Then let me finish this year! The cadets I have – they’re different!” Termer almost growled.

“Why would you fight so hard to train the clones?”

“They may be clones, but they’re still human! And humans, like all beings, need someone to guide them. A parent figure. Like the Jedi. They deserve that much.”

“They are soldiers. They do not require such notions nor should they have them. It only breeds weakness. The enemy will not show kindness to them,” the tall alien seemed to frown.

“But their superiors might. And even if they don’t, the clones themselves! They already treat each other as brothers, such as they are! If you work on that, they’d work better in a group, be more effective, and make sure the casualties are minimal. Nothing ‘bad’ comes from that!”

“It seems we will not be able to change your mind… I do respect the work you’ve done over the years, and it is only because of that I allow you to finish this year. But should the cadets you are training at the moment fail and be ineffective, they will be instantly sent to be decommissioned.”

“I assure you, these cadets are going to be the best.”

“We shall see…”

* * *

 

“Pion, Turm on your left!” Bishop called, sniping a droid which came behind Jezdec.

“Got ‘em!” Turm grinned, spinning around and letting his cannon lose.

“Agh!” Pion called, getting tackled by two of them.

“Kriff!” the bald cadet hissed, knowing that if he’d shot, he might hit his brother.

“Got’cha!” Rex came rushing in, dual pistols in hands and blasting them.  

“Bishop, three on your six!” Jezdec called, grabbing an EMP and tossing it to the sniper.

“Thank you~,” it came out lightly as the tattooed clone threw the sphere and jumped away.

“That everyone?” Rex asked, looking around, just as they heard a blaster being raised. The droid would have shot, had Pion not punched it in the head, making it collapse.

“Ouch,” the medic hissed, rubbing his fist.

“That’s everyone,” the bearded man laughed.

A few seconds later, the session was stopped and everything was shut down.

“Well done,” came Mortimer’s voice as the cadets removed their helmets and gathered around.

“That is all for today. Tomorrow, we’ll spice things up a bit by bringing in my own squad. I hope you can play nice,” there was a joking tone to his voice as they were dismissed.

“Looking forward to it sir!” they nodded and grinned, excited for the next day.


	10. Friendly Face-of

“Why are you so excited?” Pion asked, seeing Turm almost skipping around in the dressing room.

“Why aren’t you? We’re taking on another squad! Isn’t that exciting?” the bald clone grinned.

“Look, don’t get ahead of yourself. We’re just rookies – hardly even that,” Rex sighed, but couldn’t help the small smile on his face.

“That’s some Bantha fodder! We can beat them, no sweat!”

“Oh please, don’t go around yelling that,” Bishop put a hand on his face.

“He has a point though. I am kinda excited,” Jezdec admitted, licking his lips and smiling.

“As long as we don’t do anything stupid, we’ll be fine,” the blonde said again.

“You always say that, but when have we ever done anything stupid?” Pion raised an eyebrow.

“All the time,” came the answer as the cadets laughed.

With a final look at each other, they set their helmets under their arms and headed to the door which would lead them to the training ground.

* * *

 

“Finally,” Mortimer was grinning as he saw the Chess Squad come.

“I was beginning to think you’d chickened out,” despite his words, the men knew he didn’t mean it.

“We wanted to give the other squad a fighting chance,” Rex spoke, a grin on his face.

“Ahaha!” Laquin laughed wholeheartedly at the thought.

“I hope you keep up that attitude cadet. It suits you more than that ‘by the book’ one.”

“I’ll keep that in mind sir.”

After a few seconds, the main door to the training ground was opened and five clones walked in, wearing their own training armor, with their helmet under their arms.

“And here they are,” the Lasat grinned, seeing his team enter.

But as he looked back at the Chess squad, he saw their eyes wide and some mouths open. As the second squad came closer, they too seemed surprised.

“Is that you Rex?” came from the middle clone.

“Cody?” the blonde cadet blinked, not believing what he was seeing.

“Well… I see you know each other,” Mortimer blinked, confused as well.

* * *

 

The two squads looked at each other, making sure they were seeing right, before Mortimer cleared his throat and the clones snapped to attention.

“Alright, since you know each other, it’ll spare me the time to introduce you. Instead of that, we’ll start right away with the exercises.”

“Sir,” Cody spoke up, looking at the Lasat. “With all due respect, I don’t think this is fair,” he continued, motioning to the first years. “They are at a clear disadvantage.”

“Hey,” Bishop called, arms crossed over his chest. “Just because your _commanders_ and happen to be one year older, doesn’t mean you’re that much better than us,” he smirked as Turm nodded.

“The enemy won’t be some shiny new comer – if we ever want to be better, we need to face something which **is** better,” Jezdec explained, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Don’t count us out just yet. We’re better than we look,” Turm cracked his knuckles.

“Cody, we can handle ourselves so don’t think about going easy on us,” Rex gave a firm nod.

“Who knows, maybe we’re even better than you,” Pion shrugged.

The Ghost Squad and Laquin just looked in amusement, surprise, challenge and recognition. It’s not every day you meet cadets with that kind of spirit.

“Well then, prepare for us,” Cody grinned, a hit of tease in his eyes.

“This should be an interesting week indeed,” Mortimer whispered to himself, seeing the fire in the cadets’ eyes and their craving for battle.

* * *

 

“Jet, we need eyes in the sky! Bull, make sure they don’t get past the perimeter. Lander you have the cannon. Jewels, you’re with me on the front line,” Cody dished out orders as they walked on the training ground.

It was a rocky terrain, not much cover but a lot of holes. The giant rocks or pillars were perfect for snipers. It was hot, despite the fact it was night, so they wanted to hurry up and finish it quickly.

“How do we do this?” Pion asked, looking over his shoulder, checking their backs.

“Like we always do – as a team,” Jezdec grinned as they rolled their eyes.

“We can’t underestimate them. Given what we said, they won’t do it to us,” Rex spoke, hands on his blasters as they were huddled inside a hole.

* * *

 

“Are we going with the usual?” Bishop asked as they shared a look.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea… It’s too predictable,” Rex said to himself, thinking of an idea.

“Well, what then, _Captain_?” the comment from the bald clone earned him a glare.

“Pion and Jezdec – head around the field. Bishop, take Turm and cover the main road. I’ll go and greet them,” the blonde explained, looking at his team.

“What are you, crazy? They’ll blast you in a second!” the sniper looked with open eyes.

“That’s the idea,” Rex smirked. “I’ll draw them out, and then you two,” he looked at Pion and Jezdec, “Jump them. I don’t think they’d send all of them so the others should come as back up. Bishop and Turm will join you in then,” the plan was crazy; they all knew it, but it made sense. It was a rather different approach than usual, but then again, they were up against different opponents.

“Alright then,” the muscles and sniper sighed and got to their feet.

“This better work,” the bearded one warned before vanishing into the darkness with the medic.

“I hope it works,” Rex muttered to himself and started heading towards the ‘enemy’

* * *

 

Rex swallowed as he walked in the darkness, looking around himself every few seconds, blasters in hand and ready to fire. They were set on stun anyway, so there wouldn’t be any permanent damage. His steps made small clouds of dust rise from the ground as the wind blew ever so slightly.

He stopped suddenly, when he thought he heard something. His body tensed as his fingers moved to the trigger, eyes scanning his surroundings. In a heartbeat, he heard a blaster go off and fired himself, not knowing if he hit anything, but feeling himself get hit. The ground felt sort of soft as he collapsed onto his side, seeing two figures move around.

“Who did we hit?” in his pain, the blonde couldn’t make out who was talking.

“I got a bad feeling about this…” a small smirk was on his face as within moment, more blasters could be heard, followed by a ‘we need back up!’, but it was in vain, as two more bodies hit the ground.

“Rex! Rex are you okay?” Pion was by his side in a second, helping him sit up.

“Ouch…” was all he made out, his whole body numb and head swimming.

“Found them!” came a call from behind as Jezdec saw three Ghost Squad cadets come, before seeing a bright light and feeling the stun blast on his chest.

“Got one,” Jet smirked, aiming his rifle at the second clone, when a blast missed him by a hair and instead hit Lander, who stood behind.

“I got the other one!” Bull grinned, seeing Pion fall, before hearing his teammate yelp.

“What the-!” looking up, Jet saw another blast coming and avoided it and fired back, hearing a hiss of pain as something feel but he rolled into someone.

“Boo!” Turm called, firing off the carbine and stunning the enemy sniper.

“You!” Bull growled as the two had a standoff.

Everything was still for a few seconds, before both of them pulled the trigger, two grunts were heard, two thuds and plenty groans of pain as every cadet lay on the ground.

* * *

 

“I wasn’t expecting it to end in a draw,” Mortimer spoke to the ten clones before him.

Pion had proceeded to heal and check Bishop, but found he only had a few bruises from his fall. Bull and Turm would feel their hits for a day, since they were so close. Jet had an aching head, but would live. Rex, Cody, Lander and Jewels were the least hurt while Pion himself just felt tired.

“What can I say – we weren’t prepared for their tactic,” Cody admitted.

“A tactic which was complete idiocy in my book,” Laquin added, a glare sent to the blonde.

“But it worked didn’t it?” Rex defended, a sheepish smile on his face.

“A leader never puts himself at such stakes.”

“I’m no leader!” that earned Rex an ‘are-you-kidding-me?’ look from pretty much everyone.

“Either way,” the Lasat sighed, eyes closed.

“That covers it for today. The rest of the week will be joined exercises, since these prove very effective. Always try new things boys.”

“Sir, yes sir!” the cadets nodded, their pain forgotten as they smiled at each other.

* * *

 

“Rex,” Cody called as the two squads were about to head off.

“Yes?” Rex straightened, not sure what the other man wanted.

“Good job out there today. I haven’t ever seen something like that,” the older clone complimented.

“T-Thanks,” the blonde muttered, never getting praise like this before.

“But don’t think you can do it again and get away with it. We learn pretty quickly,” Cody added with a grin as he patted the younger cadet on the chest.

“We improve with each session. Next time, we’ll be better,” Rex spoke, a grin on his face as well.

“I look forward to that!” the commander waved goodbye and followed his team.

“Making new friends are we?” Jezdec joked, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

“You could say that yeah,” Rex chuckled, turning and heading to the freshers.

* * *

 

“So, what did they say?” Mortimer asked, standing outside, under the roof of the Kamino base.

“They’ll let me finish this year…” Ciel sighed, looking up at the dark sky.

“I still don’t get why they want to get rid of you or why you need a week…”

“They need to get used to someone else being their trainer. The cadets can get attached to one. Besides, I need to head off planet and get some things. As for the Kaminoans… They see my ways as… ineffective. Apparently the clones are supposed to be like droids – cold and heartless,” the anger in the Lannik’s voice made the Lasat tense.

“If it helps, I think it’s a good thing. They were pretty good today,” leaning on the wall, Laquin looked down at his small companion. “And you’re not the only one who wants them to ‘feel’ human. El-Les, Mira, I and a few others have been working on it, just not as openly as you.”

“That makes me glad… I just hope the cadets end up with one of you as their new trainer.”

“…I could-” Mortimer started, but cut himself off.

* * *

 

“You want?” Ciel looked up at him, eyes filled with hope.

“…I could try and get the officials to transfer them to me. Seems they have a good relationship with my Ghost Squad. They’d make a pretty good batch.”

“If you do that – if you can make it happen – I would be eternally grateful.”

“Yeah well, seeing how much you care about the cadets makes me see it too. I should be grateful to you, for showing me the way.”

“What are friends for then?” Termer gave a sad smile as he looked at his friend.

“You plan to tell them or am I going to have to break the news again?” Laquin knew that look and locked his jaw.

“I’ll tell them… I just hope they’ll understand…”

“They will. They respect you very much you know. Even promised to get better for you.”

“As I said… they are different.”


	11. Blind Trust

“C’mon you batch of nannies! My old grandmother could move faster than you!” Mortimer growled from above as he watched the cadets climb up the rocky surface of the training wall. It was about 70 meters high, so there could always be four men climbing.

“Is he always so supportive?” Jezdec grumbled under his breath, lining up to be next.

“Yeah, usually. Depends if he had his morning caf,” Jewels chuckled, looking up and seeing he was next to climb.

“Cody! Rex! What are you doing? You’re supposed to get to the top in one piece! Go under one line for long and you’ll be dead in seconds!” the two said clones muttered something before moving to the different lane then up and then back and so on and so on.

* * *

 

“This is… Bantha fodder…” Bishop panted, lying flat on his back at the top.

“Be glad… you didn’t eat anything,” Jet laughed, sitting down and catching his breath.

“Who did?” the sniper managed to sit up and look at the clone.

“Bull and Lander,” at that the two started snickering.

“You two – you having a tea party? Get your behinds down from there!” Laquin almost hissed as the two scurried to the other side and prepared their ascension cables.

“I hate heights…” Turm muttered, looking up as Jezdec and Jewels started climbing.

“You and me both…” Bull nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“C’mon don’t be a bunch of wimps,” Lander teased from behind.

“The worst that can happen is that you fall and break something,” Pion chipped in with a shrug.

“Not helping,” the two turned around, sending glares at their friends.

“What are you doing standing around for? Move it!” Bull and Turm were snapped back as they rushed to the wall and started climbing.

* * *

 

“I think that should be enough,” Mortimer seemed to have calmed down. After about two and a half hours anyway. He must have gotten his caf.

The cadets who were on the ground let out deep breaths of relief, glad they can still feel their limbs. Pion and Lander just decided to wait on top of the wall while Cody and Rex cursed again, being stuck in the middle and debating which way to go.

“I’m just gonna drop,” Rex said, looking down and swallowing.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Cody followed his gaze.

“Nope…” the blonde waited a second, before releasing his hold on the wall and letting himself drop.

“Cadet are you-!” Laquin yelled, eyes wide.

“Turm!” at the call of his name, the bald clone looked up. When he saw his brother falling, panic rose in his chest as his eyes opened wide. But still, he opened his arms to try and catch him.

In seconds, Rex crashed into his brother, knocking them both to the ground with a loud thud as they both let out groans of pain.

“Don’t even think about it!” Bull called to Cody who seemed to be debating the idea.

“I think I’ll just go around…” he said and continued his climb up.

“You crazy-!” Turm hissed, getting to his feet, but unable to let his rage out.

“Ouch… that could have gone better…” the ‘king’ proclaimed.

“Could have gone worse!” Pion shouted, already checking the two for injuries.

“Hey, if you plan to get yourself killed, wait ‘till Ciel gets back!” Mortimer growled; frustrated by the action the cadet took.

“Copy that sir!” Rex smiled back before wincing in pain.

* * *

 

“Alright – you’ll get a short break before we move to a group exercise. All I’ll tell you now is, that you better choose wisely,” Mortimer spoke, set the timer and allowed the cadets some time.

“Wonder what we’ll have to do next,” Bishop sighed and moved his joins.

“Probably something that’ll make my legs fall off,” Jet rubbed his knee, getting some feeling back.

“I hope it’s something nice. I need let my frustration out!” Turm almost shook with energy.

“I hear you brother! Nothing better than blasting your troubles away,” Bull smirked and laughed.

“Looks like we’ll have to keep Bull from caf – again,” Lander sighed, a small smile on his face.

“Agreed. Turm gets way too hyper when he has it,” Pion chuckled, stretching his arms.

“It seems our squads are more alike than I thought,” Jezdec said, looking at the eight cadets.

“Aren’t we all?” Jewels added as the two laughed.

“How do you like ‘commander’ training?” Cody asked casually.

“Well, it’s different, that’s for sure,” Rex admitted. “But it’s nothing we can’t handle.”

“So I’ve noticed. Your squad could easily rise to the higher ranks.”

“Maybe. But that would mean more responsibility and I don’t think any of us really wants that,” the blonde looked at his squad.

“You’d make a good batch. You really have everyone specialized,” the older clone sighed. “Unlike us,” he added, seeing how Bull and Lander managed to start an argument again.

“Well, they have you as their leader – I’m sure you’ll make it.”

“Don’t cut yourself short Rex. We’ve had this kind of training since the beginning – we were made to be better and in higher command. **You** are the ones who work hard for it, and earn everything that comes with it. Not all cadets, even in my years, have your talent.”

* * *

 

“Alright nannies, time to make your pick,” Mortimer walked along the two rows of cadets.

“Chose a brother from the opposite squad _you_ think will be the best for this challenge,” the smirk on his face indicated something more, but the clones weren’t sure. They just shared a look.

“Well? Pair up!” at his order, they moved, not really thinking about it, and ended up in pairs.

“Hmm…” Laquin studied them. Jet and Bishop, Turm and Bull, Pion and Lander, Jewels and Jezdec and Rex and Cody. How predictable… but it meant they already knew each other.

“Alright then. This challenge is for your trust,” at that, two pairs shared a look of worry.

“One of the pair will be blinded, while the other leads him across the obstacle course. The roles are then switched and the course will change. You will repeat the same task as many times as it takes, for the blind cadet to reach the end **unharmed**. Should you fail more than five times or have a terrible time, a punishment is in store for both of you. Are we clear?”

“Sir, yes sir!” they hid their worry and relaxed, unsure of how it’ll end, but feeling confidant.

* * *

 

“So… you want to be blind?” was the question each pair asked, looking rather scared now.

“No kriffing way I’m letting you lead me around!” Bull yelled, almost jumping away.

“You think I’d let you do it? Hell no!” Turm called back, shaking his head.

“I prefer my eyes, thanks,” Bishop muttered, looking to the side.

“…You are a better sniper, so I’ll take it,” Jet sighed but shrugged, taking the blindfold Laquin set up.

“I’ll do it,” Lander nodded, already reaching for the blindfold, when it was snatched away.

“I will. I’m bad at leading others around – for now anyway,” Pion smiled and set it around his head.

“Blaster, grenade, shield!” Jezdec and Jewels shook their fists and created the said object.

“Well, looks like you’re it,” the bearded one smiled, his shield stopping his blaster.

“I’m first,” Rex said, blindfold already in his hand.

“If you want to. We switch later anyway,” Cody knew it was pointless to argue.

“C’mon you two baby Biths!” Mortimer growled at the tattooed tough guys.

“Tch, fine!” Turm muttered, grabbing the blind fold, sending his ‘guardian’ a glare and put it on.

“Good! Now that everyone is set, get ready for the course,” at that, the battle ground started shifting, creating different ways, obstacles and terrain for the cadets.

“You start… now!”

* * *

 

“Easy, over here,” Cody spoke, guiding Rex across a pit. “Alright, you have three steps,” he added, watching as the blonde walked down the steps.

“You scared?” he asked as they walked, careful of their surroundings. He just wanted to talk about something, and wanted to make sure Rex felt safe. They had grown close during the five months and Cody always tried to give him the best of advice.

“Not really,” Rex answered, carefully stepping down and letting out a breath. Cody had become like a ‘big brother’ – which is strange saying, since they are brothers.

“That’s good. Because, from what _I_ see, the others are,” the two chuckled and walked on.

* * *

 

“Alright, watch over there,” Jezdec muttered, leading the clone between spikes.

“Where?” Jewels rolled his eyes and would have hit his head, had the ‘knight’ not pulled at him.

“There,” the bearded one chuckled and turned, only to hit a spike himself.

“Did you just-,” the second year clone could hear the smack.

“No, I did not. Now move it…” the younger one grumbled, too embarrassed to look back. The two had a lot of things in common – from being the ‘normal average’ guy in the squad to being the annoying one who never forgets something someone messed up.

* * *

 

“A bit more and we’ll be there,” Bishop said, looking over his shoulder.

“Is it me, or is this too easy?” Jet asked, a hit of worry in his voice. He trusted the sniper, as they’ve been chattering about their similarities. Even going as far as exchanging sniper tips, making contests about who can shot better and who can go furthest without blinking.

“Trust me, it’s not easy. I’m just got at spotting the easiest way across,” the sniper smirked.

“Well, let’s hope I have the same luck,” the Ghost member grinned as he walked.

* * *

 

“Alright, slow and easy does it,” Lander mumbled, helping Pion the slippery terrain.

“Sorry if I’m a bother,” the medic laughed, walking as slowly as he could.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s kinda fun,” the second cadet smiled. Pion was the most fragile and polite of all ten of them – that made Lander want to keep him safe at all costs. He was too precious for this war, always worrying about others before himself. Lander even got so far as trying to become a medic himself, seeing that saving lives made him feel better.

“I’m guessing we’re the last aren’t we…” Pion sighed, not hearing any of his brothers.

* * *

 

“No, don’t walk there!” Bull growled, pulling the bald clone away from the hole.

“Well, tell me where I should then,” Turm growled back, a frown on his face.

“Move faster! We’re already behind,” the older one muttered and jumped over some steps. Now these two were a combo. Always going at each other – be it with words, blasters or fists. They turned anything, eating, running, yelling even, into a competition. But the only ones who get to tease them about it were the Chess and Ghost Squads – anyone else would get a fist in the face.

“I would, if my leg didn’t hurt since you didn’t warn me-!” he was cut short as he fell down the steps.

* * *

 

“Caraya's soul!” Mortimer yelled in disbelieve at the two tattooed cadets.

“Those two, I already see will need extra rounds…” his eyes fell to the slowest of the bunch.

“And them – they’d be dead three times over by now…” Pion and Lander didn’t seem to care much.

A blip in the control panel made him frown in confusion, before looking over, and seeing two clones safely on the other side.

“Well, that was fast…” he admitted, seeing Bishop and Jet laugh as they watched their brothers.

“They have a nice set up,” he nodded to Rex and Cody as they were almost at the finish as well.

“And then the average ones,” Jewels and Jezdec almost stumbled down the hill, but managed.

“All in all, they aren’t bad… a few tweaks here, a faster pace there…” Laquin nodded to himself and started working on the second course.


	12. Brothers in everything

By the end of the second course, only two pairs were free: Rex and Cody and Bishop and Jet. None of them ever hit anything, although they came close, and kept their time quick.

Jewels and Jezdec thought they were home free by the end, and couldn’t react when a trap hole opened up. The second time they were more careful, but Jewels got something in his eyes and ended up losing his grip on the ‘knight’ letting him fall down a steep hill. It was only on the fourth try that they managed, and actually beat Rex and Cody’s time.

Pion and Lander were the slowest, automatically getting a third round. Pion was actually a lot more careful and quicker than the Ghost Squad member, although he didn’t even realize it. On the third round, the two could pick who would go, and the ‘pawn’ was at it again, never even coming close to hitting anything.

Turm and Bull ended up using six tries, with the last one only working, because Turm got so annoyed, he grabbed the blindfolded Bull, tossed him over his back and ran across the course. The clones could only watch with wide eyes and mouths, before turning their gaze to Mortimer. The trainer shrugged it off, saying that was improvisation and counted as well. However, they still ended up with the punishment, which ended with… interesting results.

* * *

 

“This is so humiliating…” the ‘rook’ muttered, standing tied to a pole.

“Agreed…” Bull nodded, in the same position. Both of them were stripped of their armor and wore nothing but the black glove they had under.

“Alright. You two failed the task, which is why you’re in this position. The rest earned their reward,” Laquin smirked, holding a small, round, blue colored object.

“Now then, who’ll do the honors?” he held the object, looking at the eight cadets.

“I’ll do it,” Bishop smirked, stepping up and taking the object.

“C’mon! Why him?” Turm came close to a whimper as he closed his eyes to prepare for the assault.

The sniper smirked, aimed the object and hurled it towards his brother. As soon as it connected, it exploded, splashing water all over his body.

“Be glad they’re just water balloons…” the commander clone mumbled, seeing his own team line up.

“Ready? Aim! Fire!” the seven remaining men called, each one holding a balloon and at the ‘fire’, threw them at the two, rather enjoying themselves.

“Look on the bright side! At least you’ll get cleaned up!” Jezdec snickered as Pion hit his brother right between the eyes, making him swallow a mouth full of water.

“True and you’re automatically safe from the next one!” Jewels added, almost falling down when Jet hit Bull’s precious spot, almost making him cry.

“Alright boys,” Mortimer was chuckling as he put his hand up. “That covers it for today. I want you all back here at 7:25 and make sure your armor is tight,” there was a smirk on his face as he already planned what the cadets will face.

* * *

 

“C’mon you two,” Rex and Cody went and released their brothers, snickering at their wet forms and deadly glares.

“Just you wait! Our time will come!” they vowed before going to the ‘fresher to dry themselves up.

“Think it was too much?” the blonde asked and bent down, picking up the remains of the balloons.

“Nah, they liked it. Mortimer knows how to handle punishments,” the older one explained, picking up his share.

“Oh…” came from behind as the two smiled, knowing who just showed up.

“Suck on clean up duty?” 99 gave a small smile, seeing the two do his job.

“Just wanted to make it easier for you,” they admitted, setting the plastic parts inside their buckets.

“Y-You don’t have to…” the oldest among them muttered, a bit embarrassed by the situation.

“We want to. It **is** our mess,” the commander cadet assured, taking the bucket of water and mop.

“Yeah, you do enough of this already. At least we know we can clean up after ourselves,” the ‘king’ added, picking up the second bucket and taking the balloon parts to the nearest trash bin.

“You’re going to make me lose my job,” 99 joked, his heart warm by their actions.

“Then you can join our squad!” they both beamed, grins on their faces.

The ‘defective’ clone was shocked by their words and couldn’t react properly, not even when the two started arguing about it.

“I said it first!”

“I did! Respect your elders!”

“That’s not fair and you know it!”

“How about this – whichever one gets to a command rank first, gets to add him.”

“That’s even less fair! You’re a commander! You’re set for command rank!”

“Oh well.”

99 didn’t know when, but he felt himself tear up, a smile on his face as he tried to wipe the liquid away, but it only caused the gathered water to spill.

“Th-Thank you so much…” it was barely above a whisper, but the two heard him. Turning, they gave warm, almost sad smiles, each one setting a hand on his shoulder.

“What are brothers for?”

* * *

 

“That everything?” Rex asked, looking around the training ground.

“That’s everything,” Cody confirmed, giving a nod of approval.

“Thank you again for all the help,” 99 smiled, looking up at the two.

“Don’t worry about it! We’ll probably do it again,” they laughed. The two had put off the top of their armor, as it was hot, and ended up helping clean the whole ground.

“Honestly, they’ll mistake you for janitors,” the oldest clone chuckled, before a beep was heard.

“99, come clean up the mess in bay 7,” came over the com.

“Well, I need to go…” he sighed, his smile replaced by sadness.

“If you ever need help, we’re always ready,” the two tried to help.

“Thanks, I really appreciate it,” he gave a last smile and hobbled out of the training ground.

“So… now what?” Rex asked, looking at the older cadet.

“…Feel like sparring?” Cody shrugged, looking back.

“We just cleaned the place!”

“So? We can do it again.”

“…True…”

“So?”

“Yeah, sure why not.”

* * *

 

Rex evaded the kick to the head and preceded to swipe his legs against Cody’s, knocking him to the ground. The elder clone quickly rolled out of the way of the punch, letting the blonde’s gloved fist collide with the ground. Letting out a hiss of pain the ‘king’ felt something against his shin, making him drop to one knee. Cody moved fast to his feet, already aiming for the other leg, when his kick was stopped by a strong arm.

Rex smirked and tried to knock the Ghost squad member down, only to earn a kick to the chest, sending him to the ground. As fast as he could, the brunette got his bearings, watching the younger one get up. The two shared a look, both of them panting, yet smiling, and showing they were enjoying the spar.

They’ve been at his for the past two hours or so. The start was slow and boring, but when Rex started enjoying it, the fight picked up and the two lose their sense of time.

After a few second of standing still, they attacked again. Cody aimed for the legs, planning on another knockdown, when the blonde jumped in the air, above his legs and continued his movement forward, hands outstretched as the young one crashed into the older one.

Cody didn’t have enough time to react, amazed by the action, and let out a groan as his back collided with the ground.

“I win,” Rex smiled, staggering to his feet and offering his brother a hand, which he took.

“This time Rex,” Cody grinned despite the pain all over his body. He was sure the blonde felt the same, proven when Rex regretted the idea of stretching his arms.

“And now we need to clean this up…” the two turned to their sparring ground, seeing their armor, dent floor, sweat and even some drops of blood.

“I’m surprised the squads didn’t come looking for us,” the blonde mumbled, standing under the shower, getting the sweat off his body.

“They probably think there’s no worry,” Cody shrugged, letting the hot water relax his muscles.

“I’m just glad the Kaminoans don’t bother us like this,” the Chess Squad member laughed.

He recalled there being an announcement – cadets were allowed to stay up after curfew **only** if it was in the training ground and they were training. None of the clones argued about it, but the natives seemed rather annoyed. Oh well!

“Well, see you in the morning,” the ‘king’ yawned as the headed out.

* * *

 

“Rex tell me… why do you work so hard?” Cody asked curiously, looking at his brother.

“…I want to be good I guess…” it was clear the blonde didn’t know. “To help and protect those I care about,” he added, more confident now. “To make others see us as humans and real people, rather than tools and lab rats,” there was a determination in his eyes that made the commander smile.

“That’s as fair of a reason if I’ve ever heard one.”

“Why do you do it then?” Rex raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm… to keep my brothers safe. To try and end this war as quickly as it can be… to live through it and keep my life,” there was a sad smile on his face as he looked at his brother.

“That’s a pretty good reason as well,” the blonde smiled back.

 “You know…” Rex started, looking down the hall. “You never told me how you got your name.”

“Oh that!” Cody laughed, letting out a small breath. “I made up a code most clones use during training. Or at least in our batch. Mortimer said it was incredible and is going to try and get it official,” his voice carried a hint of pride.

“Well, that’s really something,” Rex whistled, followed by a laugh.

“Yeah well, I take what I can. You were rather obvious to be honest.”

“Yeah, right…” the tone changed only for a second, a flash in the blonde’s eyes.

“What is it?” Cody stopped, taking notice of it.

“Ah, nothing! Just some stupid memory,” the ‘king’ scratched the back of his head.

“…” the older one wasn’t buying it and refused to move.

* * *

 

With a sigh, Rex looked around to make sure no one was around and leaned on a wall.

“It was a nickname from our educational years… they called me ‘Rex’ because that was a common dog name – and one thing dogs do well, is lick others. Or their boots in my case,” there was a silence between them as neither looked at the other.

Suddenly, Cody moved and Rex got off the wall, eyes wide open, following him.

“Where are you going?” there was a hit of fear in his words.

“I’m going to find the ones who called you a dog,” the anger in the cadet’s voice send shivers down Rex’s spine as he swallowed.

“Y-You really shouldn’t…”

“No, I shouldn’t, but I will. **No one** does that to a brother – especially one of mine!”

“Look, Cody, it’s in the past! Leave it there!” the blonde grabbed him by the shoulder.

“How can you just let them do that?” the brunette turned, confusion on his face.

“Because I don’t care. And being honest, if it wasn’t for that, I probably wouldn’t have met my team. Wouldn’t be who we are today. I take anything I can,” the pleading eyes told Cody his brother was serious about it, and he relaxed.

“Alright, fine. But if it ever happens again, I’ll make sure they won’t be able to use anything but a code to communicate.”

“It’s deal then.”

“Yes, but still… if I ever meet them in a session, you can bet that I’m not letting them off easy,” the new ‘evil’ personality got Rex scared and proud of the clone.


	13. Mixing it up a bit

“Gather up everyone!” Mortimer called, making the cadets stop their laps and circle to him.

“Warm ups are over, it’s time for the actual training,” he was smirking – that wasn’t a good sign.

“But first – we’re going to mix up your squads,” the clones looked confused at first, but grinned a second later, knowing this was bound to end up rather hilarious.

“Rex, Cody, you’ll be team leaders Blue and Yellow. Pick one member from your squad first, then the other. Each one will have two members of the other squad and three of its own – we’ll see how well you really work together,” Laquin added as the two said cadets stepped forward.

“Age before beauty,” Rex smirked, giving a small bow to the eight men.

“Jewels,” Cody rolled his eyes but called the first name.

“Pion,” the blonde smiled as his brother stepped behind him.

“Hmm… Jezdec,” Cody was already thinking of a plan as he checked the clones.

“Jet then,” Rex shrugged, hiding his slight worry.

“Bull,” the said man grinned and walked next to his ‘leader’.

“Turm,” the ‘king’ knew better than to have both of them on the same team.

“Bishop,” the sniper sighed, knowing it’d come to this – but he didn’t blame anyone.

“Lander,” they finished, turning to their superior.

“Good. Now, for the session,” the smirk was back as the ground before them started changing and setting up the course.

* * *

 

It was… well, rather strange, as the whole floor seemed to have vanished, leaving a giant hole in the ground. There was a sound, like something filling up, but the clones just shared a look.

“Alright, here are the tasks,” Laquin got their attention again.

“Behind me, is a pool, filled with – you guessed it – water. Inside, on the ground, scattered all over it, are parts of a structure you’ll have to build – in the pool. There is a total of 15 pieces, however! You need ten to finish the structure,” the cadets seemed to think about it, and realization came to them.

“There are five too few!” they called, confused and unsure.

“Exactly. You’ll have to take the last five parts from the enemy team. Oh, and there’s a catch about the losing team. Depending on which team loses, that **entire** squad will have to deal with the reprimand,” another wave of confusion passed over them.

“Let’s put it like this – if Yellow team loses, the whole Ghost Squad has to take the punishment. If Blue team loses, it’s the Chess Squad.”

“But, what about us? The two members in the opposite team?” Jet asked, looking a bit worried.

“This is a special challenge to you four – a test of loyalty. You can either hinder your current team in their effort, dooming your brothers, or fight to win and actually put yourself in the losing team,” there was something in his eyes that the cadets couldn’t read. However, they all knew the situation, and also knew what they were going to do.

“A test of loyalty? Then there is no choice,” Jezdec let out a small sigh, looking at his brothers.

“Sorry in advance,” Lander mumbled, looking at his own squad.

“You all ready? Good. Your helmets will allow you to breath under water for a short period of time before you have to resurface. Good luck and do your best.”

* * *

 

The two teams jumped in the water, needing a few seconds to get used to the strange feeling, before activating their group com. link and being able to communicate.

“Bull, you’ll be our defense. Keep them from anything we collect,” Cody spoke.

“Copy that!” the muscles of the team nodded.

“Alright, who’s the fastest swimmer here?” Cody asked, looking at the three clones.

“I could do it,” Bishop shrugged, eyes already scanning for the parts.

“I’ll go to,” Jezdec nodded, wanting to be close to a squad mate.

“…Can’t do that. Not now. I need one of you to tell me how the others might handle it. Jewels, go with him,” Cody’s voice was strained and pained, not wanting to use them like that.

“What?! You’ve got to be kidding me!” the sniper almost growled, fists clenched.

“Hey, calm down… Remember what he said-,” Jewels was cut off.

“Yeah, loyalty. We won’t expose them for this stupid challenge!”

“I’m not saying you have to – just what you think might happen. This **is** a test of loyalty – and should your squad, ever by whatever chance, betray us, you’ll need to do it.”

There was a silence as the two Chess Squad cadets looked at each other, before giving a weak nod.

“Alright, I’ll stay…” the ‘knight’ whispered, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” the tattooed one clenched his arm before starting to swim.

“Thank you,” Cody said, looking at the younger one.

“Don’t thank me,” the bearded clone mumbled.

“…C’mon, we’ll be building the thing.”

* * *

 

“So, what do we do?” Lander asked, looking at their leader.

“Jet and Lander look for the parts. Turm, go with them and make sure they aren’t attacked. Pion, you’re with me to build whatever we need,” Rex quickly explained.

“Wait, what about the stealing thing?” Jet raised an eyebrow.

“That’s why you have Turm – focus on finding the parts and bringing them back. He’ll make sure your both safe and sound,” the blonde smiled as the bald cracked his knuckles.

“…” the Ghost Squad members looked a bit confused.

“I was kinda expecting you to… I don’t know, keep us in eye sight?”

“Why would I?”

“…I don’t know.”

“Rex isn’t the kind – he trusts you,” Pion smiled, giving a nod of assurance.

“You can help your squad if you want – I understand that. Just, try and make it seem like you’re helping us?” the ‘king’ joked as they laughed.

“You’re different from Cody – a good different,” Lander said a bit quietly.

“You don’t have to worry – this is our team at the moment. We’ll do everything we can to make sure it doesn’t lose,” Jet assured, they gave final nods, and went their separate ways.

* * *

 

“To be honest, I don’t know what Rex has planned,” Jezdec sighed, finding their platform.

“He has a way to… improvise at anything. Always confused us, but his plans work. The best I can tell you is to be ready for anything,” he added, looking at his current leader.

“I was afraid of something like that…” Cody sighed and closed his eyes for a second, before the com. link beeped to life.

“Cody, we got the first two pieces – I have no clue what this is,” Jewels explained, looking at the strange object in his hand as Bishop carried the second.

“Don’t worry about it, just bring them back and try to find some more,” came back.

“So, want to go back?” the older one asked, seeing the sniper look around.

“Go ahead, I’ll find some more,” Bishop shook his head, handed the other clone his part and set off.

* * *

 

“That makes five pieces,” Jet said, setting the last one in Turm arms. They’ve just informed their two teammates that they’ll be bringing them in.

“We’ve gotten a bit far from those two… we should head back,” Lander muttered, looking over his shoulder and seeing nothing.

“We need to refill our air,” Turm added, looking at the indicator on his wrist. They still had a few min.

“True, we use more air the more we move,” the two nodded and started heading for the air, when Jet spotted something moving bellow.

“Look,” he whispered, pointing at the figure at the ground.

“Bishop!” Turm gaped, seeing his brother look for more parts.

“Think he has any parts?” the older two shared a look before glancing at the bald one.

“Probably. I’m surprised he hasn’t seen us…” the ‘rook’ frowned.

“Well, let’s go,” the Ghost Squad members started diving, planning to drop atop the younger one.

* * *

 

“They’re on their way,” Pion said into the com. waiting by the platform.

“Copy that, I’m a minute away from you,” Rex spoke back, carrying a piece himself.

The two decided that one should go scan the area for any parts, since they could be anywhere, and Rex was chosen, swimming out and finding one.

“How long have we even been in here? The air is getting low and I hardly did anything,” the ‘king’ muttered, seeing his brother from a distance.

“Well, I’d say about half an hour – give or take a few minutes,” the medic shrugged, seeing the part and frowning, having no clue as to how to use it.

“You still alright?” the blonde asked, setting the part down.

“Yeah, I didn’t move much. Go ahead and refill,” he nodded as the leader went up the pool.

* * *

 

“I found another one on my way back,” Jewels said, setting down three parts on the platform.

“What is this anyway?” he added, seeing Cody already trying to figure it out.

“I think it’s a statue of something,” the leader mumbled, finding the first part which fitted onto the platform, resembling feet, and the other two which formed a chest and an arm.

“We need more parts to find out what it is,” Jezdec tried to recall if he’s ever seen anything like it.

“Any word from Bishop?” he added, looking at the other two.

“Nope. Bull reported seeing someone swim to the top, probably having to refill, but it wasn’t him.”


	14. Luck wins the day

“Man this is boring…” Pion muttered, for a change feeling like doing something.

“Rex, can I do something?” he asked in the com. seeing the blonde swim up.

“Like what?” he asked back, head popping out of the water and refilling the air.

“Anything!” the ‘pawn’ murmured, doing some flips in the water.

“I’m sure something-,” Rex started but cut himself off when he saw Mortimer at the edge of the pool dropping something in. It looked like a bag of sorts and sunk quickly. When Laquin looked up at the clone, he seemed shocked, but only for a moment before going back.

“…Pion, I think I found something for you to do,” the blonde spoke, waiting a second before doing back down and seeing the bag disappear from view.

* * *

 

Bishop’s eyes started to blur and breathing became hard. He had noticed his air indicator beep, but ignored it, spotting two pieces around here. He used all his energy to try and find them, swimming close to the ground and not taking notice above. At least not until it was too late.

Jet and Lander pulled him upwards, making the sniper panic, but he couldn’t do anything as he carried a part in one hand. The quick movement forced him to take a deep breath and in turn, he started to suffocate. Eyes going dark, he lost feeling in his hands and dropped the part. He heard beeps and signals, but couldn’t do anything. The last thing he saw was Turm behind the two without his helmet, before the sniper lost consciousness.

* * *

 

“Pion, anything?” Rex asked, swimming towards the middle of the pool.

“Nothing yet. You sure you saw something?” the ‘pawn’ sounded unsure.

“…No, but if I’m right, it could help – a lot,” the blonde had decided to check on the three team members, since they weren’t back yet and he was a bit worried.

“I got a bad feeling about this…” he said to himself, swallowing and swimming faster.

* * *

 

“Still nothing?” Cody asked in the com. and looking ahead of himself.

“No. Bishop hasn’t checked in and I’m pretty sure he’s low on oxygen,” Jewels answered. He was sent to try and find their missing member, but ended up with nothing.

“Um, Cody, I…I think I might’ve found him,” Bull spoke, fear and worry in his words.

“Where?!” Jezdec almost shouted, having been worried for his brother.

“Well, not just him, but I see four figures going up… one is being carried,” the two cadets who were close shared a look and Cody gave a nod, a sign that the bearded one could leave.

* * *

 

Turm was starting to slow down and losing oxygen. He didn’t think it would be this hard to carry his bother up to the surface. When he saw the sniper going limb, he removed his helmet and Bishop’s to exchange them. His still had some oxygen – hopefully enough to get him through this. Jet and Lander were helping, but had also taken the parts – can’t really blame them.

When they finally broke the surface, Turm took in greedy breaths and shoved the sniper on his shoulder and took of the bucket, hoping he’d do the same. Mortimer was by the edge where they came up quickly, first aid already prepared.

“He’s not breathing!” Turm yelled, panting as his body screamed in pain. He couldn’t swim anymore.

“Give him,” Lander almost ordered, both hands open for the cadet.

With only slight hesitation, the ‘rook’ gave him over, watching as the older clone swam to the edge. Laquin quickly turned him over to the side and patted his back. After a few pats, the sniper took in a deep breath and entered a coughing fit. That was enough for the bald clone as he relaxed, almost sinking again, if a pair of strong arms hadn’t pulled him up. It seemed Jet released the parts and swam with the ‘rook’ to the edge.

* * *

 

“The… the parts…” he mumbled, being lifted onto the ground.

“I got ‘em,” another head popped up, blonde, and a smile on his face. “You two alright?” Rex’s expression quickly changed when another cadet broke the surface and rushed to their side.

“We’ll…live…” Bishop managed, still weak, but with the help of the Lasat, managed to sit up.

“You kriffing idiot!” Jezdec yelled, panting as he looked at the two.

“Err, Rex? Is this a bad time?” Pion came in the com. link, sounded confused.

“Not really,” the blonde muttered back, seeing his brothers argue. As long as it was out of worry it was fine with him. Jet and Lander also seemed to be taking a break and Mortimer didn’t know if he should continue the session or not.

“Because I found the bag – and another five parts of the thing in it,” at that, Rex opened his eyes wide and put on his bucket.

“Another five?”

“Yeah and four more on the way. They were kinda lined up. I don’t get it.”

“…Right. Head back to the platform and set it up. I have a delivery to make,” the ‘king’ currently had seven parts with him, so he knew what to do.

* * *

 

“You alright Bish?” Turm asked, a smirk on his face, as he looked at the sniper.

“My pride is in shambles… but otherwise fine… Thanks,” the sniper gave a weak smile back.

“Well, I must say, I didn’t expect you to be so reckless…” Mortimer sighed. These Chess members have been surprising and shocking him since day one. He has to step up his game.

“We’re full of surprises,” the two managed a laugh, but everything hurt after.

“Are we going on with the session?” Jet asked, looking at the trainer.

“…We have to. This can happen in battle – you can’t call it off then,” Mortimer didn’t like it, but it was true, and the cadets understood.

“Get better you two!” the Ghost Squad members called before jumping back into the water.

* * *

 

“Cody, I see incoming!” Bull called, making the two clones at the platform go on alert.

“Who is it?” they asked, unaware of what had happened.

“No idea, but he’s fast and… carrying something?” confusion was in his voice as Bull descended.

Rex could see the three of them and let out a breath. He was starting to feel sore and tired and wanted this to end.

“Cody,” he connected the com. links, stopping a bit above them.

“Rex. Why are you here?” the commander cadet asked, before seeing the parts in his hands.

“Just to make a delivery. You should head up now anyway – this thing is over,” the blonde explained and dropped the parts, allowing them to sink onto the platform.

“What are you talking about?” Jewels asked, looking from the parts to the clone.

“Finish that and come up – everything should be explained then.”

* * *

 

“…I don’t know what to say…” Mortimer spoke, seeing the ten cadets stand before him. It’s been about fifteen minutes since the session ended, most of the clones confused and shocked that both teams won. They were now expecting an explanation Laquin didn’t know he’d have to make.

“I guess I should explain how it’s possible you both won. But I know at least two of you already know that,” he sent a small look at Rex and Pion, who returned small smiles.

“Some time during the session, I dropped a bag of five extra parts. It was to see if you kept tabs on your surroundings and re-checked any areas, as you will need to. No one probably would have noticed, but _someone_ was lucky and came up for air just in time,” there was disbelieve in his voice that luck won the day, but hell, even that has to happen.

“The bag was found and the other five pieces – not sure how and it doesn’t matter. They had the whole set plus if I remember right, seven extra. But then, from what I hear, this nanny,” he pointed at Rex, “Went and gave the parts he had to the other team. I’ll be honest – I didn’t believe he would. It was an easy win for them and yet…” he sighed as he recalled Ciel and how he always expected the best from the clones.

“You have changed my view on a lot of things. From clones, to their training. I see now, that you aren’t soldiers – you’re brothers. And…” he paused, looking at them. “You aren’t even in your teen years yet,” the clones had accelerated aging, meaning a cadet who looked twenty, was just about ten. It made these… soldiers, children, fighting a war they had no choice but to partake.

“These two Squads… I am extremely proud to be able to train you, see you grow and understand you. I have little doubt you’ll all be great soldiers and all of you are probably getting a command rank. For that, I am grateful.”


	15. The unexpected

“Anybody got eyes on them?!” Jezdec yelled, spinning around, blaster at the ready.

“Negative, I can hardly see my own hand!” Jewels answered, swallowing, eyes dancing around.

“What did we do to deserve this?” Pion whimpered, shaking and taking steady steps.

“Just keep it together okay? We can make it!” Lander’s voice was choked and panicked.

“Stop! Did you hear that?!” Bishop spun around, shining a light in the direction.

“D-Don’t do that!” Jet hissed, his heading turning in all directions.

“G-Guys I found something!” Turm called, giving light to the ground and seeing two helmets.

“…T-That’s why we can’t find them…” Bull whispered, giving an audial gulp.

“Whose idea was this anyway?!” Bishop hissed, taking a few steps closer to his brothers.

“Hell if I know!” Jet hissed back, feeling his heart pound.

“I just want _out_ of this,” Lander muttered, stepping over the broken tree.

“I wish **they** were here…” Pion whimpered again, on the verge of tears.

“We all do, but they’re not,” Jezdec tried to keep them all together.

“Look, we can make it if we keep together,” Jewels nodded, taking shaky breathes.

“R-Right, they can’t take us **all** at once,” Bull tried to sound confident but failed.

“Please don’t say things like-!” Turm was cut off and no one saw it. Just heard his scream, before it died down.

* * *

 

Panic exploded amongst the cadets as they huddled closer, blasters and lights at the ready, looking around the darkness which surrounded them in the forest. There was no noise besides the rain pouring down on them, their heavy breathes and chattering teeth.

“Turm! Turm can you hear me?!” Jezdec called, his voice shaking and cracking.

He got no answer, but something moved and a branch broke, as all clones turned to that one spot. Jet even fired, but hit nothing, making the others panic even more.

“This is insanity!” Jewels called, panting like he ran a marathon.

“Bull, can you light the way?” Jet asked, turning his head, only to find empty space.

“T-They got Bull!” he screamed, backing away and crashing into… someone.

“AGH!” he screamed, being taken by the darkness, his blaster on the ground.

“Bull! Jet!” the clones called, trying to reach for him, but he was gone too quickly.

“How are they so fast?” the ‘knight’ asked, swallowing and keeping his eyes sharp.

“Guys, we’re running out of time! If we don’t get to the check point in five minutes, it’s all over!” Jewels called, taking a few steps forward.

“We need to stick together!” Bishop called, but it was too late, because as soon as Jewels was a meter away from them, a shadow ran past the lights and dragged him screaming away.

* * *

 

Lightning blasted in the background as someone dropped in the middle of the clone huddle and the cadets screamed, scattering, firing off their blasters, hitting pretty much anything or anyone. The last remaining clone was Pion, who had thrown himself to the ground, shaking, until he looked up as more lighting clashed and saw the faces of their attackers – only to see his own face.

“This is the end then,” the medic muttered, lowering his head, before a siren of sorts was heard and the rain stopped, the lights came back and the forest vanished.

“That was horrible!” Mortimer growled, looking at the eight cadets on the ground, and two standing in the middle of the circle.

“You two did well,” he corrected, making the two smile. “The rest…” he groaned and sighed, rubbing his face and shaking his head.

“It’s not our fault…” Bishop muttered, slowly getting to his feet. “You didn’t give any warning what so ever!” he added, before looking to the side. He was still speaking to a superior officer.

“That was the idea. These two,” he motioned to the two standing clones, who happened to be Rex and Cody, “Are always improvising for you. I wanted to see how well the rest think of their feet.”

“They were enjoying themselves too much…” Jezdec grumbled, slightly glaring at the two.

* * *

 

_Half an hour before…._

“A night forest simulation. You aren’t allowed for planetary combat, so we’ll have to make do with what we have here,” Mortimer explained as the simulation began.

“The goal is to get to the check point, somewhere in the middle of all of this. Simple right?” he smirked as the cadets all thought the same. ‘Nothing ever is…’ especially with this trainer.

“Now then, get going!” he called as the clones moved in, but before Rex and Cody could join them, Laquin held them back.

“I have a special mission for you two,” he spoke, making them look surprised.

“What is it?” the older one asked.

“Disappear. As soon as you enter, when the session starts, you two are going to be ‘taken’ by something in there. Making it look good. When they’ve taken the bait, divide and conquer. I want to see how they react and improvise,” he explained before either could ask anything.

“That is rather mean sir…” Rex said under his breath, but couldn’t keep the small smile from his face.

“It’s training. I don’t want Ciel thinking I didn’t teach you anything. Now go!”

“Sir, yes sir!”

The plan worked, even better than anyone expected. When the clones heard their leaders screaming and apparently being taken, it sent fear into their bones. Mortimer did forget to mention there was a plant in this simulation, which released gas that when breathed, increased the emotion you were feeling tenfold. Meaning if they were scared, when they took a sniff of it, they became panicked.

Rex and Cody had to remove their buckets so the others wouldn’t be able to track them, as when they first showed up, it looked almost like they knew it. Naturally, the more time spent in the forest, the less organized the men were, and didn’t know what to do anymore.

Mortimer decided on this special session, because it would be the last one they did together. Ciel was coming back later today, and well, that meant they would be apart again. He hasn’t told any of them, as its two days early, but he had been thinking of how to explain it. He had grown to like the Chess Squad, and from what he’s seen, so had the Ghost team. The past few days seemed like months that they’ve gotten to know each other, and now they were going to go apart.

* * *

 

“Listen up,” Laquin sighed, eyes closed as the cadets stood at attention. “I’ve got some news, you decide if it’s good or bad,” opening his eyes, the Lasat saw them a bit confused.

“Ciel Termer, Chess squad trainer, is coming back today. When he does, you’ll be given back to his command and we’ll go our separate ways,” his voice was curt, trying to hide the sadness.

Silence was in the training room as the clones seemed to take in the information, looking at the other squad with sad expressions.

“Thank you very much sir!” the younger squad spoke, clicking their heels and giving salutes.

“We appreciate everything you’ve done for us!” they spoke as one, face stoic.

“It was an honor to work with you!” they finally gave small smiles.

“The honor is mine. I hope to work with you all again,” Mortimer gave a small bow of his head.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe he’s coming back,” Pion whispered as the Chess Squad walked down the hall and towards the mess hall.

“It feels like it’s been so long,” Jezdec nodded, eyes hinting at disbelieve.

“I can’t wait to show him all we’ve learned!” Turm was hardly containing his joy.

“I’m going to miss working with the Ghost Squad,” Bishop sighed, followed by a shrug.

“I get the feeling we’ll be working with them some more,” Rex smiled as they entered the mess.

The mess was only half full, and the team was grateful. Mortimer had released them a bit early, but kept the Ghost for something else, so they had free time until Ciel got back. They weren’t really sure what to do with all the time, but decided they’d make it up as they went along.

“Hey look, aren’t those…” Bishop nodded towards a squad of clones at the back.

“The Camp Squad,” the cadets smiled and walked closer, until the said team saw them.

“Well, if it isn’t the Chess Squad! Been a while,” the five clones moved aside, letting the new ones join them by the table.

This was one of the few squads that the Chess got along with very well. The members were: Appo, Keeli – who had gotten his hair worked with, Sinker, Denal and Coric. The four had apparently refrained from changing their appearance, saying they’ll do it when they actual get to be troopers.

* * *

 

“We’ve been busy,” Jezdec smiled, looking at the other squad.

“So we’ve heard. What’s it like?” Appo was apparently very curios, as he ignored his meal.

“Commander training – I wouldn’t have thought you guys would get it,” Denal admitted, giving an apologetic look.

“Believe us, we didn’t either. But well, it happened and it’s pretty good,” Rex chuckled as the others muttered something along the lines of ‘yeah sure.’

“We should get our actual trainer back today, so yeah,” Turm spoke with a mouth full of food.

“How’s your training been coming along?” Bishop raised an eyebrow, drinking the water.

“Oh, fine, nothing too extreme, but we don’t really have it easy. She’s nice though,” Keeli shrugged.

“Who is it?”

“Mira Lorenc – we’ve never seen a woman so scary but so nice before,” the Camp squad laughed for a second before looking around, as if expecting the woman to show up.

“We have it sort of the same,” the Chess members shared a look before continuing their chatter.

* * *

 

It was about half an hour later that the Camp team had to leave, as they had another session to get to. With some witty quips, small jokes and wishes of good luck, the cadets parted ways.

“Guys, do you still remember what we have at the end of the year?” Rex asked, looking up at them.

“The competition thing – yeah, we remember,” Jezdec smirked back, looking at the others.

“I got a really good feeling about it,” Pion laughed, finishing off his drink.

“Yeah, with everything we’ve learned, we should beat them easy!” Turm called, glass in the air.

“I’d say you’re too confident, but honestly, I agree,” Bishop nodded with closed eyes.

“To victory!” they cheered, laughing and joking around, until they noticed someone walking to them.

“Is this… Chess Squad?” it was clearly a higher rank officer – they could tell by the color on his armor, but he seemed a bit awkward.

“Yes, that’s us,” Rex went stoic, eyes scanning the man.

“I was sent to tell you something,” he had the cadets’ full attention as he hesitated, before continuing with what he had to say. As the words left his mouth, the clones opened their eyes wide, mouths opening and their breathing almost stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, more to come tomorrow.  
> But I got a question for those who don't know what happens: What happened? xD


	16. The frailty of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit... depressing so, yeah, be warned

Mortimer let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. He cast a quick glance at the paperwork he had just finished and still couldn’t believe it. For a minute or so, he just sat there, looking at nothing, thinking of how to do this. It wasn’t his cup of caf. In the end, he let out another sigh, took the papers and stood up, heading to the door and leaving the dark room.

“I see,” Taun We spoke, face emotionless as she read the piece of paper.

“I find this acceptable. I am sure there will not be any complications,” she added, looking down at Laquin, who didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“Have you informed them?” that sounded _almost_ like curiosity, but the Lasat ignored it.

“They know the news, but not this. I’ll tell them now,” he explained, voice hard and pained.

“I see… Well, best of luck, as they say.”

* * *

 

This was the first time Mortimer had seen the cadets alone. Really alone, without anyone from their squad with them. It just proved what an effect this had on them.

The first one he found was easy. Turm didn’t even try to stay hidden. He had gone to the combat area and joined in the free brawls which occurred there. The combatants clearly underestimated his anger and power, as they kept coming, even when he beat everyone. When the ‘rook’ saw the trainer, he froze, eyes going to fear for a second, before turning to sorrow. He knew. And he didn’t argue or resist when the Lasat asked him to come. He however, didn’t know where the others were.

Bishop was also rather easy. Mortimer found him in the firing range, blasting away with his rifle, showing no mercy or signs of quitting. He didn’t even notice Laquin enter and walk to him. Or if he did, the sniper didn’t act. Neither said anything. Not until the cadet ran out of ammo and was forced to turn around. He tried keeping it together, but one look at the trainer, and he broke. Mortimer closed his eyes and set a hand on his shoulder, gently asking him to follow. Bishop wanted to refuse, but was too weak, and ended up walking besides the trainer.

It was probably more by luck than anything else that Laquin saw Jezdec getting out of a shower. As soon as the clone saw him, his face turned grim and he closed his eyes. He had clearly been expecting this to happen, but just couldn’t prepare himself. Mortimer didn’t have to say much, and the ‘knight’ didn’t say anything back. Just followed silently where he was led to his brothers.

With small thinking, Mortimer found Pion in the barrack, curled up in a ball on his bed, trying to sleep, but kept turning and moving, clearly uncomfortable. When the Lasat called his name, the cadet jumped, surprised, as if expecting someone else. But when he saw the trainer, his face turned to sorrow. He tried to find an excuse to stay, but Laquin would have none of it.

The last one was hardest. He had checked the mess, the other training grounds, even other barracks, but couldn’t find him. At least, there was only one other place – outdoors. And indeed, he was right. He found Rex on the edge of the Kamino base, standing in the pouring rain, looking down and up. The ‘king’ tensed when he heard the trainer come, but otherwise didn’t react. And Mortimer said nothing. Just stood by him, looking at the stormy sky and casting a glance at the cadet. He couldn’t tell if the blonde was crying or if it was the rain. But after a minute, he didn’t think about it, when the man spoke, voice hard, as if trying to keep it from breaking.

* * *

 

“Is this all there is to life?” he sounded lost and unsure, looking down at the water.

“Like the eels in this water… going with the flow for a while, before being knocked against something, getting knocked down… is that all?” finally, he faced him, and Laquin could see the red in his eyes.

“…” for a few seconds, Mortimer said nothing, just looked at the cadet – the child – before him.

“Maybe,” Rex seemed to let out a humorless chuckle at his words.

“But it’s never that simple,” he went on, looking back down. “It’s true – plenty of them crash into this very building. But the question isn’t how hard you crash, or how to avoid it. It’s how quickly you get your bearings back,” Laquin looked up, sympathy in his eyes.

“What if you can’t get back…? If you _don’t want_ to? If it’s too much to bear – too hard to handle… What then?” the clone clenched his fist and locked his jaw.

“…That is the hardest part of being a leader,” Mortimer answered, watching him. “You have to get up before everyone else. You have to make sure everyone else is alright. And you have to be the one to help them back, if they’re too weak.”

“I never chose to be a leader!” Rex screamed, not sure who he was angry with – probably himself.

“I know, but you are one. Even if you don’t want it, the others need you to be their leader. This is a moment which will **define** you and your squad. This is your biggest moment so far. Depending on what you do now, it will change everything.”

There was a minute or two of silence, with nothing but the rain falling down on them, as Rex closed his eyes and took deep breathes. To Mortimer, it looked like he was debating whether to jump or to turn around and head back in. It was no easy task – not for any being – especially for a clone. Especially for a clone, who would change his brothers’ future. But Laquin had faith that, if _anyone_ could do it, it was Rex. So, he waited. Waited until the clone took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking at the trainer and giving a firm nod.

“That’s the spirit,” Mortimer nodded, biting his lip as he wanted to hug the boy, but instead just set his hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, the others are waiting,” gently, he pulled the clone with him to the entrance and down the hall to where the rest were gathered.

* * *

 

When they entered, the cadets looked up and stood at attention. With a wave of his hand, Mortimer dismissed them, and motioned to Rex to stand with them. There was a silence as the cadets avoided each other, not wanting to see the look _on their own face – how they seemed in this condition_. It would be too much.

“How are you all?” the question made their bodies numb and their breath stuck in their throats. They didn’t know how many knew of what happened, but Mortimer was the first one to ask how **they** felt. And how _did_ they feel? They didn’t know. How or what were they _supposed_ to feel? Empty. But they did feel **something**. They just _didn’t know what_. Didn’t know how to describe it. Didn’t know how, because they knew, they were **never supposed to feel** it. Feel _anything_. It was a mass of confusion, anger, sadness, frustration, disbelieve, emptiness, dread, desperation – all of **that** and _so much more_ , because this was **their first time feeling**. They were never taught **how to feel** – feel nothing – or how to _handle_ it. It made them realize, that, no matter _how much_ they saw themselves as individuals, how much they **wanted** to be accepted as actual humans, they could **never** be that. Because they _can’t_ act, feel, react or work as one. They were never supposed **to be** human. They were supposed to be _tools_ , _weapons_ **, to be used** and then **cased aside**. All of this came to them with that simple question.

Mortimer watched them – watched them think it all – and felt his heart break. They looked _so, so lost_ , and for the first time, he saw them as what they were – **children**. Children, who had no idea of the workings in the world, who had just realized the world is an unforgiving place. These were some of the early cadets. The early ones who would get the usual training. But these cadets didn’t. Mortimer blamed himself a bit, for following Ciel’s lead and making them feel. If he hadn’t, this wouldn’t be happening. But he cast that thought aside quicker than he could react. They **needed** this. Needed to learn to feel, to know what it’s like. And not just them – all of the clones to come. They need to change the course of their training. To tell them and explain them how this all works. They would understand, if they are told soon enough. For these, it’s too late. They weren’t ready and now it almost if not broke them. So what was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to handle this – handle them? He was about to speak, when Rex seemed to take a deep breath and stepped forward, his back to Mortimer and facing his brothers.

* * *

 

“I know it’s hard,” he started weakly, unsure of himself and scared. But he didn’t back down.

“And I know it’s strange. But we know now, that this is what our life will be like. We can’t let this keep us down. It seems hopeless, but it usually is for us. Ciel wouldn’t want us to give up, not after everything that’s happened. He saw us as something else, something other than what we were meant to be. Now, we need to see it ourselves. We need keep moving; keep getting back up, for everything he stood for. We can’t let all he’s taught us go to waste,” the cadets were looking at him with wide eyes and even Laquin felt his eyes sting.

“But how are we supposed to do this?” Pion asked, looking the most broken.

“As a team,” Rex answered, and it seemed that at that moment, he aged very much.

“…Together then,” Jezdec whispered, taking a breath and stepped closer.

“Can we make it?” Turm looked at the two, wanting to take the step, but unsure.

“Maybe, maybe not. But we won’t know until we try,” the blonde looked at him and Turm nodded, stepping with the other two.

“And what if we fail? What if we can’t do it?” Bishop shook his head and closed his eyes.

“At least we’ll know we tried,” Rex wasn’t about to give up. Not now. And it seemed the sniper wasn’t either, because he looked shocked and realized it was true. He to, stepped up.

“…I don’t want this to be my life… but it’s the only one I have isn’t it?” Pion looked at them, eyes almost begging for another choice.

“For now, but we can try and make the most of it,” Rex wanted all of them. It was all or nothing. And he got all, as even the medic nodded, stepping with them.

Mortimer swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked the water in his eyes away, before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath.

“I guess it would be a good time to tell you something,” the clones looked at him, ready for anything, no matter what happened.

“I arranged for your transfer. From tomorrow onwards, you are part of my training program,” he saw their eyes lit up and disbelieving smiles, and couldn’t help but smile himself.

“Welcome home.”

 

There was no funeral for Ciel – they couldn’t find his body after his ship was attacked. No notes for anyone, no messages. It was like he disappeared. But the cadets remembered him and would. He would live on, in their memory, for as long as they were alive.


	17. The results

“Are you boys ready?” Mortimer asked, watching as the cadets before him checking their armor, their weapons and each other, making sure all five of them were ready.

“Yes sir,” they nodded, faces calm, but their eyes determine.

“Good. It’s important you feel ready. You’ve got the training and you’ve got each other. I’ll be with the others, watching and rooting for you. And remember – this isn’t just about winning,” he smiled as they nodded, almost instantly finishing the sentence.

“It’s about proving ourselves,” there was a sad smile on their lips. “To those watching and to Ciel.”

“…Go and make him proud,” he patted each one on the shoulder and gave a salute as the door began to open and the clones took a deep breath, walking into the light.

* * *

 

“And our fourth and final combatants, the Chess Squad,” they were announced like a glorified gladiator match, entering the training arena.

The five cadets looked up, seeing the balcony atop which trainers, superior officers and even a Jedi were gathered to watch them. To see their skills and evaluate them. Depending on how they did here, it could change the course of their life. Around them were three other squads: Garden, Assault, and Champion. All of them were first year cadets whose trainers accepted the annual competition. All of them thought they were the best, but only one will prove it. They set on their helmets and stepped further in, standing behind the other three, looking up and waiting for orders.

“Cadets,” it was one of the high officers – a Jedi maybe? The clones didn’t know much of the people in power, yet, but they could tell he was rather high up.

“Today is your day. This is not just a competition – it is a test to see how much you’ve learned. All your trainers believe in you and your ability – now show us that trust is not wasted,” the field behind them started to change into their challenge.

“This will be your battle field,” now one of trainers spoke. “It’s a forest simulation with… a few kicks. Your objective is to survive. A free-for-all-battle-royal, with the squad which has the last member standing, winning. There are some rules. No fetal shots. All blasters **must** be set on stun and you don’t shot to kill. Assistance from outside the field is not allowed and will get you disqualified. The rest should be obvious. Now then, let the competition begin and may the best squad win.”

* * *

 

The Chess Squad moved quickly, quicker than the rest, and disappeared into the forest. As soon as they were inside, they found cover and huddle together, Bishop and Jezdec keeping an eye out, while Pion examined the surroundings.

“Remember how we work through this,” Rex looked at them, making sure the perimeter was safe.

“…Anyone else getting it?” Jezdec asked as they moved further into the woods.

“Yeah… this is like the chambers Ciel made us pass,” Turm smirked, his eyes easily picking up the objects in the darkness.

“Alright, this seems like a good spot,” the ‘king’ stopped and looked around. “Bishop, you know where we need you. Turm, you’re his defense.”

“How’s your rage?” the ‘rook’ asked as the two walked to one of the trees.

“Long. If they get two meters of this place, I might not get them,” Bishop explained and started climbing up the tree. They all knew they had time before the other squads would come.

“Pion, you’ll be hiding. I’m sure we can use some branches and earth to cover you up.”

“And then I jump when they come. I remember,” the ‘pawn’ grinned and quickly found a hole to hid in, setting branches and the sorts around.

“I’m guessing we’re in the forest,” the ‘knight’ grinned, looking at the blonde.

“Yeah. It’s either that or bait,” Rex smirked and pulled out his pistols. “We just need to wait.”

* * *

 

“Hmm… Chess Squad right? They seem very capable,” the, Jedi named Hitoki nodded, watching the screens which displayed the cadets. So far, the team Chess was the only ones in position.

“They are,” an ARC trooper Colt nodded. He had heard plenty of things about this squad and was here to see that ‘special’ one and evaluate if he has ARC potential. From what he’s seen, he’s found the cadet and was showing high quality for it. But what got him was – their actions. It was more of high rank, well trained soldiers than a first year cadets.

“Who is their trainer?” the Jedi asked, looking over his shoulder at the people gathered.

“I am currently,” Mortimer spoke up, hands behind his back as he watched them.

“Currently? Was there someone else?” naturally, Jedi could read people very well.

“Yes… Ciel Termer before…” Laquin trailed off. By now, everyone knew of what happened.

“I see…” their attention was back at the screen and clones.

* * *

 

Rex kneeled down and hid himself among the bushes as he heard something. Jezdec covered his back from the trees while Bishop covered his back. Like chess pieces, protecting each other. The blonde used his helmet to zoom closer to a point and saw familiar forms. Within a few seconds, he concluded it was the Garden Squad. Why them, of all others, were sent here, he didn’t know. All of them were mostly medics or pilots. He didn’t see any other point that someone wanted to prove to Luis his squad was the best.

“Bishop, ve'ganir tsikala,” the ‘king’ spoke into the com. making sure it was Mando’a so if anyone happened to be listening in, they wouldn’t be likely to understand. (

“Tsikala tion'tuur gar cuyir,” Bishop fixed his scope at where his brothers were and waited as the ‘knight’ knew to move closer. 

The Garden Squad moved, hearing something, but didn’t react. Not yet. Rex extended his hand back, feeling Jezdec set an EMP grenade into his palm, and waited… one… two… three! To throw it, just when they turned their back to them.

“Jii!!” Rex called, standing up and seeing a blast coming from his right, hitting one of the cadets in the shoulder, making him fall down. 

Jezdec and Rex fired themselves, landing hits on two more before any of them even tried to fire back. With quick reflexes the two dogged and as they were about to blast back, someone else got to the last two of the Garden Squad.

“Slanar! Nari!” the blonde ordered as five more figures came. 

* * *

 

“They speak in Mando’a?” almost all the spectators jumped, being able to hear the conversation. Colt was barely keeping himself from laughing. He liked these cadets so much already.

“How are they able to see so well?” Himek, Garden’s trainer, asked, shaking his head as his team got wiped out so quickly.

“Ciel put them up to some good training,” Mortimer explained, feeling very proud of his boys.

“It would seem they are the only ones…” Hitoku motioned to the other screens, where clones were fumbling over trees, rocks and other terrain.

* * *

 

“There! I think I saw them!” it was Lion – they would know his voice almost anywhere. And it seemed they saw Rex and Jezdec move away, as they were trying to chase them. Apparently they did see something, just not enough to avoid getting a branch in the face.

“There!” Shark called, pointing at the two clones in a half clearing, just standing.

“Say night-night,” the Champion Squad raised their blasters to shot, when one of their own got a direct hit in the stomach, making him fall over.

Panic rose amongst them as the clones didn’t know who or where the shot came from. Before anyone else could be taken down, they fell back into the forest.

“You’re letting them get away?” Turm asked, seeing how Rex and Bishop didn’t fire.

“We can’t reveal all our secrets just yet,” the blonde explained.

“Pion, be extra vigilant – we’re going further out.”

“Out of my range?” came the sniper’s voice.

“Maybe. You’ll see yourself,” they agreed to use Mando’a every now and then, not all the time. They wanted the spectators to understand _something_ after all.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long before the two Chess squad members found the rest of the clones. They just followed the fire-fight going on. Assault on Champion – the ‘best’ versus the most aggressive. It made the two pause and simply watch the blasters going off and the one brawl happening. Assault had lost two members and Champion one – guess they weren’t **just** talk.

“Is it me, or this **far** too easy?” the ‘knight’ whispered in the com. link.

“You’re not the only one who thinks like that,” Pion muttered back, apparently out of his hole as he gave up on trying to hide, since no one was coming.

“We’re just too good,” Bishop sighed moving his rifle back and getting off the tree.

“Should we just finish it?” Turm asked in a bored tone.

“Yes, we should,” Rex nodded and fire off his blaster, hitting Hammer and Finder in the side.

Jezdec was right behind him, taking out Giant, finishing off the Assaulters. But while they blasted them, team Champion came rushing at them and two knocked the Chess members to the ground, keeping their blasters away.

“Lookie what we found!” Lion smirked, blaster at point-blank range, when a light flashed above them and hit the Shark and Eagle, allowing Rex and Jezdec to get back to their feet.

“A bit late,” they smirked as the rest of their team came from the darkness, blasters at the ready against one cadet. Swallowing, Lion dropped his blaster and put his hands in the air.

“I surrender,” he breathed.

A second later, a beep was heard and the simulation vanished, indicating the end.

* * *

 

“Ugh!” Luis almost pulled his hair out as he watched his Squad get obliterated.

“They were… incredible,” everyone else admitted, expressions of disbelieve and shock on their faces.

“I think this… was the fasts win so far,” Colt checked the time and blinked.

“And they kept all members… truly something. You should be proud Mortimer,” Hitoku turned to the Lasat who seemed to ignore everything but his cadets.

“Thank you,” he answered after a few seconds. “But it was Ciel who really made them what they are,” he added, a look of sadness for a moment.

“…I will make sure to mention this in my report. It would be in everyone’s best interest to teach the rest in such a way.”

* * *

 

“We did it!” Turm called when they were sent back to the room where they waited.

“I can’t believe it so easy!” Jezdec laughed, almost doubling over.

“You can thank Ciel and Mortimer for that,” Pion shook his head, a small chuckle escaping him.

“I wonder what he’d say if he saw us now?” Bishop wondered with a smile on his face.

“I’m confident he’d be proud,” Rex assured as they allowed a minute of silence.

They didn’t bother to change – after this they’d head to the firing range or something to continue the adrenalin rush they were feeling. But as they left their room, they heard a yell of: “You are all worthless!” and felt like they knew the voice.

Stopping and moving closer to where it came from, they saw it was the place where Champion squad was set. At that, the voice became known – Luis.

“A disgrace to everything around you! How could you be so weak and useless to have lost against _them_?!” his voice was filled with hate and rage and the Chess Squad opened the door, only to see him glaring down at the bowing clones.

“W-We’re sorry sir.-,” Lion’s words were cut short when Lazard kicked him in the stomach, making the five cadets look in disbelieve. Trainers weren’t allowed to harm their trainees.

“Don’t give me sorry!” he hissed and was about to strike again, when a strong arm stopped him.

* * *

 

_**Translations:** _

_**ve'ganir tsikala - Get ready** _

_**Tsikala tion'tuur gar cuyir - Ready when you are** _

_**Jii - Now** _

_**Slanar! Nari - Go! Move!** _


	18. Vode An

“Who the hell?” Luis turned only to open his eyes, as well as the other clones, that it was Turm, a deep scrawl on his face and a fierce grip on the trainer’s arm.

“You guys alright?” Bishop asked as time seemed to stop and the Champion Squad didn’t even notice Jezdec and Pion by their side, checking for injuries and helping them up.

“That isn’t allowed sir,” Rex was standing before Lazard, eyes hard yet he sounded polite.

“Tch, I can do what I want! Who cares about these lab rats anyway?” he growled, trying to get out of the firm grip on his arm.

“We do,” the Chess Squad called, eyes murders as they turned on the trainer. It sent shivers down his spine and he swallowed, never thinking he’d be scared of clones.

“We’ll make sure to mention this,” Jezdec muttered, helping Lion on his feet.

“Is there a problem?” Mortimer’s voice came as all eyes turned to the door, where the said Lasat was, along with Colt and the Jedi.

“…No, no problem at all,” Rex answered seeing the fearful look on Lazar’s face.

“It seems the Champion Squad took a bit more of a beating than we thought – they should be sent to the medical bay,” Pion quickly spoke, giving a small nod to the other clones.

“I’ll make sure they get there,” Colt assumed what happened and was basically volunteering to protect them on the way.

“Well, if we’re done here,” Laquin looked at Turm, who gave a growl, before releasing the trainer and following his brothers out of the room.

* * *

 

“What was that there?” Mortimer asked when the cadets were gathered before him and the Jedi. Even Colt got back in time to see what happened.

“…” the clones remained silent, faces stoic and hands behind their backs.

“You assaulted a superior officer – that is no small deed,” the Jedi spoke, looking at them.

“Permission to speak, sir!” Rex spoke, eyes still staring dead ahead.

“Granted.”

“Luis Lahar physically and verbally attacked the Champion Squad,” his voice was kept hard and curt, but his eyes shone in hate.

The three officers were taken aback and needed a second before getting back.

“That is no excuse for what you did,” Mortimer shook his head.

“I know sir. I am fully prepared to take responsibility and punishment for that,” now everyone was shocked, even the other squad members as they were about to protest when-

“There will be no need,” Hitoku smiled and closed his eyes.

“Don’t you agree ACR Colt?” he turned to the high rank clone.

“…They didn’t attack from what I saw,” he spoke, eyeing the clones. “And it did seem like the Champion team was beaten by something other than blasters. I’d say they’re telling the truth.”

“…Jedi…” Laquin rolled his eyes, not seeing the point in asking if he already knew.

“You are dismissed,” the Lasat added and motioned with his hand.

“Sir!” the cadets clicked their heels before turning and leaving the place.

* * *

 

“You di'kutla di'kut!” Bishop hissed, grabbing the blonde by the arm. 

“What were you thinking?” the others didn’t look any less mad at him.

“What I thought was right!” Rex called back, shrugging off the arm as the cadets took deep breathes.

“Don’t ever do it again, okay?” Jezdec asked, setting a hand on both his shoulders.

“I’ll try…” the ‘king’ muttered and closed his eyes.

“Guys!” at the call, the five clones looked up and saw familiar faces coming at them.

“Congratulations!” Cody smiled, putting both hands on Rex’s shoulder. “That was amazing!”

“You outdid yourselves!” Jewels laughed, patting them on the back.

“We could have done it better, but still,” Bull gave a toothy smirk and lightly punched Turm.

“You went way overboard to be honest,” Jet chuckled and shook his head but smiled.

“Man, I wonder what the others will say,” Lander whistled before clapping was heard.

“’The others’ commend you,” the cadets snapped around, seeing three ARC troopers and immediately went at attention as they came closer.

“Cody, nice to see you again,” one of them was Colt, he apparently brought the others.

“Sir,” Cody gave a nod and a salute before relaxing as they nodded back.

* * *

 

“I’m sure you’re all aware why we’re here,” the middle one, Havoc, spoke next.

The clones were still, one squad knowing and fearing, the other assuming and worried. The ARC troopers could read them easily and sighed.

“I’m just going to ask straight out, since I’ve heard reports of your… desire to stay here,” those who knew at whom the question was directed swallowed.

“The training for an ARC trooper is open to you. We could use skills like yours – the way you showed them today. But it also means a transfer – something from what I hear, you don’t want. So I’m just going to ask. Do you want to be an ARC trooper?” he looked into his eyes, the cadets who he was asking and saw an unshakable determination of no, he was not going to leave.

“I see…” Havoc let out a breath before looking back. “I respect that very much. All of us do. That’s why, when you feel up to it, it’ll always be open,” he saw the Chess Squad move in full unity, knowing how their brother would react, and that made him smile.

“Until that day, keeping being the good men you are. All of you! You never know when the calling will come,” with a nod, the ARC turned, followed by the other two.

* * *

 

As soon as the older clones were far enough away, the Chess squad let out breathes of relief and rubbed their faces. Rex seemed to be frozen for a few seconds.

“Okay, what is it we don’t know?” the Ghost Squad raised eyebrows and crossed their arms.

“…” the younger ones glanced at each other, wondering what to say.

“It’s a long story,” the ‘king’ sighed, giving an apologetic look.

“We have time,” Cody nodded and gave a small smile.

“Where do we start then?”

“The end usually works fine.”

* * *

 

“You… you refused?” four out of five Ghost squad members had their eyes and mouths wide open.

“Right?” the Chess members laughed at their expressions while Rex slammed his head into the table, managing to avoid his tray of food. Cody seemed frozen, only staring ahead. A second later, he started laughing and set a hand on his face.

“Why am I not surprised?” he shook his head, smile still on his face as Rex looked up.

“I think they messed with your DNA brother,” he added, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Don’t say that!” the ‘king’ didn’t think the situation could get any worse.

“I’m sorry but – I don’t think anyone has ever refused something like that,” he couldn’t stop and his eyes showed pride.

“Oh c’mon! Don’t tell me you’d take that offer!” the blonde motioned with his hand.

“…” the older clones shared an unsure look.

“Let’s not think about that. Instead, let’s have a toast to Rex!” Cody brought up his drink, the others following suit as the ‘king’ rolled his eyes.

“Long live the King!” they joked, drinking it up and setting the glasses down.

* * *

 

“How is the progress on the clones?” a man, reddish-brown hair and beard dressed in the common Jedi robe, asked via the holo transmitter.

“Very good I must admit,” Hitaku nodded. “I’ve seen some cadets with grate potential,” he added.

“Well, don’t worry about your prolonged stay there,” a second man, brown hair and wearing something more suited for a fighter than a Jedi, spoke.

“Master Shak Ti will be arriving within the standard month. She’ll be supervising the rest of the clone training and production,” the younger man explained, looking rather bored.

“I understand. Thank you sirs,” the man gave a bow.

“Anakin, don’t you think we should go there one day? We’ll need someone to command the army,” the older one changed the conversation.

“Master Kenobi, I really don’t think that’s necessary. I can lead the men just fine,” the younger one protested, a tad annoyed.

“…You are probably right. I wouldn’t want to put any clone under your direct command. I pity anyone who has to take that job,” Kenobi sighed, making the third Jedi almost laugh.

“…Oh like you could do better? I bet the one under your command would be bored to death!”

“That sounds almost like a challenge?”

“It is! I can find a better second-in-command than you.”

“Hmm… Alright, I’ll play. Just don’t start complaining when you lose.”

“I’ll make sure to not humiliate you too much, _master_ ,” it seemed only then that the two noticed they were still transmitting, as Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

“Well then, we have business to attend to. Thank you for the report,” and with that, the call was closed and Hitoku snickered.

* * *

“Guys, I just found something!” Pion called, making the cadets around the table almost jump. The medic had taken to reading more of the Mando’a books, wanting to learn much more and faster.

“A song,” he smiled, showing them the pages which were littered with the language.

“Vode An… Bothers All,” Bishop read the title, a bit surprised.

“It has a nice ring to it,” Turm nodded, mouth half full of food.

“Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an,” Cody read the first line. It sounded a bit strange but had a melody that caught all their ears.

“Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an - that sounds menacing,” Rex read as they laughed. 

“Bal kote, darasuum kote,” Lander read the next one and they smiled.

“Jorso'ran kando a tome,” a small chuckle escaped them looking at each other. 

“Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an,” Jewels read on, the other humming it. 

“Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an,” Bull saw the line was repeated.

“Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an,” Turm worded another repeated line.

“Bal...” they whispered, eyes going to the next page. 

“Motir ca'tra nau tracinya,” Jezdec spoke quickly.

“Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a,” Pion’s line made them harden their looks.

“Aruetyc runi cet slarycina solus cet o'r,” Bishop swallowed – this took a turn.

“Motir ca'tra nau tracinya,” they couldn’t stop reading – it felt right doing it.

“Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Aruetyc cet slarycina runi trattok'o. Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!” they finished, a long pause after that, as they looked at each other.

* * *

“Well that…” Cody broke the silence and closed the book.

“I like it,” Jewels mumbled, looking at the rest, most of which agreed.

“The start is great… the second part…” Rex swallowed.

“It doesn’t suit us,” Jezdec finished as the rest nodded.

“Not yet, no,” at the new voice, all heads turned, and saw Mortimer, hands behind his back.

“S-Sir!” the cadets staggered to a salute, fear flashing in their eyes.

“At ease. I’m not here to break your time off – I just heard something I never thought I would again,” Laquin sighed, looking at the book on the table.

“That song is an old Mandilorian War Chant – rewritten and worded by Jango Fett. The early clones knew it, but the Republic feared what they might think of if they kept hearing it, so it was scrapped. Ciel… left me a note about his library at one point. If you were to ever find it, you needed to keep it a secret,” his eyes were hard and almost begging as the cadets looked in shock and surprise, glancing at the book and then back at the trainer.

“You have our word, sir.”

* * *

 

**Translations:**

**di'kutla di'kut! - Stupid Idiot**

**Here's the whole song all together in order of said words**

_**Glory!** _   
_**One indomitable heart, Brothers all.** _   
_**We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all.** _   
_**And glory, eternal glory,** _   
_**We shall bear its weight together.** _   
_**Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all.** _   
_**One indomitable heart, Brothers all.** _   
_**We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all.** _   
_**And...** _   
_**Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.** _   
_**Our vengeance burns brighter still.** _   
_**Every last traitorous soul shall kneel.** _   
_**Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.** _   
_**Our vengeance burns brighter still.** _   
_**Every last traitorous soul shall fall.** _   
_**Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all!** _


	19. Things are never easy

“This is it…” Rex took a deep breath, looking down at his helmet.

“Yeah…” Bishop nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“We really made it didn’t we?” Jezdec had a small smile tugging at his lip.

“Sure did… and one of the best,” Pion nodded, checking his armor.

“How about we finish it then?” Turm put his hand forward, looking at the others.

“Vode An,” they whispered as the rest came close.

“Kandosii sa ka'rta,” the bald one grinned, hand still outstretched.

“Coruscanta a'den mhi,” the one with sideburns set his hand atop his.

“Bal kote, darasuum kote,” the long haired cadet put his on as well.

“Jorso'ran kando a tome,” the bearded one closed his eyes and put on his hand.

“Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad,” the blonde finished, his hand the last atop the pile.

“Akaanir bal ash'amur sa solus,” each one took a deep breath as the ground started to move upwards before the doors opened and the light of the training ground fell upon them.

* * *

 

“Cadets,” Shak Ti spoke, standing on the balcony, along with Mortimer.

“Today is your graduation test. You have been ranked, complimented and proven to be one of the best squads this year. I should hope you will not divert from your abilities this day. May the force be with you,” with a slight bow of her head to the clones, she nodded to the trainer.

Mortimer walked to the control panel and started up the test. This was the last one. Chess Squad, given its high scores, had to go last, so everyone else was done. And they were watching. From high above, one could see the Champion, Garden and Camp Squads. On the other side were others, higher class clones, who had finished their training last year. That included Ghost, Sky and Tango Squads, each of which had good relationship with the Chess Squad.

“C’mon boys, show them what you’ve got,” Cody whispered, gripping the railing as he watched the training ground settle around, the battle-ready cadets.

“Don’t worry about them,” Jewels assured, giving a grin.

“Yeah, they’re the best at this,” Bull nodded, itching to cheer for his brothers.

“They’ve been training for this for a long time… no need to worry,” Jet patted him on the shoulder.

“Have a bit of faith,” Lander teased as the ground stopped moving.

“Begin!” Mortimer’s voice rang in the ground as the session started.

* * *

 

The clones rushed to the first cover they could fight as the droids popped up and started blasting everything in their path. They waited, sharing a look, all eyes then falling on one man.

They didn’t need to talk to know what to do. All their training, everything they’ve worked on and with had made them almost able to read each other’s mind.

So, when Rex only nodded, Turm and Bishop knew what to do. Waiting three seconds, the ‘rook’ stood up from his cover, blaster cannon firing away at anything he could hit. Which was a lot. But that wasn’t the point. He only provided cover while the sniper moved a bit out of the cover, aiming his rifle and firing off three shots before anyone could blink.

With a motion of his hand, Rex told them all to move towards the now open space. None hesitated as they rushed forward, the ‘king’ and ‘knight’ shooting anything they could while the other three dashed across the battle ground. Pion didn’t hesitate as he blasted the droid, clearing a way for Bishop to gain higher ground. Jezdec got on the middle height, covering the sniper while the sniper covered the others.

When those two were secured, Turm knew to push forward, partly acting as a shield for his brothers to take down the droids on their way. Anyone that seemed to be a danger got taken out quicker than one could say ‘kriff’ all the while blaster fire rained down on them from above.

* * *

 

“They move so effectively and organized… without needing anyone to even speak,” the Jedi stated, observing with great interest.

“They are the best,” Mortimer allowed himself a smile, recalling all the failed and hard sessions these cadets did to get to this point.

“Yet… I sense danger…” Ti closed her eyes, using the Force for all the Lasat could guess.

“Something is amiss…” there was a danger in her eyes that confused Laquin.

“There shouldn’t be. Everyone else had had clean sessions.”

“…” she didn’t answer, only continued to watch the cadets as they came closer to their goal.

* * *

 

The three cadets kept moving forward, their two brothers blasting away anything they didn’t. It was all going so well. One dared to say perfect. Their time was very quick – keep it up like this any they’ll beat the record. They spared themselves a small smile, glad all their work was finally paying off. But they should have known better – nothing ever goes **this** good for them.

For a few seconds, it seemed like the power went out, as everything stopped and the red backup lights came on. Confusion surged through everyone, but soon after, everything was back to normal. Or so most thought anyway.

“Agh!” was heard throughout the training ground as Jezdec screamed; holding his side where a blaster bolt had hit him.

“Jezdec!” his brothers called, Bishop shooting at the droid, but it was too strong as his shot hardly phased it. The sniper looked wide-eyed before seeing he himself had company.

“Pion, get to Jezdec. Turm, cover them!” Rex called out orders, firing at the droids who were after Bishop, trying to give him time to run. But his blasts weren’t leaving a mark.

“Jump!” he called, the sniper looking at him and then over his shoulder. Seeing no other way, he dashed along the high path, before moving closer to the edge and jumping off. Rex was right below, looking up and waiting, just as the cadet crashed onto him.

“That was the best one so far…” the Chess Squad had done many of these type of escapes, usually ending with bruises and yells from Mortimer, but he had to admit, they worked.

* * *

 

“What is this?” Mortimer was by the controls, seeing everything was set to ‘high’. Those were usually sessions used by higher rate and better trained clones. Not for cadets! This was going to kill them.

“A disturbance,” Ti seemed too calm, but her eyes betrayed her worry.

“I can’t shut it off! Someone has full control from elsewhere!” Laquin slammed his fist onto the metal, letting out a frustrated growl.

“Sergeant Cody – take your team and search the vicinity. We have an intruder interfering with the controls,” the Jedi spoke into a com. link, looking at the said clone.

“Copy that General! We’ll find this guy,” Cody assured, hatred and anger clear in his voice.

“No one messes with our brothers,” the rest of the Ghost Squad nodded, rushing out of the room and splitting up to find their target.

* * *

 

“How is he?” Turm called, blasting at the droids and covering his brothers. Apparently his cannon had enough power to strike them down for good.

“Barely conscious and in pain, I can’t get a good read in this place. I don’t think he’ll be able to move though,” the medic explained, watching the ‘knight’ twist in pain.

“We’ll carry him,” Rex and Bishop arrived, the former still trying to shoot them down.

“What happened anyway?” Pion called as they carefully but quickly carried their wounded brother to a safer location.

“No idea. It’s like the whole thing went Gungan goo crazy!” Bishop growled, ducking to avoid a blast before retaliating with his own.

“Cadets! We’ve lost control of the session! Ghost and Camp Squads are currently looking into the matter. We need you to hold on!” Mortimer’s voice echoed in the training ground.

“Can we end it?” Rex asked into the com. looking at the others.

“As in finish the session? That would probably stop it but-,” the trainer was cut off.

“Then that’s our best chance. We don’t know how bad Jezdec is actually hurt – he might need actual medical assistance,” the ‘king’ spoke back, almost going against orders.

“This could be too much for you! Not to mention you’re a man down. Wait for it to end,” Laquin didn’t want to risk it – not with the bad feeling in his gut.

“…Proceed as you desire cadet,” Shak spoke, eyes closed, making the Lasat gape in awe.

“Master Jedi!” he almost yelled, disbelieve in his voice.

“If they believe they can finish this, you should have more faith Mortimer. After all, in war, hardly anything goes as planned. Should they succeed in this endeavor, I assure you, they will only be stronger for it,” her calm voice seemed to leave him at a loss of words.

“Sir?” Rex was asking for permission, hearing only the ‘go as you will’ from Ti.

“…It’s your choice cadet. Just be sure you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Mortimer answered, biting his lip, wondering what Ciel would have done.

“Thank you sir! We won’t let you down!”

“When have you ever…” the last part was whispered to himself, yet the female heard and smiled.

* * *

 

“Where is he?” Cody hissed, kicking down another door, only to find it empty.

“Whoever this is, they’re good with jamming their signal. I can’t get a clear read,” Lander spoke into the com. followed by a door being opened.

“Keeli, any luck on your end?” Jewels asked, scanning his room.

“Nothing yet. It’s like we’re chasing ghosts!” the Camp Squad member spoke back.

“Ghosts…” Cody held that in his mind, knowing something was up.

“Bull, Appo, Jet! Head to the lower levels – where the annual completion is held!” he almost yelled into the comm. link, already making his way there.

“You sure?” Jet asked back, but was clearly on his way.

“No, but I have a feeling,” he answered, getting to the closest elevator down.

* * *

 

“We’re really doing this?” Turm asked, his eyes excited yet words fearful, blasting at the droids.

“We have to. We can’t wait around for the others to save our shebs!” Rex explained, hiding his worry and concern very well.

“I’m with you all the way,” Bishop nodded, clearly wanting revenge for what had happened.

“Crazy plan, high risks, probability of death… what are we waiting for?” Pion shook his head, finishing what he could to help Jezdec.

“So, what’s the plan?” all eyes turned on their leader, who seemed to still be thinking.

“Remember the first session we had with the Ghost Squad?” the ‘king’ looked at them.

“…No. No!” Pion protested seeing the others torn between ‘are-you-kidding-me?’ and ‘oh-yeah!’

“Trust me – I know what I’m doing. You’ll be watching Jezdec anyway, so all you have to do is shot from afar,” Rex explained, looking at the sniper.

“Oh, I see. You’re mixing that session with last year’s Switch, Mortimer had us do,” the cadet with sideburns smirked, switching his rifle with the medic’s carbine. The Switch as they named it, was a month where Laquin had forced them to change weapons. All of them had to use the other weapons for a week. That means almost anyone could use the rifle or cannon.

“Guys, we need to hurry up!” the ‘rook’ called, ducking back with them.

“Everyone set?” the blonde asked, getting nods from his brothers.

“Then let’s move.”

* * *

 

**Translation**

_**One indomitable heart,** _   
_**We, the wrath of Coruscant,** _   
_**And glory, eternal glory,** _   
_**We shall bear its weight together.** _   
_**Forged like the saber in the fires of death,** _   
_**One indomitable heart,** _


	20. Proving your worth

Rex was the first to break cover, rolling forward and blasting the first droid he could. From behind, Bishop moved in, carbine in one hand and an EMP grenade in the other. When he saw a group of enemies gathered, the sniper activated it and threw it across the air, making it fall right in the middle of the group. As soon as it popped, the droids collapsed and Turm rushed in, cannon firing and taking them down quickly. Pion aimed the rifle and managed to knock back a few of the coming droids, giving his brothers some breathing space.

“Keep it up!” Rex called, looking over his shoulder for a second, but it was a second too much. In the next moment, he was knocked into a wall, his armor scorched and head dizzy. The world seemed to have slowed down as breathing was hard and he could hardly hear his own name over the ringing in his ears. There was pain in his stomach, but the rest of his body felt numb.

“REX!” the cadets called, eyes wide as a cannon was brought from nowhere, shooting the blonde.

“Bish, the popper!” the ‘rook’ called, blasting the droids and making his way to the leader.

“On it!” the sniper called, throwing another EMP at the cannon, managing to overload it.

“Rex! Rex, c’mon you with us?” the bald clone asked, looking at the ‘king’.

“…F-..fine…” came a weak reply as Rex started to regain his senses and was helped to stand.

“You took a cannon blast to the stomach!” Turm called, seeing the broken armor.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing. I can hardly feel it,” the blonde was glad for the helmet, so the others couldn’t see his grim face. He really couldn’t feel it – or anything for that matter.

* * *

 

“Master Jedi, can’t you do anything?” Mortimer almost growled, seeing how his cadets were getting hurt. If he could just help them!

“Afraid not,” Ti answered back, not looking at the Lasat.

“They are going to be killed! Let the regulations be damned! I thought you were supposed to help anyone you could!” Laquin lost it when Rex was blasted, his anger seeping out.

“Believe me,” her calm voice suddenly sounded strained as he could see her clenched fists.

“Nothing would bring me grater peace than to help these cadets. Yet they have made their choice to finish it. As a clone, that is a big step to growing. Should I intervene now, it would be disrespectful for them and all they stand for. They are not fighting this just to survive, but to prove themselves. After all, they see this as a challenge and wish to see it through,” again, she left the trainer speechless, never once turning to see him, but always keeping her gaze on the cadets.

“You really believe they can make it?” he found his voice, guilt tripping in his eyes.

“I do. And so should you. As their trainer, you must never lose hope, no matter the situation,” she turned to the Lasat, a small smile on her face.

“Yeah,” a small humorless chuckle escaped him. “Sorry about that. I just… I guess I’m scared to lose ‘em is all,” he turned back to the clones, seeing they were moving yet again.

* * *

 

“Cody said to scan this place,” Jet called as he, Bull and Appo arrived.

“What are we looking for?” the tattooed clone asked, looking at his brother.

“Anything,” he answered as they split up, searching the ground.

“Cody, where are you?” Lander’s voice asked in the com. link.

“Following my gut,” he answered, arriving at the ground level and rushing out of the elevator, knowing where he wanted to go.

“Jet, anything?” he asked, turning sharply and running past a few rooms.

“Nothing on the east or north. Appo went to the west, but he hasn’t said anything back.”

“I hope I’m right about this…” Cody rushed into the room he’s been looking for, almost knocking it down and blaster at the ready. He had to restrain himself from shooting as he looked inside.

“I should have known better…” he whispered, jaw locked and eyes burning.

* * *

 

“We got another wave incoming!” Bishop yelled, tossing another EMP at the droids.

“Guys, I’m running out of ammo here!” Turm called, ducking behind a wall as blaster rained down.

“We can make it. Just keep it up,” Rex bit his lip, wincing from the pain that started coming.

“Good thing you’ve got reinforcements then!” the incoming wave got knocked back, followed up with a droid popper as two cadets came up, one panting and hardly standing, the other keeping him supported while sniping the enemy.

“Jezdec! Pion!” the three called, taking the new clear spot.

“What I miss?” Jezdec joked, letting out a groan as he walked closer to them.

“Not much. I thought you were down,” the ‘rook’ smirked, feeling better that his brothers were here.

“Nah, just needed a nap,” the ‘knight’ grinned back as more droids started coming.

“Seems our blasters are finally leaving a dent. What do you say we finish this?” the medic asked, hitting the droid in the head.

“Fine by me,” the three spoke, Bishop and Pion swapping weapons again as the rest got a few seconds of rest in.

“Rex, you okay?” the ‘pawn’ as by his side, already checking the wound.

“Fine, just stings a bit,” the blonde replied, getting used to the pain.

“I’ll have your back just in case.”

“Appreciate that. Now, let’s go!”

* * *

 

“I must admit, I didn’t expect to be found by a _clone_ ,” came a hiss and a snarl as Cody leveled his blaster with the man before him.

“Luis… what are you doing here?! You were banned three years ago!” Cody growled, wanting nothing more than to blast the former trainer.

“I came for revenge!” Luis was sitting with a device in his hands, looking with hatred at the clone.

“Those damned lab freaks! I lost everything because of them!” he added, standing and facing him.

“You were abusing the cadets! You had no right to attack any of them! Rex and the others stopped you from continuing that!” the Ghost Squad leader didn’t know why he was even talking to him.

“By telling the damn Jedi! They threw me out and forbid me to come back! I had nothing else!”

“Served you right!”

“You’re a freak of nature! You wouldn’t understand anything!”

“Stop the session!” Cody ordered, moving the blaster to the man’s head.

“I can’t! No one can,” there was a sadistic and victorious smirk on his lips as he showed the control.

“I’ve spent years here on Kamino. It wasn’t that hard to break into their system and redo a few things. Those clones are as good as dead.”

“Then so are you.”

* * *

 

“Cody! Tell you got something!” Mortimer called, hearing the beep from his comm. link.

“I found something sir… I just don’t know what to do,” the clone answered.

“Who was it? And why haven’t you stopped it?”

“He can’t, Mortimer old friend,” the voice sent chills up his spine as even Ti turned.

“Luis!” the Lasat hissed, eyes wide with anger. “Stop this right now! Do you even realize what you’re doing?” he growled.

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t! I made it so! They are doomed!” there was a click as Cody aimed his blaster again.

“This is most unexpected,” Shak spoke quietly, looking at the ongoing battle.

“Are you saying the only way this might end… is that if they win?” the Jedi spoke, voice void of any real emotion, glancing back at the trainer.

“…It seems so yeah…” the Lasat muttered, biting his lip.

“Then we only have to hope.”

* * *

 

The cadets kept moving forward, albeit slowly and having to pause every so often. Turm was told to save his ammo for later, as it seemed they’ve managed to break the droid’s armor now. Jezdec and Rex had to take their time the most, and Pion kept checking them, making sure they were really fine. He once almost didn’t allow them to move on, seeing they were panting.

“We’re almost there guys,” Bishop breathed, getting a rare second of pause.

“I’m pretty sure we’re going to have the slowest time in history,” Jezdec joked, taking a few breathes.

“Better late than never,” Turm chuckled, he moved with heavy steps.

“C’mon, let’s end this,” Rex stood up, taking a deep breath.

“Aye, aye captain!” they laughed, hardly believing they found time for this.

It was the final push, the final attack forward. They’ve used almost all their droid poppers and Rex and Pion were running really low on ammo. Bishop could hardly feel his hands from all the time holding and firing the rifle and Jezdec was cooking in his armor. But they went forward and arrived at the steps of the tower, where their objective was.

“Ascension cables?” the ‘rook’ asked, using his cannon to defend their spot.

“Should we? They might blast us off,” the ‘pawn’ muttered, looking up.

“Split up then,” the blonde suggested. “Turm, swap with Jezdec and keep this place defended. Pion and Bishop use the cables. Turm, you’ll give me a boost,” the cadets shared a look before realizing this was another improvised plan.

“You’re the boss,” they quickly did as the ‘king’ said, each on at their location.

* * *

 

“They’re going for it!” Mortimer leaned on the controls, eyes wide open as he watched the cadets. He heard the door behind open, but didn’t turn. He didn’t care.

“Impossible!” Luis hissed, seeing the cadets work with the cables.

“You show them!” Cody cheered, holding the trainer by the shoulder as Rex and Turm prepared.

“I’m surprised they have so much energy left,” Ti admitted, a small smile on her face as Jezdec blasted the enemy, letting out shouts.

“Only Turm does. He hardly ever runs out,” Laquin explained, shaking as he saw the ‘rook’ take hold of the blonde, setting up him and hurling him into the air.

“Naturally,” the Ghost Squad clone laughed as he saw his blonde fried stand up in pain, but reached the check point none the less, quickly followed by the other two. It seemed the droids, those who could, didn’t know which ones to focus their blaster on.

In seconds, the session was stopped and the droids shut down, the field changing back to the usual training ground. The cadets cheered, finding energy to jump and pat each other on the back. They beat the session and were going to graduate. Well, hopefully. Their time, was the worst ever in clone history, and they just might have to re-take it.

But it seemed all the joy was far too short lived, as Rex felt his body go numb, eyes darken and time slow down. In seconds, he lost control of his body, falling slowly as his brothers looked in fear and horror. Pion and Bishop reached out for him, catching him before he could fall off the tower. The shouts of his name were barely hearable as breathing became hard.

“We need a medic!” he heard someone yell, feeling himself being set down, his helmet thrown off and Pion’s worried face trying to keep him awake.

“Rex! Rex, stay with us!” it all came in whispers as he saw more people arrive, one especially colorful and beautiful. It was a woman, he knew, and she waved her hand in front of his face. It seemed that washed away all the pain and allowed him to relax and slowly lose himself. 

“Rest well, trooper Rex. You have earned it,” it was a kind, soft voice and he was claimed by sleep.


	21. Chocolate

Rex woke up with a groan, eyes blinded by the bright light in the room. He saw everything was pretty much white and clean with many different objects around.

“REX!” there was so many faces, all the same, yet each one with a different expression. Joy, relief, disbelieve and surprise were all present as more and more shouts were exchanged around him.

“Guys?” he finally recognized those around, his team in the front, Cody right behind, the rest of the Ghost Squad at the edges and even the Camp Squad, giving the others space.

“You had us worried brother!” Turm was smiling like an idiot, hardly keeping himself from patting the hospitalized clone on the back.

“Don’t scare us like that again okay?” Pion shook his head, angry with the blonde, but relief evident in his eyes and voice as he checked the signs.

“No need to push yourself like that again,” Jezdec gently set a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes to see if everything was really fine.

“How you managed, we won’t understand,” Bishop chuckled, eyes scanning the ‘king’, looking for any detail or sign they might have missed.

“How are you?” Cody asked, hand on the other shoulder, giving a small squeeze.

Rex wasn’t sure who to answer first, or how. So, he just settled for laughing, eyes closed as he almost felt like crying. The fact so many people cared for him, made him overjoyed. He never asked for much of anything, but he was beyond glad to have brothers like these.

“The way you’re reacting, I’d think you missed me,” he had to give some remark back, making the others shake their heads or let out chuckles.

“Well, seeing you giving wisecracks means you’re good and ready,” the clones moved aside, giving Mortimer some room to come closer.

“Get prepared everyone – the graduation ceremony is going to start soon. After all, everyone can finally be present,” he added, giving a bow of his head to the blonde.

* * *

 

“Congratulations,” Shak smiled at the many clones gathered before her. “You showed us you are prepared to face the war. All of you fought and worked for this, and you all earned it. From today onwards, you are no longer cadets, but troopers,” she gave a small bow as the clones clicked their heels, straightened and shouted: “Thank you sir!”

Every first year squad made it. The Chess Squad’s fear of retaking the test was quickly put out as things were explained. They were even in tow to be higher up, as they managed to fight off against the unpredictable and hard session. The five could hardly hide they joy as they heard that, but was broken for a bit, when they saw Luis. He was now sent to prison on Coruscant, facing a long time of jail for all he did. They were also set to go on their first real mission in the coming month. Things were finally starting to look good for them.

When they were allowed to themselves for a bit, the Chess and Ghost Squads met up in the training ground, as they agreed last year.

“Finally made it?” Cody was the first to speak, this team standing in a line as the other came closer.

“Didn’t know this was timed,” Rex smirked back, staring into the other clone, before they reached into a handshake, reaching all up to the forearms.

“Way to go!” Cody called, pulling the blonde into hug and releasing him a few seconds later.

“Well, you owe me ten credits,” Jet smirked, looking at Bull, before walking closer.

“You were very impressive,” he added, setting a hand on Bishop’s shoulder.

“Not all of us are drama queens like Cody,” Bull smirked, took a step closer and hit his forearm against Turm’s, both of them smirking.

“Now it’s just going to be more training,” Lander laughed, lightly hitting Pion on the shoulder.

“Maybe we’ll even work together,” Jewels winked, slapping Jezdec on the back.

“Oh… am I too late?” at the new voice, all troopers turned, their faces wide with smiles.

* * *

 

“99!” they called, the oldest clone carrying… something, with a small smile on his face.

“You’re just on time,” they called as the ‘defective’ clone walked closer.

“I – I um,” he muttered, looking up at the younger men, shifting his weight and moving the long box in his hands. “I got something, for – for all you guys,” he finished, extending his arms with the box.

“T-Thank you!” Rex blinked, just as surprised as the rest as he gently took the box.

“I – I hope you like it…” 99 muttered, feeling a bit scared of what they might say.

“99… Where… where did you get these?” Cody asked as soon as the box was opened, looking from it to the janitor.

“I know some people… asked them if they could deliver it…” the oldest clone whispered, looking at the troopers, whose eyes were glued to the box.

“I’ve never seen this much chocolate before… Or any kind really,” Jezdec swallowed, eyeing the many different shapes and colors in the box.

“It looks really good,” Bull licked his lips, wanting to reach and take one.

“I thought it wasn’t allowed to have these,” Jewels cleared his throat, but kept looking at the sweets.

“What our superiors don’t know won’t kill ‘em,” Turm shrugged, chewing on his lip.

“They have the whole place rigged with cameras,” Bishop silently hissed, looking over his shoulder.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. Mortimer disabled them for a few hours,” 99 smiled as the troopers’ mouths almost dropped.

“He knows?” Jet asked, blinking at the smaller clone. The only answer was a nod.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Lander raised an eyebrow at the others.

“Who wants to go first?” Pion looked at his brothers, seeing they were all hesitant.

“Leaders lead,” all eyes turned on Rex and Cody, who opened their eyes wide.

“That’s not how it works!” they called back, before catching glimpse of 99. He looked rather sad and even guilt ridden.

“If you guys don’t want it,” he didn’t even get to finish before the blonde grabbed a piece and threw it into his mouth.

* * *

 

All eyes fell on him, as in the next moment, he took a deep breath, feeling the sweet chocolate melt and he couldn’t help the small whimper. It was so good! His brothers looked in fear and shock as he chewed, before getting tired of that and taking their own piece. It was safe to say, all the clones had the same reaction – Turm and Bull even becoming a bit hyper. Within a few minutes, the whole box was emptied and the clones found out they need to be careful how much sugar they actually eat because, they get very energized by it.

“So, when are you getting sorted into your Companies?” 99 asked after a while as the troopers let out some of the energy.

“Not sure yet. I guess when we’re ready and needed,” Cody explained, smiling at the other troopers who were still half-jumping around the training ground.

“I hope it’s soon – the sooner we’re out of this place, the sooner we can help end the war,” Rex nodded, a smile on his face as he saw Bull and Turm trying to run up a wall.

“Maybe we should stop them? They’re going to hurt each other otherwise,” the second oldest suggested, but couldn’t keep in the chuckle as Jet ran too fast and crashed into Pion.

“Agreed. I’d hate to explain this to Mortimer,” the three laughed before bidding the janitor a good day and reached their team.

“Alright men, get to together! You are official soldiers now – act like it!” at Cody’s voice, the clones seemed to drop whatever they were doing and stood at attention.

“Just because we got this far, doesn’t mean it’s over. Far from it. It’s just beginning. And we can’t mess around with this. In a few weeks, we’ll get getting a visit from a few Jedi – they’ll be taking squads and set them in companies. So unless you want to be stuck here on extra training, you better show them you’re ready and rearing for a fight!”

“Sir yes sir!”


	22. The Generals and the Teams

“Master Kenobi, Skywalker,” Shak Ti bowed her head as the two Jedi entered the room.

“Master Shak Ti,” the two bowed back, smiling as they looked around.

“Sorry we’re so late – Anakin slept in,” Obi-Wan smiled as the younger man rolled his eyes.

“Can we just get this over with?” Anakin muttered, looking annoyed.

“Why in such a rush?” the two masters looked smug, although Ti tried to hide it.

“I think we’re wasting time. We could easily have sent someone else to choose a few squads to take back with us,” Skywalker sighed as the three started walking.

“These will be your men, Skywalker. A General should always know who is risking his life for him,” Ti spoke calmly as it seemed to make the younger man guilty.

“It’s not what I meant…” he grumbled, seeing the many clones walking around.

“Master Ti, which are the best squads this year?” Kenobi asked, trying to change the conversation.

“We have many good squads – I’d rather not say anything and allow you to follow the Force,” there was a smile on her face as she turned to the older man.

* * *

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Rex and Cody muttered as they rushed past the hall.

“We’re so dead!” the blonde turned the corner, almost losing his step.

“Just calm down, we’re fine!” the older one turned to avoid crashing into someone.

“He’s not gonna like it…”

“I’m more worried about the others.”

“So dead…”

They ran quicker, not really paying attention to their surroundings. That’s why, when a group of three people suddenly turned the corner towards them, the two panicked and tried their best to avoid a crash, with Rex tripping and tumbling into Cody.

“Oh my,” two of the Jedi blinked.

“S-Sorry!” the two quickly called, helping each other to stand up.

“Why in such a rush?” Shak asked, knowing the two.

“We’re already late! Mortimer’s going to have our heads!” the Ghost Squad leader answered quickly as the two were already running.

“Careful where you run!” Obi-Wan called after them, a grin on his face.

“I thought these were supposed to be soldiers, not kids running around,” Anakin was not impressed by the two.

“You seem to think that, because they are soldiers, they are perfect,” Ti continued to walk.

“That’s not it. But they are clones – you’d think they’d be better.”

“Believe me Skywalker, there is more to them than meets the eye. Those two especially,” she turned her head towards him, that smile again.

* * *

 

“Sorry we’re late!” Rex and Cody rushed through the door, panting as the rest of the eight clones either rolled their eyes, gave empty claps, were smirking at them or just plain facepalming.

“Well, sure took your time,” Mortimer had a frown on his face as he turned to them.

“And today of all days no doubt,” he sighed as the two moved in line.

“I’d give you the standard ‘late punishment’ but we don’t have time,” he added, walking along the line of the gathered clones.

“Today, we’ll be visited by Jedi – don’t know how many. They’ll be checking out our parts of the batches, as the others have already been settled into companies. That’s why I want you all on your best behavior,” his eyes landed on Jezdec and Jewels who faked a hurt expression.

“But this means more than being taken in,” he went on, stopping in the middle of the line.

“It means, you’ll be heading off to war. You’ll leave the closest thing you have to home and almost everyone you knew. I can’t say for certain that all of you will make it in this war. But I can say, I believe you’ll give it your best. Never forget,” they clicked their heels as he smiled.

“We have each other, brother in arms, brothers for life!” the ten men spoke in union.

“That’s right. Always be mindful of your brothers, even if they’re not in your squad or batch. You’ll be mixed with many different soldiers, some older and in time, younger. ARC and Shock troopers, those who specialize in one thing only – never forget it can be you in their place,” there was a silence followed by his words.

“I hope to see you all again at some point. But until that day, stay alive, be loyal and live as best you can,” he bowed his head and the clones saluted.

“Now, go. Havoc should be outside to take you to the Jedi.”

* * *

 

“Would you stop fiddling?” Bishop glanced at Pion, who looked ready to pull his hair out.

“I can’t help it,” he muttered, looking like a hurt puppy.

“C’mon, we’re all a bit nervous here,” Jet set a hand on the other sniper.

“Look at you Bish, you’re pacing!” Turm smirked as the said clone turned slightly red.

“I’m just glad we’re not mixed with others too much,” Lander sighed, trying to change the subject.

The ten of them were settled in a room where the Jedi would come. Along with them were two more squads, each one with a year difference – like the Chess and Ghost ones.

“Who do you think it is anyway?” Bull looked up, the question mostly directed at the leaders.

“…” Rex and Cody shared a look, thinking of the same thing.

“You don’t think…” the blonde one muttered.

“Shak Ti was with them…” the older one murmured back.

“We’re so dead…”

“Could be wrong.”

A helpless sigh escaped from the ‘king’ before the doors opened up and the clones snapped to attention, hiding all their worry or anxiety.

* * *

 

“And here we have four more,” Shak was the first to speak as her and two other men entered the room, looking at the lined up clones.

“Garden, Block, Chess and Ghost squads are present,” she added, hands behind her back.

“Master, look,” Anakin nudged his trainer and nodded to the other side, where two familiar looking clones stood, looking back at the two for a second.

“Ah, so, you’ve made your pick have you?” Obi-Wan smiled, feeling the two grow anxious.

“I told you before – I’m not taking everyone like you. Champion and Tango squad last time were more than enough for me,” Skywalker crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

“Give them a chance padawan,” Kenobi sighed and moved to the Ghost Squad.

“I believe we’ve met before,” he smiled as Cody seemed to grow tenser.

“I apologize for my earlier actions, sir,” he resisted the urge to salute.

“It’s quite alright.”

“Master, please, we don’t have all day.”

“Anakin, come now, you have to know your men. Why don’t you try and find another squad. Two hardly seems enough this time.”

* * *

 

“…” Skywalker didn’t answer but did look in Rex’s direction, seeing the blonde looked shocked.

“What’s your number?” since Rex was only half paying attention to the younger man, the question caught him slightly off guard.

“My name is Rex, sir,” he gave a firm nod as the Jedi stepped in front of him.

“I thought clones had numbers, not names?” it didn’t sound like mockery but genuine curiosity.

“We do, sir, but every clones prefers a name,” the ‘king’ kept his voice stoic.

Anakin narrowed his eyes on the blonde, so he couldn’t see Obi-Wan or Cody turn their attention to those two. There was something about this clone that made Skywalker wonder…

“Have you ever been in a battle before?”

“No sir. Simulations are all we get.”

“Then you’re no good to me. A real soldier needs real combat experience,” that made Rex lock his jaw and frown ever so slightly.

“…Is something wrong?” Anakin asked, while Kenobi sighed. He knew what his padawan was doing and didn’t like it one bit.

“Rex,” Bishop whispered, eyes on the blonde.

“C’mon, say it. What’s wrong?”

“…” the clone glanced at Ti, who gave a small nod before looking back at Skywalker.

“With all due respect, sir, how do you expect us to have real combat experience if we’ve just graduated? That’s no way to judge a clone’s abilities.”

“Is that so?” Anakin smiled and crossed his arms again, looking at the blonde.

“So tell me then, why should I pick your squad over any other?”

“I’m not saying you should, sir, I’m simply saying you can’t judge one by something they’ve never had a chance to do before.”

“…Chess squad right? You have an assignment yet?”

“…A mercy mission, near the Rishi Moon in one month.”

“Good. Nothing important. Cancel that. You’ll be coming with me to Burnin Konn. I’m sure that’s a better place for you all to show you’re real abilities,” Skywalker grinned and turned to his master.

“I believe we’re done here master.”

“Really? How many squads are you taking now?”

“Three, with one already being under my command. Welcome to the 501st boys,” the Jedi turned back to the clones, who needed a second, before smiling and saluting.

“Thank you sir!”

“Well, I’m taking five of them. And this Ghost Squad is already high up my chain of command. You’ll be in the 212th Attack Battalion. Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you sir!”

“Wonderful. Now, we should gather the men and take them to our ships. I’m sure they’re just waiting for some battles.”

“Agreed master.”

* * *

 

“Ahh! I can’t believe it!” Turm squeezed Rex so tight; the other feared he might pop.

“Way to go!” Bishop laughed, slapping their leader on the back.

“Ugh…” Rex had to take in a deep breath when the ‘rook’ finally released him.

“You really did it huh? And Skywalker no less…” Cody chuckled and shook his head, both impressed a slightly worried.

“Seems we might get to work together sooner than we thought,” Lander was sitting down, smiling as pretty much everyone celebrated.

“That’s true! Generals Kenobi and Skywalker to tend to work together a lot,” Pion nodded along, almost falling down as Bull scared Turm and the two started fighting again.

“Well, I’m looking forward to it,” Jewels smirked, leaning on a wall and looking at the others.

“Finally getting out and all, right? Man, just thinking about it gets me hyped up!” Jezdec seemed to resist the urge to just jump all over the place.

“Right, but remember men, this is for real now. We won’t be able to joke around as we did for now and things are going to get really dangerous,” Cody made the clones look at him, thinking about his words as they shared a look.

“Yeah, and if rumors are anything to go by, we’re all in for a lot of battles. Our new Generals like to be on front lines – Skywalker especially. Stay safe,” Rex added to his friend’s words, getting the others to nod back.

“Good! Now, let’s get ready. They gave us half an hour to prepare – we should head out now.”

* * *

 

“So, what changed your mind?” Obi-Wan asked as he and his padawan watched the new clones enter their ships.

“…I sensed something from him, from Rex. A certain… feeling. He wasn’t scared,” Anakin answered, arms crossed over his chest, eyes on the Chess Squad as they walked towards the ship.

“Scared?” the Master blinked in confusion.

“Most of my men, they’re scared of us – of the Jedi. I need someone who won’t be afraid to tell me when I’m wrong or what he thinks. After all, isn’t that what a Captain should do?” Skywalker turned to his Master, seeing the surprised and amused look.

“So, setting Rex up for a Captain already? Not bad… From what I’ve read about him, he’s just as capable of a leader as Cody. Those two worked closely together,” Kenobi said back, giving a nod of his head.

“I’m going to need to see how he does in actual battle, but I have a feeling there won’t a question if he’s capable of being somewhere up high as well.”

“Are we back to the bet? Because I’ll win,” the padwan shrugged, his Master looked in surprise again.

“Really now?”

“Yeah. We both found capable commanders for our men – now we need to see which one gets there sooner,” Anakin smirked.

“I see… Well, I guess that could work. But you remember how it works right? You can’t just ‘appoint’ him the position. He needs to prove he deserves it.”

“I know Master. Don’t worry. That’s why I set them in the 501st and am bringing them along for my next mission.”

“Well then… Best of luck and may the force be with you,” Kenobi gave a bow of his head, seeing they were just about to head off.

“Same to you Master.”


	23. Welcome to the 501st

To say that the Chess Squad was excited is an understatement. Two out of the five could hardy keep their enthusiasm under control even as they walked in the huge halls of the Star Destroyer the Resolute. Leading them was a senior officer, who said he’ll be giving them over to the current in command of the 501st

“There’s so many clones here…” Pion muttered and swallowed, feeling a bit intimidated as a few of the passing soldiers gave the new comers more attention that they’d like.

“Don’t worry brother, they’re just curious,” Turm grinned and put an arm around the ‘pawn’s’ neck, making him smile back.

“Guys, behave! You look like kids,” Bishop sighed and rubbed his face with one hand.

“C’mon Bish, stop spoiling everyone’s fun! We’re just trying to lighten things us,” Jezdec hooked his own arm around the sniper’s neck this time. He received a glare in return.

“Lively bunch,” the superior officer spoke, head turned around and they could clearly see a small grin on his face – even if he tried to hide it.

“We try,” Rex gave a nod back as they arrived in some sort of room.

“Well, I hope you keep it up. War can be an ugly thing,” with that, their guide gave a salute and left the room, leaving the new comers to wait for their commander.

“When I heard I’d know the Squad that comes to the 501st I never expected it to be you,” a familiar voice spoke as the clones turned to their left, where a door was slid open and a brother walked in. Unlike their pure-white armor, he had a blue arrow on his chest, with the point of it going upwards to his neck.

“…Appo?” Rex blinked, not sure if he was right or wrong. The man before him narrowed his eyes, scaring the new comers that they were wrong, before laughing.

“Sorry – I just,” Appo tried to calm himself. “I couldn’t resist,” he managed, barely, and put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. The Chess Squad visibly sighed in relief.

“Welcome aboard! From what I heard, you guys were the best this year!” the superior smiled.

“Yeah, something like that. And thanks. Glad to be here,” Rex smiled back. It was good, to have someone you know be your CO.

“I didn’t know you were sent here. Where’s the rest of Tango squad?” Bishop asked, leaning on Turm who had his arms folded.

“Separate division. Turns out we weren’t all set for the main attack force,” Appo explained, but his voice had a sad tone to it.

“But enough about that! It’s you guys who we need to talk about,” the new comers blinked, not really sure what he was talking about.

“From what I hear, you made a big impression on the General. So much that you’re already part of the 501st – that’s not something to be taken lightly,” Appo saw their sheepish smiles and almost laughed.

“We should arrive at Burnin Konn in a few days – that should give you all a chance to settle in and maybe meet a few of your new brothers.”

“Looking forward to it,” Jezdec had to smirk – this was going to be fun.

“Nice to see you’re still excited. But I have to warn you – Skywalker isn’t exactly the most clam and collect kind of General.”

“He’s more of an ‘attack first, ask questions later’ type?” Rex raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. And so far, there hasn’t really been someone to tell him how scared the men can get…” the clones allowed the silence to fill the room.

“Okay, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Appo sighed, seeing he killed their mood.

“Just take care of each other, okay?” he got nods in return.

“Good! Now, let’s get you settled in.”

* * *

 

Appo gave the squad a short tour of the Resolute. Their rooms, training ground, mess hall and landing doc were all checked out as well as the infirmary. They had to pull Pion away from the equipment and he was almost crying. The same could have been said for Turm and Jezdec when they saw the mess hall. Bishop tried to act macho and unimpressed at the training ground but everyone saw him constantly checking out the targets. Rex just looked in awe as they walked around, letting himself show he was new here.

“In a while, you’ll be able to visit the bridge,” Appo winked as they passed the said room, the new comers looked at the closed door.

“How many missions has the 501st been in?” Rex asked as they continued to walk.

“Not that many to be honest… we’re still forming and organizing, not to mention we don’t have a Captain or Commander yet. The General kinda refuses to set anyone on that spot yet…” Appo sighed, letting his shoulders drop.

“Meaning you’re still the highest ranking clone in the battalion, right?” the sniper asked as the CO turned to them.

“Yeah but I don’t what to be… As I said, the General can be scary and he’s not the most calm of people. I really don’t want to be on a receiving end of his anger if I say something…”

“But he’s just a person right? I mean, even a Jedi can be wrong, right?” the other blinked at the ‘king’s simple words.

“…Well, I hope you get the job Rexy. You’re the most confident man who’s said something like that as far as I know,” the older clone chuckled as the rest still blinked.

“Rex, man, brother, you need to stop trying to pick fights with superiors…” Jezdec hooked his arm around the blonde’s neck.

“Honestly, you’ll get decommissioned before you actually get to see action…” Pion sighed, rubbing his face and shaking his head.

* * *

 

“Well, that’s the tour. I’m sure you’ll all get the hang of this place in time, so ‘till then, if you got a question, I’m always ready. And not just me. Ask anyone who’s been here more than a week and they’ll show you around. These guys just like to act thought but they’re all a bunch of softies,” Appo finished showing them around and winked before leaving the men near their rooms.

“Well that was fun!” the ‘knight’ grinned, stretching his arms in the air and looking at the others.

“Not really but okay…” Pion sighed again, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head.

“Hey! You five!” a new-ish voice called as the whole squad turned to the other side, where two clones were waving and walking towards them.

One of them had blue color all along both his arms and two lines on his helmet, which was under his arm. The other was more colored, with blue on his knees, shoulders, both thighs, lines under his elbows and some more around the neck of his armor, reaching down to half of his chest. His bucket, under his arm as well, was a lot different from the others, having a visor entirely blue and a sort of mask with a weak line in the middle of it.

“Um… Hey,” Rex was the first to speak as the two arrived next to them.

“You’re the new guys, right? Saw Appo leading you around. I’m Boomer and this is Denal. Great to meet you,” the one who was the most blue smiled and offered a hand.

“The pleasure is ours,” the blonde smiled and shook his hand, then Denal’s before introducing the others.

“I’m Rex and these are Pion, Bishop, Turm and Jezdec,” each clone shook hands with the new comers, giving a smile and clearly taking them in.

“You guys are all the talk around here. Seems General Skywalker is out to test someone who’s Captain material,” Denal grinned as the ‘king’ almost whimpered. His brothers laughed instead.

“Oh boy! You’ve done it now, _captain_!” Jezdec wouldn’t stop laughing.

“Well, seems Appo’s wish is gonna come sooner than later,” Turm grinned and set his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, supporting the man at the same time.

“I knew this was going to happen…” Bishop sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, c’mon guys, who said it was going to be Rex? Nothing’s proven yet!” Pion tried to keep everyone calm while the older clones tried to stop their laughter.

“Ah! So it true! You’re the one who talked back to the General? That’s some guts for a Shinie!” Boomer laughed, highly amused by their expressions.

* * *

 

“Shinie?” the rookies turned their attention to the higher-ranking men.

“Yeah. It’s what we call rookies – shinie and new, like your armor,” Denal explained, clearly more in control of his laugher than his friend.

“Well, everyone calls ‘em that except the 140st or the Wolf Pack,” the most colored clone lowered his voice and leaned in closer. “They have pups but they’ll never admit it.”

It was hard, even if they were clone soldiers, to not at least snicker at that. Rex and Bishop closed their eyes to try and stay calm, while Pion leaned onto Turm, both of them laughing but managing to keep it semi-quiet. And then there was Jezdec.

“Well hello there little pup! Welcome to the war! Don’t worry, the big dogs will take care of you now,” the ‘knight’ couldn’t help but say that, causing everyone to lose themselves in the laugher. It was a good start for the rookies and a nice relive for the older two.

“Shhh!!” Boomer managed to put a finger on his lips, although he was still laughing. “Don’t you dare ever say that when one of the Wolf’s is here. Or worse! When Commander Wolffe himself is here!” none of the clones could stop their laughter, so they just silently nodded.

* * *

 

It was a few minutes and jokes later that Pion finally asked something that’s been on his mind for a while now.

“Um… Boomer, sir, you’re one of those ‘special’ troopers, right?” the medic was still a bit uneasy while talking to his CO but he was getting the hang of it.

“Oh, yeah, right! I’m what you call an ARF Trooper short for Advance Recon Force. We mostly scout out areas and do recon – obviously. BUT! We get to ride AT-RT which are pretty awesome!” Boomer smirked, sounding proud of his position and not ashamed to show it.

“That sounds so awesome!” Turm grinned, sparkles almost in his eyes. Guess it was true; he did stay in his pod too long…

“Hehe, maybe you’ll get there one day! But, you’ll have to say bye to this merry lot. You’ll be working separately from them,” the ARF trooper explained, causing the excitement to die down.

“Oh… I don’t think I could do that then…” the ‘rook’ sighed and scratched his neck. “If I’m away from these guys too long, I tend to do stupid stuff. Not really all that smart,” it surprised the older clones how honest this guy was but they smiled none the less.

“Good man then. You’d be surprised how many men we see who want to simply advance in the war,” Denal nodded, giving a confidant smile.

“You’re clearly a tight bunch. That’s always nice to see. But still, keep in mind there’s no guarantee all of you will make it out. Denal here is all that’s left of our old cadet squad,” Boomer sighed, eyes turning on more of a sad tone.

“Sorry to hear that…” Rex said, not really sure what else to do.

“They died fighting and I think that’s what they really wanted… Rex,” at the sound of his name, the blonde looked up, seeing the hard yet almost pleading eyes of the older man.

“Take good care of your squad. You’re all new here and you’re headed for a tough mission. Keep calm and steady.”

“Right, thanks,” the ‘king’ nodded his head, but felt his brothers smile behind him.

“Boomer, we should go. We’re about to get to our own destination,” Denal turned to his brother, nodding towards the landing doc.

“Right, let’s go. Nice meeting you guys!”

“Same to you!”


	24. Never goes as planned

It took about three days before the Resolute finally arrived in the system it had to. And in that time, the Chess Squad had gotten to know the ship rather well. Turm would still get lost and Jezdec had a habit of missing the correct room, but the other three learned quickly. They met almost all of the 501st members and quickly got the hang of being in a larger 'squad'. Many were really glad to find out Pion was a field medic, given this battalion hardly had any. They even managed to get some practice in. It always helped when they were nervous.

"Alright men, listen up!" Anakin spoke as he stood in front of the gathered soldiers. They stood in four lines of five, helmets on and at attention.

"Burnin Konn is a mining planet and hardly inhabited. It's deadly on the surface so anyone actually living there lives underground. Our mission is to stop the mining of crystals, which are being sold by the Separatists drones. Myself and a squad of flight troopers will keep the main battle here, in space, while two teams head for the actual planet. Those teams will head into the mine and destroy them. We don't want anyone else getting their hands on this. As far as we know, there are three main mining places, so when you finish off one, head to the second. Keep on the line and finish up as quickly as you can. Hard and deadly storms are common and believe me, you don't want to get caught in one," Skywalker explained as he looked at the many clones before him.

"Sergeant Appo, your squad will be on ground, headed for the first mine. Rex, you and your team will be the second, taking out the third. That way, whoever finishes first can get to the second one quicker," the Jedi continued, looking at the two team leaders.

"Sir!" the two nodded and saluted, although the blonde was slightly anxious.

"The rest are with me up here. As soon as the teams are finished, we'll pick them up and head out of here. The less time we spend here the better…" the General mumbled the last part and dismissed the soldiers as each one headed for their position.

"Best of luck to you," Appo smiled under his bucket as he set a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Thanks, you as well," the blonde nodded back, taking in a few quick breathes as he and his brother headed for the ship which would fly them to the planate surface.

"First mission…" Turm mumbled as the doors on the ship closed and the troopers held onto the railing as the craft took off.

"Kinda excited but scared…" Jezdec hid his nervous smile under his helmet. He was glad the way to the ship moved so the others couldn't see his arms shake.

"We've handled harder," Bishop spoke, trying to sound cool and calm, but he thought his heart might break out of his chest.

"This is not a sim battle…" Pion swallowed, focusing on his breathing and trying to keep it steady. He was repeating the medical procedures in his mind.

"Good, we used to fail the simulator," Rex managed to get in some humor, letting off part of the tension, but it never left.

* * *

"Chess Squad," the pilot, Joker, spoke into the comm. link. "Get ready, we're almost there. I'll drop you as close to the mine as I can, but then you're on your own."

"Copy that," Rex spoke back, taking a deep breath and looking at his brothers.

"You boys ready for this?" a second of silence but the other four nodded. It was a bit of a shame. He'd wanted to see their faces at this moment.

"Good. Let's make Ciel and Mortimer proud!" a few moments later, the clones felt the ship land as it shook and the doors opened. With a 'Go!' from Joker, the troopers rushed off and turned on their sensors, being able to see through the thick cloud of dust around.

"Good thing these things got air filtration," Jezdec spoke into the comm. as they walked. Normally, they wouldn't be able to breathe or see in this kind of conditions, but their armor allowed for both. And that was something all of them were glad about.

"I see the entrance. Up ahead. Doesn't seem to be guarded," Bishop pointed out, easily spotting the large and dark hole in his weather.

"Good, take point. Turm, you're with me on the cover. Jezdec and Pion are in the middle. We never know when a clanker might jump on us," Rex quickly ordered, letting the sniper move forward while he joined the 'rook' at the back.

" _Rex, come in, Rex,_ " a voice covered in static voiced in the blonde's link.

"Appo, this is Rex, go ahead," the 'king' answered, keeping his blaster close at hand. The others noted their leader talking, but went on as they were supposed to.

" _I got a call from **–zzzz-** one of the tech guys on the ship **–zzzz-** we might lose our signal with the main ship when **–zzzz-** we go down into the mine. Our own should **-zzzz-** still function fine though,_ " it was a bit hard to understand with the static and storm raging all around, but Rex managed.

"…Copy that. We'll try and contact anyone we can before heading to the second mine," the blonde frowned, not liking the idea of their comm. being down.

" _Copy that **–zzzz-** Appo out,_ " and with that, the line was cut off.

"What's wrong?" Pion asked when he was sure Rex had stopped talking with the person on the other side of the link.

"The signal's going to be dead when we get into the mine. Appo's team as well. We won't be able to call for backup if anything happens," the blonde explained, trying to keep calm and hide his worry.

"Nothing's gonna happen. Stop worrying," Jezdec grinned, looking over his shoulder. He was as care-free as always it seemed.

"Don't jinx it!" Turm muttered, partly serious partly joking.

"Boys, we're here!" Bishop stopped and the others could see the entrance clearly now. It was big and supported by metal pillars, but didn't look all that stable. The rock around it was heavy and took on a purplish color. All in all, didn't look like a pleasant place.

* * *

"Alright, remember men, keep vigilant and be ready for anything," Rex was the first to enter and it already became easier to move and navigate as they were out of the storm. It was dark, but strangely, the small crystals littered all over the ground and walls gave off enough green light to be able to see. At first the men kept on their scanners, but as they advanced, the crystals glow brighter. They actually had to turn off the scanners to avoid getting blinded by the light.

There were many ways and paths to follow. Figuring the main one was likely guarded, the team chose the smaller ones, keeping to the edges and avoiding anything that looked like it was put there recently. One could never be too careful.

"Still no sign of anyone," Bishop reported, eyes sharp and watching, seeing the dust in the air and the occasional bug crawl. But no droids.

"So far so good… But don't let your guard down," the leader muttered, feeling uneasy at the fact they haven't run into any resistance.

"They probably don't know we're even here," Jezdec said, looking at one of the large crystals and frowned. This kind of light was not to his taste.

"Let's keep it that way, yeah?" Pion mumbled, constantly looking around, staying on high alert. He wasn't a fan of small spaces which could come down on him any moment.

"Wait!" Bishop, being at the head of the team, put his hand in the air. The others stopped and followed his lead to crouch down, moving slowly after their brother.

"What is it?" Rex asked, his finger slightly twitching. He'd much rather have targets to shot at than wait for them to jump them.

"Do you hear that?" the sniper asked and in a few seconds, the clones arrived at en edge and an opening. They could see another large chamber, and when looking downwards, they saw the many and huge crystals the General talked about. Pickaxes and shovels could he heard as metal hit glass and rock. The rearing of engines and the ever familiar clanking of droids were also present. And when the five arrived at the edge, they were shocked by what they saw.

* * *

"Hawk, help Eagle! Raven and Crow, you're with me! Cover my flank and let's take down this group!" Skywalker ordered, blasting away at three of the droid ships.

"Copy that!" the clones called back, each one doing as he was ordered, taking down any enemy they could in the process.

The battle in space was heated yet mostly one-sided. The Separatists weren't expecting the Republic to come anytime soon, so they took them by surprise. And just when part of their forces had to go deliver the crystals. Lucky for them.

"Ready for this, boys?" Anakin smirked, seeing the six drones coming at him.

"Lead the way sir," Raven and Crow nodded and following the General, moving their ships in synch with the Jedi's.

When the drones opened fire, the three all pulled up quickly, avoiding the fire. As soon as they were above their six targets, all three turned to a nose-dive, firing their own cannons and taking down two drones each.

"Well done!" the General commended, grinning, before spotting a few more coming. "Ready for round two?"

"Yes sir!" but before any of them had a chance to actually start, two of the incoming ten were blown to pieces by someone else's fire.

"Sorry it took so long, sir."

"Not a problem Eagle. Glad you could join the party."

* * *

The clones each blinked to make sure they were seeing this. Instead of what they were expecting – drones working on taking out the crystals – they saw, what were apparently the inhabitants of this planet working instead. There were different kinds of species, male and female and even some kids. They were working and were clearly exhausted. Some seemed barely able to stand. But the droids didn't care. Anyone they saw that was even taking a breather was immediately zapped with electricity, which seemed to come from the bracelets the workers had on their arms.

"The General didn't say anything about civs," Turm spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes blazing with hate at the sight he saw.

"I don't think he knew about it…" Rex mumbled, trying to count how many were here. So far, he's seen twenty.

"What now? The plan was to destroy this place, but we can't really do that with a bunch of civilians here," Jezdec ducked back to the wall when one of the droids looked up.

"If this is all there is in this mine, we should be fine. I counted fifteen droids. We've taken down more," Bishop had his eyes on the chamber as he spoke.

"No, droids are hardly ever in small numbers. They must be patrolling the other paths," the blonde shook his head and winced as another worker got zapped.

"Then what? We can't leave them here," Pion urged, feeling pity for the poor people.

"…" the 'king' closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds, mulling over their options and knowledge. There was no easy way to do this.

"Jezdec, take Pion and scout out the other routes. We need to know how many of these clankers are here and what's the safest way out. Turm, you'll go with me to try and free the workers – we should be able to get rid of those bracelets. Bishop, you'll stay up here and be our eyes in the sky. Tell us when and where the droids are moving," the leader spoke in the end.

"What do we do if we're caught?" the medic mumbled, looking at the blonde.

"Run back here if you can, otherwise get out and hide. We'll try and finish up here."

"You always like splitting us up eh?" the 'knight' smirked. He couldn't see it, but the blonde rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We'll cover more ground that way. It's dangerous, I know that, but as I can see it, it's our best option," Rex explained, chewing on his lip as a scream from one of the workers echoed in the chamber.

"Keep in touch and report any progress. Now, let's go."

 


	25. Off to a rocky start

"I've counted three in the North-East exit… Five more patrolling the corridor from East to West…" Jezdec whispered into their shared comm. link, ducking behind a wall. He could see Pion keeping an eye out on their current position.

" _That's the lowest so far… Timing it right, that could be our best way out… Have you checked the South part?_ " Rex's voice spoke back in a hushed tone as well.

"Not yet… There's plenty guards on the way there so we haven't gotten far," seeing the medic tapping his throat with his fingers, the 'knight' turned silent as droids passed them.

" _Right, don't go too deep and too hard. Have you found any clear way to the main chamber?_ " the 'king's voice was slightly stained, he was probably moving around.

"Not really… But there should be. Saw a route not far from here. We'll check it out soon."

" _Copy that. Rex out,_ " the droids passed by again and with a quick glance around to make sure the coast was clear, the two rushed to a different hiding place.

* * *

" _Two on your left_ ," Bishop spoke as Rex and Turm kept close to the wall. Stealth wasn't really something clones were taught – not much anyway – but they tried. As they saw the two droids, the two hid behind one of the large crystals, waiting.

"Did you see that?" one of them asked. One could never forget how dumb these guys are…

"No," the second one said back, seeing the first one move away.

"It was right here…" the first one moved closer to the crystal, looking behind it to see two troopers. Before the droid could do anything, the 'rook' grabbed it and smacked it against the wall, as Rex blasted its head off.

"What's going on?" really, how dumb were these guys? The second one came closer, following the same thing the first one did and got the same fate.

"Three just went by. You got three minutes on the South corner," the sniper's voice came again as the two troopers moved to the location, still hiding as best they could.

* * *

"Any word from the teams on the planet yet?" Anakin asked in the brief minute of peace. He was still flying in space, waiting for the next attack.

" _We recently got word from Appo – the mines are filled with civilian workers. They managed to save most of them, but some got caught in the cross-fire. They're headed for the second mine now. No word from Chess Squad yet, but we believe they have the same situation._ "

"Send someone to pick up the civilians and keep trying to contact Rex. The longer they stay there, the grater the chances of something bad happening."

" _Copy that sir._ "

"General, we got another squad coming at us!" Hawk called, bringing the Jedi's eyes to the sky.

"Let's not keep them waiting then!"

* * *

"Stay quiet and don't move," Rex spoke quickly and quietly from behind one of the workers. Naturally, they were startled and turned around, opening their eyes wide.

"We're not going to hurt you," Turm added, looking over for any droids. "We're here to help."

"Help?" the worker – neither of the two knew the species – whispered. He was shaking, his hands bruised and battered.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded and removed his helmet, giving a smile. They might never have done a real mission before, but in the sims they always passed the 'mercy' and 'hostage rescue' ones.

"Thank you…" the worker was almost crying as he offered his shaking hands, wanting to get rid of the binds as fast as possible.

"I got this," the 'rook' moved before the leader could act and grabbed the bracelet on both sides before ripping it apart.

"Not bad…" Rex blinked, surprised. He expected there to be some sort of feed-back, but there came none and the worker hugged his saviors.

"Turm, free the others and sent them my way. I'll lead them out of here. Bishop, keep an eye out and keep calling out patterns to him," the blonde mixed the plan slightly, seeing his brother could take care of the binds as he moved to the next nearest worker.

" _Changing the plan eh_?" he could hear the sniper smirk.

"Slightly," was the answer back before the 'king' motioned to the three freed workers to follow.

"Jezdec, I need a path now. Got civs ready to go," he was still quiet but quicker, checking over his shoulder more frequently for any enemies. The workers followed silently and quickly behind.

" _Already? Damn, we're a bit behind. Head to the North-East one then. The path should be clear by the time you get there,"_ the 'knight' answered and Rex could hear the changing of directions.

"Right. ETA ten minutes," the blonde stopped and halted the three workers.

"We'll wait here for five minutes for anyone else, and then I'll take out towards the exit. I'll need someone to help the freed workers then, so I can help free the others," he looked at them, his calm face what they needed right now.

"I – I can do it. They know me well. I am Rico," the first worker they freed spoke up, looking a bit unsure but still determine to help.

"Good. This way we'll save a lot more lives."

* * *

"Hey, tin can!" Jezdec grinned under his bucket as he tackled the two droids, while Pion shot the third one. The two on the ground tried to move, but two shots took care of them.

"Did you set up the EMP bomb?" the 'knight' asked, looking around and checking the area.

"Yeah. I just hope it won't harm this place. The structure doesn't seem too stable," the medic nodded, checking the path through which Rex was supposed to arrive.

"We better hurry. We don't want any unnecessary casualties," the two nodded and prepared for the incoming workers.

"This way!" was heard as Rex appeared, and behind him, six workers.

"Pion, as soon as you're at the surface, contact command and tell them we need transportation ASAP!" the blonde ordered and put his helmet back on.

"Rico, let's move. There are still people down there," the leader and the worker moved back into the path while the other two troopers escorted the civs topside.

* * *

"My friend will help you out. But walk carefully, there are still droids here," Turm spoke as he freed more of the workers. Each one was shocked to see him, but accepted his help without hesitation and thanked him over and over again.

" _Turm, you can take out the two over the corner in five, four…_ " the sniper counted and the 'rook' prepared for the attack. As soon as he could see the clankers, he jumped on them, his raw strength enough to knock the both of them in the wall and crush their heads.

" _Five minutes until the next patrol. Hurry up – there's only six civs left,_ " the 'rook' stood up and rushed to the nearest worker, but he accidentally hit a shovel and its rattle echoed in the chamber.

"What was that?" the droids turned around and saw the figure in white.

"It's the Republic! Shoot him!" one of them pointed at the clone, but before any could take a shot, two went down with smoking holes in their heads.

"Hurry up! There'll be more coming!" Bishop called, eye on the scope as he took down another one.

Rex was just going to leave the three civs to Rico and head back, when someone screamed. Turning around, he saw droids – three of them – blasters at the workers. One was already hurt in the leg.

"Surrender!" they called as the workers froze. But soon, one of the droids dropped then another and the last one. Each one had two holes in their bodies.

"C'mon, there isn't much time left!" the blonde took the wounded worker, carefully cradled her in his arms and ran towards the top, the others behind.

"Rex, watch out!" Jezdec called as five clankers arrived in the corridor. But as soon as they moved, the EMP bomb went off and fried them all. Unfortunately, it also destabilized the corridor, causing the rock to crumble and fall down.

"Kriff this isn't good!" the leader rushed, upwards, seeing Pion was already talking to command.

There was hardly any time left. With what he heard in the chamber and the mine going unstable, they needed to hurry!

* * *

" _Sir, we just got a call from Chess Squad! They're evacuating the mine and require transportation. It's collapsing around them!_ "

"Tell them to get out of there now! Those mines are deadly and act like a domino effect – once it begins, it won't stop until there's nothing left!"

" _Can't do that sir!_ "

"Rex! What are you thinking? That place is going down any minute!" Skywalker blinked. He didn't know the planet-team was listening in.

" _I know sir, but there are still cvis down there, as well as my squad. I'm not going to abandon them,_ " there was a certain fire in his words that showed he wouldn't be changing his mind.

"That's an **order** , Rex!" Anakin grumbled, frustrated. He didn't know what to do!

"… _Can't obey that order, sir,"_ and with that, the line went dead.

"Rex? REX!" the Jedi hissed, bearing his teeth.

"Alpha Squad, cover me! I'm going planet-side! Joker, get ready! Those guys are going to need backup!" the said pilot quickly started he gunship.

"As you say, sir," and with that, the General turned towards the planet, going at high speed to try and get there as soon as he could.

* * *

"Rex, what are you going to do?" Pion asked, eyes wide as he stood by the comm. he used to contact the ones in space. He didn't expect the blonde to grab it.

"I'm going back. You two stay here, keep the civilians safe. As soon as evac comes, get on it!" the blonde didn't even stay to hear them protest, instead ran back towards the main chamber.

"Bishop, Turm do you copy?!" he yelled over the rumbles of the stones all around.

" _We got ya Rex…_ " it was a weak reply – did the chamber already start to collapse?

"How's it looking? You alright?" he kept his voice calm, avoiding the falling rocks and being able to see the chamber – or what was left of it.

"Y _eah, peachy…_ " Turm's voice was weak as well. The chamber was in shambles, crumbling from the top downwards. Rex could see two white figures not too far from where he was, covering six remaining workers.

"Can you move towards me? There's still some time before the whole thing falls down," he asked, seeing both of them turn to his direction.

" _Turm got shot and one of the workers is unconscious,_ " the sniper answered, wincing as more of the place fell apart.

"You're not gonna die in a place like this!" Rex has had it with this place. Without another thought, he rushed through the chamber. The falling rocks reminded him of the blasts from the graduation exam – only this was easier.

"You're as reckless as ever," the two clones managed to chuckle as Rex made his way to them, getting a few rocks on him in the process. He saw the 'rook' had marks on his armor and a hole at his leg- probably droid fire. It must sting a lot right now.

"Tell me all about it later," he looked over the workers – seems the other five were fine.

"Can you walk?" he asked, pretty much everyone as he helped Turm stand. "I'll carry you."

"We can carry Link. It's the least we can do," the cvis nodded as two picked up their unconscious friend while Bishop sighed.

"We're actually gonna make it eh," another chuckle as he blasted the rocks falling down. He's done that before – they might not be deadly like droids, but they sure as hell hurt.

"Of course we will! Now c'mon, let's move!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we've caught up to the same chapters as the one on FF. I'll be posting new chapters the same time here as I do there, but they'll be coming in slower so... yeah.  
> I hope at least someone is enjoying this and thanks so much for reading it! If you feel like, leave me a comment ;)


	26. Captain my captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I worked on this one early because it's Author Appreciation Day! Here's a shout out to all you lovely writers who are reading my story! Thanks so much and I hope you have a great day! =D
> 
> Take three guesses what happens in this chapter =P  
> Same old same old... Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

_**Chapter 26** _

"There! I can see the gunship!" Jezdec called, his scanner picking up the said craft.

"Finally," Pion let out a breath of relief before another rumble caused him to jump.

" _Chess Squad, this is Joker! We've come to get you out_ ," the gunship landed near them, doors opening as the two directed the civs to move.

"The others are still down!" the two called back, not wanting to leave without their team.

" _There's nothing you can do for them now! We'll stay for as long as we can, but if they don't make it out of there before the mines collapses, we can't help them,_ " the clones were surprised to hear the General's voice, but managed to see his interceptor ship.

" _You heard the General – get on the ship!_ " the two bit on their cheeks but, unlike their blonde brother, weren't brave enough to disobey orders. So they moved to the gun ship and waited.

* * *

"We're almost there, I can see the exit!" Bishop called, having to lean on a wall as the ground shook.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Turm mumbled, hardly standing as Rex carried him.

"Hold up on that for now brother! We're almost out!" the 'king' urged. The new shake caused him to fall a bit off balance and trip over one of the crystals, falling over and dropping Turm as well.

"Turm! Rex!" Bishop called, seeing the civs move past and towards the exit and to the gunships. The two clones on the ship were held back so they couldn't help.

"Go!" the blonde yelled as he saw the sniper help the 'rook' up and the walls started collapsing.

"No!" Bishop yelled, unable to properly move with Turm over his shoulder, but the falling rocks were pushing back towards the exit,

The rocks fell down and Rex staggered to his feet, throwing himself forward, rolling. He couldn't properly get to his feet and crashed his head into some crystals as he staggered forward again, getting a few craps on it. His head was a bit foggy but he still moved.

* * *

"Take him!" the sniper said, setting Turm on the gunship – he didn't have a choice but to move here, otherwise the 'rook' would have gotten more damage.

"I'm going back for-!" before he could finish, a figure rushed into the mine, a blue light the most visible thing as it cut through the rocks. In seconds, the figure jumped back out, stopping the rocks from falling down and carrying the clone in his hand. As soon as they were out of the mine, the whole thing collapsed in on itself.

"Here. I don't think he got too much damage, but better safe than sorry," it was Anakin who rushed in and brought out the trooper as he put him down on the gun ship.

"Rex!" Pion was by his side in a second, tearing off the helmet and checking his pulse. A large sigh of relief left him when he felt it strong and steady.

"Thank you, sir!" the other men were shocked to find their General saving their own.

"Don't mention it. Now get back to the Resolute, we're done here I believe…" Skywalker trailed off as he saw the blonde's bucket, the marks on it made by the crystals. They looked like those of a Shriek-hawk and looked rather nice on it.

"Everything is alright. We're ready to take off," Joker spoke and the Jedi nodded, stepping away from the gunship and jumped into his own interceptor as both of them left the planet.

"Alpha Squad, gather up! We're done here! We'll be leaving soon," Skywalker informed the pilots who all acknowledged and started turning back to the Star-Destroyer.

* * *

"We got wounded here! Get them to the medical wing now!" the higher ranking clones ordered, seeing the two gunships land and the civs and troopers coming out.

"Wounded soldier here! Got shot a few times!" Pion called, setting Turm on a gurney.

"I'll go with him," Jezdec jumped off the ship and ran along the medics. The 'pawn' himself turned back to Rex, who was sitting down, hand on his head.

"Feeling any better?" Bishop asked, hand on his shoulder.

"As good as I can I guess…" the blonde mumbled, letting out a long breath.

"Rex!" at the shout of his name and the familiar voice the voice, the clone jumped at attention, back straight and face stoic as Anakin walked towards him, a frown on his face.

"What were you thinking?!" he threw his hands in the air. The other two troopers silently leaned away from his anger and gulped.

"Do you realize you went against direct orders?" the Jedi crossed his arms, clearly calming down.

"I do sir, and I don't regret it," when the General said nothing, the clone went on. "We saved civilians and two soldiers. I did what I thought was best, sir," the blonde showed none of his fear, although Skywalker could clearly feel it.

"Are you saying what I ordered was a bad thing?" there was silence as Rex recalled the many things others have said about Anakin.

"Yes. There were lives at stake – lives which we easily saved," maybe not easily but the Jedi seemed to understand what he was talking about. "A leader should always do what he can for his men and lookout for them. That's what I was taught and that's what I did. I don't regret it."

Anakin stay silent, eyes on the clone in front of him, watching for any sings that he was lying or just saying it, but he felt none. In fact, he saw this trooper believed every word he said.

"And if I were to say you're getting decommissioned for that?" Rex locked his jaw but otherwise didn't react and thought for a second.

"…" he couldn't say it – he knew this was a test. But what was he supposed to say?

"Sir-!" Bishop was silenced by Pion, who only shook his head.

"I'd say you're making a mistake," the two clones visibly shook, but the blonde remained calm.

"…" Skywalker narrowed his eyes on the clone, looking into his eyes, his soul, and saw that which he was been seeking for a while now.

"Good. That means you're all the bit as I thought you were. Congratulations, **Captain** Rex," the clones finally lost their composure, eyes and mouths open as they couldn't believe it.

"I expect you to the same in this position, as it's the reason I selected you. I need someone to tell me when I'm wrong – to be honest with me, and I believe you're that person Rex. But you'll still need to prove yourself for that position. A few missions and we'll be sure, won't we?" the General grinned and turned around.

"Report to the bridge in three hours," with that, he left the still shocked clones behind.

* * *

"Did… that just…" Bishop couldn't even properly form a sentence.

"Yeah… I think so…" Pion couldn't move as he watched the General leave.

"…What did I do…?" Rex didn't know how to feel – Happy? Scared? Proud?

"Rex… You just got a Captain rank… You're a kriffing CAPTAIN!" the medic suddenly cracked a smile, almost jumping on his brother in excitement.

"I knew you'd be it, but this is… Just…" the sniper still couldn't properly speak as he pulled his brother into another hug.

"Thanks, I guess…" Rex shook his head, getting out of his daze.

"Wait till the others hear about this!" without another word, the two started pulling the Captain towards the medical wing, smiling all the way. And how could they not? This was amazing!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Turm and Jezdec got the attention of pretty much everyone in the infirmary. Pion was laughing his ass off while Bishop doubled over. Rex buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his red face. This was so embarrassing!

"WHEN?! How long was I out?! What happened?!" the 'rook's eyes threatened to pop out of his sockets if he kept looking like that.

"This isn't a joke right? You're not making it up?" Jezdec was stuck between laughter and disbelieve.

"We were there! It's all true! He got a promotion! To _Captain_! **In one mission**!"

"Oh captain my captain!" and there it went – three clones were almost crying, one wanted to have control over time and the last one was already thinking about other jokes he could now make.

"You'll never stop now will you…?" the 'king' asked and regretted it a second later.

"Of course not, Captain obvious!" the leader dropped his shoulders in a deep sigh – there was no point in trying to fight this. Jezdec must have been making these up for a long time now.

* * *

"So wait, what does this mean for our team?" Pion asked after two hours of stupid jokes, laughter and pointless threats.

"I'm not sure yet… The General asked me to come meet him. I guess I'll see what happens there," Rex let out a deep breath – he hoped this wasn't the same as becoming an ARC.

"I'm guessing this ain't something you can just refuse, is it?" Turm grinned, but he looked exhausted. Clearly he hasn't fully recovered.

"You'd better not try some Bantha fodder like that, hear me?" the 'knight' raised his finger, a small smile on his lips but his eyes gave off a sad vibe.

"Rex, whatever happens, we got your back. Even if we don't get to work together as much anymore, we're still in this battalion together," Bishop set a hand on his shoulder and gave an assuring nod.

"Thanks you guys… I'm just… a bit nervous… I mean, I just got in this war and I'm already…" a trembling breath left his lips.

"You can do it man! Just do what you always do!" the blonde gave a small smile. They didn't really understand why he was so scared and he didn't have the heart to tell them.

"You should go. Best not keep the General waiting," nodding, the 'king' stood up and saw his whole squad giving him their best smiles, trying to assure him.

"See you guys in a bit. Don't do anything stupid," he had to say something – it could very well be the last time he does.

* * *

" _I see… If you're going that way Anakin, be careful. From what I hear, there are many Separatist ships along that sector,_ " Obi-Wan spoke through the holographic communicator on the large round table.

"Aren't I always," Skywalker grinned, hands crossed over his chest.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" the older man grinned back, a knowing look in his eyes. The younger man just frowned slightly, knowing he walked right into that one.

"Sir, Captain Rex is here," a clone walked up and said to the General, who nodded in return.

"Captain Rex?" Kenobi actually looked surprised as he unfolded his arms.

"So far, in name only. He has what I'm looking for, but he's fresh. A few missions and we'll see if he really is our man," the younger Jedi explained, shrugging as he didn't care. But he did – a lot.

"I see. Well, I myself am close to making a decision as well. Good luck my Padawan and may the Force be with you," with a bow, the Master turned off the communicator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Yey, he finally go there! Who would have thought huh? xD The next chapter will have some heart-to-heart conversation between the Captain and the General, so it migth seem a bit out of character? Still not sure yet, but oh well...
> 
> In the mean time! I got a question for you all again! Would you like to see/read a lightsaber wielding Rex? It would happen later on, for a short time, but still, I'm liking the idea. I just wanted to ask you people, because I know it can be a... sensitive topic? Tell me what you think in a review or PM ^^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, feel free to review! Also, got any questions, ask! I won't bite =P  
> Till next time~


	27. Live and learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a bit... out of character? I mean, for some - I just thought something like this could have happened, since it's still kinda early in the war ^^'' I hope you won't hate me too much for it... I just really enjoy bonding moments between brothers-in-arms.

 

_**Chapter 27** _

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Rex stood straight, head held high and hands by his side. He only heard part of the conversation earlier and that only made him tenser.

"Rex, yes," Skywalker smiled, hands behind his back as he walked towards the clone.

"How're you feeling? Your team alright?" the blonde was a bit surprised by the question, but he didn't show it.

"They're fine sir. A bit tired is all," he answered coolly and curtly. He didn't really know what Jedi were capable of, but he's heard some things.

"That's good to hear. And I must commend you. For your first mission, your team did very well," Anakin turned around, showing his back to the soldiers and taking a few steps forward.

"Thank you, sir," the General could feel the tension in his voice and closed his eyes for a second.

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly, not wanting the others around to hear it. Not like they were following the conversation, but the ears can pick up things they don't want to at times.

"…" Rex remained silent and still, mulling over what to say. Another test?

"Captain?" Skywalker turned around, eyes slightly narrow as he took a step towards the clone.

"You said you picked me for this because I was honest with you, sir. If I were scared, I wouldn't be honest," the answer took the Jedi by surprise and he opened his eyes wide.

"I assume you didn't ask me to come here just to test me, sir. So why then?" the blonde spoke with more confidence, but still carefully.

"I wanted to see you better – get to know you, understand you. You're not like the others," Anakin always was honest and this man deserved it. After all, he was honest to himl.

"What is it you want to know, sir?" the 'king' felt a bit uneasy, knowing he was being studied now, but he ignore that feeling.

"It's not something you can answer with words. You answer it with action," Skywalker saw the clone lock his jaw and grow tense again.

"But before that… You want to say something. Like back at the base. Go ahead."

"I don't think I'm fit to be Captain, sir," again, the Jedi blinked. What is it with this guy?

"I finished one mission – on which I disobeyed orders. I understand you wish to have someone who is honest with you at the command, but sir!" Rex finally let go of his posture and moved his body, even raised his voice a bit.

"I have next to no experience! The few days I have spent with the 501st are not nearly enough for me to be able to lead these men! We were taught that experience is our greatest teacher and that it makes us into real soldiers. How can I **lead** soldiers, when I've hardly been one myself?" the few people on the bridge had heard the last few bits, but quickly ignore the rest.

"…I see now…" Skywalker whispered, eyes steadily looking into the eyes of the man in front of him.

"It's not that you don't want this position… You think you're not worthy – no not that really either. You're scared of it," Rex took a step back, eyes wide as he shook slightly. The Jedi was reading into him, into his very being, and _that_ scared him.

"You're afraid of leading the men, your brothers, into battle, into death," Anakin seemed shocked as he spoke, as if he didn't believe it.

"Am I wrong?" he finally asked, staring into the soldier.

"…No," was the only answer. The blonde tensed his muscles and straightened his pose again.

"…Rex," at the sound of his name, the clone bit his lip.

"There is no other person more qualified for this job than you. I see that clearly now. Someone who wants the soldiers to live will come up with a better solution, than someone who doesn't care. Your fear can be your strength, if you work on it. If you accept this, you'll be able to save your brothers more so than if you refuse. You will be burdened with their deaths, but you will also be the one who helps them survive," a silence followed as Skywalker finished, and it felt like they were the only two people on the Destroyer. Rex couldn't breathe or move.

"You may be inexperienced, but no one is born a leader. A leader is created in battle, from experience, blood, death and life. If you're inexperienced, you must become experienced. Do you understand me, Rex? No one else can take this role, but you."

"…" the blonde swallowed deeply and felt chills up his spine. "Can I ask one thing, sir?" his voice was a bit weak and shaky, but still rather firm.

"Go ahead," Anakin wondered what the question was – and what his answer would be.

"The men – are you sure they'll be alright with this?" Rex realized that the Jedi was right – this was his best shot at helping his brothers.

"No, I'm not. But I'm sure you can make it so," the General answered, seeing the clone straighten. He's clearly made up his mind.

"When do I start, sir?"

* * *

"So, what's this all about?" Jezdec asked as he and his brothers stood in the landing bay, with almost everyone else from the 501st.

"No one really knows. The General just called everyone here," Appo answered, standing next to the Chess Squad, a look of confusion on his face.

"It's got something to do with Rex, right? I mean, he isn't even here," Turm mumbled, fiddling with his fingers as he looked around.

The soldiers occupied different parts of the bay – some sitting, some standing. Groups and lines were set up as everyone waited for the reason they were called here.

"Probably, but then where are they?" Bishop had his arms crossed over his chest and kept tapping his finger on his arm.

"What are you talking about?" the Sergeant frowned in confusion as he looked at the four.

"…You don't know?" Pion blinked, shocked that a Sergeant didn't know.

"It happened a few hours ago – I don't think it'd spread all over already," the sniper mumbled, letting out a sigh.

"Rex got appointed Captain," the 'rook' blurred out, causing the older clone to open his eyes wide and blink a few times.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! What? When?" Appo was clearly clueless about the whole thing, and just when the men were about to explain, a voice called: "Everyone here? Good."

Everyone's attention was at the front, where Skywalker stood with a clone behind him. He had the usual armor, but with blue lines along his arms. His helmet had marks on the front, resembling a mark none of the men could properly remember. There was also a kama covering his legs and a pauldron over his left shoulder with blue on it, indicating his high-rank.

"What the…?" Appo blinked. He knew that pauldron – it was reserved for Captains.

"Listen up!" Skywalker cut off anything anyone would have said. "I know this is sudden, but I thought it was about time to introduce you all to my second-in-command and your field leader, Captain Rex!" the said man took a step forward and took off his helmet. If he was nervous or scared or anything, he didn't show it – instead he looked with steady eyes on the many soldiers. His stoic expression wavered for less than a second when he saw his own squad.

"I know what many of you are thinking – the new guy the Captain? Well, I can assure you, we won't find a better man anytime soon. I trust you'll all behave and follow his command, it just might save your life," the General grinned. He could feel the tension from Rex, but damn it, the soldier sure knew how to hide it.

"That's all I wanted to say! Now, I'll leave you boys to get acquainted some more," Skywalker put his hand on the Captain's shoulder, who nodded back, before leaving the soldiers to themselves.

* * *

"You're that guy who went back in the mine to say the civs, right?" was one of the first questions asked when the Jedi left.

"Yes," the Chess Squad cringed at how their brother sounded – tense and nervous and scared as hell all mixed together. But only they could pick up – after all, they've known him for a long time.

"Could have been worse if you ask me!" another one grinned, patting their new leader on the back. "Can't wait to see how you handle the job, Captain!"

"Rex!" Appo spoke as he walked towards the blonde, his face stoic as the others backed off. A battle between two of highest ranking officers? They didn't want to get in the way.

"Appo," the Captain cleared his throat, sounding a lot better than before. He knew the Sergeant wasn't angry, but played along. The expression on the men was worth it.

"Welcome to the job! Thank the Creator it wasn't me!" the older man grinned and clapped both his hands on the blonde's shoulder. The others blinked in slight confusion before shaking it off.

"Glad I could help," the small smile Rex gave caused the nearby soldiers to laugh. This was going to be interesting. The Captain already reminded them of the General.

"Well, nicely done I must say," Bishop smirked as the 'king' approached them.

"Thanks," Rex smiled and sighed, rubbing his neck. He felt exhausted right now.

"The stuff looks nice on you," Turm nodded, eyes going from the kama to pauldron.

"Yeah, but you need some more… Blue," Jezdec waved his hands in front of the blonde's body, as if already having ideas about it.

"…Lemme see your bucket!" Pion had his eyes wide as he noticed the marks on it. Rex, a bit surprised, handed his helmet to the medic, who narrowed his eyes and moved it to get a better look.

* * *

"Jai'galaar'la sur'haii'se," he whispered, making his brothers look at him as if he'd turned purple and got three new arms.

"Sorry, what?" the 'knight' shook his head and put a hand on his ear to get the clone to repeat.

"Nothing, forget it," Pion said back quickly, handing the blonde his bucket and acting as if nothing happened a few seconds ago.

"…Okay?" the others were not convinced, but didn't push the subject. Rex even looked down at the scratches with a frown. He should get that fixed…

"So, how are we celebrating?" Jezdec changed the subject and threw an arm around the Captain's neck, pulling him closer.

"This time the whole battalion needs to celebrate," the sniper nodded towards the other soldiers, who had retained back, only watching.

"Oh the stories we can tell!" the blonde suddenly panicked, trying to get the 'knight' off him and shut him up.

"Yeah, I'm sure the others would love to hear what their Captain is like," the 'rook' smirked, seeing his brother trying to strangle the joker.

"That's true! Even I hardly know what's happened to you guys back at Kamino," Appo was smirking as he stood nearby, arms folded.

Rex knew it was useless, so he just lowered his head. To think his team betrayed him on the first day of his new job. But then, a smirk spread on his lips. The Chess Squad quickly noticed and felt chills run through their bones. This was not good…

"Yeah, sure, go ahead… I mean, everyone needs to get closer, right? Consider it team building," Rex smiled a bit too happily as his brothers swallowed.

" _He's gonna get us killed first change he gets…_ " the blonde's teammates thought, knowing that look. He was going to get revenge for this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut! This one was really fun to write and I hope you found it interesting =D  
> Next chapter, we get some more bonding and chaos, so stay tuned for that! And thanks to everyone who answered my last question - I'll be doing it for sure, but I'm not sure when.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, do review! I love hearing from my readers!  
> Till next time~


	28. Different yet alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early one, yey. I won't that much time anymore, because school started, but I'll try my best and I hope you all bear with me ^^  
> This is another one which is kind of... ifish, but then again, this whole story is.
> 
> Read, review and enjoy =)

 

"And then, he just dropped down! Guy was lucky I acted fast enough to catch him!" Turm finished off, causing the clones to look at the blonde in disbelieve.

"Captain, are you sure you and General Skywalker never worked together before?" one of the nearby men – Oz if he remembered correctly – asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I just improvised! I don't see what the big deal is," Rex shrugged, but had a smirk on his face, like everyone else in the room.

So maybe all of them were a bit… off. They've gone to the mess hall and gotten the strongest drink they could for the celebration. Normally, they're not supposed to drink on duty, but they got permission – err Rex got permission – from Skywalker who said: "So long as you're ready for duty by the time we get to our next destination, I don't see a problem."

The Chess Squad had been sharing stories of Kamino since hardly any clone around has been there in less than a year so things have changed. It also served as bonding, like the Captain wanted. Other soldiers added in their own experience and stories, so they were never bored.

" _Captain Rex, please report to the bridge. General Skywalker requested your presence,_ " suddenly came a voice from the speakers all around the mess hall.

"What could that be?" Pion wasn't sure how to feel about that – then again, he couldn't properly see a few meters in front of himself. First time getting drunk was never fun…

"Well, duty calls. Enjoy the party," Rex stood up, getting a few raised glasses before heading to where he was summoned, his helmet under his arm.

* * *

As he walked, he tried to get himself as steady as he could. He didn't really drink that much, but he was sure there were some signs on his face. The blonde wasn't really used to being Captain – it's hardly been a day – so he forgot he's not supposed to be drinking. By the time he got there, he was ready and steady, all of his daze gone.

"Sir!" he saluted as he entered the bridge, where Skywalker was leaning on the round table in the middle with a hologram active. The clone couldn't see it properly as the Jedi stood in front of it.

"Rex, sorry to pull you out of your party so soon, but there's someone here who'd like to talk to you," Anakin smiled and moved to the side, showing a Lasat with a stoic face.

"Mortimer, sir?" Rex blinked, not believing his eyes as he stepped closer.

" _Ah there you are, you nanny,_ " the trainer had a wide smirk as he could finally see the soldier.

" _Thank you General. I know it's unusual, but I made a promise to a friend to make sure these ladies were taken care of,_ " Laquin bowed to the Jedi who nodded back.

"Not a problem. I heard what happened," Skywalker couldn't help the small smile as Rex stepped next to the table, still looking in disbelieve.

" _So, how're things out there? I heard what you did on your_ _ **first**_ _mission. Still the same old reckless fool as I remember,_ " Mortimer turned his attention to the trooper.

"I only did as you taught me," the blonde smiled, happy to see the Lasat.

" _Yeah well, mind coming back for a bit? I got a squad of babies who are just embarrassing to work with… Honestly, never thought I'd miss your and Cody's whining squads,_ " no matter what the trainer said, everyone knew he was just joking.

"I don't think I can do that sir. The men will need me now more than ever," the blonde said halfheartedly, not expecting a confused look from the Lasat.

" _What're you talking about?_ " apparently, the General hasn't told him the good news.

"Oh I um…" Rex stumbled over his words, not knowing what to say. He cleared his throat: "I'm a Captain now," his voice was a bit weak and unsure.

"… _Ah…_ " was all Laquin managed, looking like he was slapped in the face with a droid arm. " _Sorry, what? I think something got in between? Didn't hear you well,_ " Rex swallowed and took a deep breath before answering.

"I got appointed Captain," he said with more confidence and a stronger voice, making the Lasat smile and shake his head.

" _I knew you'd get there eventually, but…"_ there was a short silence before he spoke again: _"Ciel would be proud,_ " a small silence followed that as the blonde only nodded, a sad smile on his lips.

" _I'm proud as well. I can use that for the younger nannies now. Give them something to strive towards. You're setting an example Rex. I get the feeling you'll be the finest trooper this army has ever seen,_ " Mortimer closed his eyes for a moment, genuinely happy for his former trainee.

"I have no doubt about that," Anakin, sensing that the soldier didn't know what to say, spoke up instead.

" _Tell the other ladies I said 'Hello' would you? My squad is coming in less than a few minutes,_ " Laquin gave a chuckle, to which Rex nodded with a smile.

"Don't push them too hard sir. Not everyone is as good as we were," the last comment surprised the trainer, but he laughed wholeheartedly at it.

" _That's the spirit son! Take care of yourself and your new family. I know you can handle it,_ " and with that, the connection was cut off, leaving nothing but the blank table.

* * *

"I see your trainer cares for his students," Skywalker spoke up. He saw a familiarity between a Master and his Padawan between these two.

"Yes, he does. I'm sure he's called Cody as well," Rex nodded, turning to face the Jedi.

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot to have heard from him again," his face was dead serious and his eyes grateful as the General waved his hand in the air.

"It's nothing really. It's not the first case of a trainer wanting to hear from his squad and it probably won't be the last. I can understand you wanting to hear from him," Skywalker answered, trying to act as if he didn't miss his Master when he was finally on his own.

"…You seem to care for your men, sir. That's not the impression I got when I first met you," Rex said, hoping he wasn't stepping over his boundaries. The General seemed a bit surprised by the question and let out a sigh.

"Truth be told, at first I didn't," Skywalker spoke, looking at the clone, watching his expression. It remained normal.

"I didn't really understand what you were or how to treat you. Every trooper I've met before was too… perfect I guess. It was a strange feeling, being surrounded by the same people all around you and all of them followed your word without much thought. There was hardly any emotion to anything they did, so I couldn't really connect to anyone," Anakin felt like he owed an explanation. He hasn't really told anyone before, so even if Rex didn't understand, he got it off his chest.

"I admit, I saw you clones as replaceable weapons," at that, the blonde bit his lip. He wasn't really angry; he understood that, after all, that's what they were made for.

"But then, there was that bit of emotion I saw when on Kamino. I've been there two or three times, and it was still strange, seeing the same face over and over again. But I saw clones at their home and I guess that's when I saw you were human. And then," a small chuckle escaped the General as he looked at the blonde.

"Then I met this one clone who showed fire in his eyes and talked back. It was new, getting an honest answer from a clone and I knew there was more to them. The Jedi are feared, I know that, but that one man didn't care. I guess it was there that I first saw a real soldier, instead of a clone," Skywalker let out a breath and looked at the Captain, waiting for a reaction.

"I never knew how others left about it," Rex spoke, still process everything the Jedi said. "For us, it was always normal to see the same face over and over again. But for others… I can see it would be a bit unsettling," a weak smile was on the trooper's face.

"And you are correct sir, we do fear the Jedi. But for different reasons. One of which, I believe you don't have anymore," he added, earning a curious look from the General.

"We know we're expendable and that's what we fear. That our Generals won't care and just use us like we are weapons and then toss us aside. But I don't think you'd do that, sir. Even if I'm wrong, you still saved me back in the mine. For me, for us, that's enough to trust you," Skywalker was, for the first time probably, at a loss for words. How does one respond to that?

"Glad to know that," he didn't know what else to say, but he felt… good. It was clear Rex felt the same. The both of them just said something they've been meaning for a while now, and getting that off your chest really felt like a relief.

"You should head back to the mess hall. See if you can get the men to get some rest soon. The next mission might prove a bit long and tiresome," the Jedi spoke up after a minute of silence.

"Yes sir!" the blonde saluted and nodded, giving a small smile.

"Oh and one more thing Rex," Skywalker called after the Captain had turned to leave.

"You'll be in charge of the next mission leading a group of soldiers through a jungle. I'll give you more details tomorrow, but just be ready for it."

"Understood sir. When should I be here?"

"As soon as you're ready."

* * *

Rex walked into the mess and had to smile. The men were still chatting about, drinking and laughing like a band of idiots. Some were already passed out on the ground while others could hardly stand or sit steadily. The Chess Squad was still fine it seemed, as Turm was in an arm wrestling match. The poor sap that had to go against him was gritting his teeth in concentration.

"Ahoy Captain!" Jezdec called across the room, making everyone turn to that direction. The wresting ended with Turm wining because the other guy lost concentration.

"To where do we sail!" the 'knight' was red in the face and swayed where he stood, clearly too drunk to even properly walk. Lucky for him, Pion held him steady.

"You all 'sail' to bed," Rex folded his arms, a grin on his face as the clones didn't seem to understand.

"That's an order boys. Hit the bed and get some sleep. You'll be having headaches for the next two days," the Captain spoke more firmly, yet kept his grin.

"But Capt'n!" one of them spoke up, but hiccupped and had to sit back down.

"…Those of you who won't be able to walk tomorrow will be stuck on janitor duties and cleanups for the next week," at the simple promise, the soldiers scurried to their feet, crashing into each other or the tables and working on their footing.

"I see you agree. Good. Now head off!"

"Sir Yes sir!" they managed some half-assed salutes as the troopers moved out of the mess hall, half of them needing some sort of support while the other half helped.

"What about those guys?" Bishop who, surprise-surprise didn't drink much, nodded towards the men who were already passed out.

"…" the blonde thought for a few seconds before moving to the kitchen. He walked out with a few glasses full of water.

There were a total of six clones that had apparently passed out and each one got a glass of ice-cold water to the face. Not only did it wake them up, they were sober enough that the Captain had them clean the whole mess up.

"You are evil…" the sniper muttered as he watched the men rush to clean up.

"No, evil would be getting you to help them," the blonde smirked and the tattooed clone swallowed. He finally saw they have given Rex all the power – they were going to regret that soon enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Another bonding chapter I know, but it was fun to do. Next one we get some more action, promise! I just... can't say what, but we'll see some familiar faces~   
> Also, for anyone wondering; this is still a Rex story, so I am focusing on him and his current team. I know a lot of you probably want to see him and Cody team up, and I'll do that later on, but until then, please be patient. Thanks! ^^
> 
> That's it for now, and I'll see you next time.  
> Till then~


	29. 501st to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go - off to some more fun everyone =D  
> I hope you all enjoy these next few chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them ^^
> 
> Read, review and enjoy =D

 

"Morning sir!" Rex greeted with a salute as he walked on the bridge, towards the round table and where the General was waiting.

"Morning Rex," Anakin greeted back, leaning on the table and looked over his shoulder. "How did last night's clean up go?" he added with humor.

"Rather well sir. The men listened very well," the Captain answered, a smile on his face.

"Is this the mission, sir?" the clone asked, seeing the holographic planet above the table.

"Yes," Skywalker nodded, but before he could actually go on, another soldier spoke up.

"Sir, incoming transmission from General Kenobi! He says it's urgent!" both officers shared a quick look before the Jedi pressed a button and a blue hologram of the other General appeared.

" _Anakin! Finally!_ " Obi-Wan sounded relived as he finally saw the familiar face.

" _Sir, we've got more incoming!_ " a clone on the other side yelled, followed by blaster fire.

"Master, what's going on?" the Padawan asked, worried about the older man.

" _We seem to have gotten ourselves in quite the situation. A Separatist squadron ambushed us right after we finished a mission on Anoat. We're low on men and supplies – we could really use some help,_ " Kenobi ducked as some stray blaster fire almost hit him.

"That's near our location! We'll be there as soon as we can," Anakin assured, frowning when the connection started cutting out.

" _Well, I do hope_ _ **–zzzz –**_ _you don't take_ _ **–zzzz –**_ _too long. I'm not sure how_ _ **–zzzz –**_ _long we can last!_ " and with that, the link was ended as an explosion went off near the Jedi.

"Master? Master!" Skywalker called but it was pointless. He hung his head, frustrated, before looking at the Captain who was still there.

"Rex, get any men you can. We're heading for Anoat now!"

"Yes sir!" the blonde gave a salute and moved out of the bridge, a frown on his face. Well this was just great… Hardly anyone could properly stand after last night…

* * *

"Guys, get up and get ready!" Rex rushed into the barracks room, almost sliding to a stop and turned on all the lights.

Groans and mutters of protest were exchanged between the clones, as hardly anyone was feeling good enough to be running around. Six of them, however, did rush to the scene battle ready.

"What's happened?" Bishop was one of them, looking around with panic.

"Are we under attack?" the others were Redeye, Coric, Joker, Hawk and Pion.

"Not exactly, but General Kenobi needs back up! That means us!" the Captain quickly explained, seeing the other men groggily get up.

"Move it all of you! Lives are at stake so we need to hurry!" the more he called, the more troopers gathered themselves.

"Pion, see what you can get them to make them feel better. The rest, we need to find as many able bodies as we can!" Rex quickly ordered, getting 'Yes sir!' back as each man did as he was told.

* * *

"How many do you have Rex?" Skywalker was in the hanger bay, working on his interceptor when the Captain approached him.

"About thirty men, sir," the blonde knew this wasn't a good answer, but he kept it calm.

"Thirty? That's not enough!" the Jedi was angry, that was clear. But the anger came out of worry and concern for his Master that was clear as well.

"Sir, the others are in no real condition to fight! Sending them out into the field would only cause harm, unnecessary casualties and distractions!" Rex held to his believe even when the General frowned.

"…" Anakin held the look for a few more seconds, but closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. He visibly calmed down and put a hand on his head.

"You're right Rex. I'm just worried…" he admitted, giving an apologetic look to the clone.

"It's fine sir, I can understand. Do we know the situation?" the second-in-command asked, trying to change the subject.

"Partially. Anoat is a toxic planet – Obi-Wan and his men went there following a Separatist ship which supposedly held information that could help us in the war. They followed the ship to the planet surface and retrieved the information, but their ship got destroyed by reinforcements. They're low on oxygen supplies but managed to find a defendable place in some old ruins," the General explained as the other troopers got ready for battle.

"How are we doing this then?" the Captain asked, thinking of his own way to best handle this.

"I was expecting more men, but this will have to do… You should be able to drop down at the ruins and pick up those there, but won't have much time. And I doubt Obi-Wan will be waiting for us at the top… Your suits will provide protection and oxygen for a while, so it'll be up to you to find them and get them to the gunships."

"Us, sir? Aren't you coming with?" the blonde asked, suddenly a bit concerned.

"I wouldn't last… I can provide air support and cover, but that's about it. You'll be leading the men into the ruins," Skywalker set a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "This isn't the first mission I wanted you to have as a Captain, but we don't have a choice."

"I understand sir. I'll do whatever it takes to get the General out of there."

"Good, I'm counting on you."

* * *

"Sir, what is the mission?" one of the clones asked as they were gathered in the hanger bay.

"We need to help General Kenobi and his men. To do that, we'll have to go on the planet. Unfortunately, it's toxic so we won't have much time to get them out. The primary mission is getting them off the planet. Everything else is secondary," Rex explained, looking at the gathered soldiers who all seemed to understand what he was saying.

"I know it's not easy – I haven't been at this for more than a day, but I'm asking you all, to trust me. I'll do all I can to get you all through this alive."

"We'll follow you Captain, whatever you say!" one of them called, giving a firm nod.

"Good! We'll make teams to help us with this. One will handle the air assault with General Skywalker. Another team will secure the top of the ruins and make sure it's safe for the others to pass. The rest of us will head downwards, to get them and lead them up. Our job is to get them topside as best we can," the blonde spoke, having the full attention of the soldiers.

"Sir Yes sir!" the troopers called and saluted.

"If you're all in agreement, then let's move out!"

"Rex! Hold up!" someone called just as the Captain started to board the gunship. He saw Turm and Jezdec rushing towards him, both still a bit shaky on their feet.

"Where are you going? You're in no condition to fight! Stay here," the blonde urged, a frown on his face as they panted, looking up at him.

"You gotto let us come with Rex!" Jezdec almost begged, clearly not wanting to be left behind.

"We're sorry we messed up okay? But we can do it! Let us be the defense," the 'rook' tried giving one of those 'looks' that the 'king' just couldn't refuse.

"Oh I'm going to regret this…" he mumbled, eyes closed, before motioning with his hand for the both of them to get on.

"Pion, get them what you gave the others," he added as the two smiled, getting on the gunship while the medic rummaged for the pills.

"But you're staying at the top of the ruins, understood? I don't want you getting lost in there because you couldn't see where you were walking," the Captain pointed a finger at the two.

"Copy that sir," they nodded with smiles, just glad to be with the team.

"Rex, is this really a good idea?" Bishop moved closer, whispering to the blonde.

"No, but the more men we have, the better," Rex said something he knew he should, but he actually didn't want to leave without his full team.

"Everyone set?" Joker asked from the cockpit.

The Captain looked through the still open door and saw the other soldiers getting ready, as well as the General talking to an R2 series astromech droid unit before getting in his own interceptor.

"We're ready Joker. Takes us down," the blonde answered as the doors closed. In seconds, the men felt the liftoff and they prepared for what was to come.

* * *

"Alright men, listen up!" Rex spoke into the shared comm. link. "There's enough for us to make three groups. The main one will be atop the ruins: Jezdec, Turm, Oz, Coric and Redeye, you'll be up there. The rest will be search groups. Bishop, Bolt, Pion, Tamer and myself will consist of one, while Blackout, Mixer, Vix, Ingo and Appo take the second. There are others coming planet side as well, but they'll be buying us time and covering us from there. Each team has one medic in case those trapped here are wounded. And remember, we're on borrowed time. The longer we stay here, the higher the chance we'll need rescuing ourselves," Rex explained, getting nods from the soldiers.

"Keep in touch through the comm. Whichever team finds them first – get them the hell out of here and don't worry about the others," none of the clones liked leaving their brothers behind, but they understood fully.

"Good… Now let's show them how the 501st saves the day!" suddenly, the men cheered, their spirits high. Rex smiled, glad to find a way to make this a bit less tense and scary.

"Here we go boys!" Joker spoke and started to slow down. The soldiers turned on the filtration in their helmets and when the doors opened, rushed out.

They managed to land on a very stable ruin, so that was something. The air was thick with all sorts of toxins and filth, so it was a bit hard to see. It was almost like clouds covering the sun and bringing darkness on the planet. There were sounds of battle above and below them, as well as the flashes of blaster fire. There were ruined parts of buildings all around where they could look and when they glanced down; they saw they stood atop a high building. There were holes all around it with the walls broken and shattered and all sorts of equipment littered around.

"Alright, Appo take the north part, we'll see to the south one!" Rex ordered, getting the men out of their small daze of this new planet.

The troopers walked over to one of the large holes and used the lights on their helmets to shine down it, getting a better look. They couldn't really see the bottom, so they used ascension cables to drop down slowly. As they ascended, they kept looking around the place as best they could and noted that this place was very, very old. When they reached the bottom, their feet moved into something wet and muddy. Looking down, the clones saw it was trash and water mixed together with who knows what else. Securing their landing spot and seeing there was no one near, they proceeded to move ahead.

* * *

Rex was on point, followed by Pion and Bolt. Bishop had their backs while Tamer kept the back and cover fire if need be. Their movements were slow but steady as there were all sorts of things on the ground, from sharp rocks to something soft no one wanted to know.

"Hm!" Bolt moved quickly, aiming his blaster at the ground, getting the others to follow him.

"What's wrong?" Bishop asked, looking for any signs of danger.

"…Something moved against my leg…" the man answered, frowning under his bucket.

"Nothing could live in this," Pion shook his head. This water was too poisonous and dirty for anything to actually live in it.

"Keep moving," Rex moved ahead, the others following but a bit tenser than before. Water drops scared them at one point, increasing their tension.

"Sir!" Bishop called, stopping their movement and shining a light at something. Narrowing his eyes, the blonde moved closer and saw an orange-colored clone helmet. The other soldiers.

"This means we're close," he checked the bucket and saw that the oxygen was all used up.

"Tamer, can you try and get contact with them?" the blonde asked when they moved again.

"Still nothing sir. Their signal went dead after General Kenobi's call," the trooper explained before all of them suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Bolt asked, looking towards where he thought he heard it.

"Yeah, sounded like blaster fire…" the sniper frowned. It could mean one out of two things. Either they've found the missing men or droids are down here.

"We need to check it out…" Rex muttered, crouching down with the others following, weapons at the ready for anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd cut! So, what do you think is on the other side? Do tell what you thought, yeah? Thanks!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and if you did, do review! I always love hearing from you people =D  
> Till next time~


	30. Of monsters and men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get real in this one.
> 
> Also, I wanna make something clear: I probably won't abandon this story, but the more reviews I get (as opposed to the almost none right now) the faster the updates will be. I still have school, but anything you, dear readers, tell me gives me motivation. So, if you want the next chapter faster, review! =)
> 
> You know the drill right? Right! Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

The clones moved closer and closer to where they heard the noise and saw a hole in the wall which led to solid ground. From the hole was coming a light – not really strong but enough that they could turn off their own. Rex stopped their movement and listened for anymore sounds.

"This isn't looking well… With the General in that condition we can't even move," someone spoke and the soldiers relaxed, recognizing the voice.

"Then it's a good thing we're here," the Captain spoke up, lowered his weapon and walked into the opening with his hands up. Naturally, the ones on the other said raised their own, but seeing the familiar white armor and they sighed in relief.

The rest of the team followed their leader and saw there were about five troopers down here. Each one had orange paint on their armor – but one in particular stood out. He had orange as well, but his helmet was rather different – it had a special visor for long range. That one was kneeling down, covering someone who wasn't wearing the white armor, but robes.

"The 501st?" the kneeling soldier asked, standing up and looking at the others.

"Yes. We got your distress call and came as soon as we could. Where's the General?" the blonde asked before the other man moved out of the way.

"He's in bad shape…" the apparent team leader muttered, showing Kenobi who was lying down with a troopers bucket on his head.

"He got hurt in the skirmish before and lost his breathing mask somewhere after the ambush. The men… they gave him their own helmets so he could make it… He goes in and out of consciousness," the Jedi started coughing, his body shaking each time.

"Pion, go see to him!" the medic quickly nodded and moved to the General, kneeling down and taking some things out of his backpack.

"Pion…?" the man in front of the Captain muttered, saying the name like it was a distant memory. He then looked at others and was going to speak, but the 501st leader beat him to it.

* * *

"We heard blaster fire. What happened?"

"There's something down here – in the water. That's why we moved here and can't get anywhere else with the General in such a state," was the quick explanation.

"I told you something was in the water…" Bolt muttered, looking at the medic who was ignoring everyone expect the man in need.

"Is this all that's left of your team?" Rex asked, winching as Obi-Wan started coughing again.

"Sadly… It wasn't a big team to begin with – we had to get in close and undetected. But then we were ambushed and well… we didn't expect it. Our own ship is in a different system all together working on another mission," the clone sighed before a beep got his attention.

"Low oxygen…" he muttered in frustration. "Less than half an hour before we're out as well."

"Pion?" the blonde tilted his head to look at the 'pawn'.

"There's only so much I can do for him here without removing the helmet, but…" the clone stood up and looked at the men in orange. "We should be able to move now."

"Good. Bishop and Bolt, take point this time. Pion, you'll stay with the General and I'll cover you. Tamer, you watch out for the 212th men," the Captain quickly said as the medic helped the Jedi.

" _Bishop? Pion? It can't be…_ " the leader in orange thought to himself, only half listening as he watched the leader in blue. "We can handle ourselves just fine," the other man in change crossed his arm and looked at his own men, frowning under his bucket. They didn't really seem in the best of shape.

"Look, we're here to help so let us help. I thought you wanted to live," Rex frowned as well, looking at the other man while Tamer helped the others stand.

"We do."

" _Captain – come in Captain,_ " came from the comm. link as the blonde answered. "Go ahead Oz."

" _Sergeant Appo reported in – they didn't find the General but instead three soldiers. What's your status?_ " static was present but not as much as one would expect so it was clear to hear.

"We found the General and a few other men. We're heading for our landing spot now," he answered.

" _Copy that sir. I'll tell General Skywalker,_ " and with that, the conversation was over.

"Captain, we should get going," Bolt spoke, looking around and seeing all the soldiers were on their feet now. Pion however, was having a bit of trouble holding the Jedi.

"Let me help," the leader in orange said and moved to the medic, supporting the General instead.

"Okay boys, let's move!" Rex let out a breath and walked behind Pion and the 212th leader, while Bishop and Bolt walked in front. The rest of the 212th was behind the Captain, with Tamer in between. Everyone was sharp and ready, but the soldiers in orange especially.

* * *

"…I've been meaning to ask…" the man supporting Obi-Wan said, turning his head to the medic.

"Are you two part of the Chess Squad?" At the name, three of the troopers looked at the man, but he could only see two. He hadn't noticed the Captain.

"Yes, we are, but how do you…?" Pion blinked under his bucket, not sure what to think.

"Well I'm-," before the clone could explain himself, a roar could be heard and the water around their feet started shifting.

"It's here!" someone called and in a second, a monster moved upwards from the underground, knocking the front two soldiers back and into the mud. It had many tentacles and a long body, with a huge gaping mouth with sharp teeth in the middle. The rest of the monster was covered in the darkness or filth.

"What is that?!" Tamer hissed, blasting the creature as it hissed in pain, letting out a scream that made their ears bleed.

"Run!" someone yelled – probably one of the leaders. Bolt and Bishop staggered to their feet, getting help from Rex while Pion and the other leader defended the General.

"Go! Get him out of here!" the Captain ordered, looking back at the men. "Leave this thing to us and go!" he added with more conviction as the sniper blasted the monster, hitting it in the mouth.

"But-!"

"The mission takes priority! GO!"

* * *

"This way!" Pion was panting as he ran in front of the others. The 212th soldiers had taken to holding their General, who was unconscious while the 501st men led the way.

"Oz! Oz, come in!" Tamer tried the comm. turning the corner.

" _I'm here! What's going on?_ " the soldier heard his brother's panicked voice and started to worry.

"There's something down here! The Captain is keeping it busy. We got General Kenobi and the others, but they're in no shape to fight!" Tamer rushed with his words, another corner and he could see their ascension cables.

" _That's not good… Get the General up here! I'll see what Appo has to say,_ " Oz was clearly worried and frustrated, but they couldn't do anything. The men which were coming up needed help as soon as possible.

* * *

"Do you think the others made it back already?" Bolt was picking himself up from the water and managed to roll out of the way of a tentacle just in time.

"Let's hope so," Rex swallowed and used both guns to fire, only making it angrier.

"Nothing's working on this thing!" Bishop hissed, blasting the monster again, only to get smacked into a wall by the tentacle.

"Bishop!" the two yelled and in their moment of worry, one of the tentacles reached for Bolt and wrapped around him, pulling him underwater and towards itself.

"Bolt!" Rex threw himself in water and tried to grab on – Bolt even reached back in a frantic attempt to grab the Captain, but the monster was too strong.

"No!" the blonde yelled, feeling his grip slip and the soldier was dragged away, vanishing from sight as the creature roared.

"Rex, we need to go!" Bishop managed to yell, holding his side where the tentacle hit him. He could hardly feel his body at this point.

"Damn it!" the Captain cursed, getting out of the water and reaching for his friend. The monster tried to attack again, but the 'king' blasted it in the mouth, getting it to back off for a few seconds.

"Can you run?" they were already moving, the monster screaming behind them.

"Sort of…" the sniper answered and winced at every move. He held the cough in his throat, but opened his eyes wide. A strong smell entered his nose and his heartbeat grew wild.

" _Oh no…_ " he said to himself, sparing at look at the Captain who was pushing through the mud and blasting at the monster.

* * *

"There we go," Turm said as he helped the wounded soldiers on solid ground.

"How's the General?" the leader in orange asked, walking over to Pion and Blackout, who were checking him. They had given him a proper filtration mask, revealing his messy hair and beard. The small bit of toxic he had inhaled left a few purple spots on his skin, but at least now he was breathing normally.

"He's going to make it… You were quick enough to get him a helmet and he apparently used a Jedi technique to keep more of it from getting into his lungs," the 'pawn' let out a breath of relief, sitting back and just relaxing.

"Any word from the Captain?" Jezdec asked, looking at Oz.

"Nothing… I contacted the Sergeant, but he's too far away to actually help. We're not allowed to go and need to instead get the General on the ship. I've already called Joker – he should be here soon," Oz explained, letting out a deep sigh. He didn't like this…

"The comm. was destroyed when that creature attacked so we can't even contact them…" Tamer frowned, waiting by the hole with Turm.

"Hey," Pion suddenly turned to the leader in orange. "You still haven't said who you were or how you know us."

* * *

"Rex…" Bishop breathed, feeling his body grow heavy and his lungs started to hurt.

"Not now!" the Captain spoke through gritted teeth, angry at himself for not being able to help Bolt. That one image – of him reaching back to try and get out alive – was burned into his mind.

"Rex… Leave me here…" the sniper could hardly swallow and suddenly felt them both stop. It was clear the blonde was shocked, but he managed to drag them to a semi-safe spot which should last long enough for the 'king' to smack some sense into the sniper.

"What are you talking about?!" Rex asked in disbelieve and could only now get a good look at his brother, who was hardly standing.

"My helmet… It got broken… when I hit the wall…" speaking was hard as the tattooed man struggled to keep his eyes open. Everything in his body burned.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you can just die on me okay! You can make it! We're almost there!"

"Hha…haa…" came a weak laugh from the sniper.

"That's an order, you hear me? Now stop with that stupid talk and walk!" the Captain didn't want to hear anymore and took hold of the trooper again, throwing his arm around his neck.

"You… you're so stubborn…" Bishop was growing weaker and weaker each second, but he realized something… He didn't want to die just yet… He wanted to see the others again and see Rex worry for stupid reasons and maybe get another promotion… He'd love to see that.

"Damn it…" he muttered to himself, finding some strength and working on his feet, getting the two walking/running as best they could. The monster's screech was right behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! A kind of cliffhanger I guess? I honestly didn't know why, but a giant squid felt like a good idea for his place... Oh well! Friendly reminder that this is Rex's first job as a Captain! And if you know me (which I don't think you do) you can assume what happens next.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, do review! I always love hearing from you! ^^
> 
> Till then~


	31. Can't save everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, early new chapter! And it's all thanks to you people! Seriously, thanks for all the reviews - it really set me to get this next one up as soon as I could!  
> And, just to say... be ready for anything. I am known for my dark and cruel things (you can check out my profile to see what I mean)
> 
> Know the drill? Of course you do, we're past 30 chapters! Wop wop!   
> Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

"Hey, I see them!" Tamer yelled, getting the attention of the other clones.

"Where?" Turm narrowed his eyes to try and see. He forgot Tamer had Macrobinoculars to see from afar and in the darkness.

"They're coming in close! And they're not alone!" at that, everyone's attention was down. They heard the monster's scream and the splashing of water as their brothers rushed to the cables.

"C'mon Bish, we're almost there!" Rex called, seeing his brother stagger over his own feet.

"I know…" the sniper started coughing, but held onto his leader.

"Guys!" Turm yelled, getting both of them to look up. He was already preparing to go down.

"It's right behind us!" the 'king' called and dared to look back, seeing the tentacles trying to grab him, but blaster fire from above kept it away.

"That's it Jet!" the leader in orange called, seeing his own teammate use the rifle to provide cover fire for the two down there.

"I don't have many shots left… Two more and it's hard to hit…" the sniper muttered, preparing another shot as the 'rook' dropped down quicker.

"Hurry!" Rex called, needing both hands to support the tattooed clone while looking over his shoulder. The sniper above was only delaying it – the creature was still coming.

"Working on it!" Turm called, swallowing as he was almost there and another shot hit the monster.

* * *

A bit above the ground, the bald clone extended his hand to his brothers.

"Grab hold!" Turm called, seeing the Captain rising Bishop's hand.

"C'mon brother, let's get you out," Rex smiled in relief just when the monster let out another ear piercing scream, making everyone wince from the pain.

Three tentacles raced after the clones as they watched, unable to properly move. The 'rook' was already being pulled upwards and had his hand above his brothers' when Bishop suddenly moved away, shoving Rex's hand into Turm's and falling back. The 'rook' automatically grabbed the hand which was pushed into his range, grabbing hold.

" _ **BISHOP!**_ " the two yelled, seeing the sniper get wrapped in tentacles while the 'rook' held the Captain, pulling him upwards.

"Sorry…" the sniper couldn't feel anything anymore, and smiled under his bucket. "But at least… you got out… Rex… You gotto… make it… yeah? For… everyone else…" his words were weak but the two clones still heard him before the monster dragged his body into the darkness and let out a scream. It didn't care about the other two - it got what it wanted and was retreating.

Rex was frozen, eyes wide open as he couldn't breathe. His whole body felt cold and numb as time seemed to slow down. This wasn't happening… it couldn't be happening…

"BISHOP!" he yelled again, making his brother above close their eyes from the sadness and grief in that scream.

"Bishop…" Pion's voice was weak as his body shook. He felt tears slip down his cheek as his chest hurt. Jezdec stood by him, not wanting to believe it, but after another yell from Rex, he closed his eyes and fell to his knees, shaking. This couldn't be real...

* * *

When the two were pulled to the ground, they collapsed on the ground. Turm fell back on his behind, while Rex dropped to his knees and smacked his fist on the ground.

"You idiot…" he kept the scream in, eyes closed and teeth gritted.

"…Rex?" a brother stepped next to him, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Rex, c'mon, stop it," he added, seeing the blonde kept hitting the ground.

The Captain stopped and opened his mouth under the bucket, straining his throat but no sound came out of him. It was a silent scream of agony.

"Joker… You can – you can pick us up now as well…" Oz spoke into the comm. Joker had come before, taking the General and Appo's squad back to the ship while the ones here remained and waited for the others.

" _Copy that. Be there in a few minutes,_ " was the answer back before Oz turned the comm. off.

"…Captain, the mission is over. It was a success…" Tamer spoke up, helping Turm to his feet.

"…" Rex remained silent, still on his knees and trembling. He couldn't save Bishop or Bolt. He felt anger at himself, but recalled his brother's last words.

"Understood," the Captain nodded, his voice strained and weak, standing up but not facing the others yet. "Let's go home…"

* * *

Pion was still in shock and didn't say a word. Jezdec kept really quiet and kept fiddling with his fingers. Turm held his head low and in his hands, trying to be strong. Rex stood at the edge of the ruins, looking into the distance – it reminded him of that time back on Kamino. When he found out Ciel died. And he felt the same – no, this was far worse.

"Rex…" the leader in orange came by again, looking at him.

"It's Captain…" the blonde kept his voice hard and curt for fear of breaking down again.

"Not to me… Besides, I thought we were brothers," the 501st leader suddenly turned, his expression of shock hidden by his helmet.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already," the man added, setting a hand on the other clone's shoulder.

"…Cody…?" Rex whispered and felt his eyes sting. Cody has been here all along and he didn't even notice… He didn't even suspect!

"Yeah…" Cody gave a weak nod before feeling his brother tremble. Without hesitation, he pulled him into a hug. It's not usual for clones to do this, but right now, Rex needed some sort of comfort. He just lost a brother – one who's been with him for a very long time and one who was under his command. Anyone would be shaken up after everything that's happened.

"I couldn't save either of them…" the blonde whispered, holding in his sobs. A soldier does not cry.

"You saved everyone else… You saved my General, my men and me. You saved the rest of your men. You did good, Rex. Don't blame yourself for this…" given command of others has never hurt so much. Rex had even said he'd do what he can to get them all out alive.

"C'mon, you need to be strong for your bothers. They need you right now," Cody pulled away and put his hand on the Captain's shoulder again.

"Right…" the engines of the gunship could be heard as everyone prepared to leave this toxic planet.

* * *

"Welcome back sir!" Appo greeted when the ship landed back on the _Resolute_ and the doors opened. He and the rest of his team were standing there.

"Thank you, Sergeant," Rex nodded at them. "Did all of your men make it?" he asked, seeing the medics making their way around the hanger.

"Yes sir. The men on ground assault had a few injuries, but no casualties," the second-in-command reported as his team helped the others off the gunship.

"That's good. And General Kenobi?" the Captain asked more for his friend than himself.

"He will make a full recovery. Currently, he is still more unconscious than anything else, but the medics have said he is stable."

"Looks like we'll be staying here for a bit," Cody let out a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you Appo. Get some rest – you've earned it," the 'king' nodded and when Appo's team left, removed his helmet, followed by the leader in orange.

"Captain…" Rex's own team walked up, some of them hanging their heads, others looking tired as hell. And rightfully so…

"Permission to head off?" Oz was the one speaking. The blonde looked at Pion, Turm and Jezdec – none of them were looking back.

"Permission granted. Rest well," with that, the troopers saluted as best they could and started walking towards the barracks.

"Sergeant Cody, should we head for the General?" Jet asked, stepping closer to his own leader. It was easy to guess him without the bucket – the fire on his cheek was still there.

"Yeah, head there and get yourselves check out. Well done today men," Cody approved as the soldiers made their way to the medical wing.

* * *

"Only Jet is here from your old squad?" Rex asked as the two sat down on the ship, just resting a bit.

"Here, yes. Bull, Jewels and Lander are back on the _Negotiator_. I wonder what they'll say when I tell them you guys saved us," the older clone chuckled as his brother smiled.

"So… You're a Sergeant? Does that mean I win?" Rex changed the subject, leaning his elbows on his knees and setting his head on his hands.

"Yeah, okay, fine, you win," Cody laughed. He actually forgot all about their bet all that time ago.

"But don't think I'm going to give up now. Just you wait, I'll hit Captain soon enough," he added and lightly punched the blonde on the shoulder.

"You'll get past that I bet," the Captain smiled, rubbing his shoulder where he was hit.

"Captain Rex!" the clone let out a small sigh before standing up and at attention.

"Sir!" he saluted as Anakin walked over, his expression rather stoic.

Before Skywalker said anything, he looked over to the clone in orange with a confused expression. The 212th man got the hint and excused himself, even if he didn't want to leave his brother behind.

"What happened out there? Appo could only give me half of it," the Jedi watched his second-in-command and saw something in his eyes that made his chest clench.

"We searched the ruins and found General Kenobi and his team. They were all in bad shape but we managed to get them out. Our field medic made sure the General was in good enough condition to be moved around," the Captain wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"Is that all?" Anakin folded his arms.

"There was a creature down there. It prevented the wounded soldiers from getting the General to safety themselves," the blonde explained and knew what the Jedi wanted to hear. "When it attacked, we split apart. We lost two men, but managed to give the other party enough time to get away…" the clone lightly clenched his fist.

"…I see…" Skywalker let out a breath. "I can imagine you feel guilty for what happened. Believe me Rex, I was the same… But these men – they understand what's at stake. This was your first taste of leadership. It's not how I wanted it to happen, but you still did good," the Jedi said, getting the Captain to nod.

"Thank you sir."

"Just get some sleep, okay? You look tired. Sleep it off."

"Understood sir."

* * *

"Everything alright?" Cody asked, catching up to his brother after he finished with the General.

"Fine, just… tired…" Rex sighed, rubbing his face as they walked.

"Then go to sleep," the older clone said it like it was the most obvious thing around, but he knew it probably wouldn't work.

"Can't do that just yet… I need to… To check on the others," the 'king' turned a corner and was headed for the barracks the others had. As a Captain, he got his own room.

"Rex, they can take care of themselves, _probably,_ " Cody kept the last bit to himself. "A Captain isn't a babysitter."

"I'm not going there as the Captain, Cody… I'm going as a brother and as a teammate," Rex looked at him and the Sergeant saw how tired he actually looked.

"…Okay. Okay, go, but I'm coming with," Cody knew the blonde wouldn't back off so he figured he'd join him.

"Thanks…" the Captain gave a weak smile as they approached the barrack door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! So, yeah... Bishop is gone. You know what that means? If so, do tell, if not... you'll find out soon enough.  
> Also, I saw a lot of you saying what Cody's reaction would be to Rex's promotion, but since I already had this half finished, it kinda went... differently. It was more Rex's reaction to Cody and all that - hope I did an okay job at that at least.   
> So, question for all of you! Which was your favorite/saddest section? I'm curios.
> 
> I really hope this chapter didn't seem too... awkward? Then again, I've written a lot of awkward stuff here...  
> ANYWAY!  
> Hope you enjoyed and if you did, do review! I love hearing what you all think!  
> Till next time~


	32. Broken Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go people! This one is... heavy - at least to me - and I really tried to capture the feelings in this one. I think I did pretty okay =P  
> I'd also just want to say: Thank you so, so much for all the amazing reviews! But please, do keep in mind I am in school so I still need a few days to make these chapters and post them here. Thanks! ^^
> 
> Okay, same old same old...  
> Read, review and enjoy! =D

 

"Rex?" Pion was the first to see the blonde enter and one of the few still awake. His hair was a mess and his eyes a bit red – he must have been crying…

"Hey," the 'king' called, stepping in with Cody staying outside to give them the privacy. "Turm and Jezdec up?" he asked, looking around and keeping his voice down to not wake the others.

"Turm is out like a light and Jezdec is in the refresher," the medic explained, rubbing his eyes and giving a weak smile for the leader.

"You alright?" the blonde asked and moved closer as the 'pawn' moved a bit away to give him room on the bed to sit.

"Yeah, sure," Pion nodded but seeing the blonde's tired eyes, he lowered his head. "…I'm not, to be honest… We lost Bishop so fast… and we couldn't even help…"

"…We couldn't, but he could have," the two turned their heads to the door which led to the bathroom, seeing their bearded brother standing there. "' **We** ' didn't lose Bishop… Rex did."

* * *

"Jezdec," the medic opened his eyes wide while the Captain took in the soldier's words.

"What are you talking about? Rex couldn't have done anything," it was a bit hard keeping their voices down, but the men in here were really worn out.

"He was with Bishop! He could have gotten him out! But… he didn't. He let Bishop die…" the 'knight' was looking with intense and angry eyes, his fists clenched and jaw locked.

"Jezdec… Bishop knew he wouldn't have gotten to the ship alive… He gave his life for Rex's!" the medic couldn't take this right now – not after losing his brother. But he also knew Rex wouldn't be talking back as much as he should.

"Bishop wouldn't even have been down there if it wasn't for Rex!" Jezdec almost hissed, his breathing quick and ragged.

"Jezdec," Rex finally spoke up, but the soldier wouldn't have it.

"Don't even try it!" that was loud enough to stir up a few of the sleeping troopers – including Turm.

"Guys?" the 'rook' asked, seeing his brothers standing and staring at each other.

"What's going on?" Cody opened the door and stepped in, looking around the place.

"Bishop is dead because of you Rex! He trusted you and you let him die!" the 'knight' accused and was about to move, when Turm stepped behind and held him down.

"Turm, you traitor! You're defending him?! After everything?!" Jezdec struggled in his brother's hold.

"Rex did what was best for the mission – for everyone else! He didn't want Bishop to die! You weren't there! You didn't have to watch him die!" the bald clone was breathing hard – he didn't want this, brother fighting brother.

"Jezdec, calm down!" Pion almost begged as he saw Cody reaching for the comm. link. "If you don't they're going to take you away!"

"Let them! I'm gonna die either way, right _Captain_?" he spat the title like it was laced with poison. By now, everyone in the barrack was up and listening to the commotion.

"How do you plan on leading a whole battalion and get everyone out alive, when you couldn't even save two brothers in a small team?!"

* * *

Rex sat in the waiting hall, his helmet on the seat next to him and had his face in his hands. How did this happen? He doesn't even know himself really. It just… happened.

"Rex…?" at the call of his name, the Captain looked up and saw Pion walking out of one of the medical rooms. He didn't look happy.

"How is he?" the blonde has been holding onto hope for now, but it seemed it was all for nothing.

"…We don't know what's wrong, but it looks like something snapped. I won't do into too much detail but in short – a part of his brain wasn't properly functioning. It's what caused him to lash out like he did…" the medic explained as best he could and hoped his brother would understand.

"You're saying… he's defective?" his voice was shaking as the words left his mouth.

"…Yes…" the 'pawn' said in short, biting his cheek as he saw the Captain's face grow grim.

"I see… I should… I should go tell Turm…" Rex swallowed hard, his nod stiff and hard.

"Rex," Pion spoke, keeping the Captain from moving. "You should get some rest before you do that… I can tell Turm, but you look ready to fall down."

"I'm fine Pion, nothing I can't handle," the blonde shook his head and grabbed his bucket when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not okay, Rex. I'm a medic, remember? You can't hide your condition from me and I'm telling you to sleep. You may be our Captain in the field, but I'm a medic – that means when it comes to the wellbeing of my brothers, I have full authority."

"…Damn it; I'm too tired to argue with you on that…" Rex let out a humorless chuckle and let the exhaustion finally show.

"Good, now go! We'll see what we'll do about him tomorrow…"

* * *

Pion turned and headed back to the room from which he came, probably to see what else could be done for Jezdec. Rex on the other hand, was prepared to leave, when he turned to the side. Maybe he could pay a friend a visit…

"I see. Clearly I missed the party and caused quite the bother," the blonde heard a familiar voice as he carefully opened the door to another room.

"Honestly, General Skywaler's men did everything," Cody added. He was sitting by the bed on which Obi-Wan was assigned. The Jedi was not yet allowed to leave, so the 212th men came to visit.

"Well, my men _are_ one of the best," Anakin grinned, leaning on a chair of his own. It's only natural that the Padawan would worry about his Master.

"Oh, we have a guest," Kenobi turned his head to the door, followed by the other two.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Rex blinked, forgetting this was a Jedi.

"Rex, how's Jezdec?" the leader in orange asked, standing up and motioning to the seat next to them. Skywalker nodded as well, as if giving an order.

"…" the blonde said nothing as he sat down and bit on his lip.

"Captain?" the Padawan asked, but got a look from the bearded man to calm down. Neither of them really knew what happened back there.

"The medics aren't sure what to do… Supposedly, something happened in his brain and made him snap. He's…" the blonde kept himself from speaking any further. Nothing was certain yet!

"Defective," Cody finished instead, his eyes on the ground.

"That's bad…" Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he shook his head.

"If it's like that, we'll have to send him back," Anakin stated matter-of-factly.

"Sir, that's a bit excessive!" everyone knew Rex would jump to protect a bother, so they weren't really surprised.

"No, it's not. He clearly can't function under your command anymore. If he can't follow orders, he's no good in the war," Skywalker had to act cold here – having a wild card like that in the middle of the war would cause only harm.

"…Yes sir…" Rex nodded, even if his eyes betrayed the fact he accepted it so quickly.

"If you'll excuse me…" he added and stood up, leaving the room. No one tried to stop him – they could clearly see him grown more and more tired each second.

* * *

"You can't do this!" the blonde stepped out of the room with the bad feeling, and right into another one. This one however, was the cause of everything.

" _ **REX!**_ " Jezdec called, being held down by three brothers. He looked panicked and scared as they dragged him off.

"Captain, you shouldn't be here…" one of them muttered. So that's why Pion was so instant… he didn't want Rex to see this.

"Rex, please, I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean it! Didn't mean any of it! I was just upset! We lost Bishop, I know you can understand!" the 'knight' was begging as they tried to silence him. The Captain stood where he was, looking at his brother with a stoic expression.

"Rex, you can't let them do this! **Please!** Don't let them take me away! I had a bad day! Please, get them to stop! _Rex!_ " Jezdec kept on calling as he was dragged out of the medical wing.

" _I'm not broken!_ I'm not a weapon you can just toss aside! _**REX!**_ Tell them! Tell them to stop, please! You're the Captain, you can make them! _**PLEASE!**_ " the pleading look of his brother was the last thing Rex saw, before closing his eyes and looking away.

"Rex…" Jezdec whispered last, all struggle gone as his eyes widened in betrayal.

"I'm sorry…" the 'king' whispered, knowing no one could hear him anymore. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Rex later went to his room and locked the door behind. He was so tired; his body felt too heavy too even get out of the armor. Instead, he tossed the helmet to the ground and made his way to the bed and dropped down onto the mattress.

"Bishop… Jezdec… Even Bolt…" he said to himself, half of his body on the bed, while his legs hung off and on the ground. He was giving into the exhaustion faster than he'd like. The images of his brothers' last moments replayed in his mind – Bolt and his struggle to live, Bishop and his content at the sacrifice and Jezdec with his shock of betrayal.

"Who said… this was the greatest honor…?" he closed his eyes, swallowing as he felt a bit of liquid behind his eyes again. "This war… it's nothing but horror…" he clenched his fists and managed to get one last thought out before he passed out.

" _Learn from your mistake… and don't let it happen again._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! So... yeah. I um... yeah. We'll see how Jezdec meets his end (in a way) in the next chapter. We're going back "home" - guess if you know where that is.  
> But yeah, how did it play out? I really wanted to show hos desperate Jezdec was - I hope it worked as I imagined it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed (in a way) and if you did, feel free to review! Hearing from my readers always makes my day ^^  
> Till next time~


	33. There are your worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay new one. This is kinda "the calm before the storm" of the next chapter - which I've half finished already. Yeah, it's not gonna be pretty, but oh well...  
> Thanks again to all the amazing reviews! You people are the best! =D
> 
> You know the drill~  
> Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

It was the knocking on the door which woke Rex up, but he ignored it, groaning into the pillow. His head hurt, his body was half numb and he didn't feel like doing anything. He hasn't gotten any sleep at all since before heading to the mines on Burnin Konn and he was actually enjoying the rest for a change. Why couldn't they bother someone else?

"Captain Rex, please answer!" it was a clone, that was for sure, and he sounded concerned.

"Mhaham," the blonde grumbled into the pillow before pushing himself off the bed. The room was spinning and he couldn't feel his left leg, but somehow, he managed to walk over to the door, on which the man was still knocking.

"Yes?" he closed his eyes from the light which almost blinded him. His room was dark, but the halls outside were lit all the time.

"Captain, General Skywalker wants to see you on the hanger. Right away," well, shit, that doesn't sound good…

"…Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," the 'king' nodded, his eyes adjusted to the new light. The soldier gave a salute and left, letting the blonde close the door again.

"Today of all days…" he thought to himself as he went into the bathroom, splashed some water onto his face and grabbed his helmet, which was still on the ground. At least he was already in his armor so he didn't have to waste time on that.

* * *

"General?" Rex said in a greeting as he entered the landing hanger bridge. He surprised himself how easily he worked with this after all that's happened – the again, he was programmed for it.

"Rex, finally," Anakin turned around, looking as if he hasn't been sleeping much himself.

"Sorry, I was… tired," the Jedi nodded in understanding and didn't address it further.

"Well, I do believe we're ready to leave now," Kenobi spoke as he walked into the hanger, a bandage still around his head with Cody right behind him.

"Yes sir. The men are ready to head back as well," there were a few 212th troopers walking around a ship, looking anxious to head to their _Negotiator_.

"Morning Anakin, Captain," Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his head as he greeted each man.

"I must thank you for the hospitality, Captain. Your men are much better trained than I imagined, given they work under my Padawan. And you yourself seem to be taking his recklessness quite well," the two clones could hardly keep their snorts quiet as Skywalker frowned, narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, looking at the ginger.

"If you ever feel like a change of Generals, I would more than happy to take you. You'd even retain your rank," the Master added, getting his student even grouchier.

"I um," Rex cleared his throat, his lips still twitching a bit. Anakin looked at him with disbelieve, as if he was actually thinking about it.

"I appreciate the offer, sir, but General Skywalker is a fine leader himself. It wouldn't feel right, leaving him," that earned the 'king' a nod of respect from the older Jedi.

"I was merely joking, but hearing your answer makes me see you take your role seriously. That is always good to know," Kenobi moved past the Captain and set a hand on his shoulder.

"You take good care of my Padawan now; he can really be stressful and bad for one's health."

"Master!" Skywalker finally had it and called the man out.

"Well, I must be going now! Until we meet again, may the Force be with you!"

"Take care, Rex," Cody and Rex reached into a warrior's handshake.

"Same to you, Cody. I wouldn't want to come and save you again so soon."

"Watch it brother, or it'll be the other way around," the Sergeant laughed as they parted.

* * *

"Where to now, sir?" Rex asked as he followed Anakin out of the hanger and towards the bridge.

"We'll head to the mission we were supposed to handle before helping Obi-Wan, but before that we'll be stopping on Coruscant **and** drop you off at Kamino," Skywalker spoke, his back to the clone as they entered the bridge.

"Dropping… me off at Kamino, sir?" the Captain was taken aback by that and didn't understand. Only then did the General face him.

"Kamino is on our way to Coruscant. We'll be dropping Jezdec down there and picking up some new troops. I got a message last night saying they're ready for action."

"…Why do I have to go?" Rex bit his cheek for asking such a stupid question. But he really didn't want to see Jezdec again…

"I need someone to inspect the troops…" the Jedi answered, rubbing his hand over his face. "I haven't slept in three days…"

"I see sir. I'll get it done. But, what about Jezdec?"

"…I figured you'd be the best escort for him. From what I gather, no clone wants to die feeling alone, right?" that felt like a punch to the gut, but the Padawan probably didn't realize it. He didn't mean it in a bad way, the blonde knew that, but it was still painful.

"Understood sir. Have a good sleep," with that, the 'king' excused himself and wandered over to the infirmary, hoping to see a familiar face.

* * *

"C'mon Pion, I keep telling you, I'm fine," Rex couldn't help but grin as he heard the familiar voices.

"And I keep telling you it's my job to make sure you're fine. And you're not!" there was a smack, like something metal hitting something hard, following by a few curses.

"Say that one more time and I will knock you out!" that was followed by a whimper and the blonde had to laugh as he opened the door.

"Honestly, no respect for medics anymore…" Pion stood with a large needle above Turm's left shoulder, while the 'rook' himself lay on his back, eyes closed and shaking from fear.

"Hey now, there are some who still owe you their lives," Rex spoke, catching the two off guard and letting the medic sink the needle into the arm and earning a yell from the bald one. Luckily, the needle pierced right where it should have, so there was no worry.

"Rex, I didn't expect to see you here so soon," Pion admitted, taking the blood he needed and pulling out the needle.

"Yea… what with all yo… Capt'n duties and… stuff…" Turm could hardly form proper words as he lay limp on the bed, eyes in a daze.

"I just… thought I'd drop by. See how you were doing after… After what happened with Jezdec," the 'king' took a seat on the chair near the dazed clone.

"We're fine Rex, better than you probably. And really, you need to stop worrying about us so much. There are others who need you more than we," the long-haired trooper let out a sigh and took a seat himself, wrapping a bandage around the shoulder he pierced.

"Right…" a short silence followed that before the blonde spoke again. "Pion… I actually came here to ask a favor."

"A favor? What kind?" the medic was mildly surprised – he hadn't heard about any injuries.

"…I need a medic to help me escort Jezdec to Kamino," as he said those words, his bothers' eyes grew wide as Turm seemed to regain himself.

"So, they're really decommissioning him? Kriff!" the medic cursed, shaking his head.

"There's still a chance he'll get back, right?" the 'rook' looked at his brothers, looking for hope where there was none.

"There's never been a clone that's been reassigned… At best, he gets stuck at janitor duty like 99. At worst…" Rex dared not finish that sentence.

"…I'll go with you. I feel like I owe him that much…" Pion nodded weakly, but his eyes seemed sure.

"Then I'll come to," the bald man spoke up. "I can, right? Like, I could lead him there… They need someone strong to keep him in place, right?" Turm was ready to come up with any idea that would allow him to go with his brothers.

"I'm sure I can make some arrangements," the Captain gave a small smile. So much for only him having to see Jezdec off.

"We'll be there in two days – be ready by then," the blonde added, standing up and heading to the exit. "That means you better prepare to see horror…" all clones knew the rumors and whispers about what happens to their decommissioned brothers, but none of them has actually been there before. It'll be a first and they hope the last.

"Rex, before you go, leave your bucket with me," Pion called as the Captain reached the door.

"What for?" the blonde asked, looking in confusion at the brother.

"…I want to fix those marks…" it was a weak excuse and everyone knew it, but the blonde saw no harm in it.

"I want it back by the time we leave," he added, setting it down on where he previously sat and left the room all together this time.

"…What are you gonna do?" Turm asked, seeing his bother pick up the bucket and inspect it.

"Shriek-Hawk eyes," the 'pawn' answered with a grin and took the helmet under his arm.

* * *

"Where are they…?" Rex grumbled, leaning on a wall outside the hanger with his arms folded.

"Honestly, can't they ever be on time…" he added, looking down the hall in annoyance. He'd give them a few more minutes before leaving. And good thing – he could hear and see the two running down the hall.

"Finally," he called, getting off the wall he was leaning on and looking at the two. "Do you have my helmet?" that was directed at the medic who grinned in return. That wasn't good.

"Got it right here," he answered and turned over the backpack field medics always had with them and took out a bucket. Only… it was different.

"What did you do?" Rex asked, blinking at the new blue lines on the headgear. His visor was outlined with blue now, but the big thing were the marks above the visor – they sort of resembled the scratches he had before, only these were hand made.

"It's called jai'galaar'la sur'haii'se or Jaig Eyes for short. An old Mandalorian sigil bestowed on leaders as a mark of honor and awarded for acts of bravery. They suit you," the medic explained, grinning even more as he saw the blonde's shocked expression.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything. Besides, we don't have time. Let's go!"

* * *

"Captain!" three troopers saluted as Rex walked over to the transport shuttle. Behind him were Pion and Turm, and all of them had their helmets on.

"Are we ready to leave?" the 'king' asked, not yet wanting to look into the ship.

"Yes sir!" they nodded.

"Good, then let's go," with a nod at the men, the trio entered the ship and were beyond glad their buckets were on. They could see three soldiers, with one sitting between two of the others, with his hands cuffed and wearing nothing but a red uniform.

"You're the escort?" one of the two asked, getting the prisoner to look up. His eyes grew a bit wide as he saw the one with kama and pauldron, the one with a red cross on his shoulder and the third one with an actual Rook painted on his chest.

"We are," the Captain nodded and sat down opposite the restrained clone, the other two on each of his side. In a few moments, the ramp was raised up and the ship took off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! So yeah, we're actually going to see the dreaded place... Also, Rex get's his Jaig Eyes! Jipikayey  
> Quick reminder that yes, Rex using a lightsaber is still going to happen (just not all that soon?) I've got it planned out, but it won't be anything too much, okay? Please don't get your hopes up too high for that =X
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and if you enjoyed, consider reviewing! I always love to hear what my readers think =D  
> Till next time~


	34. The horror of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, new one! Sorry for the wait, I was sick but not enough to stay home so I was going to school and it was all just... exhausting. It's also the reason why this chapter didn't really go like I wanted it to... Sorry if it's rushed and kinda empty, but I really tried!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! You people rock!  
> Same old same old...  
> Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

It wouldn't take too long to reach Kamino, but they'd be staying for a while until Skywalker returned from Coruscant. And in the meantime, he was supposed to gather more troopers. This was really going to be a blast…

"It's you, isn't it?" Jezdec asked and broke the silence around them. The two clones on his sides looked at him and then followed his gaze to the three opposite them.

"Rex-," before he could utter another word, the blonde put his hand up.

"It's Captain," that clearly took the restrained man by surprise but he nodded.

"…Can you give us a few minutes?" the leader turned his head to the two next to the 'knight'.

"But…" they shared an unsure look, before glancing at the 'king'.

"That's an order," it came out more forcefully than he would have liked, but he was tense. With quick nods and 'Yes sir' the two stood up and left the sitting area, heading to the cockpit.

"Taking charge now are you?" Jezdec let out a humorless chuckle as two of the three took of their helmets and looked at their brother.

"Don't make this harder than it already is brother," Turm almost had pleading eyes as he set the bucket on his knee and rested his hand on it.

"Tch, I doubt that's possible…"

"Jezdec, you know our luck. You'll jinx it," Pion tried giving a smile, but it was sad and weak.

"Yeah, just like old times…" a momentary silence followed what the 'knight' said.

"What's wrong Rex, nothing to say?" the prisoner looked at the helmet, trying to see through the visor with a broken expression. He was scared – really scared, and felt like crying, and his brother didn't even have the decency to look him in the eyes.

"Last time we spoke, you almost hit me," the Captain answered, but his voice was clearly strained and his throat seemed stuffed.

"…Sorry about that…" Jezdec was shaking now as the pilot announced they'd arrive soon.

"Are you really?"

"…I – I don't… I don't know anymore… You got no idea… how horrifying this is… Knowing you're gonna die like a dog… And here I thought about going out in a blaze of glory…" they could all tell he was at his breaking point. His eyes were already glazed over.

* * *

The ship landed and the clones could hear the strong rain beating down on the metal. The two clones from before stepped back in, at the ready for anything.

"Any last words?" one of the two asked as the other three stood up and set their buckets back on.

"…Actually yeah… Rex!" the prisoner called, looking at the said clone. "Please, take me there yourself. Don't let the others see. Please," Jezdec was done now, all fight gone and dead. He only wanted to spare his brothers the horror of what he was about to become.

"That's not-," for the second time that day, the blonde stopped someone from speaking.

"It's fine. It's my duty as the Captain to see to the welfare of my men," the 'king' was still speaking with a sort of coldness as he walked over to the restrained man.

"Pion, Turm, you'll head out and see to the new recruits. Gather them up and I'll meet you there later. The rest, get some sleep, maybe to see how things have changed. We'll be here until the _Resolute_ comes back for pickup."

"Understood sir!"

Once outside, the four clones saw a very familiar alien waiting for them, his hands behind his back and a frown on his face. The pouring rain didn't seem to bother him as he watched and waited for them to come closer.

"What is this?" the Lasat asked, confused as he recognized only one of the four clones. He had some guesses but with these guys one could never be too certain.

"It's good to see you again teach," Turm grinned under the helmet.

"Sorry for the sudden drop – we thought we were expected," Pion added, giving a shrug.

"Good to be back home eh?" Jezdec managed to speak, even if his voice was shaky.

"You seem to be doing well, Mortimer," Rex even spoke up, managing a weak smile.

"I don't believe this… What happened?" Lazar looked from one clone to the other – he could hardly recognize them anymore. "And where is your fifth?"

"…It's a long story… Can we go inside before telling it?" the medic mumbled, to which the trainer nodded and opened the door leading them in.

"Ah, this must be the clone set for decommissioning," a Kaminoan was apparently waiting, as it was the first thing said when they entered.

"What?" Mortimer was really confused but then he noticed Jezdec was restrained and – just what the kriff was going on?

"Yeah… I'll be taking him there," the blonde put a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing and showing he wasn't about to leave.

"…Very well trooper. But be warned, what you might witness there is… less than recommended."

"I think I'll manage,"

"Jezdec..." the other two said sadly and each put a hand on their brother's shoulder. "It's been an honor brother. And know that... we'll always remember you, no matter what happens," were their parting words as the 'knight' gave a shaky nod, eyes closed. With final looks at each other, two of the squad left down the hall, while the other two remained with their old trainer.

"Okay, start explaining. Now!"

* * *

They followed the tall alien in silence, but Rex could feel his brother tremble in his grip. He never released the shoulder, if anything he squeezed every now and then, showing he was still there. Jezdec was already breathing hard as they passed the medical rooms and many other clones, all of which gave him confused and shocked looks. He was glad 99 wasn't here to see this... he doubted the old soldier could take it.

"Right through there," the Kaminoan pointed his longer finger through a door. "There will be guards at the end of the hall where the clone shall be put. A droid will lead him to his cell. Now, if you'll excuse me I have matters to attend to..." it's no wonder the alien didn't want to lead them himself – he had better things to do.

"Right," the blonde gave a nod and continued to walk through the said door. Going inside, there was a long white hall, at the end of which two clones in their guard gear stood.

"CT – 6398?" one of them asked, seeing the restrained clone.

"Yes," the 'king' answered and made the other two look at him.

"Captain," they recognized his rank and gave nods in respect. "A drone is on the other side – it'll lead him to his cell," one of the two said and was about to take hold of the restrained one, when Rex pulled him away.

"I'll take him there myself. The drone can lead the way," the three troopers were shocked by his words. The guards were about to speak, when the higher in command repeated a line from before.

"As a Captain, I have a duty to my men," they nodded in understanding and opened the door, letting the two enter.

* * *

"Oh my God…" Jezdec whimpered, seeing the entirely white room with square, glass prisons. The glass was murky so one couldn't see through it, unless the person inside leaned on the glass. And that's what they did. Groans, cries, please and yells were echoing all around the place while all sorts of clones came to see the new addition.

There was one without an arm, one with a hunchback, another deformed and closed eye and all other deformities. And then there were the other kind – the ones who seemed normal, but were otherwise dysfunctional. One was in a strait jacket, laughing as he leaned his face on the glass, one was hitting the glass while crying for mercy, and another seemed like a rabid animal.

"A new clone?" a robotic voice asked as the drone walked towards the two. It walked up to the restrained man and scanned him – his number probably – before its eyes blinked.

"Please follow me," it turned around and started walking down the room, through the many box prisons, with the two right behind him. And they saw a lot more of this place.

"Please, help me!" they couldn't see that one, but they heard his screams.

"I did nothing wrong!" another one yelled, punching the glass.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-," that one was rocking in a corner, muttering it over and over again.

"I don't want to die in here!" someone pleaded, a scream following soon after.

"You have nothing to fear. They cannot break the glass. You are safe, Captain," the drone explained, not even looking back at the two. And good thing.

Jezdec was hyperventilating now, his eyes wide as his teeth chattered. His body was trembling greatly under Rex's grip and he kept jumping at the yells and hits of the others. The Captain on the other hand tried to keep himself calm. He was just glad he had his helmet still on, because if he didn't, he'd probably go crazy himself. This is what happens to his brothers…? This?! The rumors were nothing compared to what was happening here. They were treated like animals! But he stayed strong and calm, for Jezdec. He knew the 'knight' was already broken and he wasn't about to abandon him. He won't do it again.

"We are here," the drone answered and walked up to a glass prison, pressed the code and the glass opened up. The yells and cries of the others were still very loud.

"Please enter without violence," the robot added, looking at the bearded clone.

"Jezdec," Rex spoke up for the first time since entering this place as he gently pushed his brother into the cell. The 'knight' didn't really resist, but he did turn back around.

"Rex… I'm sorry for… for making you see this…" his voice was broken as he backed into the cell.

"…" the Captain said nothing, only watched him.

"And… thank you, for not leave me, even after what happened. Really, thank you," the blonde reached with his hand to speak, but the glass prison closed back down, blocking him from his brother. He strayed like that for a few seconds.

"Captain, please follow me outside," the robot spoke and was already moving back from whence they came. Rex now had another image of a brother's final moment burned into his mind.

* * *

Rex stepped out of the prison and could feel the two guards looking at him. They were probably anxious to see his expression after what he saw inside. Despite being guards, they probably never stepped foot inside – as they weren't allowed. The blonde was just lucky, or unlucky, enough to not have a Kaminoan near here or he'd probably end up in a box as well.

Without a word, the Captain forced his feet to move forward. He could still clearly hear and see everything inside – it was impossible to forget. The horror there… it's unspeakable. And it showed just how dispensable the clones really were.

He didn't know how long it took him to arrive at here Pion, Turm and Mortimer were waiting for him, but when he did enter, all eyes were on him. No one said anything until the 'king' sat down. They were now supposed to wait for someone to take them to the new recruits.

"Rex…" Pion was the first to speak, looking at his brother as he removed his helmet. The blonde had tired and empty eyes as it looked like he aged back in that place. As soon as his bucket was off, Rex closed his eyes and hung his head, leaning his face on his hands.

"Never again…" he whispered. He won't ever let something like that happen again. He doesn't ever want to see that again. He doesn't want to lose another brother again. It was all there, in that whisper and the three around him didn't know what to say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Okay, yeah, should I have said something about the prison? Or would that have spoiled it? Either way, that's how I imagine decommission looks like - just without a brother helping you get there.   
> Either way, what did you think? Was the place too much or too little? What do you imagine it to be like? Do tell! ^^
> 
> PS: If you have any suggestions as to any tags I should add, tell me. I feel like there's to little, but I don't really want to spoil what happens here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and again sorry if it's so... weird, but thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you all!   
> Till next time~


	35. From an underdog to an inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And new one! Weeeee. We got some... how to say it... guest stars? in this one? You'll know what I mean when you read it ;)  
> And just to say... Holy Flying Fruitcakes! This story is getting really long and I'm not even that close to an ending yet.. Sheesh!
> 
> You know the drill~  
> Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

"You must be Skywalker's men," a Kaminoan spoke as he entered, looking at the soldiers. He was clearly displeased with having to deal with clones, but he tried to hide it. They looked back with distaste themselves, but one in particular seemed angry.

"Is something the matter, Captain?" the alien said the name with as little respect as he could.

"What's going to happen to the trooper? To my brother?" Rex asked, his eyes hard.

"…Firstly we shall see if anything may be done to fix him," like anyone actually believed that load of Bantha Fodder. "If not, then we will remove his working organs and transplant them to those who need them," that sent chills up the clones' spines as even the medic seemed disgruntled.

"Would that be all?" the clones almost glared at the alien, but the leader still gave a nod.

"Very well, follow me then," with a motion of his long hand, the Kaminoan turned around.

"See you around teach," Turm smiled at Mortimer, who has stayed quiet since Rex came back. He was told everything – from the mines, to Bishop's death to what happened with Jezdec. He knew this would probably get the Kaminoans to completely change the training program and scratch all the ways the previous generations were trained. It was a big blow…

* * *

"These are all the latest batches," the alien stopped in front of a door leading to a training ground.

"They will prove to be a good addition to your battalion," it added before leaving the soldiers to themselves. With a sigh, Rex opened the door and walked in, seeing the rookies snap at attention.

"At ease," he said, walking down towards them. There were a total of fifty clones and they all stood by five in ten lines.

"My name is Rex and I'll be here to see if you're fit for joining the war," he spoke, looking at them.

"It'll probably a few days, but by the end of it, all of you or maybe none of you will be leaving this place and joining us in the 501st Attack Battalion. Are you ready for that?"

"Sir yes sir!" they clicked their heels and made the three older clones smile under their buckets. It was kinda nostalgic, but then again it hasn't even happened that long ago that they were like them.

"We will be testing everything you've learned and how well you use that knowledge," he added, looking at the men. Chess Squad and the others which were picked by the Generals were a special case because the Generals were looking for capable leaders. This is standard recruitment.

"Are there any questions before we start?" one man raised his hand in the air.

"Tell us your name and go ahead."

"They call me Jesse, sir. Are you a Captain rank, sir?" this one was clearly curios. That's usually good.

"Indeed I am. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing sir. We just… heard rumors about the 501st Captain, is all."

"Really now? And what would those rumors be?" the older three were interested to say the least.

"That he was considered an underdog and made his way to such a rank through nothing but strength of will," the other clones nodded and gave small smiles. Did everyone know about that?

"Well that's um…" Rex cleared his throat but could hear his brothers snicker. "A lot of training and work also went into that…"

"So you are him!" Jesse grinned, getting the others railed up as well.

"Simmer down everyone!" the Captain ordered, getting the rookies to calm down. "What I am and how I got here is not what matters right now. What matters, is you and your skill. We can save the stories for another time."

"Sir?"

"Name and go ahead cadet."

"They call me Kix sir. Will you tell us if we do well enough on these tests?" Kix asked getting the others to smile.

"Perhaps. Show me what you can do."

* * *

The rookies were giving it all they could, doing everything as best they could and as quickly as they could. In fact, they were pretty impressive, something none of the other three wanted to say. They told and sort of guided them how to best take care of a situation and what they were doing wrong. And that apparently didn't sit well with everyone…

"Hey, how come you get to boss us around?" one of them looked at Turm, who was giving hand to hand lessons.

"The Captain I get – he's higher in rank, but you're like us. You aren't even all that older," the lessons were paused as Pion and Rex walked over, seeing the pause.

"What's going on?" the 'rook' sighed at the question from his blonde brother.

"Look kid, age doesn't mean squat to us. First of all, I'm not 'bossing you around' because I can't do that – Rexter can. Secondly, I can teach you, not 'cause I'm older, but 'cause I'm more experienced," the bald one bluntly explained, making his brothers proud at how smart he sounded.

"We might not look it, but we've seen some hell… He especially," the medic nodded towards the 'king' who looked back at him.

"Yeah? What's the worst that's happened to you then?" the smart mouth clearly thought they were all lying and called them out. Big mistake…

"Hey, you better watch what you say!" Turm frowned.

"Rex, don't…" Pion didn't even finish as the blonde had removed his helmet.

"You want to know what I've seen? Why I'm Captain? Are you sure?" the rookie looked Rex in the eyes and saw something that made him gulp. They looked… so different than what he was used to.

"I'm – I'm sorry…" he mumbled back, lowering his head.

"Way to go Jin…" someone grumbled as the rest of the rookies seemed uncomfortable.

"…That's all for today," the Captain said after looking around and turned towards the exit.

"Jin, was it? I get you feel like we got no right to decide whether or not you get to go to war, but trust me, if you're not prepared, you will be swallowed up by the horror," and with that, the trio left the training ground and shocked rookies to their trainers.

* * *

Later that day, the Captain got a call from the General.

" _Rex, how's the recruiting coming along?_ " Skywalker asked, leaning on a table in an office.

"There are some who seem ready, but is it really necessary sir?" the blonde said, sitting in the room he was sharing with the other two.

" _New recruits? It is. Our next mission will take us far away from anywhere we could get more soldiers, so we better be ready,_ " Anakin explained, before someone – a woman – called his name and he looked up.

" _That… is all for now, Captain. I'll be coming back in three days,_ " and with that, the link was ended.

"Who was that? She sounded familiar…" Pion rubbed his chin in though at the woman's voice.

"Probably his lady," Turm gave a cheesy grin, making a face as he spoke.

"Jedi aren't allowed to have 'ladies' or 'men' for that matter," the medic rolled his eyes.

"Really? Where'd you hear that?"

"I read about it – you know something you should do every now and then."

"Pff, if I got you here, why should I?"

Rex had to chuckle at their pointless bickering – it kinda lifted his spirits after everything that's happened. But no matter what, that decommissioned center was still in his brain – it wouldn't leave no matter what he thought about.

"Okay you two, save it," the Captain put his hand up to stop them from actually arguing. "Get some sleep while you can – this might be considered a few days off for us."

"Aye, aye Captain!" the three laughed at that, remembering the old times, and that caused the laughter to die down and turn into a sort of sad moment. Everything happened so quickly… and this was hardly the start of the war. Just what would happen later on?

* * *

As they finally got to the sleeping part, Rex was turning around, unable to actually sleep. The closest he got was about an hour ago, but a nightmare woke him. Clones weren't supposed to have nightmares so he didn't really know what to do. He didn't want to wake the other two, and since he won't be able to sleep, the Captain settled on leaving the bedroom and going for a walk. He wasn't a cadet anymore so the Kaminoans couldn't enforce the "No walking around after curfew" rule, something he was glad about.

His feet carried him back to the old training place, where he and the Chess Squad used to work. A small smile came on his lips as he entered and was surprised to see a few clones there, practicing their aim and hand to hand. In fact, these guys were the ones he was working with today.

"Keep your hands up at your face," the blonde spoke up, startling the rookies and making them all turn towards him.

"Captain," they weren't sure if they were seeing right.

"Shouldn't you all be asleep?"

"Well… we were going to, sir," Jesse was here it seemed – he was the one on the firing range.

"But see, we couldn't really," this one was Gills – a wanna-be pilot. This one was almost as crazy as Lander, or so he hears...

"So we came down here to… train…" the third one was Drowner, the 'smarts' of his team.

"We thought about what you said, sir," Hardcase spoke up. He knew this one, because of the similarities between him and Turm.

"And we know your right so we wanted to be ready," Kix finished off, this one was already half way into becoming a medic.

There were a few more, but one kept silent in particular. Looking over at him, Rex remembered the familiar angst and sad eyes.

"…Sir, could you… tell us about your training days?" Jin seemed to have found some courage to ask.

"My training? Oh, I don't think you'd want to-," suddenly, all of the clones – that means about ten – were gathered around the Captain.

"…Seems you do…" Rex looked around and sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. But get ready for some stories you won't believe are true."

* * *

"Mortimer said he's sorry, but doesn't have time right now. Busy with the cadets," Turm said as he walked up to his brothers on the balcony, watching the rookies.

"Figured as much," Rex shrugged, seeing the clones work harder than before. It was the last day after all and they wanted to impress.

"What do you think? Do they have it?" Pion asked, looking at the Captain.

"They do. Gather them up – the General will be arriving soon and we'll be leaving for a while," the 'king' said and turned around. "I'll be in the hanger bay."

"Copy that."

After Rex had told the rookies about the things he's done while in training, they got more fired up than normal. None of them expected the Captain to be an underdog, so they saw more hope for themselves than before. The 'king' had told them that their training was of a special kind and that no one will likely see the same thing again, but that didn't stop them.

" _Rex, are you ready?_ " Skywalker called again, now that they were almost here.

"Yes sir. There aren't that many, but they do show promise," the blonde answered back.

" _Don't worry about the numbers. I picked up a few on Coruscant as well and with everyone we still have, we should be good for the upcoming battles,"_ the Jedi assured.

"Sir, where are we going? This sounds a rather long battle," the clone felt a bit anxious about it.

" _It's not just one Rex. The Council wants us to take care of the Outer Rim and take down as many Separatist Ships as we can. We won't be alone, naturally, but the area is very large and there are plenty different planets we'll be going on,_ " the General explained in short, looking nervous himself.

"I see," the Captain gave a nod at that.

" _Don't worry Rex, we won't be constantly fighting. Maybe we'll even have to help out Obi-Wan again. Think of all the things you'll get to see,_ " Anakin gave a grin and folded his arms.

"When do you mean that, sir? While they're shooting us or after when we'll be cleaning up?" Rex grinned back.

" _Hey, at least we're all in this together,_ " the two smiled, but silence followed. This was going to be hard and rough for everyone – especially their men. But they'd do what they can for them.

" _Sir, we've reached Kamino,_ " Appo spoke, letting the Jedi know they've arrived.

" _Well, time's up Rex. I'll send someone to pick you and the new troops up."_

"Understood sir, I'll get them ready."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! So yeah, a few familiar faces- err, names here and one mystery woman. Who could that be...? =P  
> Also, there's a time skip by the next chapter - you'll see what I mean when it's posted =)
> 
> Remember people, ask away, don't be shy, I don't bite =D  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, do review ^^ I love hearing what you all think =)  
> Till next time~


	36. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya ya'll! This one is kinda short because I didn't want to cramp everything together.
> 
>  
> 
> Same old same old...  
> Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

"Sir, we've lost the left flank!" an explosion went off not too far as the sound of blaster fire filled the air, along with the clanking of metal and plastoid.

"Get the men out of there and reinforce this side! We can't let them get past here!" the men relied and prepared for the next attack, taking down the enemy.

"Captain, the General's attack is almost complete, but we don't know how long we can last!" there were men being brought in closer while more died on the field.

"Get the heavy guns here and hold them! Medics - check the wounded and see what you can do! The rest, hold the line!" six medics rushed around the battlefield, doing what they do best.

"Stand back!" soldiers using heavy cannons walked up to the blockade and opened fire, tearing down the waves of droids.

"There, I can see it!" there was a large explosion as the factory went up in flame and gunships flew away and towards the troops on the ground.

"The General did it!" the robots were distort – their leader was in the factory when it went up so they had no one giving command.

"Let's take care of these guy and head home boys!" what was left of the droids was easy picking and everyone was relied – this battle had a minimum amount of casualties.

" _Captain, how's it going?_ " the comm. link in his helmet beeped to life.

"A lot better now, sir," he answered, seeing the soldiers check for any last droids.

" _Good, because I'm sending someone to pick you up. Meet me at the hanger for the report._ "

"Copy that sir; I'll be there as soon as I can. Rex out."

"Captain, what are your orders?" Appo stepped up, looking around the battlefield.

"Check for survivors and get them treated. If any droids are still around, take care of them. No civilians should have been around, but do a sweep for them anyway – you can never be too sure," he answered curtly as the gunship descended down.

"Understood sir," the Sergeant gave a salute as the Captain boarded and was taken back to the _Resolute_ where the General was waiting for him

"Adding another one to your collection, sir?" Jesse asked as he saw Rex take a piece of metal and scratch a line into the armor shielding his forearm.

"We wouldn't want to lose count how many battles we've done would we?" the Captain said back. In the dim light of the gunship, it was hard to see, but there were already a couple of marks on his armor. And he wasn't the only one. A few other clones had it themselves.

* * *

"Rex, good you're here," Skywalker walked over to the gunship as it landed, waiting for the second-in-command to step off.

"Sir," the Captain gave a nod in a greeting. He could finally be fully seen in the new light of the hanger. His armor was ruffed, scratched, dirty and used while the paint on it was starting to wear off. His forearm and wrist armor had some of the counting marks. The helmet he had on was also showing its battle-worn-time with dirt around the edges of the visor and the antenna sticking upwards from it was covered in dirt.

"The remaining droids are being taken care of and there were few casualties. The South and West side of the canyon are still holding, but our North side was breached – it's probably where any droids retreated. The East side is the most likely place for any civilians to have remained since it's their town, but I have men sweeping the area," the Captain explained in short.

"Good to hear. For a change, our plan went off without a hitch," the General nodded in approval, glad to finally be done here.

"And with an explosion I should add," Rex had to say something about it – it wasn't what they had initially planned but it was a 'Skywalker plan'.

"I improvised when I saw we wouldn't be able to take it," Anakin explained, even if he was smiling.

"Some would argue an improvised plan isn't really a plan."

"But you wouldn't," the Jedi crossed his arms.

"I've been here long enough to know how you work sir. Blowing up is usually involved and so is falling. If the plan works, I don't see a problem," the blonde said back and finally took off his helmet, letting out a sigh.

"You look tired. Get some rest. There's a bit of time before we're at our next location," Skywalker set a hand on the clone's shoulder.

"I'm fine sir, just need something else than a ration bar for food."

"I still don't get how you can eat those…"

* * *

"We got injured here! Move it people!" Rex heard the yells and calls as he turned around to check on his men. The field medics have been having a rough week – since that's about as long as they've been trying to take down the factory here.

"Get these men to the infirmary, now!" the same medic called, pointing at the soldier who was being set on a gurney.

"And all of you wounded – stop moving around! Don't think you can leave just like that! If you don't go and get yourself checked I will personally pump you full of narcosis!" the few who tried to sneak their way away stopped and gulped, fearing the wrath of the medical crew.

"I see missing sleep hasn't changed how you work," Rex grinned as he spoke; getting the attention of the medic he wanted.

"Captain!" the long haired clone smiled back and instructed a few more things before walking over to the second-in-command.

"You okay? Not injured are you?" Pion asked, looking the blonde for any wounds.

"I'm fine, Pion. Had worse as well," the Captain sighed and rubbed his face. He really did feel exhausted after such a long battle…

"You mean the time you got shrapnel in your left arm?"

"Yeah, that… It was luck no mayor battle happened during that time."

"Rex, please, we can handle ourselves. I doubt we'd die off if you were gone for a day," the medic rolled his eyes. And just when the blond was about to say something back, the both of them felt a hand slap their backs, knocking them forward a bit from the force.

"We finally see each other again!" the bald clone was grinning as he set his hands on their shoulders.

"Where do you get all that energy from," the 'pawn' sighed but smiled none the less.

"Turm, we were on the front lines together. Doesn't that count?" the 'king' shook his head.

"Well, yes, we were, but Pion wasn't. He was too busy saving lives and all," the 'rook' shrugged.

"Finally, someone who actually admits it!" the medic grinned at his brother.

"Pion, brother, we all know you save our shebs but no one's brave enough to say you. You guys are scary," the Captain admitted, earning a confused look from the long-haired trooper.

"We're scary? What gave you that idea?" the other two, blinked and sighed. Naturally, to the medics it looked like they were doing their jobs, but to everyone else it looked like they were going mad with power. No one would dare say anything though.

"Just… forget I said anything," Rex mumbled, rubbing his eyes again. "What are the casualties?" he added, changing the subject.

"Fifteen in total today. Over all? I'd say about sixty, but I'm not sure," Pion ran a hand over his mouth and let out a deep breath.

"It feels like we've been here for years," the 'rook' grumbled, cracking his neck.

"I feel you brother," the other two nodded in agreement. It's only been months but to them it naturally felt like years – they did age at an accelerated rate.

* * *

When Rex got back to his room to finally get some rest – he was just about ready to fall down – the holo communicator beeped. He needed a second before he found it, on the table and turned it on.

" _Rex, finally. I've been trying to call you all day,_ " a familiar face in orange and white armor grinned.

"Sorry, was busy. You know, leading the men, fighting clankers, avoiding death and having to improvise on a whim," the clone in blue and white shrugged back, but smiled as well.

"It's been a while, Cody. Or do I need to call you Captain now?" he added with a hint of amusement.

" _We're the same rank for now Rex, so no, Cody is fine_ ," the 212th Captain chuckled.

"So, how far are you planning to climb the chain of command?"

" _Honestly, it's not up to me. General Kenobi is very… enthusiastic about giving me promotions – like he has a competition going on or something._ "

"Probably with General Skywalker… He's been going on one mission after the other. Honestly, can't the Jedi find better ways to compete?" the two laughed at that, enjoying their few minutes.

" _Careful what you wish for Rex. You never know what they'll do next,_ " Cody grinned as he saw the blonde's face pale. Anakin had a habit of doing some crazy stuff…

" _Captain, we're preparing the hyper drive. The General wants to see you,_ " came from the older clones' side.

" _Thank you Lieutenant,_ " Cody nodded to the trooper before turning back to the 'king'. " _Looks like I need to leave. We're heading for another system, so we won't be able to talk again._ "

"I'll see if I'm near there. Be safe and don't die."

" _Same to you."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! As I said short and doesn't tell much, but I wanted to move forward more quickly, so... yeah. This a few months after the last chapter, just to clear it up.   
> And, as I'm sure most of you have noticed, I'm running late - again. It's cause I'm a total mess and so unorganized, it'll be the death of me.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoyed and if you did, review? I love to hear what you all have to say! ^^  
> Till next time~


	37. Tag Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive! and I'm still working on this story (through all my other stuff...)  
> This starts off another short kinda arc in which... something happens. Something I promised by the beginning =P
> 
> Same old same old...  
> Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

Rex was just getting to the mess hall for something real to eat, when his comm. link buzzed to life. With a sigh, the blonde answered and was surprised a bit.

" _Rex, get to the bridge right now!_ " Skywalker called, but he sounded… strange. Very un-Anakin like and frantic for some reason. Skipping the meal all together, the Captain made his way to the bridge as he was told.

"Sir?" the 'king' said as he entered, seeing the General pace around the bridge and look very much in thought. At least until the cloned brought him out of it.

"Good, you're here. Get ready, we're heading out," the Jedi spoke quickly.

"Where to?" the trooper was still confused as to what was wrong with the Padawan.

"Nar Shaddaa," was the answer and it made the blonde rethink what was wrong with his superior.

"Sir, why there? It's quite a while from our current location and there are no Separatists there as far as we know," Anakin looked at him with sharp turn of his head.

"We… got a distress call. From there. That's why," Skywalker was clearly trying to come up with an excuse and was failing. It also helped Rex had known and worked with him long enough to see through that kind of Bantha Fodder.

"If you say so sir… I'll gather up some men, tell them where we're off and-," before the Captain could finish, the General spoke again.

"No, no one else is going. It's just you and me," at that, the blonde had to blink. Just what was going on? Why was the man acting like this?

"Sir is that wise?" the Captain still had no real idea what the mission was, so he couldn't say for sure.

"Yes. Now get ready – we leave in a few minutes."

* * *

Rex and Anakin were walking in the hanger as the clones there looked at the two. Appo even walked up to the Captain, asking what was happening.

"I'm not sure," the blonde answered, seeing the General getting a ship prepared. It wasn't a gunship or the man's own interceptor but a transport one.

"We'll be gone for a bit. Until we get back, you're in charge Appo," he added, setting a hand on the Sergeants shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"What? Are you sure? What if something happens?"

"Nothing should happen. We're currently nowhere near any Separatist space. The General also contacted the others, so you shouldn't be getting any calls. Just… don't blow anything up, okay?" the Captain explained in short and managed to get a nod from Appo.

"Good. I'm counting on you."

"Rex, come on! We're ready to head off!"

"Yes sir!" with a final look at the new-in-command, the 'king' walked up to the ship and boarded before the ramp closed and the whole thing started to fly.

Rex was a bit uncomfortable in the small cockpit of the ship. He hasn't really flown this way other than a few simulations back on Kamino, but sat down next to the General none the less.

"Prepare for light speed," the Jedi said, pressing a few buttons while the Captain looked at the controls, trying to remember how it all went.

"The green one there, the red one above it and then all three to the left," the clone quickly pressed as the brunette told him, feeling the urgency in his voice.

"All set?" Rex asked, looking at the man.

"A few more minutes yes," Skywalker answered and then Rex's comm. linked beeped.

"This is Rex, go ahead-,"

" _Rex! Where the kriff are you going?!"_

"Turm, calm down… Appo is in charge until I get back."

" _I don't care 'bout that! You're going – alone!"_

"I'm not alone. General Skywalker is here as well."

" _Wait, what?! The two highest ranking officers here are going off on a mission together?"_

"Pion, please, stop-,"

" _Captain, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them, but they managed to get to comm. still…"_

"I'm sure you did your best Appo," the blonde saw the higher in command was about ready and prepared some last words.

"Remember – Appo is in charge. Keep the men out of trouble. Don't blow anything up. Don't lose the ship. Don't kill anyone. And whatever you do, don't tear the ship apart."

" _Can't promise anything,"_ before the 'king' could add anything else, the bird he was in started moving forward at high speed and space seemed to blur all together as they entered hyperspace.

"Hang on tight," Anakin added just before they warped out of the current space and into the next. The blonde held on tight to the chair, feeling uneasy and even scared.

* * *

"Don't worry, it's safe," the General assured, seeing the Captain hold on to dear life.

"Sir, why are we going to Nar Shaddaa?" Rex asked, relaxing ever so slightly in the chair. He even set his helmet down so he could rub his face.

"I told you – we got a distress call," Skywalker answered, his eyes locked ahead of himself.

"From whom?" the blonde really didn't fancy going in blind – especially to a place where the Hutts live and control everything.

"…An important person…" the man's voice was strained a bit as his grip on the controls tightened.

"Sir, it's clear that this is personal, but please, tell me. I can't help or be prepared if I don't know what we're getting into," Rex urged on.

"…" Anakin was clearly debating if he should tell as his face reflected the conflict.

"It's…" he started but stopped himself, closing his eyes for a second.

"I won't tell anyone sir, no matter what," the clone knew Jedi were forbidden of having attachments and had to conceal their feelings, but he also knew Anakin was a different kind of Jedi.

"…For, some stranger reason, I really believe you," Skywalker gave a humorless chuckle. Of course a clone wouldn't tell – they were meant to serve under their Generals. But he really did believe Rex wouldn't tell, no matter what happened.

"It's Senator Padme Amidala. She went to Nar Shaddaa to negotiate with the Hutts, and that went well, but was captured by some scum. They want use her for… something, I don't know, but she managed to get a communication to me before they cut off her signal," the General explained in short, his eyes flickering to the Captain.

"Senator Amidala? I've heard about her on the holo vids… Supposedly she's against fighting the Separatists," Rex said in thought, a finger on his chin.

"She is," the Jedi said affirmatively.

"…But how did she manage to contact you of all people? And from such a distance?"

"…" when Skywalker didn't answer, the 'king' didn't ask again. He had already told more than Rex ever expected – he wouldn't pressure him again.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, not that I believe. And that's good. The fewer people involved, the greater chance of success," the ship started to slow down as they began to exit hyperspace.

* * *

They could now see Nar Shaddaa from space. It was a moon but seemed more like a planet – it had many nicknames, but the one Rex knew it best was "Little Coruscant" and he finally saw why. Its surface was entirely overgrown with a city. But unlike Coruscant—which was only relatively rundown and dangerous on the lower and under levels of the world city—Nar Shaddaa was filthy, polluted, and infested with crime everywhere.

"And here we are…" Anakin mumbled, a frown on his face. "We better be careful around here. You never know when someone might-!" before the Jedi could finish, something hit the ship hard, getting it to shake.

"Spoke too soon," Skywalker grumbled, seeing three ships close in on his. They were already blasting again as the man speed it up to get out of the fire.

"They're hot on our tail sir. What do we do?" Rex was skimming over the controls, his bucket back on his head as he looked at the higher in command.

"We take them out. These guys probably want to blow us up and take what's left. Scavengers. We won't be safe until we get rid of them," the Padawan explained, avoiding the blaster fire.

"Can you shoot?" he asked, looking at the clone who nodded.

"Good. Take the cannons and hold on tight," a grin was on the flyman's face as Rex moved to the cannon controls and prepared to shoot. If couldn't be that right? That was quickly proven wrong when Skywalker started flying like a crazy man, leaning the ship to one side and then the other. The blonde almost got thrown around, never being in this kind of simulation before.

"Get ready!" Anakin called and spun the ship around, getting the clone a perfect chance.

"Got them," he said back, firing off the cannons and hitting one of the ships dead square, blowing it up to bits. He was already shooting the second one when the General moved the ship again, but kept a good sight on the enemy.

"One's heading to the front," Rex called, seeing the third one fly over the ship.

"Big mistake," Anakin grinned, waiting to see the ship before using his own cannon blasters to destroy it and moved away from the remains.

"Last one?" Skywalker asked, still seeing the blaster fire missing.

"I can't get a good shot," the cloned grumbled, trying to blast it, but was too fast.

"Hold on tight then!" the pilot increased the speed and, after a minute of evading, did a barrel roll. Rex was feeling a bit sick, but managed to fire none the less and hit the underside of the ship from the upside down position, taking it out. When their ship was back to normal flying, the Captain just slumbered back into the seat, letting out a long sigh.

* * *

"What, that wasn't so bad," Skywalker teased, knowing the clone was likely feeling nauseous.

"It was crazy…" the 'king' admitted, but smiled under the helmet. The man should meet Lander – he was sure they'd get along fine.

"Well, it sure isn't something you did in training, right?"

"Never… Maybe a few pilot clones, but personally, it was a first for me."

"Really? Because your shooting was spot on."

"I learn to improvise and adapt to the situation," the two looked at each other.

"I guess that's something we have in common," Anakin grinned and turned back to space.

"It would seem so, sir."

"Before we go anywhere…" Anakin mumbled as he set the ship to autopilot the landing. He looked at Rex who looked back before looking at himself.

"That white and blue armor will get us both killed," he said in a joking manner.

"…" the blonde didn't know what to say. He always wore the armor – always! Not only would he feel strange and probably naked without it, but what else could he wear?

"You can use my cloak to cover yourself until we get to the nearest shop. Then we're getting you a change of clothes. But the armor stays here," the General added, taking the cloak he had on the seat.

"Also, no helmet," the Jedi tapped his head and could swear he felt Rex wince.

"Don't worry, it'll all be here when we get back," okay so maybe Skywalker was enjoying this a bit too much. He's never seen a clone in anything a civilian would wear.

"At least the cloak will cover my face… I'm pretty sure anyone would recognize me," the clone sighed and started to remove the armor. He only kept on the boots.

"See, you're learning! Now c'mon," the ship had landed and the two walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Yeah, not really the best thing after waiting so long but - I think I did okay. More to come when I pull an allnighter next time... so much to do...  
> ANYWAY! Give me your prediction for what's going to happen (since it's Skywalker, anything can, but still.)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed (and ignore the major delay...) If you did like it, tell me! I love hearing from my readers! =D  
> Till next time~


	38. Part of the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey new chapter came earlier than I thought! Weee!
> 
> This is actually for everyone to hear, I think? This story takes place before Ahsoka became Anakin's padawan, so she won't be appearing at all. Sorry about that =/
> 
> Yeah, nothing's changed-  
> Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

"How is it?" Anakin asked as he and Rex walked along the filled streets of Nar Shaddaa. The brightly lit streets and glowing lights gave a very distinct feel of the whole place. There were many different species all along, doing many things from fighting to making shady deals.

"…Different…" Rex answered, not sure how to feel. He still had the cloak, but got a black jacket, white T-shirt, regular pants and fingerless gloves. It was nothing too fancy but to the clone, it was a whole new thing. He did however keep his pistols with the holsters and boots, as they were not so recognizable. The Jedi himself had picked a simple cloak to cover his upper body, but it also hid his lightsaber.

"At least you're blending in," Skywalker added as they passed an ally from which a strange smell was coming from. They ignored it completely, not wanting to get involved with anything in this place.

"Where are we going anyway? I thought we were supposed to find the Senator?"

"We are. I tracked where her signal last gave off and it came from someplace here," the two stopped walking when two aliens blocked their path and two more were coming from behind.

"Is something the matter?" Anakin asked, feeling Rex tense and reach for his guns. He gave a low-key signal with his hand to not move or attack.

"New facesss," one of them hissed, his long tongue appearing out of his reptilian mouth. A Trandoshans - they're always trouble...

"Yeah, yeah! This is our street punk! Pay up!" one from behind called, energetic. He was a Rodian, clearly a bit on the crazy side...

"I know – I'm here to talk with your boss," Skywalker grinned, seeing their surprised faces.

"Really now? And what can you offer Blitz?" the Jedi grinned and glanced at Rex as the Trandoshans asked.

"My companion here is an expert fighter. I was thinking of putting him into the arena," the clone opened his mouth wide at that, taken by shock.

"Sir-!" he whispered sharply, but saw a confidant grin.

"Oh yeah? He don't seem much!" one from behind growled and moved to grab the blonde, only to have the soldier flip him over his shoulder as soon as he touched him. Slamming his body onto the hard ground, Rex twisted his arm and pulled out the gun with his other, aiming it at the alien's face.

"See?" Skywalker grinned and folded his arms. "Now, would you take us to him? Or are you going to let your boss miss one heck of an opportunity," the three standing aliens shared a look and seemed to agree, as they nodded.

"Follow ussss," the lizard one motioned with his hand. The Jedi also motioned Rex to get off the alien and stand up.

"This better work sir…" the clone was… not happy to say the least, but understood somewhat.

"It will, don't worry," that didn't really help the 'king' – it only worried him more.

* * *

The two were lead into a bar where loud music raged on, brawls were happening, drinks were flying and people were kissing or talking. No one really took notice of the new comers – they didn't stand out as much as one would expect. The duo was then lead to the back of the place, through some doors which seemed to be made of stone and into a whole new place. So it looked anyway.

"What is this?" a Hutt growled, seeing the figures enter his private place. It was well furnished with red and brown colors all over and many servants at the ready. The monster slob himself was stuffing his face full of something which resembled worms.

"Someone wants to add their warrior to the arena," one of the four nodded to Anakin and Rex who stood between the four. Skywalker had an easy smile on his face while the 'king's expression was hidden in the shadow of his hood.

"Haaaa?" the Hutt let out, turning to the two and narrowing his eyes. "This scrawny milk drinker?"

"He's stronger than he seems…" the one Rex threw on the ground mumbled, holding his still numb arm and giving the blonde a dirty look.

"Hmm…" Blitz seemed to think about it. "Lemme see you," he ordered. The clone quickly looked over to the Padawan who was still smiling and gave a nod.

" _This is going to end badly…_ " the Captain thought as he stepped forward, letting the slug alien take a better and closer look at him.

"Take off the hood will ya!" the Hutt growled in annoyance. Rex didn't move, only stiffened, until Skywalker spoke up.

"You heard the Hutt. Take off the hood, Swift," the blonde swore internally for the stupid fake name and for the stupidity of this plan, but removed the hood none the less.

The people in the room all looked at the blonde, their expressions a mixture of confusion and skepticism. They all looked like they knew the man, but couldn't really place it…

"A clone?!" one of the servants yelled, backing away in fear. That made the rest come to the same conclusion – it was the blonde hair that threw them all off.

"What is this?!" Blitz growled as the many smugglers, criminals and hunters pulled out their weapons, aiming them at the two.

"Hey now boys, calm down," Anakin put his hands up, still smiling while 'Swift' looked ready to bail. "I grabbed this one off a battlefield. He's not a danger."

"Not a danger?! What if they come looking for him! It's a clone!"

"They think he's dead. Besides, do you really think the Grand Army of the Republic would come looking for a clone? They've got five more to replace him," the 'king' gritted his teeth and balled his fists. Even if this was all part of the plan, the fact the General said something like that still hurt.

"…I guess…" the Hutt was still suspicious but he ordered the armed men to stand down.

"I'll have to think about letting a clone into my arena. They're made for fighting so that's partly cheating. However, they are rare to snatch – I'll keep him in reserve," with a twirl of his hand, two guards walked up to Rex and grabbed his hands, cuffing him at his back.

"Until then, he'll be in the dungeon," the clone was being taken away with little protest and when he passed the Jedi, they exchanged words.

"Still going according to plan?" it was a silent whisper, one only the Padawan could hear.

"Of course," Skywalker said louder, giving an answer to the Hutt and his second in command.

* * *

"Right here, you lab freak!" one of the guards laughed as he pushed Rex into a cell, closing the metal door as soon as the clone was inside. They removed the cuffs from him before tossing him inside, so he managed to catch himself before he fell.

"And don'cha worry, you got company!" he added with a wide grin and nodded to the cell directly opposite his own.

"Ay, Princess! You got a guest!" the other one yelled, slamming his gun onto the metal bars.

"Why can't you people leave me alone!" came an angry reply by a female voice the Captain knew.

"Oh, you'll like this one. It's one of them freaks – the ones you like," from the shadow of the opposite cell, the blonde could see a young woman with long, brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Senator Amidala?" Rex blinked, not really believing what he was seeing.

"A clone?" she said back, eyes wide open and hands on the bars.

"Hahah! We'll leave ya two 'lone fer now. Don't get too comfy though!" with a few more laughs, the guards left, slamming the dungeon door behind them.

"I can't believe this…" Padme whispered, her eyes locked on the blonde. "What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelieve.

The 'king' opened his mouth to answer, before closing it quickly, his eyes darting around the place, from one corner to the next looking for the…

"We are not being monitored. They cannot know of what we speak," the woman understood what he was doing and explained. "Trust me, if there was, I wouldn't be here due ot everything I've said," she gave a confident smile as well and it reminded the blonde of a certain General.

"I'm here with General Skywalker to find and rescue you," Rex explained, but spoke in a hushed tone, not really believing it was safe.

"…I see…" she kept the 'It's looking great so far' to herself. If it were Anakin she was speaking to, she would have said it right away, but this was a clone.

"I know, not the way you were expecting. The General is… unpredictable and forgot to mention a few plot points of the plan…" Rex explained as gently and kindly as he could.

"…He didn't say anything and went as the situation continued?" the only answer to her question was a weak nod.

"That's just like Ani… I'm really sorry that he dragged you into this…" she trailed off, looking at him.

"Rex," he figured she wanted a name so he gave her one.

"Rex," she repeated with a smile. "I've never met a clone before, so forgive me if I seem… energetic," she added, followed by a chuckle.

The blonde was about to say something, when the door to the dungeon was opened and a few pairs of feet could be heard.

"Swift!" both prisoners knew the voice. The male stood at attention in a relaxed sort of way while the female turned her head away from the bars, playing along as best she could.

* * *

Anakin walked up to the clone, two guards behind him and one of Blitz's servants next to him. The Jedi still seemed very confident, but something seemed… different. The blonde quickly notice how the General's eyes wanted to look over his shoulder – at the cell right around. And from his position, he could see Padme looking at the brunette with sad yet grateful eyes.

"You in there?" Skywalker snapped his fingers in front of Rex's face, getting his attention back.

"Yes," he kept in the 'sir' remembering to act like he was a captive of sorts.

"Good. I managed to convince the great Blitz that you are not to be harmed. However, he won't let you anywhere near the arena for a while," as he spoke, the Jedi waved his hand in the air very much, his fingers moving with almost delicacy. From the corner of his eye, the 'king' could see the lock moving slowly, turning to open the gate.

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" 'Swift' asked, arms folded over his chest as he kept his eyes off the moving lock.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Anakin gave a wink before waving goodbye and at that moment, Rex faked a cough, covering up the sound of the lock clicking open. In the following seconds, everyone left the dungeons again, leaving the clone and Senator alone.

"What now?" Amidala asked as she watched the door, her hand on her chest. She was worried about Anakin and was a bit sad he didn't even react to her, but she understood fully. He was undercover.

"Now," the blonde smiled and pushed open the door of his cell. "We get out of here," he walked up to her cell and tried to open it, but it didn't work. Seems the Jedi only managed to open his. And if they cause too much noise, the guards would hear them.

"The guards have the keys…" Rex mumbled, turning to the door.

"Wait, I have an idea. Go back to your cell and wait," Padme had that 'Skywalker has a terrible idea' smile which made the 'king' doubt how this would work.

"Trust me," she added atop, getting the man to sigh and move back into his cell, closing the door behind him as he waited for the woman to act.

"I got a bad feeling about this," the clone said to himself, carefully watching as the woman took a few deeps breathes, clearly preparing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Okay, yeah, I feel like this one was a bit rushed? I dunno, you tell me.   
> Oh, right, just to tell you all, we won't be seeing the other clones until they get back to the Resolute. Because of that, I want to see if: You want to follow along with Rex as he sees what they've been up to OR if you want a chapter just for those idiots there? (either of these comes after they come back)  
> And another thing: a slight preview kind of thing - the next chapter title is Lifesaver - can you guess what happens? =P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, feel free to review! ^^  
> Till next time~


	39. Lifesaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is! Sorry for the wait and sorry for... well, the ending here. I tried different things to work it out, but nothing just felt right. In the end, this is what I picked and well... I'm not really happy with it =/

 

Rex carefully paid attention to everything as Padme prepared herself.

"Help! Someone, please, I need help!" Amidala called, making the clone blink in surprise. There was no way this would-

"What's all this ruckus?" one of the guards asked as two of them walked over. So, maybe it would work…

"I'm – I'm not feeling so well…" the woman let out weakly, holding her stomach. Her face was pained and if the blonde hadn't known better, he'd believe it was real.

"Ah, alright, alright, just shut up!" one of the two growled and opened up her cell. Padme winked and the 'king' took that as his signal. In a second, he slammed his door open and jumped to the guards. He knocked one to the ground, near the Senator, as his body went limp. In that time, the other one spun around, his blaster at the ready, when the clone grabbed his arm and twisted it, getting the weapon out of his hand. The guard let out a small yelp and was going to punch the soldier, when something smacked at the back of his head.

"Thank you," Rex blinked, seeing Padme holding the first guard's weapon.

"Anytime," she smiled as the soldier grabbed a weapon himself.

* * *

"Now what?" she asked when the duo locked the guards into a cell. They were out cold, but better safe than sorry as they say.

"…" Rex was silent as he tried to think of an idea. And then…

"There must be more prisoners, right?"

"Yes. This is only the first block, reserved for 'special guests'. There are four blocks in total," the Senator explained, not really sure what the blonde had planned. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I'll think of something," the clone allowed himself a grin before turning around and heading for the gates which would probably lead to the next block.

* * *

"Your clone pet is in good hands now. I must admit, I am looking forward to seeing him in battle," Blitz laughed as he stuffed himself with worms.

"I'm glad you are pleased, great Hutt. I'm sure you'll be satisfied with what he has to offer," Anakin smiled, sitting next to the slug, while drinking some exquisite substance.

"Oh I'm sure," the Hutt laughed again before an alarm went off.

"What is going on?!" the mobster demanded, narrowing his eyes on his servants.

"The – The prisoners have been released, my lord. All of them," one spoke up, shaking in fear.

"What?! How?! Get them back, now!" Skywalker couldn't help but grin as he watched the Hutt rage.

" _Well done Rex. I knew you had it in you,_ " he thought and set the glass down. "It seems the situation is out of control. And as I do enjoy living, I'll have to bid farewell," with a bow, the Jedi turned and left the place through a backdoor.

"Now, to find where you went…" the man said to himself and elegantly jumped on the roof. And then he laughed. Rex really outdid himself – the prisoners were running out of any door or exit they could find and into the streets. There was chaos everywhere as people screamed and ran or tried to get them back. But now, to find the two where that mattered…

* * *

It was a bit hard, trying to spot the two, what with all the others running around, but Anakin quickly picked up on the familiar body language of a clone. They were soldiers – calm in any situation and faced everything with steadiness. He stood out amongst the panicked people. That, and there was a smaller person next to him, covered partly by the familiar cloak. It had to be them. Skywalker followed on the roof down the alley, until the two turned a corner to catch their breaths. It was then that the Jedi jumped down and landed almost silently behind them.

"Job well done," the Padawan said with a smile as the two snapped around, startled by his sudden appearance. They were tense for a few moments before sighing in relief.

"Good to see you General," Rex took off his hood and gave a nod.

"Ani…" Padme spoke quietly as she walked up to him, a kind and gentle smile on her lips.

"I'm glad you're safe," Skywalker said back, his eyes softening in relief as he gently took her hand and looked into her eyes.

Rex stood there a bit awkwardly, finally realizing what was happening. He turned around, giving the two as much privacy as he could, while also wondering about it. This isn't allowed. He knew that. They knew that. Yet, they still… The clone shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his head. It was not his place to question it, but he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Rex," at the call of his name, the soldier turned around, seeing the General looking at him with a mixture of fear, hope, pleading and a hint of anger. Amidala looked between the two with fear and worry, yet her eyes gave off understanding.

"I already told you sir – I won't tell anyone," the blonde assured, seeing the two brunets giving him grateful smiles and looks of relief.

"We should get back to the ship… It won't be long before they figure out where we are," Anakin spoke up, cradling up the woman in her arms bridal style. She locked her arms around his neck and set her face against his chest.

"Let's go," the Jedi said to the Captain and jumped from that position in the air, landing atop one of the buildings before moving forward.

"…Right behind you…" the 'king' grumbled, looking up at where the man had jumped with mild annoyance. Did he forget clones can't fly? Well, there must be some short cuts between allies here…

* * *

"Anakin," Padme called firmly as the Jedi kept jumping from roof to roof. "How could you just leave Rex behind?" she narrowed her eyes a bit as the man landed.

"I needed to get you to safety first. Rex is a good man – he's capable enough to be able to find his way here," the Padawan nodded to the ship, and gave a smile. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you were alright…" he added and carefully jumped off the building, letting the Senator out of his arms.

"I'm fine, Anakin. Really," she smiled back and the two started making their way to the ship. There wasn't that many people around so there wasn't a risk to be noticed.

"We better get the ship ready so when Rex comes, we can just get off this awful place," Skywalker quickly took a seat by the controls and started to push the buttons, when a red light beeped and the engine of the ship growled lowly.

"What was that?" Amidala asked, looking around the cockpit.

"Blast!" the General growled, slamming his fist onto the controls and jumping from his seat.

"Ani?" Padme called after him, seeing the man go out of the ship and open up a panel on the side.

"Someone sabotaged our ship. Low power, disconnected couplings…" he growled and counted off the things that were wrong.

"Even our weapons are disabled!" the man quickly got to work on the ship – after all, he's still a good mechanic. The woman looked out from the ship door with worry.

"Does that mean we won't be able to get away?"

"We will, I'll need some time to fix it up…"

"That might be a problem…" as the words left her mouth; yells could be heard as Blitz's men arrived, blasters already aimed.

* * *

But before anyone could actually take a shot, the roaring of a speeder bike made everyone turn to the left, where a maniac was riding at high speed directly towards the group of hunters and guards. When the rider didn't show any signs of stooping, the hunters tried to blast him. And they actually did hit, but the maniac jumped off in time, allowing the vehicle to speed ahead and crash into the group before exploding as it smashed into the wall.

The rider rolled on the ground a few turns, letting out small grunts until he came to a stop a bit away from where Anakin was working on the ship. Padme looked in shock and rushed out of the ship, despite the protest of the Jedi, helping the man to his feet.

"Are you alright?!" she almost yelled until she saw how familiar the man was dressed.

"Fine ma'am," the familiar voice said as the man smiled.

"Took your time, eh Rex?" Skywalker grinned, knowing it was the Captain, as he kept working on the ship.

"I had to improvise sir," the clone winced slightly and muttered something under his breath as he saw his blasters got destroyed in his little stunt.

"Ma'am, you really should head back in," the blonde added, seeing more hunters coming from other directions and even a few of those who were hit by the bike picking themselves up.

"Rex, can you hold them off for a bit? I need a bit more time before this thing is fixed!" Anakin called, working on the ship as quickly as he could.

"…" the soldiers looked at his busted guns and frowned – they seemed still able to fire, but for how long? And just how much damage would they do? "Yes sir," he said despite that while Padme retreated to the cockpit, just as Anakin told her.

* * *

It felt like forever that the Captain had been trying to hold off the hunters. His blasters hardly worked, but he managed to shot a few explosive items, getting some much needed cover and doing some damage. However, he didn't have much ammo left. Skywalker was working on the last bits of the ship under it, and when he finally climbed out covered in grease and dirt, he smiled.

"Alright Rex, it's all-," the General's voice was cut off when a stray blast of fire hit the fuel station next to the Jedi. It exploded, knocking the Padawan to the ground and rocked the ship, causing the Senator to hold on.

"General!" Rex called, seeing the fire spreading quickly. Dropping his weapons and rushing to the man's aid, the clone carefully dragged his unconscious superior onto the ship.

"Senator, start the ship! The General said it should be fixed!" he called, placing the man on the back seat and securing him with a belt.

"It's recharging!" she called, a bit panicked as she saw the power meter grow. "We need more time!" her voice held urgency, fear and panic.

"Kriff!" Rex hissed, seeing the hunters still coming at them. He was putting on his armor – at least at his hands, legs and torso. There was nothing left to do – the ship guns were disabled, his blasters were finished – there were no weapons left. And that's when his eyes landed on the silver stick handing by the General's belt. His heart pounded in his ears as his breath hitched. No! It's forbidden! That's a Jedi's weapon – their most sacred item! He couldn't-

Blaster fire had reached the ship and it rocked again, almost knocking the clone to the ground. Amidala called out something, but the clone couldn't hear her – he hissed, prayed and apologized to anyone he could think of and grabbed the Lightsaber and rushed out of the ship.

"Rex!" Padme called after him, worry still rooted inside her.

"I'll hold them off as best I can! Make sure the ship takes off!" he called back, standing in front of the ship and taking deep breathes before activating the saber.

* * *

The sound it made reminded the 'king' he's never before been so close to one of these things as the blue light almost blinded him. But he quickly got out of his trance as the blaster fire came at him. He swung the blade and it just felt… wrong in his hands. It was quick and light, yet had a weight to it. But he only wanted one thing from this weapon – to block the blasts.

His mind carried him back to training – to the plasma shields the clones were trained to use. They were much, much wider and bigger than this glow stick, but he tried to focus, to move the saber in a way that it blocked the lights. It _was_ like using a shield – one which was very, very small. He didn't get it right away, but any blasts he couldn't block, he took with his armored body. It stung like hell, but he endured until finally managing to block a few of the blasts.

When one of the hunters came too close for comfort, Rex swiped at him out of reflex, cutting the hunter in half. He was panting now, feeling weak and tired, when the ship behind him roared to life. The shields activated as well, so he didn't need to protect it any longer. Giving a grin, he used the glow stick to behead another hunter before rushing to ship doors and jumped inside, closing them right behind him. In seconds, the bird was in the air and flying towards the atmosphere, leaving this God forsaken planet behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! So, yeah, feel free to hate me for the last bit - I won't hold it against it. But I just didn't know what else to do... I tried giving it as much of a 'how it would actually look like' feel, but that's kinda impossible? But hey, I got to call it a glow stick - that's a small point for me xD  
> I also want to say that, in December, I doubt I'll be posting anything at all - the teachers went crazy and set us up with 8 tests in one month... It's going to be a living nightmare and I just hope I can pass them all positive...
> 
> Anyway!  
> I hope you enjoyed it (as best you could anyway) and do tell me what you think (like it, hate it, meh it)   
> Till next time~


	40. A chance to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo! I did it! New chapter! xD  
> Sorry this took so long and that it's kinda short (seems to be a habit right now) but I was just soo busy.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm so, so happy to know you liked the lightsaber part! I was honestly so worried about it, but damn, you all made me so happy! Thanks!  
> Also, we hit the 40 chapter mark! Wooo! I didn't expect this story would head on this long (or that'd it be popular) but here we all are!

 

"Rex, are you alright?" Padme called from the cockpit. Her voice as laced in worry while the Captain panted, sitting on the ground.

"I'll live," was all the man managed to say back, steadily getting to his feet. The ship was flying smoothly – Skywalker must have fixed it up really well. Arriving at the cockpit, Rex saw Amidala at the controls, gripping them tightly and focusing on the space ahead.

"Ma'am," he said carefully, pressed the autopilot button. "You can let go now. We should help the General."

The woman let out a deep breath, probably not even realizing she was holding it.

"The blast really knocked him out… doesn't appear to have burned him though. But there's a wound where his head hit the ground," he clone examined and explained, sighing in relief. The Jedi was in no danger – they just need to give him some rest and cover the head wound. But before that…

"We should set course for the _Resolute_."

When the hyper drive was set, Anakin taken care of and Rex changed back into his full armor, the two conscious people sat in the cockpit, just taking a breather.

"Rex," Padme spoke, her brown eyes locked onto the blonde.

"Thank you, for saving my life. And Anakin's," there was so much gratitude and sincerity in her words that the soldier wasn't sure how to respond.

"Just doing my job ma'am. Nothing any other soldier wouldn't have done."

"You went beyond your 'job' – for that I will forever be grateful. And Ani as well, I'm sure."

"..If you don't mind me asking…" he changed the subject, speaking slowly and curtly. "What is the General's real connection to you? I'd rather know than just assume."

Padme blinked, for a moment forgetting all about what had happened not long ago. Then, she gave a small, weak smile as she glanced in the direction where Anakin was set.

"It's really a bit… complicated. But let's just say, it's something the Council would defiantly not approve of," she turned to the clone again. She could trust him.

"I see," Rex gave a nod, finally piecing it together. The General's worry made sense, as did his constant fear for the woman's life. It ran much deeper than he could ever understand.

* * *

"Can I ask you something now?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Of course ma'am," he was a bit surprised she actually asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about your idea on the war. How it is from your – the clones' side – of this battle," she fidgeted slightly, apparently a bit uncomfortable with the question. The Captain however, blinked again.

"…I'm… not entirely sure," no one has really asked about how the soldiers felt about this fighting, so he hadn't thought about explaining it.

"I know it's a… difficult and personal question, but I'm trying to gather votes in the Senate to help you all in the war," the woman explained in short, making the soldier smile.

"…Thank for that, ma'am. Me and the boys have always thought you're words and actions there were brave."

"You're the brave ones, Rex. I'm just doing my job," she gave him a small wink as she used his own words.

At first, the questions were of the simple kind and nothing too specific. Rex tried his best to answer them, and Padme choose them carefully. Yet soon after, she had decided to turn this into an interview of sorts.

"I promise no one will know where I got this information from. They won't be able to trace it to you, your men or even Anakin," she had assured him.

"If you say so ma'am," he chuckled a bit, feeling slightly uneasy about this.

"So, to continue from before, I wished to ask… Are you given much freedom in way of weapons, armor and tactics? I would assume so."

"It, at times, depends. Most Generals work well with their clones, and come together with the tactics, but there are still those who only have their own plan in mind. I've… mostly just heard about one General as such, and his own men aren't easy to contact," there was a slight pause – they had both agreed that no names would be used in this.

"As for weapons and armor – it's all our choice. The customization is still a bit uneasy, yet the men themselves decide. Usually the older ones would have gotten something to mark their armor, or not. New comers however, are supposed to earn their marks."

"I see, so it's a sort of understanding between the soldiers themselves."

"Yes. Although, the armor can be… tricky. But you get used to it soon."

"I see. It's heavy, correct?"

"Yes."

. . .

"Could you describe, in a few words, the feeling of battle?" there was a pause after that as Padme looked with somewhat guilty eyes at him.

"…Death, pain, fear…" were the first words that came from the clone. "Survival and teamwork are also big parts I'd say…" he mused about it shortly after.

"Do you have any preparations before a battle?"

"…Not really… We're mostly told to simply get ready, before we're thrown into the next battle along the line."

"And what would you do, if you could have preparations?"

"…Possibly share a few final words with my brothers. But that's why we usually have those special few who would try and keep our spirits high. That would be, in a sense, our preparation before battle."

. . .

"What about after battles? Do you morn your fallen brothers?" the female was feared asking those questions, but she knew they just might help these men.

"…" Rex opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say, as the images of fallen brothers flashed before his eyes.

"We don't usually…" he said finally, voice slightly strained now. "In big battles, plenty die and we… we don't really have the time to mourn them. Maybe when we're back on our ships…" he managed to speak, was glad only his voice was being recorded.

"…In – in small missions, there are usually always dead men as well, and…" he took a steady breath, trying to shake the faces of Bishop and Blot from his eyes. "There just isn't time I guess. Those closest to the fallen brother usually gather, exchange a few words, but then they have to move on. The next battle is right around the corner," he managed to finish off before Padme turned off the recorder and he let out a few shuddered breathes.

* * *

"Thank you, Rex, for all of this. And I'm… I'm sorry to have had to ask such things," she genially meant that as she watched him.

"It's quite alright ma'am," he nodded and took some calming breathes. "Nothing to worry about," he added before the cockpit door opened and they looked over.

"Morning," came Anakin's groggy voice as he walked in, saw the two and raised an eyebrow. "What I miss?" Amidala looked distressed and Rex looked to be shaking slightly.

"Nothing much," the woman managed a smile as the brunette sat down by the controls. "How was your nap?" she teased as she saw the clone change seats.

"…Peachy," the Jedi muttered, before frowning. "Did either grab my lightsaber before I was blown up? Obi-Wan will kill me if I lost it," he sighed, running his human hand over his face.

"Here you go, sir," the Captain handed his superior the glow stick, his face stoic.

"Rex here also saved your life, you know," Padme added, but said nothing of the soldier using the Jedi weapon.

"Heh, of course he did. He's great like that," Skywalker grinned as he turned to the blonde.

"We're almost to the _Resolute_ ," the soldier muttered, avoiding the two brunettes.

As Anakin grabbed his weapon, a small frown was on his face again. Examining the weapon he looked towards the clone – who was looking into space – and wanted to ask something, when he decided against it.

* * *

When the _Resolute_ was in sight, Padme actually broke the silence in the cockpit.

"There isn't, by any chance, a possibility of taking me home before you go there?"

"And why would we do that?" Anakin grinned, looking back at her. "You always say you wanted to see what it's like in war. Here's your chance! You'll get to see a lot of familiar faces," that comment earned him a look from the blonde, but that was it.

"Oh! That's right! I can ask more of them!" she suddenly sounded very happy and Rex held down a small snicker.

"What!? Ask who? What do you want to ask?" the Jedi suddenly didn't like the idea as much, especially if his second in command was smiling like that.

"Oh, nothing much Ani. I'm just going to meet your crew," her smile made the Padawan fear what would happen.

"Strange… No one is answering," Rex muttered, trying to contact the ship.

"Maybe the antenna was hit by the hunters back on Nar Shaddaa."

"How bad can it be Rex? The _Resolute_ still looks like it's in one piece?"

"…I got a bad feeling about this," the clone didn't like what it, and he had a sinking feeling the blame wasn't on their small ship. "On the outside, it's fine. On the inside? Who knows…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! I know, kinda short and nothing much happens, and I'm sorry, but I'm just gettin' back into this after a month of nothing so.. yeah. Next one though, of boy! Someone's in trouble~
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it! If you did, consider reviewing? They help me ton and are basically the best thing ever! Thanks!  
> Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah and great holidays to everyone! Hope you all have a wonderful week and enjoy the new year to come =D  
> Till next time~


	41. To lighten a mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I know, I know, I'm SUPER late! Sorry! But I lost my notes for this chapter and couldn't remember what I wrote down so I had to start up from scratch. And that's why this one is kinda... awkward, mostly? Sorry 'bout that.
> 
> Also, I might take a slight break from this story? As in posting. I'll probably write down a few more things, but I won't post them yet and will try to finish it in a few more chapters. Not sure how many, but we'll see I guess. (Just know that the next one, when it comes, will be... important? The big one? I dunno what to call it)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviews and still reads this! You people make me cry tears of joy every time and stab my heart with guilt because I'm so horrible at updates. But I hope you still enjoy ^^

 

"Appo! Finally! What happened?" Rex finally managed to contact the Resolute and the Sergeant answered.

"Uh, well, you see…" the clone started muttering, looking around himself with a very anxious and nervous expression. "The – the men… They, um…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Give us an answer Sergeant," Skywalker narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"…It wasn't my fault!" Appo managed at last, his eyes wide with fear before the connection was cut.

"What was that all about?" the Jedi was beyond confused as he looked to the Captain.

"I'm already getting a headache from this…" Rex only grumbled, resisting the urge to sigh.

* * *

They docked soon after, and were all a bit suspicious when no one was in the docking bay. In fact, it was also too quiet all around. The lights were turned off to boot.

"Where are all the men?" Anakin asked as the trio walked out of the bay.

"S-Sir!" three soldiers finally came rushing towards them, all a bit winded and surprised, but still managed to give a salute.

"What's going on here?" Rex was the first to ask, eyes narrowing on the two.

"T-There… was a blackout!" the first one blurred out, and by the look his brother gave him, that wasn't what he was supposed to say.

"Err, yeah, the maintenance crew is working on it. Not sure when they'll fix it up," the second one added in, looking far too nervous.

"I see… And what caused the blackout?" the Captain was by no means convinced even as Padme looked in fear.

"The men were-," this time, the second clone elbowed his brother in the side to prevent him from speaking.

"Faulty wiring sir," the second one spoke up, actually managing to keep a straight face as he did. The blonde was even a bit impressed by that.

"I see… Where is Sergeant Appo? And the rest of the men?"

"They're busy – trying to help in any way they can. As for the Sergeant he – he tripped in the darkness and was taken to the infirmary," the clone stuttered.

"I see… If it's that dangerous, why don't you two escort General Skywalker and Senator Amidala to their quarters?" the Captain's eye twitched ever-so-lightly as he started walking.

"Where are you going Rex?" Anakin called after him, still a bit lightheaded.

"To find Appo, Pion or Turm," was the answer.

* * *

Rex didn't have to walk far before the Rook almost crashed into him in front of the mess hall.

"REXY!" the bald clone practically threw himself before the door, giving a wide grin. "How was the mission? I see ya're still alive! That's wonderful! Say, why don't 'cha tell me all 'bout it, eh?" Turm kept on blabbering even as a crash and a curse was heard from the mess.

"…Turm, get out of the way," the Captain only sighed, rubbing his face.

"S-Sure! Yeah, I'll do that!"

"…Now, Turm."

"Right! I'LL LET YOU IN NOW, CAPTAIN REX!" the clone yelled, making his superior wince. "I'M OPENING THE DOOR NOW!" he continued as he slowly pushed the door open.

Rex could have sworn he saw something move from under the table, but with the lights out, it was hard to tell. One thing he did notice was the smell. It was a mixture of all sorts of things, just mashed together. Almost like…

"Please don't tell me you had a food fight – again," the blonde sighed and stepped in, surprised he didn't crash into anything. Yet.

"Us? C'mon Rex don't ya know us better than that?" the only answer he got was a sidelong look and a blank expression.

"Have you even tried to check the lights? If they're really fixing it, shouldn't they try and work on these first," Turm didn't even have time to say anything before the Captain reached for the switch and turned it, lighting the whole mess hall up.

"…They work," he glared at the blonde clone, who gave the most innocent look he could and simply shrugged his shoulder.

"Must've just come back."

"Oh brother…" Rex muttered and walked further in, before seeing someone on the ground under the table. So he did see something… He kneeled down and heard Turm curse behind him, and saw a clone, snoring, his face scribbled with a black marker.

* * *

"What the-?" before he could finish, one of the doors opened and two soldiers came rushing in, carrying a brother.

"…" the silence was instant as two clones looked horrified and frozen, one blinked in surprise and confusion and the fourth slammed his head into the wall.

"REX! THERE YOU ARE!" Pion suddenly jumped at him from… under? Behind? He wasn't sure, just that the medic was now leeched onto his back. And the blonde could smell the alcohol from his breath.

"Pion? What are you doing?" the Captain grumbled, trying to keep his balance as the other man kept laughing.

"Hugging ya, ya dummy!"

"Can you stop?"

"Aww, but I missed ya!

"…Pion, you're drunk! Why are you drunk?!"

"Oh that! Hahaha! We had this – this bet thing going on and I – I lost. A lot."

Rex only turned his glare to Turm, ignoring the other two who were now sneaking off their passed out friend out of the mess hall.

"I can explain."

"You better," Pion then proceeded to poke Rex in the head, and didn't want to get off even as they walked out of the mess hall.

* * *

"Where is Appo?" the Captain asked, trying not to fall with Pion on his back, while he glared at Turm's back.

"…In the infirmary…"

"Did he really trip?"

"Err, no, not really… Hector was dancing on the bridge and he tripped, falling onto the Sergeant, who then tripped and hit his head on the controls, knowing himself out and turning off the power."

"…" Rex almost said something, but managed to keep it to himself. He only took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying not to strange both of his brothers.

"So the power is fine, you all just wanted to make it seem like it was off… Fine. Where are the others?"

"…Hiding, mostly. Some are passed out."

"I still can't believe you all managed to get so dead drunk… Wasn't last time enough?"

"Well, not everyone drank. More than half actually went off into the training simulators and did things there. But when the power went out…"

"They were locked in… Great… But what about the ones who didn't want any of this? I know Link is the kind who isn't into this stuff."

"Oh, those?" Turm suddenly sounded nervous again and the blonde was scared to find out why.

"…Where did you put them?"

"…The cells…"

"TURM!"

"Wasn't my idea, honest! Bingo suggested it!"

"Honestly, I can't leave you all alone for a few days without something going so wrong…" they finally stopped, arriving at the bunks. They'd drop off Pion and then head off to find anyone else who can actually stand.

* * *

"…You gonna tell the General?" Turm actually sounded scared as he pulled the medic off the Captain's back and set him on the bed. There were already a lot of soldiers a sleep, so they kept their voices down. "…Who knows what he'll do…"

"…I won't tell him what really happened," Rex sighed, leaning on the bed frame. "But I need to tell him something," he glanced a Turm.

"…Right…"

"Look, Turm, I understand you were just trying to… lighten the mood. We've been on the front lines for a while now. Everyone is tense. But this isn't the way to do it. Maybe some games, but not drinking."

"Yeah, I know, I know, but we just… We thought…"

"You thought you could handle it?"

"…Yeah… Bishop always did. Though Jezdec always had too much."

"…We maybe be clones, but we're still pretty different."

A pause of silence, the two only looking at each other, before the blonde sighed and got off the bedframe. "C'mon, let's go. We need to free some more brothers from the training grounds and cells."

* * *

After everyone was released from wherever they were stuck, and the situation explained to them – with a promise of an apology from everyone involved – Rex went to check on the General and Senator.

He stood in front of Anakin's door and took in a breath, before knocking lightly. He heard someone speak, someone stumble and quick steps towards the door.

"Rex," Skywalker seemed surprised, only his head showing from the door. "What is it?"

"I um…" the captain started, trying to ignore the fact the General seemed to be half naked and focus on what he was going to say. "The progress with the power-,"

"Ah, yeah, that – it can wait, right? It's back now. Get some rest and tell me all about it tomorrow," Anakin spoke maybe a bit too quickly, but the blonde wasn't about to say anything about it.

"Right, understood sir… Good night."

"Night Rex," the doors closed and there was movement again, as well as some words, but the soldier had left before he could hear anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Sorry it was so short, but I honestly didn't even know what I wanted to do with this chapter. Just, a pass point, before we get to the heavy stuff again. On that note: two down, two to go. If you know what I mean by that, way to go! You know the feel of the story! If not, you'll find out =P  
> Also, a quick question: Which one do you like more? Turm or Pion?
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, and I really hope you enjoy! If you fancy, leave a review? They're literally the best thing ever and probably sustain every writer around =D


	42. Colors of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, managed to get something done!  
> And now, people, we enter one of my favorite sections of this story =D  
> I've had this bit in mind from the start, so I'm gonna enjoy it! (and by now I think we all know what happens when I enjoy writing) At the start, it's a bit... different - which I wanted - so don't think you missed something. I do wonder what you think about it, because I'm still kinda playing around with that way of writing ^^
> 
> As always, thank you everyone who reviewed and still follows this story! You have no idea how much it means to me, especially since my posting is... so all over the place. I do hope you enjoy this bit as much as I do =D

 

There was nothing but darkness all around him, even as he tried to turn around. His body felt numb and he could almost hear someone whispering to him:  _Stay down. Don't move. Forget everything._

"Rex?" someone was calling. Someone he knew. But he couldn't place it…  _Ignore it. Just rest._

"C'mon Rexy, wake up…" a different voice, but almost identical to the previous one.  _Doesn't matter. Sleep._

"How's he lookin'?" same as before, but weaker this time. What was going on? And why… why did he feel cold? And pained?  _It's nothing. Ignore it all._

"I can't tell. There's too much blood to know where the wounds are." Blood? Why was there blood? Where was he? What happened?  _Nothing. It's alright. Just ignore it._

"Are the coms still down?" he moved, or tried to, but pain spiked everywhere. He tasted something in his mouth – liquid and kinda sticky, and metal?

"Yeah… We're alone out here…" another weak voice. Were they weak, or was he? Was he dead? How did he die? Or is he dying? What happened?  _Leave it be. Ignore it. Sleep. You won't feel the pain for much longer._

"How much time do we have?" the pain spiked again, and he felt the same liquid on his arms and body. Body. He could feel it again. Or, he thought he did. Everything was still a bit numb. Still can't open his eyes. Why? What's wrong with him?

"Unless we can find a proper way to patch those wounds… Two hours?" were they talking about him? Must be. So he really was dying… He still didn't know how. Or why.

"Damn it!" he heard something clink – something metal and glass. A helmet? Someone was mad. But why? Who?

"Rex, please, you need to wake up…" Rex… that's right. That's his name. And the one calling him… the ones calling him… They were his brothers. Clones. He was… what was he again?

"Turm…" a soft call – not his name this time. Turm. A clone. That's right! A brother! His head started hurting as he managed to feel his fingers. Why did everything hurt so much?

"I don't wanna lose another brother like this, Pion!" another name, another brother, and he tried to move again. More pain, but he could feel something with his fingers – dirt and sticky liquid again. Blood. He was bleeding out, wasn't he?

"He won't die. He can't," that one, commanding and confidant, yet worried. Cody. It had to be. He was here too, with his team. Why again? More pain and he managed to let out a groan, and almost choked as he tried to take in air.

"Rex?" they called – how many were there? Many. His team. Cody's. Someone else as well.

"Rex, can you hear me?" yes, but he can't speak. Everything hurt too much. Why was breathing so hard? And what was in his lungs?

"If you can, Rex, I need you to work with me, okay?" Pion. That was Pion. He'd know what was wrong. He is a medic after all. He managed a grunt.

"I need you to tell or show me where it hurts." Everywhere. Nowhere. How can he do that, if he can't speak or move? Then he felt a hand on his chest and growled. It hurt.

"Alright, sorry," the hand flew back, before coming there again. Gently this time. "I'm – I'm going to check the spots okay? If you feel pain, just… grunt," yeah, he could do that.

* * *

There were many places where it hurt – some very much – and he could swear there was something oozing out of those spots. And whenever he did show it hurt, there was a pause before Pion set something cool and soft against those spots. It burned, a lot, but he felt better after that. It was soon followed by bandages, but he was still having trouble breathing.

It felt like hours before everything seemed to still, and for a few seconds, he thought he died. But no, pain was still very much present, so he must still be alive. The others talked around him, but he had trouble hearing them. There was a ringing in his ears.

"That's all I can do for now, until he fully wakes up. Should keep him alive for a few days."

"Just how long will we be stuck here?"

"…With no coms and transportation, I'm not sure… No one even knows where we crashed."

"They'll be looking for us."

"Are you sure? There are plenty of clankers left. I don't think they got time to waste looking for us."

"It doesn't matter. As soon as we can all move, we're leaving this place and heading back."

"I guess you're in charge now?"

"…With Rex like that, I don't think we have much of a choice…"

That was the last thing he managed to hear, before darkness took him over again. It was whispering again, something sweet and kind, but he ignored it. His brothers needed him. He needs to wake up and soon.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, he was blinded by rays of lights shining on his face. He closed them quickly, a frown on his face, before opening them more slowly, adjusting to the new light. He still felt bad, everything hurt and breathing wasn't much easier, but he could see. And saw he did… Beautiful colors all around him, from gentle yellow to wild purple. The sky was clear blue, the ground a soft brown and there was a lot of red around it. Blood. He suddenly sat up, letting out a yell as pain shot through his body.

"Rex?" someone was by his side in a second, Pion and Cody. The medic was looking shocked, confused and worried as he held him steady, while the other Captain held him by the shoulder to make sure he didn't move too much.

"Thank whoever you're awake!" Pion was smiling now, despite the tears in his eyes, and even Cody was looking very much relieved.

"What-," he tried, throat dry like paper. Turm appeared behind him, handing him a bottle of water, which he took and gulped. Maybe a bit too quickly, but he was thirsty. How long had it been since… Since… What exactly happened?

"What happened?" he tried again, taking deep breathes as he was helped to his feet and the taken a few steps away, before he was sat down by a nearby tree.

"What do you remember?" Bull was there as well, a bandage over his shoulder and a weak smile on his face. Rex blinked at him, and then looked at the others. It was only about then that he noticed they too, were wounded.

Turm had bandages and stitches along his eye and down his lips. Cody was bandaged around the left side of his face. Jet was sleeping near Bull, his arm in a make-shift-cast. Jewels was sitting on some rocks across of them, his chest wrapped in bandages. Pion actually didn't seem like he was wounded, just very, very tired. And then he looked down at himself, seeing both his hands covered, some over his chest and felt another over his head. Why was he so much more bandaged then the rest? And weren't there more of them? Where were the others?

"We… We had a job," Rex started, looking at himself, and then up at the others. "Generals Skywalker and Kenobi both took it on… Felucia," that was the planet they were on. Full of colorful and humid jungles, it has a lot of non-sentient species and ones who are farmers.

"That's right. Anything more?" Cody sounded concerned as he looked at the blonde.

"…We – we were flying down… And then… Then we were attacked," he winced as a headache came back, and he could hear the explosions rock the ship. There was spinning, some screaming, a lot of heat and then a crash.

"Rex?" Pion's voice brought him back as he lightly shook his head.

"We crashed," he said, looking at them. "Is that… why there's so few left? Why we're all hurt?" the only answer he got were nods. He looked down at himself again, and before he could ask anything, Pion beat him to it.

"You tried to protect me when you knew the ship would crash. Something about 'needing the medic to live'. And you shielded me from most of the damage – that's why you're so hurt," the medic explained with a small smile, and Rex chuckled softly.

"I think I'm all caught up now…"

"Good, because I need to check your lungs – I think your ribs punctured them when you hit the wall."

"That'd explain the pain and blood…" he suddenly felt very tired, and didn't really move much as Pion examined his chest. There were scars there, some deep, some not so much, and he hissed each time the 'pawn' touched them.

* * *

"That should do it for now…" it took almost an hour, but the medic managed to fix it a bit so he was breathing more easily now.

"Is this everyone who made it?" the blonde asked, still sitting against the tree trunk.

"Some are asleep or wounded," Cody said, sitting next to him and watching as Pion walked around the small make-shift camp, checking on the others. "There are a total of 12 left…"

"Lander-?"

"Didn't make it…" the brunette shook his head. "But he… he landed the bird better than anyone else could have…" Cody couldn't look at his friend, instead kept his gaze to the ground.

"…I'm sorry…" Rex spoke, biting his lip.

"It's war… These things happen…"

A silence hung in the air around them, neither really knowing what to say or do, until a scream got both of their attention. Cody was on his feet in a second, while Rex tried to stand, but was in too much pain to actually do so.

"That was Jet!" the older Captain was panicked as he saw the others looking around as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Well, this is off to a great start, ain't it? =D   
> Things will kinda be explained as the story goes on, but feel free to try and guess what'll happen! Free cookies if you get any of it right =)  
> Thanks to everyone to read, and if you enjoyed it, consider reviewing? It's super cool and helps me a ton! Thanks!  
> 'Till next time~


	43. Rise and fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I'm back (sort of)  
> So, SO sorry about the delay - especially given how the last one ended. But I broke my arm and couldn't really write for a week and am still have a bit of issues. I'll still try as best I can to keep up the updates, but I'm not sure how quickly they'll come? I just hope the arm is fixed up soon - it's annoying
> 
> Thanks everyone for reviewing! I love you all so very much! Also, this one isn't much better at ending than the previous one. Maybe even worse? You tell me  
> The drill is still the same, read, review and enjoy (if you can)

 

He stood, maybe a bit too quickly, as the world started to spin. He had to lean on the nearest thing – being Cody – to stay on his feet.

"Pion, take care of Rex! Turm, Bull – you're with me!" Cody ordered, setting the wounded brother down and grabbing his pistol.

"I'm – I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! You can't even stand still, meaning I'm the highest ranking officer! And I'm ordering you to stay still!" the blonde couldn't react as he Pion was by his side and the older clone was already running off.

As they reached the edge of the camp, an inhuman roar was heard, almost shaking the ground, as Jet stumbled into the three. He was pale, horrified and holding a bleeding arm, barely standing as Bull pulled him closer into camp.

"Go," Rex ordered, wincing in pain but ignoring it as the medic quickly moved to the bleeding brother.

"What happened?" Cody asked as Pion bandaged him up, Turm and Bull keeping an eye out for whatever attacked him and the rest moving away from the edges.

"It – It's the plants! Huge and hungry! We were – were just scouting out. See where we were when… When they jumped us… They – they got Link and Edge…" Jet managed to speak through his hard breathing, hanging his head in shame.

"Damn it," Cody cursed, eyes closed and lowered his head as well. "…At least you made it back," he added, looking at the sniper.

Seconds later, the roar came again, and the two armed clones readied their weapons for the attack. It came so suddenly, not many even saw it. Vines emerged from the forest around the camp, surging towards the soldiers. A few others managed to take hold of a weapon and started blasting the vines, but they didn't do much damage. Rex tried to get away from the edge, when something roped itself around his ankle and pulled him down. With a yell, he dropped, face first into the dirt, before looking back and seeing more vines coming out – this time with spikes on them.

The world was tuned out for a few seconds as the blonde recalled the monster they met way back Anoat – the one who took Bolt and Bishop. And then he blinked, the world seeming tuning back in and awaited the pain as the spiked vines thrashed out.

But no pain came. Instead, there was a hiss, a growl and Rx felt two pairs of hands pulling him away. Opening his eyes, he saw Turm had literally tackled the vines, stepping on them and unleashing rain of bullets on them, before retreating back.

"Rex, you okay?" the 'rook' asked, looking over his Captain.

"F-Fine, thanks," was all the blonde could muster, his body still numb from the sensation of near-death and the pain of the fall.

Another roar and the vines backed off, slithering back into the forest as the clones looked around, still uneasy, expecting another attack. They all waited a couple more minutes before daring to relax, checking on their brothers and wounded.

* * *

"We lost Blink and Mako…" they couldn't even find the bodies of the two brothers, and even more were now wounded.

"…" Cody was glaring at the forest, before he clenched his fists, snapped his head to the side and quickly walked away.

Rex spotted him and, with some pain, got to his feet to follow him. He had been worried about the older clone since he found they crashed, figuring he was far too calm about the whole situation. He thought that, maybe Cody was better at dealing with this than him, but now he wasn't as sure anymore.

Behind him, Pion was grumbling at Turm, frowning as he inspected an injury. When the idiot tackled that plant, one of its thorns edged itself into his shoulder blade. The medic removed it carefully, and was confused for a minute, as a purple fluid dripped down it, mixed with the clone's blood. The wound wasn't deep, but it looked like an infection. Before the medic could actually get a good look at it though, Turm jumped to his feet.

"Don't worry 'bout me Pion. Nothing much, just a scratch. A bit sore, but I can handle it," he assured, stretching his arms.

"Aha, yeah, sure, not buying. Sit your ass down and lemme get a better look," the 'pawn' frowned, patting the spot where his brother sat a moment before.

"Look, there're worse wounds at the moment. Take care of em first, then you can bug me all you want. Deal?"

"No, but I'm in no mood to argue…" with a sigh, Pion got to his feet and padded to the next wounded brother.

* * *

"…Cody?" Rex asked carefully, approaching the older man. He noticed slight shuddering before he called him, and now the man was tensed up. But still didn't turn around.

"Rex… What're you doing here?" the voice was tight and hard – the blonde knew it well. He used it enough times himself. Cody didn't want to hear his own broken voice.

"Came to check on you…" was the calm reply as Rex stopped a few steps away from the other Captain. He didn't want to invade his privacy, but wanted to make sure Cody knew he was there.

"Thanks, but I'm fine…"

"Yeah, and I'm a Jedi."

There was a silence, broken by a soft breeze blowing by. Neither of them moved, but the blue Captain could see the Orange's fist tighten. He wanted to speak, but his brother beat him to it.

"I never thought it'd hurt so much…" the voice was higher this time, and as Rex leaned around a bit, he spotted something shining by the clone's eyes. "We lost so many, in such a short time… And this – this was supposed to be my ' _promotion_ ' mission," the word came out with a laugh, as if it was mocking him.

"…Then you better get it together and get the rest of us back, _Commander_ ," at that, Cody snapped around, his eyes red at the edges, and confusion on his face. Rex only gave a weak smile, taking a few steps forward.

"You were right – I'm in no condition to lead anyone. That makes you the current leader of this squad. And I'm sure, that if you can get us back, you'll still get that promotion."

"How can you talk about that when we lost-?!"

"Make their lives worth it," the calm in the voice, the steadies of the eyes and the gentle touch on his shoulder told Cody more than words ever could. "Promise to do better by them, and never forget how or why you got to where you are."

"…And here I'm supposed to be the older one…" Cody gave a weak smile, before standing up, giving a firm nod. "Thank you, Rex."

The blonde carefully pulled the brunette into a hug, muttering a 'Just returning the favor' before wincing in pain. Armor and wound hugs do not mix. At all.

"Let's get you back before you break something else," Cody helped Rex hobble back to their camp, snickering every so often as the blonde cursed in pain.

* * *

It was a bit later, when Pion was doing the hourly checkups on his brothers, that Rex stopped the medic.

"Pion, get some sleep. You can barely stand!" he insisted, seeing the dark circles under the 'pawn's eyes and how he was moving almost against his will.

"Can't. Too much to do. The checkups-,"

"Can wait. We won't just die if you get some shuteye."

"But-,"

"No. Sleep now, argue later."

"He's right, that's an order," the two looked up at Cody, a small grin on his face. "Besides, if you drop dead from exhaustion, who'll help us then?" oh guilt tripping Pion was always so fun and so painful because he always fell for it.

"…Ugh…" came the reply, with the medic already having his eyes closed. "Maybe an hour… Two… Would three be fine?"

"Just go already," the two Captains laughed, seeing the medic almost drop down on some blankets while the rest of the 8 soldiers left looked relived.

* * *

"He sure is spent, eh?" Bull turned to Turm, nudging him in the ribs. But the 'rook' didn't respond, only kept being slouched over, shoulders tight.

"Turm? You cool? Or did ya eat something again?" the older clone asked, setting a hand on his shoulder and tried to turn him around. But as soon as he touched him, Turm let out a hiss and turned around, eyes wide and jumped on the clone.

"Turm!" the nearby clones called, rushing in to tear the wild on off, while two more pulled Bull to his feet.

"Hey, what happened?" Rex was there as well, looking at his brother.

"He just jumped me!" Bull sounded more worried than anything else as he steadied himself.

"Turm?" the blonde asked, looking down at the clone as he held himself across the stomach, his fingers scratching at the skin on his side.

"It burns!" came a hiss through gritted teeth. "Ah, burns so damn much!"

"What's wrong?" Jet had already gently nudged Pion awake, despite the fact he didn't want to. Groggily, the medic made his way over, asking what happened.

"GHA!" Turm suddenly screamed, lugging from his spot on the ground onto Rex, knocking the both of them to the ground. There was an animalistic form to him – his eyes were wild and panicked, he was growling and his whole body was shaking.

Rex didn't know how to react, and luckily didn't have to, as Cody used the butt of his gun to hit the 'rook' on the back of the neck, knowing him out. Collapsing atop the blonde, Turm didn't react any other way, but Rex let out a grunt. The man was heavy!

* * *

"What in the world was that?!" Jewels asked after they got Rex out from under Turm and cuffed the other man. They couldn't risk him going wild again.

"I don't know. Never seen anything like it before…" Pion was still hardly standing, but he was trying his best. "Unless…" there was a pause where he walked up to the cuffed clone and inspected the wound on his shoulder blade. "Shit."

The others were surprised that Pion of all people cursed. So it must be really bad. When the medic stepped back, he was running a hand over his face, taking steady breathes.

"Pion?"

"It's… um…" the 'pawn' swallowed hard, looking for words. "The plant. From before? Apparently it's thorns are… poisonous? I think. They – they release a toxin into your system, turning you insane and wild."

"…What?" there was a lot more disbelieve than one would think. "Can you help him? Cure him?" Rex asked quickly, glancing between one brother and the other.

"…I don't know." Silence. A pause in everything and all eyes on the medic. "I've… I've never seen this before. Or read about it anywhere… I don't even know if there's a cure…" another silence as Rex looked ready to fall down.

"…I can try," Pion tried, desperately, trying to convince himself as well. "Try to… I don't know? Get the toxin out? But we can't let him loose. I don't even know if it's permanent or only temporary. I just-," Pion suddenly stopped himself, as if realizing something. "I can't save him…" it was a whisper, eyes blank as a tear rolled down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! So, yeah. That just happened. Oh boy, am I enjoying myself. I doubt you are though. This is going to be so much fun!   
> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading! If you fancy, leave a review? They're the best thing ever and my lifeblood =D   
> Till next time~


	44. Another one gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone! I'm baaaack~  
> Sorry about the way the last one ended - this one is better, I promise! (at ending, anyway)  
> Also, this one is longer because I kinda set a few things in. I mean, ya know, it wraps up this small arc thingy, some comfort, some other stuff you know. I just hope you enjoy the way it came out - I did
> 
> Same old same old... Read, review and enjoy =D

 

It was only a few hours later that the small squad of clones began to move. Cody knew where they needed to go, but with everyone in such a bad shape, it was going to be a bit difficult. And Turm was not helping.

"Stand still damnit!" was heard from the back, where Bull and Razor were holding him down, keeping him from running around as the 'rook' thrashed against them.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up…" Cody said quietly, eyes going to the hobbling blonde next to him.

"We can make it… No brother left behind," Rex said back, not looking at the brunette but his eyes burned into the ground.

"…" the older clone wanted to say something, about not getting ones hope up, but he held back. Not sure why… Maybe he wanted to spare his brother the words he knew all too well, or maybe he did believe they'd make it.

"Jet!" came from behind and the two leaders snapped at attention. The sniper was on the ground, already picking himself up, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, I tripped…" he mumbled, wincing as his bad arm took the brunt of the fall.

Cody looked at him for a few seconds, and then his gaze moved to the others and finally settled on the last three. Bull and Razor managed to restrain Turm, but the younger soldier was constantly muttering 'It hurts. It hurts. Make it stop-'

"Alright, we'll settle camp here for a while. For everyone to get a break, stay hydrated and eat something. Pion, Bull, Razor and Jet – get some sleep. You've been on your feet far too long. Jewels, Termer and myself will keep watch. Oz – you keep working on that communicator. The sooner we have it operational, the sooner we can leave this place," he paused and glanced at Rex. "And the sooner we can get medical help for everyone."

It was so strange, yet somewhat normal at how quickly the four soldiers fell asleep. Even Pion didn't argue, but curled up between Jet and Bull, while Razor leaned against some rocks. The patrol trio kept a vigilant eye out, but there was nothing to hint that the monsters would be coming back. Rex was trying to help Oz in any way they could, and they even thought they managed to connect to the _Resolute_ but it died too quickly. Turm was… bearable. Tied up and set by a tree, where any brother had a clear view of him. He was still mumbling, trying to claw at himself and when Rex came to check on him, he yelled and snarled, like a wild animal.

* * *

"He's getting worse…" the blonde admitted, sitting on a trunk with his face in his hands.

"…" Cody was, again, at a loss to what to say. So he just settled for a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, getting a sad smile in return.

"Movement!" came a hiss from Jewels, his weapon already aimed at the darkness.

"Get everyone up – we're moving."

"Now? But what if it attacks?"

"We're too exposed out here. Stay close and tight and steady. Maybe it'll back off if it sees this dinner fights back."

"Understood Commander."

Cody winced ever so slightly at that. That's right, he's a Commander now… Still not officially, but everyone has already set him the title. That just makes this so much harder, because as the leader, he failed his men.

As they gathered around, they were all on edge, and the fact Rex and Pion took to moving around Turm didn't help. He seemed even more frantic now; his mumblings turning to yells and screams.

However, Cody had the right idea. As they moved through the deadly woods, it tried to attack, but with everyone else armed and attacking, it soon backed off. They all knew it'd be back, but they might have bought themselves some time.

"I can't take much more of this…" Termer breathed, doubled over.

"Just hold on a bit longer," Cody patted him on the side, giving a firm nod.

"Turm! Stop!" Rex yelled as his brother started fighting again, managing to head-butt Pion and knocking him to the ground.

"Aghhh!" came the yell, making the rest of the clones wince. The 'rook's words had lost meaning – they weren't even comprehensible anymore. Rex had to resort to knocking him against a tree, making him stop and slide down.

"Rex," the Commander called, firmly yet gently at the same time.

"…" the blonde knew what he would say, knew what everyone was thinking. He knew it himself, he just didn't want to admit it.

"We can't keep this up if he goes crazy like that…" Cody went on, even though Rex had his back to the rest of the soldiers. "Unless we do something, we're all going to die."

They saw the Captain tense, his fists clench, and for a few seconds, they thought that he'd turn around, scream and yell and maybe punch someone. But he didn't. Rex just took in a deep breath, his shoulders dropping and turned his head slightly around.

"I'll take care of it in the morning," was all he said. But the way he said it, the voice he used… So, cold and distant. It sent chills up their spines. Pion however, looked up at the man with fear and horror. He knew that body language, that voice. He knew what Rex had in mind, what he'd do. And it made his stomach churn and turn and he felt sick. How did it come to this…? What went so Bathana Fodder crazy that this is now reality?

* * *

As the night fell, the soldiers settled down, even making a small fire. All of them were still on edge, but at least Turm had turned quiet after three hours of screaming. Rex, Pion, Jet, Bull and Termer were asleep, Oz still fiddling with the communicator, Cody sitting by the fire and Jewels walking around.

They were expecting an attack, and kept their eyes peeled, but a shadow from among the sleeping area escaped their attention. It crept silently towards the edge, where Turm was. Not long after it however, one more rose up, following the same path.

Rex made sure that no one would see him as he made his way to Turm. He had to do this, he said he would. And it had to be him. But when he got there, he heard silent sobs and another figure standing before a sleeping Turm.

"…Pion?" he called softly, making the medic jump and seeing he was indeed crying. He looked guilty, desperate and lost, as a pistol lay in his hands.

"Rex…" the 'pawn' said back, not sounding very surprised. "I'm sorry, I tried, I just – I couldn't do it…" he quickly said, and as the blonde came closer, he saw the medic was shaking.

"Pion," he said carefully, reaching for the weapon on his hands. He had a death grip on it, and the Captain had to pry his fingers off it. "What are you doing?"

"…I knew- I knew what you were going to do… I know you. And I – I couldn't. Couldn't let you take this on yourself. Not again. Not when - when you blame yourself for – for Bishop and Jezdec. I – I just wanted to help. To do it instead of you. But – but I couldn't… I'm too damn weak… I'm so sorry…" Pion rambled, still shaking as tears streamed down his face.

Rex kept his face as neutral as he could, but his heart was breaking. Damn it, they were all so close. He should have known the medic would figure him out.

"It's alright, Pion. You don't need to do it… It's my responsibility," he said carefully, seeing the 'pawn' snap his eyes shut.

"You say it so damn casually… Rex-!"

"Go, please… Let me… Let me do this…" the blonde cut him off, hanging his head and leaning it on his shoulder. "I just want this nightmare to end… As he is, Turm… He's suffering, he's hurt… He'd hate being like this more than anything… So please, Pion, help me help him…"

The medic trembled; mouth open and eyes still bleeding tears as he listened. He understood what Rex was saying. He didn't want anyone else to be here when he does what he has to. He wanted to stay, say Rex is the one who needs help, but he couldn't do that. He knew he was weak and it was proven, when he gave a silent nod. He couldn't do it before and he can't even be there for his brothers when it happens. He really is pathetic.

"Thank you…" came a whisper as he left and he closed his eyes, shook his head and left the area. This was too much…

Rex stood there, pistol in hand, waiting until he was sure Pion was far enough away. Then, he turned to Turm, who was still apparently asleep. He swallowed, his heart beating in his ears and his blood running cold. Breathing became hard, harsh as he forced his feet to move. It was stiff and hard, but he moved and slowly made his way to the 'rook'. His whole body was shaking a bit, while he felt cold. Kneeling down, his breath hitched when Turm woke up, eyes wide and wild, but remained silent.

"Hey," he said, but it came out coarse and stiff. He swallowed again, trying to gain control over his own body.

"…Rex…?" came a silent whisper and a sign of recognition in the soldier's eyes.

"Yeah," the blonde gripped the pistol tighter. That's Turm – at least a part of him.

"It hurts… I really hurts…" the 'rook' whispered, face twisting in pain.

"I know… I know Turm…"

"Please, make it stop…"

"I will… I'm sorry… So sorry, Turm…" both of them were crying, both from pain.

"…I know… I'm sorry to…"

"Goodbye, Turm… It's… It's been such an honor," he leveled the gun to the man's chest, right over his heart.

"Yeah, you too, Rex… Stay… stay alive, okay?" the sad, broken smile Turm gave forced Rex to close his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

There wasn't much of a sound, but the grunt Turm gave was indication enough that he had succeeded. No blood and no more evidence than the scorching hole in the armor. The smile remained, even as the body slumbered forwards, leaning on the blonde, who was sobbing quietly and wrapped his arms around the corpse. Another brother, another death and another final face burned into his memory.

* * *

Came morning, the soldiers gathered, ready to move out, when Razor reported that Turm couldn't be found. Not a trace of him and there was no way he could have gotten out of his restrains. All eyes turned to Rex, who had dark circles under his eyes, head hung and a distant look on his face. No one said anything, but Pion could be seen looking away, swiping at his eyes quickly. Cody then gave a simple order that they need to keep moving, find a place where they could get a good signal. Oz had reported in that he managed to somewhat fix the communicator and they should be able to get something.

No one wanted to admit how easier it was to move without Turm's constant yells and screams and attempts to kill them. And no one asked anything about it – how it happened, who did and why. They knew those answers, even if most would rather they not. No clone should have to go out like that… killed by one of their own. Yet in this situation, it was mercy to end him like that, rather than leave him somewhere to rot or be killed by the forest. And they all knew that no brother would ever want to be the reason his brothers couldn't make it. So they decided to stay silent, letting the last two members of Chess Squad walk behind the rest, giving them the privacy if they needed. But they still heard some of the words being exchanged. Such as: 'He didn't suffer.' 'You had no choice.' 'I was supposed to save him…' And the one when everyone felt their chest tightened. 'I won't let you die.'

Many of them were from different squads and batches, and although the Ghost Squad was here together, they lost one of their own as well. But the Chess Squad… they've always been close and together, and they've been losing their members one after another. It's really no surprise that Rex would promise to protect the last member.

"I got something!" Oz called, hands in the air and holding the communicator. Everyone stopped and gathered around. Finally!

"Can anyone read me? This is Oz of the 501st Battalion, part of Omega Squad! We got shot down and need transport! We got wounded!" he called, hearing someone on the other side.

" _This is General Kenobi – I read you,_ " everyone breathed in relief as the staticy voice of the Jedi came back. " _Glad to see you made it Omega. We'll send a pick up to your location immediately. What's your status?_ "

"Several dead, most wounded. Both Commander Cody and Captain Rex are alive."

" _Good to hear. Stay put and hold on until Joker picks you up."_

"Understood sir!"

There was silence after that, everyone just happy to hear that they haven't been forgotten. Their wounds had started to heal a bit, but all of them would have scars. No one was sure just how much it would show, but it would be proof of what they survived.

But just as they relaxed, a shriek from around them made them tense. Seems the planet wasn't done with them just yet as the vines emerged from the woods once again. They were back to back instantly, keeping Jet, Pion and Rex in between them as they were in no condition to fight.

"Get ready! We need to hold this position until transport arrives!" Cody ordered as they began their countdown to survival.

They covered each other as best they could, while keeping the vines away. If one got too close to a brother, the others would jump in to save them. They've lost enough brothers already and no one was going to let this place take any more.

But they were all exhausted and it started to show as they panted and had a harder time blasting the monster. But then they heard the most beautiful sound ever to grace their ears. The strong engines of the gun ship as it descended over them, the guns hitting the ground and forcing the vines to back off.

" _Joker here – heard you needed pick up,_ " came into their coms as the pilot landed the ship not far from where they stood.

"Heard right," Cody laughed, shooing the clones onto the transport. He saw Jet slugging behind, holding his broken arm and went to help him move. Bull was there, waiting, as Rex helped Pion and Oz onto the ship. Termer and Razor had their weapons pointed at the woods, expecting the vines to come again. And for a moment it seemed it would strike again, but the doors closed and they were off.

Each clone almost dropped on the floor when they knew they were safe, letting their exhaustion take over. They shared a quick look, recalling all the brothers they lost, before the leaders smiled and nodded. They made it. They're alive. And they would never forget what happened here.

* * *

They were brought back to the _Resolute_ , taken to the medical wing and the worse off got taken care of first. Skywalker and Kenobi were there as well. Seemed the mission was finished while they were moving through the woods.

"Cody," Obi-Wan addressed the soldier, as the rest gave salutes to the two. Most of them were fine; however Jet's arm would still need some time before it was fixed. Rex was ordered on bed rest, but he ignored it for now. Cody however, had a nasty scar on his left side, starting on the forehead and running down the side of his eye, ending over his cheek.

"Well done out there, getting the men to safety. You proved you can handle and adapt to situations even when they get out of hand," the Master nodded.

"Thank you sir," the Commander saluted, before his expression changed. "But sir, I… I failed. I couldn't get everyone back…"

"In this war, not everyone will come back. As a leader, you need to acknowledge and accept that. You mustn't ponder on 'what if' but instead focus on getting those who still live back," Kenobi explained, casting his eyes even on Rex.

"I understand this is not easy – it isn't supposed to be. But it is what defines a leader. So despite what happened and what you may say Cody, you proved yourself and you are hereby promoted to the rank of Commander."

"I – Thank you, sir."

"Good. Now get some rest and don't worry about the report just yet. It has been a difficult week for everyone," with a nod, Kenobi left the room.

"He's right, you know," Anakin spoke up, arms over his chest. "The goal is to save as many as we can, but that doesn't always mean everyone. You just need to promise yourself to do better next time," no one was really sure who he was talking about – Cody, Rex or maybe even himself.

"You all deserve some rest after that, so keep it slow. The report can wait," that, they knew, was meant to Rex, who only nodded back.

"So, this is it then," the blonde spoke after everyone had settled around the medical room. They weren't allowed to leave just yet, as the medics wanted to make sure no one was infected or had any internal injuries.

"Way to go, _Commander_ ," the title was said with a small smile.

"Yeah well, you helped plenty Rex. What you said back there…"

"Keep it in mind for the missions to come."

"…I'm sorry about-"

"Don't."

Silence followed as the blonde looked at the ground. He was biting his lip and forced out a smile as he looked at his brother. "He wouldn't have wanted me or anyone to be sad about it. He'd want us to kick some clankers for him."

"…I can live with that," Cody smiled back. "Kick some for Lander too."

"And everyone else we lost."

"Agreed. Whoever has the bigger kill count next time we meet, wins."

"And what does he win?"

"Not sure yet. We'll have to wait and see."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Well, there ya go folks! Another one bites the dust. One more to go~   
> I honestly enjoyed this arc the most, but I dunno, maybe the next one will be better =D (one can hope right?) Although I admit, It's getting harder and harder to do this stuff because of the reactions I get from you all
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If you fancy, leave a review? They're super cool and awesome and keep me alive! Thanks!   
> Till next time~


	45. Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's early! That's right! ME! Wooo! (I'm actually on break, so I finally got some time to finish this up, before the tests flood me again) I'm actually working hard on the next chapters (arm's still annoying, but I'm managing)  
> Oh, and this is the 'one in between chapter' before things really hit the fan! And I do believe the next chapters will be coming more steadily (like one per week, maybe two - one at the start and one at the end) since I got a few days to work on it all
> 
> Same old same old... Read, review and enjoy!

 

Anakin would be lying if he said he was surprised report for the last mission came hardly a day after the whole fiasco. He sighed as he saw the well written words, and wanted to just ignore it, when his eyes picked up on a few words.

… _I had to kill Turm…_

He checked the start of the sentence, read it to the end, and reread it. It took a moment for him to actually accept that, yes, he was reading it correctly. And he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't even pick up on Rex or any of the men about this… Was he getting sloppy or were they just that good at hiding how they felt. Skywalker decided to read the whole report right there, feeling sadness for the clones. And as he read, he frowned – if Turm got poisoned, could the rest of them as well?

"Master," he called through the holo.

"Anakin, what is it?" Kenobi appeared in all his mini blue glory.

"Have you read the reports of Felucia? From Omega Squad?"

"Haven't had the time, although Cody has sent it in. Always working as usual… Why?"

"I think we better have all our men checked – the plants there can intoxicate someone."

"What do you-,"

"You'll understand when you read it. For now, just give them a checkup and keep an eye on them."

"I understand, I'll get right to it," there was a pause before Obi-Wan spoke again. "How bad was it?"

"…For my men, horrible… I don't know what yours wrote."

"I see… Thank you for the information."

* * *

It was actually rather easy to find the Omega squad mates, since most of them were still stuck in the infirmary. Pion was actually sleeping since he was cleared, probably too exhausted to work. Oz has had visits from his brothers, telling them of what he survived and who they lost. Termer had actually managed to sneak out, but one of the new medics found him and dragged his ass back. Rex had taken it upon himself to tell those brothers who were close to Link and Mako of their deaths. They understood and said that they were proud of their brothers, and to fight harder for them.

When the report came in that Omega had to be checked up again, no one was really surprised. They had thought that they might be infected, but with everything that happened, no one really had the time…

Skywalker was pleased when all of them were cleared – seem the Felucia predators could only infect someone with their thorns. He made a mental note to report that further down the chain of command for anyone who would be come here again. They needed to be prepared for this kind of stuff.

"Captain," he called, stepping in as Rex was cleared.

"General," the clone said back, giving a salute.

"How are you holding up?" if Rex hadn't known Anakin read his report, he could have lied. But since the man did read it… Well, it'd be pointless to try.

"Managing, sir," he answered at last, giving a nod.

"…I can't imagine how it feels…" the medic had left the room soon after Skywalker came, clearly sensing this was a private visit.

"No family, sir?" the blonde raised a curios eyebrow as the brunette laughed.

"No, not really… Had a mother, but she… She's gone," the Jedi looked at a desk which was looking really interesting right now.

"I'm… sorry to hear that, sir," Rex wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"Maybe I have some family out there, I don't know… Grew up as a slave," Skywalker spoke, not really sure why he was telling this. Maybe he just needed it off his chest. Or he tried to tell the clone that he has lost people as well.

"…I didn't know…" how does one react to that?

"Hardly anyone does," a sigh followed that as he looked up. "I think that, because of that, it was all the more easy to leave everything behind and join the order…"

"The order takes in kids?"

"Yeah, they recruit you at a very early age. Preferably even as a baby…"

"And those are trained for battle? In the Force?"

"Yes they are. Then they're given over to a Master and become a Padawan."

"…" Rex wanted to say something, but held back. He would be wrong. He would insult them-

"In a way, they're like you clones… They know battle and training very early, and that then becomes their life," Anakin said and saw the blonde look in shock.

"…Will you ever have a Padawan? Because I think the men would need to… adjust to the new member," the Captain changed the subject, and was glad when the General snorted.

"I'm not good with kids. And I'm not really a Master, so I don't think we have to worry about getting another 'glow stick wielding maniac'," at that last bit, Rex snickered, even though his shock. That was how the boys describe the Jedi. If the man knew about it…

"I didn't think you listen to the gossip on the ship, sir."

"What can I say? I like to know the people I work with."

* * *

Omega squad mates were all cleared within the hour, and most of them just went to their bunks to get some much needed rest. Pion was headed to the mess, and was quickly joined by Rex.

"Hey, you doing okay?" the blonde asked quietly, setting a hand on the medic's shoulder.

"…I have to be, right?" came a weak answer as they sat down. There were a few looks from other brothers, but they gave the two some room. Word always travels fast around here.

"That's not an answer," the Captain muttered, trying to look the 'pawn' in the eyes.

"What do you want me to say then?" Pion snapped his head up, eyes burning. "I was almost useless on this mission! I should have-!"

" **You** are a medic. That means you heal and take care of the wounded. You did that, better than most would have. The rest of the men were mine and Cody's responsibility," Rex spoke in calm matter, seeing the clone get taken back.

"But what about Tur-!"

"There was nothing you could have done. I know you, Pion. You go beyond your duty and you try every possible option to save someone. So, when you say you can't do it, we all know there's no hope. We're not perfect, no matter what they want us to be or think," again, he was so calm one would hardly believe what they were talking about.

"…I guess you're right…" the medic lowered his gaze. "That just… It means I need to take a page from your book, huh?" a ghost of a smile on his lips as he glanced up. "To do better and never let it happen again."

"Good man. I knew you'd understand," the blonde nodded, a small smile on his face as well.

* * *

"How are the men?" Kenobi asked as he reread the report he got.

"Tired and a few broken bones, but nothing they can't handle," Cody answered, arms crossed over his chest.

"And, you?" Obi-Wan looked up at the brunette. He has seen that the commanding clones hide their feelings very well, despite probably feeling horrible. And he could feel the guilt oozing from Cody with the force.

"…Managing, sir," came the answer, weak and silent as he averted his eyes.

"You still feel responsible for what happened to them? All of them?" as the Jedi asked, the clone shifted his weight. How he hated it when the Jedi could read him so easily.

"I was supposed to lead them to safety. All of them. And I… couldn't do it. Probably wouldn't have even been able to do it without the 501st help. And they suffered most," his own men didn't have a medic, and the thought terrified him. He'd have to change that…

"Yes, I heard. Captain Rex did what he thought best," Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought.

"I feel like I couldn't have done it," it was a weak answer, with Cody again looking at the ground. His jaw was locked and his fists clenched, as if mad at himself.

"You cannot say that without experiencing it. Saying is one thing, doing is another. I believe, if the need arose, you would have done what you thought best as well," there was silence following that, broken when the pilot announced they'd be entering hyperspace.

"Get some rest Cody. Really, this time. Being exhausted is far worse than anything else for a Commander."

"Yes sir," with a salute, the clone left the bridge, still wondering if he really could have done what he needed to.

* * *

Both Rex and Cody, each on their separate ships, found themselves wandering the halls. They passed brothers, who nodded in greetings or averted their gaze. The mess hall was buzzing, yet in calm and orderly way. The bunk areas were dark and silent – no one was staying in there, watching holovids or checking the net. And then their feet carried them to the training grounds, where a few of the soldiers had taken up. They smiled despite themselves, seeing their brothers relaxed in such a way. And then they recalled their own training, shared between the Ghost and Chess Squads. They recalled how they messed around, argued, fought and won together. And slowly, the more they thought about it, the images of their fallen brothers seem to disappear. There were only a few left, and by the end of this war, there'd be fewer.

They watched for a bit longer, before Rex took a step forward, pausing, and then stepping again. He called out, casually, a forced smile on his face. The clones looked at him, surprised at first, before nodding at his words.

Cody lowered his head as he watched them, letting out a breath, before turning and leaving the training area. He passed by a few more brothers, and found Bull, Jewels and Jet turning the corner. They all paused, and Cody wanted to say something, but he could only nod at them. They smiled back, offering for him to join some training. He hesitated only for a moment, before nodding. He'd take any chance he could to spend some more time with them, since no one knew when it'd all come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Kinda short, I know and not my best work (these inbetween chapters usually aren't) but I was just trying not to stuff too much into it. Also, experimented a bit at the end - thoughts? Oh, and decided to do a small view point from Cody - hope I didn't make it too strange  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel like reviewing if you did, though? It makes me so happy to see a message for this stuff =D   
> Till next time~


	46. Frozen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... May the 4th be with you! (Happy Star Wars day everyone!)
> 
> Here we are people, the beginning of the end! Muahhahah! *cough cough*  
> Anyway! This will be the final 'long-ish arc of a character thingy' that's been going on in this story. I honestly tried to make this one as... emotional and heartbreaking as I could, and you'll understand a lot more in the next chapter, but keep a few things (words, sayings and the like) in mine until then. You know. Foreshadowing and the good stuff.
> 
> You know the drill! Read, review and enjoy =D

 

" _Delta Squad, what's your position?_ " he was crouched down, behind some rubble, listening to his com link.

"We got into some trouble on this side," he answered, blaster fire shooting over him.

" _Give us your location and we'll-,_ " he cut the man off before he could go on.

"No, we can manage. Finish the mission," he broke cover, firing at the droids over it.

"… _Understood Captain,_ " the brother on the other side sounded reluctant but he didn't press any further.

"Rex, we've got fighters inbound!" Jesse called, ducking before blasters could strike him.

"We defend this spot! We've got too many wounded to move them all!" he ordered back, throwing an EMP bomb over the rocks.

" _Then why won't you let me get near!_ " came an annoyed voice and made the blonde frown under his bucket.

"I need you and the rest of the medics where the main battle is. _Safe and away from real danger,_ " he didn't voice the last bit as he changed cover.

"East side is clear sir!" Charger shouted, standing by the opening.

" _Rex, you can't be serious!_ " Pion spoke through the com again, sounding more and more annoyed. " _You can't keep doing this! We've been on the back lines for too long!"_

"That's an order!" the Captain snapped, maybe too harsh, as he bolted out of cover again, firing at the enemy.

"Captain, pick up is here!" Oz pointed at the sky, where a gun ship was flying.

"Finally, let's move!" the men left standing helped their wounded brothers onto the ship before boarding themselves and leaving the field.

"Appo, what's your status?" Rex asked as he felt the ship move.

" _Making progress. Most of the chargers have been set, ETA 5 minutes to our pickup,_ " the Sergeant said back and the Captain could hear the others in the background.

"Understood," the blonde nodded once and looked around the hull of the ship. Many wounded, but not many dead. A good round this time. And hopefully, if the plan worked, the last one.

" _Get ready to land boys,_ " Joker spoke as they felt the ship slow. " _Also, Captain, the General wants to talk to you."_

"…Thanks Joker," Rex didn't like that. Anakin usually wanted to see him after missions. Did something go wrong? "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

"General Skywalker?" the Captain asked as he walked towards the brunette, bucket under his arm. Anakin himself seemed to have just gotten out of a call on the holocom.

"Rex, I got an assignment for you," the Jedi said, turning towards him.

"Right now, sir? In the middle of a battle?" the blonde asked in surprise. Now this really was unusual. What was going on?

"Yes. We received a distress call from Polus. The Pyn'gani have lost power in some of their heat generators and need supplies until they fix it. We're closest to their vicinity, so I'm sending out a squad on a mercy mission," Anakin explained in short.

"But, why send me? Surely some other soldiers could-," Rex didn't get to finish as the Jedi interrupted him.

"Because Rex, you need some time away from all of this," his eyes were hard but held concern as he watched the clone. "It's getting hard to ignore how tense and exhausted you are, and I'm pretty sure the men can feel it too. This is still a mission, but you take as an opportunity to… relax," the soldier was about to protest, when the man cut him off again.

"That's an order," it was rare that Skywalker pulled rank – almost as rare as Rex – but when he did, there was nothing anyone could do.

"Understood sir," came the reply and a nod. "How many should I take?"

"Well, we don't know the full situation, so a medic or two. Take Oz or Coric as well. They might be able to help with the generators. Everyone else is up to you."

"Right, I'll get it done sir."

"I know you will."

Rex got to work on getting a few men for the mercy mission. He took Pion and the new medic, Kix, who got a recommendation by the 'pawn' just in case anything serious happened, and Oz volunteered. Jesse also wanted to tag along, but the Captain settled for Niner and Ember to come along. And since he took Kix, one of his squadmates – Hardcase – insisted on coming as well. When the seven soldiers were ready, Hawk came to pick them up to take them to Polus.

* * *

"Nervous?" the Captain asked as he saw the two rookies sitting opposite him, looking tenser than any of them.

"No sir!" Hardcase replied quickly, his voice slightly higher than normal. He was trying very hard to hide it. "Think we'll find anything to fight out there?" he asked and the older clones all let out a small chuckle.

"This is a mercy mission shiney. That means we aren't set to fight, but help people out. The worse we can run in, is some domestic farm animal," Niner gave a grin.

"What is Polus anyway?" Kix spoke up, sounding calmer but it was easy to tell he was trying hard as well.

"Frozen ice ball, with lots of storms and blizzards. The natives there live in cities protected by heat generators, so when they go, they're in a bit of a tight spot," Oz informed.

"More like 'cold spot' eh?" Hardcase grinned, but only Ember snickered at that, while Kix shook his head.

"Let's just hope we finish it up fast and get back to the others," Rex let out a sigh, turning his gaze out the window of the transport ship.

"Stop worrying about it," Pion finally spoke up, his eyes locked on the blonde. When their gaze met, it got the attention of the rest of the squad.

"It's my job to worry," Rex spoke back calmly, but there was anger under it.

" _Your_ job is to lead your brothers and win. _My_ job is to worry," Pion didn't waver under the stare and the two shineys could feel a shiver up their spines. Kix had looked up to the 'pawn' since his training on Kamino and everyone's heard about what happened to the Chess Squad members. This was growing more and more personal by the second.

"No, you need to keep yourself safe and save as many lives as you can."

"I can't do that if I don't get to the wounded in the first place!"

"If you get too close to battle, you risk getting hurt yourself! Who's going to help the wounded then?"

"There are other medics out there, Rex! You need to stop babysitting me!" the two were ignoring everything else around them, and no one else dared to interfere. That last comment however, seemed to have hit a nerve.

"I'm not babysitting you! I'm just trying to keep you alive!"

"Oh, yeah, because I'm the one who's always running into fights, guns blazing. Rex, I can take care of myself! You don't have to-!"

"You're my responsibility Pion! Every brother out there is! Every brother before was! I'm trying to keep as many safe as I can!"

"But not by keeping medics back! We're field trained! We know how to handle ourselves!"

The silence in the air was heavy and thick enough to be cut with a knife. The five clones tried not to breathe, in fear they might upset what was happening. The two Chess Squad members just looked at each other, fire in their eyes, before the medic spoke up.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to them…" it was a whisper, laced with sadness and guilt and it made the Captain open his eyes wide.

Rex was just about to say something back, when Hawk spoke up, breaking the atmosphere of the room: " _Get ready everyone, we're almost there._ "

"Copy that," Rex said back, sounded maybe a bit too tense as he looked at the other clones, as if just now recalling they were also there. "Get your helmets on and keep your coms open," they all nodded and did as they were told, while Pion sent him a sideways look.

* * *

As soon as the doors were opened, the soldiers felt the chilly winds of Polus hit them. They all had internal heaters for this mission, but it still only softened the cold. Looking outside, they could see snow falling, winds blowing and darkness. There was some light – coming from the city and some smaller areas around it.

"Greetings!" a few people seemed to have been waiting for them. The Pyn'gani were very similar to humans, expect a few unique adaptations to the planet. And they all wore thick, winter clothing, accompanied by a lamp to help them see.

"We're from the 501st Battalion. You requested supplies and some help with your heat generators," Rex spoke up, nodding to the crates on the ship.

"Ah! Yes, thank you! Thank you!" the man in charge smiled, grabbing the Captain's hands in both of his and giving a wild shake.

"Alright boys, let's get this stuff unloaded and to their camp," with a nod to the natives, the clones settled the crates on hover boards and floated them to the spot where the lights were brightest.

When they arrived, people were already waiting for them, cheering and happy to see someone finally helping them.

"Everyone, the Republic has come! They brought help!" the leader called, addressing his people. "I am Eamon. Thank you again," he turned to the blonde, offering a hand.

"Captain Rex. And it's no bother. We help those we can," the soldier nodded, smiling under his bucket.

"Please, you must be cold, unused to the weather. Come to my tent for something warm," Eamon nodded to the largest tent and the clones shared a look. They were supposed to stay here and make sure the supplies are properly dispersed, so they might as well stay somewhere where they won't freeze to death.

"Thank you," Rex nodded as he followed the man into his temporary home. The place was warm, but not by very much. It was relatively small and had only the basic needs. Seems like these people left most of their things in the city.

"So, you live here now?" Ember asked, hugging himself as he sat down on some cushions.

"For now, yes. Our cities are made of stone, to protect us from the cold. So when the heaters go out, it is far too dangerous to stay there," Eamon explained, making something to drink for the soldiers.

"Does this happen often? I mean, without them, you're pretty much dead out here," Oz asked, gratefully accepting the hot water. Or, tea. Whatever. It was hot and warm.

"Rarely, but it does yes. So far, we've always been able to repair them ourselves, but we had a strong storm this past week. It damaged the generators far worse than normal and our supplies were growing thin," as he spoke, Rex looked down on Hardcase who took a sip of the drink far too soon and burned his tongue.

"What about the people? The women and children? It can't be easy for them to handle this kind of cold," Kix asked, looking up at the man while Hardcase seemed to choke on his drink and had the Captain patting his back.

"It's not, but they are managing. We are keeping them in the bunker, near the city. It's large enough for them, and keeps the warmth inside," Eamon let out a sigh as he looked at the ground, just as Hardcase moved out of the tent to grab some snow to put in his mouth.

"You should keep regular checks on them. Hypothermia must be common around here, and if not kept in check, it could easily kill them off," Pion spoke up, looking at the man.

"Thank you, but we have many experts and doctors working on that. They shall be fine," Eamon nodded, giving a small smile.

* * *

It was only minutes later that a native came rushing into the tent, out of breath and doubled over. He wanted to speak, but couldn't yet.

"Laki! What happened?" Eamon was by his side, and Kix, Pion and Rex were on their feet.

"It – It's Veetor! He's – He's out there! And a storm's coming!" Laki managed to explain, eyes wide with fear and worry.

"Storm?" the Captain asked, looking at the leader.

"Why is someone out there?" Pion muttered, looking from one native to the next.

"He can't survive long," Kix had concern all over his face.

"Laki, here, sit," Eamon ignored the soldiers for a moment, before turning towards them. "The storm I mentioned before. It would seem it has not left us. And if Veetor is outside right now…" the man trailed off, looking at the side.

"We can go find him," Pion offered, confidence in his eyes.

"What?" both the 'king' and Eamon looked up in surprise.

"We came here to help as many as we can. We should be able to find your missing man," the 'pawn' went on, apparently already set to go.

"Pion, there's a storm coming! We can trudge though it just like that!" the blonde tried to make him see reason, how dangerous this was.

"I'm afraid the Captain's right. It's too dangerous," even the clan leader nodded.

"There's someone out there who needs help! I'm not about to just sit around and let them die out there!" the clones could feel his anger, anger at himself and how he couldn't save others before.

"You've always been so stubborn…" Rex mumbled, picking up his helmet.

"Me?" the medic looked in shock, at both the words and what he was doing.

"We don't have much time, so listen up boys," the Captain ignored him for the time being. "The storm's coming closer, and these people need those heat generators. Oz, go and see what you can do to help. Niner, Hardcase and Kix – you stay here and keep an eye on the people and supplies. We don't need any more leaving the camp," he put on his bucket as the soldiers got to their feet.

"What about us?" Ember asked, but already knew an answer.

Rex only looked at Pion, giving a small nod. "There's someone out there that needs our help. We're going to give it to him."

"Yes sir!" Ember and Pion saluted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Well, that's off to a great start, ain't it? Hehehehe... You have no idea...   
> Question then: Can you guess in which way someone (or maybe more?) will die?  
> Thanks so much for reading! I love you for it! I'd love you more, if you reviewed! Seriously!  
> Till next time~


	47. And then there was one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty everyone, here's the new one! Seems like FF is having some issues - there aren't any notifications about updates. I just kinda hope you all still manage to see the following chapters ^^"
> 
> So, yeah, this is the one people. I hope I did it justice and that, well, it did what it was supposed to. Get ready. (Also, I added something I haven't really done before - seeing the other clones' reactions to death. And I kinda feel bad for only using it now, but well...)  
> Read, review and enjoy (assuming you can) ^^

 

"Be careful out there," Niner muttered as he saw Ember prepare.

"Hey c'mon, don't worry. We'll be fine," Ember patted his chest.

"I grabbed an oxygen mask," Pion informed as he set his medical backpack on.

"Good. We won't have much time, even with our internal heaters. So the sooner we get back, the sooner we'll be warm," Rex said and turned on his helmet flashlights.

"We'll be waiting for you here," Hardcase gave thumbs up.

"Just stay safe…" Kix said quietly, lowering his gaze.

"Don't worry, these guys are professionals," Oz assured as he prepared his gear.

"We'll stay on the coms, so if anything happens, you should know," with a final goodbye, the trio left the tent and passed a few concerned natives, before walking outside the camp and into the freezing darkness.

* * *

"It's c-colder than I – I thought!" Ember called over the raging winds, holding himself to try and keep some of the warmth on him.

"T-The storm is g-getting s-stronger!" Pion said, shaking as he walked closely to the others.

"We'll never f-find him like this!" Rex turned around, shining his light on the other two. "Can you r-raise anyone back in c-camp?"

"Y-You want t-to turn b-back?!" Pion almost accused, taking a step closer.

"N-No one could last long in t-this mess! Veetor is p-probably dead a-already!" the 'king' tried to reason.

"Um, s-sorry to int-terrupt, but," Ember cut in, hand on his communicator. "I can't r-reach anyone back there," the clones looked at each other and Rex tried to call as well.

"The s-storm must be int-terfering."

"W-What n-now? We – we don't know the w-way back and t-the storm isn't l-letting up!"

"M-Maybe there's s-some cover! A – A cave or something!"

The wind picked up, forcing the soldiers to move back and huddle closer. The lights on Ember's helmet flickered before going out. The wind was slicing through their ears and the cold was biting into their bones.

"W-We got b-bigger p-problems!" the 'pawn' sounded panicked as he brought up his wrist, showing their oxygen indicator. It was already glowing yellow, so they didn't have much left.

"Y-You brought t-that tank," the Captain looked at the backpack.

"W-What a-about V-Veetor?"

"W-We can't h-help him if-if we're dead!"

There was a pause as the two looked at each other, before the wind twisted again, making the medic stumble and fall to his knees.

"W-We need cover!" Ember insisted, his teeth chattering now as Rex helped his brother stand and had him lean on him.

"W-Where? T-There's n-nothing out h-here!" Pion looked around, into the darkness, seeing nothing but snow.

Rex was about to speak, when he heard something like… a whisper. He shook his head, dismissing it to be a trick of the wind. But then it came again… from somewhere. It was like; the whisper was calling out to him. But it wasn't really a whisper. More of a… pull. A nudge in that direction.

"T-This way, c'mon!" he turned around, towards the pull and began walking, even as his feet moved stiffly and heavily.

"H-How can y-you be s-sure?" Ember asked, but followed none the less.

"G-Got any b-better ideas?" that was met with silence as the trio started trudging through the thick snow, almost up to their knees.

* * *

"No one's called back…" Kix mumbled, seeing how the storm was getting worse.

"I'm sure they're fine," Hardcase patted his shoulder, but the worry couldn't be ignored.

"…I think we got a problem…" Niner got both of their attention as he lowered his hand from his helmet. "The coms are down. I can't even reach the _Resolute_."

"What does that mean?" Hardcase looked around, as if the answer would fly to him.

"It means that even if they ran into trouble, they couldn't call for help. They're on their own," he paused and turned to the edge of the camp: "out there, in that."

* * *

Rex's light was starting to dim as well, the snow gathering there blocking it. But with what got through, he managed to see a silhouette of a cave entrance. His heart started beating faster, and even if he couldn't feel his legs, he pushed them harder, faster.

"I see it!" he called, checking over his shoulder on Ember, seeing he was close behind. Pion was still leaning on him, but the blonde could feel him tremble.

He couldn't hide the smile as he moved faster, but suddenly, the ground under his feet started trembling, almost knocking him over. There was a growl of sorts, as a large shadow rose not far from where they were standing. It was hard to see in the darkness, but it was long and round, with a large gaping mouth and sharp teeth.

"ICE WORM!" someone yelled and all three of them were running, pushing their bodies to the limit as the ground shook again. The worm dropped down, running half underground half over it, trying to get to them.

"Inside, now!" Rex called when they were by the entrance, pushing Pion in and waiting for Ember to join them. The worm was getting closer, and when it slammed into the ground, the whole cave shook while the Captain backtracked inside, trying to blast the monster.

"Rex, watch out!" the other two yelled as the edge of entrance started collapsing, falling down and almost crushing the blonde. Ember was by his side, pulling him back, but a stay bit of rubble still hit the both of them as they tumbled backwards into the cave.

* * *

"You two alright?" Pion asked, helping them both to a more comfortable position, sitting with their backs against some rocks.

"B-Been b-b-better," Ember was shaking and the medic saw his leg was twisted at an uncomfortable angle.

"Your leg," he quickly took off his backpack and was about to start trying to fix it, when Ember laughed, moving it closer to himself.

"D-Don't b-bother," came the weak reply as the medic looked in horror. "M-My a-armor g-got r-rattled t-too… H-Heat u-unit is d-dead…"

"We – We can fix it! J-Just stay s-still and-!"

"S-Save it f-for… w-when you'll n-need it."

"C'mon Ember, d-don't die on m-me here," Rex spoke up, moving closer to the two and looking for a heat lamp he knew Pion took with him.

"'F-Fraid I don't h-have m-much say in that," Ember chuckled even as the 'pawn' checked his heating unit, trying to do something.

"T-That's an o-order," the Captain muttered, rubbing his hands over the lamp and moving it closer to the trio.

"C-Can't f-follow that o-order, s-sir…" his words were growing weaker and weaker by the second. "J-Just s-stay a-alive in h-here and… And t-t-tell Niner I-"

"Y-You'll t-tell him y-yourself, s-soldier," Rex wasn't about to give up either, but when Ember reached up to his helmet and took it off, both of them saw his skin had turned a light blue, his lips purple and giving a weak smile.

"H-Hope n-not s-sir… W-Wouldn't w-want him… c-coming a-after me j-just y-yet…" his eyes started to grow unfocused and Pion finally gave up, eyes closed and looked away.

"R-Rest w-well, b-brother…" Rex whispered, reaching over and closing the man's eyes.

* * *

"…" Niner stopped in his tracks, as if listening to something, before turning his head to the side, towards the storm.

"Something wrong, sir?" Kix asked, following his gaze.

"No it's just…" he paused, shook his head and let out a breath. "I got a feeling Ember did something stupid… And if he did, I'll kill him."

* * *

Rex and Pion were now huddled together by the one heat lamp, shaking and just trying to stay warm. The cave was better than the blizzard, but the cold was still biting into them and their oxygen levels were dropping.

"W-We can't e-even call anyone…" the medic whispered, pulling more into himself.

"W-We need to w-wait… S-Someone will c-come and f-find us…" Rex tried to assure, moving closer to the brother.

"I-If we l-live that long…" the 'pawn' mumbled, turning to the blonde.

"D-Don't t-talk like t-that now," the 'king' sighed, moving the lamp closer still.

There was a minute of silence, before Pion broke it, putting his helmeted head into the Captain's shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry I've – I've been such a-an ass…" it was weak, but Rex heard him well enough.

"D-Don't w-worry about it… W-When we g-get back, y-you can b-be an ass a-all you want…" he mumbled back, leaning his head onto Pion's.

"T-Then you n-need to s-stop b-blaming y-yourself f-for what happened t-to the rest."

"…D-Deal," both of them chuckled. Neither wanted to use the words 'if we live' because that wouldn't help their situation.

And then, a beep got both their attention, looking down at Rex's oxygen indicator. It was red now, barely holding.

"I-I got ya…" Pion reached with shaking hands at the oxygen mask and worked to connect it to Rex's helmet.

"S-Save it," the Captain tried to stop him, but found himself unable to move. Looking down at himself, he saw the joints of his armor have been frozen. He wouldn't be moving any more for a while.

"N-No. Y-You n-need it," he couldn't do anything as the 'pawn' settled the tube, connecting the tank and his helmet. The new air tasted good, better than anything he's had in the past week, and he took a mouthful. And then he saw Pion didn't stop, but filled it up to the end, the indicator glowing green again.

"W-What a-about you?" he questioned, seeing the medic let the tank drop without a care.

"E-Empty now…" the answer was weak and Pion almost collapsed into him.

"H-Hey, s-stay w-with me h-here," how he wanted to move, hug his brother and keep him safe from the cold if he could.

"I-I c-can't f-feel m-m-my body… anymore R-Rexter…" the medic moved his arms. They were heavy and stiff, but he managed to reach for the tubes he used before, setting them on Rex's side – where the heating unit was – and plug them in.

"W-What a-a-are you d-doing?" the Captain felt panic rise in him, swallowing as he helplessly watched his brother.

"M-My j-job…" Pion slowly but carefully found his own unit holes and connected the tubes. There was a hiss, before the 'pawn' moved his fingers to his wrist. "Y-you… need to… live… Captain…"

"S-Stop it P-Pion… D-Don't… Don't do t-this… T-That's an order!" Rex gathered all the strength he could, hearing the cracking of ice as he moved his legs.

"I… can ignore… that order… Medics… need to… to take care… of the wounded… We… outrank… a-anyone w-when… they're… hurt…" he pressed a few buttons, and Rex could feel the heat coming into his armor. Heat from Pion.

"P-Please… don't… don't do this…" he was begging now, as the medic turned towards him.

"Y…You need… need to live… Rex… You're… way more… important… Bish knew that… Jez knew that… Turm knew it… And I know it…" he leaned on the Captain once more, smiling under his helmet. "I'm… sorry to… to do this… to you… but there… isn't… another way… This way… you'll… you'll last… until… someone… finds… you…" after that, Pion went still, not even his chest raising as Rex bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. He managed to move his arms, pulling the corpse closer to himself, into a final hug, and allowed the darkness to claim his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Well, there goes the last one, huh? Honestly, I just feel really bad for everyone now - kinda tempted to maybe make a collection of one shots about these dorks, but well, I don't think there'd be much interest in it.  
> Small note: did anyone notice that no one from Chess Squad died in the same way? It's something I worked on - finding multiple ways to kill a person. And that brings me to a question: Whose death was the worst? Either the most heartbreaking or the worst way to go. I'm curios to hear what you all think =)
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading - hope you managed to enjoy it, and maybe think of reviewing? It's really easy and simple and I pretty much smile like a dork when I see it =D  
> Till next time~


	48. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go...  
> First off, I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. It got a bit out of hand and get's really depressive towards the end. I've just had a really shitty weak and I'm seriously just so damn stressed and it all kinda made it's way into my writing, because that's how I deal with this stuff. And believe me, it got so bad (all of it and there was so much...) that I was so close to just - deleting this whole story. But I didn't, because I couldn't do that to all you wonderful people and I promised I wouldn't abandon this story. So, here we are, me ranting and just... letting it out.
> 
> I'd like to point out that there are only two more chapters to go before this story is officially complete and I'll work as best I can to finish it up as quickly as I can. Now, pretty sure I blabbered on for long enough...
> 
> Also, just in case anyone wanted to know: If you want to ever talk to me about this story or anything relating to this or Star Wars or anything really, you can find me on Tumblr under the name 'Shadow-is-upon-us' Check it out if you fancy
> 
> Now, finally, onwards to the story

 

When he regained some of his senses, there were voices all around him. His eyes were heavy and he felt numb. _Why won't they be silent?_ His head was killing him and he couldn't feel anything.

" _Rex!"_ he heard someone, but it was like he was underwater. Everything was muffled and distant and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"… _him to… …now! Who knows… …alive!"_ he heard again, this time a bit stronger and someone was touching him. Or shaking him.

" _Leave me be…"_ he thought, feeling something getting lifted off him. He felt… lighter now, and before he knew it, someone was pulling him up. He was in no way able to support himself, and it seems whoever was picking him up knew that, for they caught him before he could stumble down.

" _We need a medic!"_ someone called and there was… something there. His brain was foggy, but that word… Something happened.

" _Medic… medic…"_ he repeated it to himself a few times, trying to sort out what happened. Why and where he was. The last thing he remembers…

" _ **I… can ignore… that order… Medics… need to… to take care… of the wounded… We… outrank… a-anyone w-when… they're… hurt…"**_

 _Hurt. He was… hurt_. And he wasn't alone. There was a medic there, and he knew them. But who were they… He tried harder, knowing it was important.

" _General! Is he still-?!"_ someone else spoke; it sounded much like himself, only… scared.

" _He's alive, but barely. Found him half frozen in a cave,"_ the voice from before – the General… _General Skywalker? Why was he here…?_

" _And, the others?"_ there was a pause and he felt himself be laid down on something soft and warm. _Warm… he didn't feel very warm…_

" _All dead. Seems the medic managed to connect their internal heating units. Kept Rex alive until we found him…_ " _Dead. Medic was dead. Medic. Pion… Pion!_ The fog suddenly cleared and Rex found it hard to breathe. He wanted to move, to scream, to speak to do **something** , but he couldn't. Couldn't even open his eyes.

" _Pion…_ " he recalled the 'pawn's last moments, the odd, happy tone in his voice, his words and his deeds. How he's only alive, because of him. " _I'm so sorry…"_ he wasn't sure if he felt right, but there was something warm and wet running down his face. " _I was supposed to protect you… Instead, I killed you… I'm so sorry…_ " he heard someone say something, and then felt himself moving. That was the last thing, before he allowed the dark to swarm him yet again, taking him away.

* * *

He would never admit it, but he was anxious. Then again, he didn't have to. Everyone seemed to see it. The ship was moving too slow and he hasn't heard anything since the last time he spoke with the General. And his gut was twisting in ways that made him want to throw up. He didn't even eat anything before leaving.

" _Keep it together,_ " he told himself, leaning with his elbows on his knees. " _He's fine,_ " he tried again, and saw his hands trembling. He put one hand in the other to try and stop the shaking, but it didn't help much. He hadn't even noticed he was trying to calm his breathing until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, he knew who it was even with the helmet covering his face. He only nodded in return, feeling only slightly better. That's right. He wasn't the only one who was worried. But he was defiantly the most.

"How long until we read Kamino?" he asked, hating how weak and worried he sounded.

"Soon, sir," the pilot answered and no one seemed to notice his concern. Or if he did, no one commented on it.

" _Just hold on… Please, hold on a bit longer…"_ he hung his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. His body was slightly numb by now and his chest felt heavy.

" _Fight, like I know you can… We'll be there as soon as we can… Rex."_

* * *

_It was dark and cold. He knew this feeling… knew he felt it before. Somewhere. But then, there wasn't so much pain. Or, maybe there was… he can't seem to remember._

"Remember… remember what? _" his voice echoed in the endless darkness. He was so tired._ Sleep. Just rest and don't fight. _Fight what? What happened?_ You died. _Really? No, that… that can't be right… could it?_

" _ **Rex…**_ _" a distant call, yet it felt… familiar. "_ _ **Rex…**_ _" it came again, but there was no one else in the abyss other than him. Or maybe he just couldn't see them. It was too dark to see even his own hand anyway._

" _ **It's time to come home…**_ _" it was soft, gentle, like a calm breezing skimming his skin on a warm sunny day. "_ _ **We're waiting…**_ _" he was so tired. Everything just seemed to weigh him down. He just wanted to let it all go._ Do it. Feel the release. Don't fight.

 _But he couldn't… there… There was something. Something he had to remember. What was it again…?_ It's not important. Let go. _No, no he had to remember. It was important…_

* * *

"Mortimer!" he saw the Lasat was waiting for them. Oh, how long it's been since he's last seen his old trainer. But he didn't seem pleased either.

"You came," he sounded grim, and much older than they've last spoke.

"…How is he?" he dared asking as the two walked in. He was trying to keep his voice steady, to not let his worry seep through. But he was failing. The others were following, silently, and he didn't want anyone coming up to them. Not now.

"…We're not sure…" Laquin answered, running a hand over his face. "But it's pretty bad…"

"Can we see him?" his heart was beating so fast, he thought it might break through his chest. The looks he received went ignored as he followed the trainer.

"They're not letting anyone near yet…" Mortimer seemed even grimmer now, his shoulders dropping as he paused. "Listen-,"

"Let me see him. Please," he didn't care how he sounded. He needed to be there. Make sure he was alive. Make sure he pulled through.

"…" Laquin paused. He knew what the Lasat was going to say. _'Don't get your hopes up.' 'It may be too late.' 'He may never wake up.'_ But he didn't want to hear any of it.

"I'll see what I can do…" he let go of a breath he had no idea he was holding. Behind him, he heard the others do the same. "But no promises, Cody."

"It's more than we had before," he nodded, maybe a bit too quickly as he felt dizzy.

* * *

_As he seemed to float in the dark void, he heard the voice again._

" _ **Rex… Rex…"**_ _but it wasn't just one. There were more. They all sounded the same, but different somehow._

" _ **Come home… We're waiting…"**_

"Who? _" his voice echoed again, but it boomed. It was stronger than the gentle calls._

" _ **It's us, Rex…"**_ _there was a small pause in the call, before he felt himself drop._

He hit the ground, and suddenly, he found himself in the middle of a battle-scarred field. He was still lying on the ground, when he noticed the parts of white, gold, gray and brown. There were charred marks on the ground, burned trees and crates. Blood scattered all around and when he finally managed to get to his keens, he felt something under his knees.

"…Blood?" he sounded normal now, but his voice still had a small echo. He looked at himself and saw his once white-blue armor, had red flecks on it. His hands were covered in it.

"Our blood, brother," four voices, all the same yet so different came from around him, and he looked upwards, only to feel the wind get knocked out of his lungs.

* * *

He was sitting in the corner, same as before on the ship, looking at his hands. They were still trembling. He closed his eyes, swallowed and took a breath.

" _Calm… Be calm…_ " he tried to follow that, yet this place was making it almost impossible.

"…You think he'll make it?" he looked up at who spoke. Of course Bull would be the most worried. Cody tried to answer, but found himself unable to speak. He needed a minute, cleared his throat and tired again.

"We have to believe it…" he settled on. He couldn't get _their_ hopes up.

"He might not want to make it…" Cody snapped his head to the three men in blue. More specifically, the one with the arrow on his armor.

"Appo, you can't talk like that!" Jet hissed quietly, his eyes trying to hold hope.

"I'm just saying!" the Sergeant looked up at them. "He just lost the last member of his squad! He had to watch them all die, not only as their commanding officer, but their friend. Their brother! That'd wreck anyone, no matter how strong!"

His words were met with silence, with Cody going back to glaring holes into the ground. He clenched his hands closer together, jaw locked.

"But, he's the Captain… He wouldn't just… die, would he?" Hardcase was still a rookie, and his naivety was showing.

"It's not up to us… Not even up to the medics…" Kix tried to sound reasonable, but his voice was breaking. "It's up to him…"

"And that's why we're here," Cody couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "To make sure he doesn't give up. No matter what."

The doors of the waiting room opened and Mortimer walked in. He looked at the gathered clones and only gave a nod, stepping aside. Cody didn't even hesitate as he almost ran out the room and towards the place where his brother was being kept.

* * *

"…Bishop? Jezdec? Turm? Pion?" he spoke their names carefully, shaking on his knees as his eyes widened. This… this wasn't possible. Weren't they… dead? Or, was he dead? Was he knocked out until now? _No. That can't be it. They were all… different._

"What's the matter brother? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Turm grinned, but it was an empty grin. Rex could then see the hole in his chest, right above the heard. _Shot. Turm, was shot. By who-_

"By you, yeah," the voice was chilly now, and Turm's eyes grew dark, dead and empty. "You killed me, Rex. Why?" the coldness in his tone sent shivers up his spine.

"I – I," he couldn't speak. No words would form as he kneeled there, in a puddle of blood, surrounded by his dead brothers.

"Got nothing to say for yourself? After everything you'd done to us?" Pion almost hissed. _That was wrong. He would never! Pion would never-_

"People change, Rex. Just like you did. You didn't care anymore. You were careless and selfish. It's why I died."

Again, he wanted to speak, tell him he was wrong. But couldn't. He felt like he was choking. _Air. He needs air. He needs-_

"How does it feel, suffocating?" Bishop sneered, eyes glaring down on him. "Isn't too great, is it, Rex? It's what you left me to. The monster didn't right out kill me. It drowned me, slowly and steadily. I wished I had died from the toxic."

He closed his eyes. No, this wasn't right. This wasn't happening. It was just a horrible, horrible nightmare. He needs to wake up. _End this nightmare-_

"What do you know of nightmares?" Jezdec said coldly, quietly and it made Rex look back up, into the man's judgmental eyes.

"Have you any idea, what they did to me in there? How they treated us? We weren't even living beings anymore. We were lab rats!"

He choked back a sob, hung his head and closed his eyes. He dug into the earth, mixed with blood, to try and ground himself. _Snap out of it. This isn't real. It can't be._ He felt tears at the edge of his eyes and felt himself shake.

"That's why you should join us. You don't deserve to live after all of that," they spoke together, their voices mixing into one of pure anger and cold. His breath hitched and he felt something slide over his face, dropping onto his clenched fists.

* * *

Cody couldn't keep the gasp from escaping his lips. And moments later, he heard a few others from the other soldiers.

"…Is he alive?" he asked, looking at the bacta tank and the floating clone inside. He had a breathing mask over his face, and the slow, mechanical intake of breath indicated that yes, he was still breathing. There wasn't much else on him, except for a pair of briefs. While inside the tank, he had the best chance to heal and have his wounds taken care of. There really wasn't much more they could do for him.

"He is," the doctor – a Kaminoan – said slowly, looking at the gathered troopers.

"How long until he wakes?" Mortimer stepped forward, seeing the clones were all at a loss for words to ask.

"It is unsure if he shall," the alien said and got the attention of all the soldiers. "His body has healed vastly from before, yet his mind is in disarray. It is entirely possible that he may never wake or, if he does, he may not be as he was before."

"What can we do?" Cody stepped up, hand on his chest and desperation on his face.

The doctor gave him a confused and slightly intrigued look, before letting out what could only be described as a sigh.

"Usually, organics would speak to a patient while they were unconscious. It has shown that, at times, it is effective and the patient may hear them," the clones all shared a look, surprised the Kaminoan actually told them that.

"However, it is unknown if the same can be applied to you clones."

"It's worth a shot," Cody didn't wait any longer as he stepped forward, to the tank. He hesitated there, for a second, before gently setting his hand on the cool glass.

"Rex… Brother, if you can hear me, I need you to…"

* * *

He was still kneeling, letting the tears drop and the others were still there.

"You know what you need to do," he heard Pion whisper, and felt two hands on each of his shoulders. "Don't be afraid Rex. It's not so bad…" they spoke and suddenly, he was alone on the battle field. His eyes were stinging and he was still sobbing softly, but now there was a pistol right under him.

" _ **We're waiting, Rex…**_ **"** he heard them whisper as he reached with a shaky hand for the weapon. It'd be so easy, to end it all right here. All the pain, all the suffering… He didn't know how much more of it he could take.

" _Rex… Brother, if you can hear me…"_ it sounded in the background as he swallowed, looking at the gun. He barely registered it at all, yet something was telling him to listen closer.

"I hear you…" he whispered back, eyes closed and slowly raised the pistol. He just wanted it all to stop. Make the pain go away.

" _If you can hear me, I need you to…"_ the voice wasn't like before. Still the same, but more… grounded. Like it was coming from behind him. Stronger and more real. He paused as the weapon was leveled with his temple. Why… why did this feel so wrong? He deserved this, after everything he's done.

" _I need you to_ _ **keep fighting**_ _,_ " his eyes snapped open and the pistol chattered to the ground besides him. He was shaking on his keens, the arm which held the weapon still near his head. He suddenly found it very hard to breath.

"Cody…" he whispered and turned around, looking at the battle field. And that's when he saw a few more people. They were picking themselves up, or coming out of hiding. They were helping each other up, checking with their brothers and gently making sure the others were okay.

" _Don't give up, please… You can't leave us like this…"_ he scrambled to his feet, eyes and mouth still wide open.

" _Your brothers need you… They need you to lead them, help them, be there for them…"_ the figures noticed him and walked closer, slowly but steadily.

" _They look up to you, respect you… Don't abandon them like this…"_ they surrounded him, removed their helmets and he saw them smiling. Not cruel, like his squad mates before. But gentle, warm and kind smiles.

"What a battle, Captain."

"Couldn't have done it without."

"Really saved our shebs sir."

" _Remember what Pion, Bishop, Turm and Jezdec died for."_

" **Rex… You gotto… make it… yeah? For… everyone else…"**

" **Thank you, for not leave me, even after what happened. Really, thank you."**

" **Yeah, you too, Rex… Stay… stay alive, okay?"**

" **Y…You need… need to live… Rex… You're… way more… important… Bish knew that… Jez knew that… Turm knew it… And I know it…"**

He suddenly found himself back in the void, floating again, the voices gone. He blinked a few times, and let out a deep breath.

" _That's right… I can't give up… Not after everything… Too many died, for me to end it like a coward…"_ he relaxed, feeling a sort of warmth overcome him. " _I'm sorry for even considering it…_ " he allowed himself a small smile, before closing his eyes and allowing himself back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Like I said - sorry it got so kriffin' depressing, I just couldn't really find a way around it...   
> Thanks for reading, sorry again, and I hope you managed to enjoy it  
> Till next time~


	49. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, almost there. One more to go.  
> I just wanna thank everyone for putting up with the last chapter, and especially to those who loved it. Happy to see I can write something decent even when I'm having a shitty week
> 
> So, this one is more... warm and welcoming than the last one, but hopefully no less emotional.   
> Read, review and enjoy ^^

 

When he regained himself, he felt… different. At least from before. The numbness was gone, replaced by a sensation of floating and… water? His head still hurt, but it was swimming instead of foggy, like he's been sleeping for a very long time. And he could hear his own breathing, almost mechanical. Slowly he moved his fingers, finding them sluggish and… wet. The wetness soon overcame him and he opened his eyes, only to be met with a murky and blurry reflection of himself in glass.

A bacta tank. They put him here? His injuries were that bad? The mask over his face enabled him to breathe even submerged under water, and as he slowly adjusted to the strange feeling and sight, he caught figures outside the tank.

"He's woken up!" someone called and immediately someone left the room where he was kept. Someone else walked up to him, waving in front of the tank.

"Captain, can you hear me?" a doctor asked, slowly and steadily.

The only answer Rex could give was a nod, and even that was slow and painful. He felt so sore, yet relaxed. It was a strange feeling.

"Good. Stand by, we're going to get you out of there," he only nodded back, moving his arms to try and get some feeling back in them. He didn't really like this feeling, but couldn't deny it got the tension out.

* * *

The first steps outside the tank were… uneasy. It's like his own body wasn't listening to him and it annoyed him beyond belief. But, after stumbling and getting helped to a proper bed, they did a quick scan to make sure everything has healed correctly and that there wouldn't be any major issues later on.

"Everything seems to be in order," the nurse, as he found out, nodded as she checked the clipboard. "Now we just need to wait for a doctor for the psyche eval," she smiled.

"Psych eval?" Rex blinked, still wondering where he was. By the structure, he'd say back on Kamino, but that was far away from where they'd last been…

"Yes. After such an experience as yours, no one can be too sure about your mental state…" she lowered her voice a bit as she spoke.

"I'm a clone, built for stress. I'm sure it's not-," but he didn't get to finish.

"A former member of your squad – CT-6398 – had a mental breakdown. This is standard procedure," the two turned to the open door, where a Kaminoan stood, looking as bored as ever.

"Jezdec. His name, was Jezdec," Rex couldn't keep the anger from his voice as he glared at the alien, clenching his fists.

"Amil, leave us," the alien ignored him, turning instead to the nurse. "I shall need privacy to evaluate the Captain's mentality."

"O-Of course, Doctor Kuz La," she nodded, gave a bow, and left the room.

"Now then, let us begin-," before Kuz could go on, yelling from outside was heard.

"Karabast! Let me in!" the blonde knew the voice, but was in shock to actually do anything. Within a few seconds, the doors opened again, and Mortimer stood there, a deep frown on his face and a growl in his throat.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you long necked worm?" the trainer hissed, stepping closer and for a second, Rex thought he'd jump the alien.

"What I was tasked to," came the calm reply, yet the doc's eyes seemed annoyed.

"Not like that you ain't! The kid's been through enough to last him a month! I'm not letting you interrogate him!" at that, the Captain blinked. Interrogate? Well, he assumed the Kaminoan wouldn't be the common psychologist but this…

"Allow me to assume: You wish to be here whilst it happens?"

"You bet you gray skinned sheb!"

"No need to be so vulgar, Laquin…"

"Just making it clear."

* * *

The questions he was asked were… uncomfortable. The first few were to check if he had any memory loss at all, but the following… " _How much do you remember?" "Why were you in the cave?" "How did you find it?" "What happened to the other two clones?"_ and the like were asked, and he answered them as best he could. But the 'king' was just glad Mortimer was there. The Lasat gave the Kaminoan glares and dirty looks every chance he got; occasionally even saying that Rex doesn't need to answer some questions. It took about an hour, but the doc concluded that the Captain's mental state was fine. And he did so, with a frown, as if disappointed.

"Good riddance, you kriffing kung!" Mortimer hissed after him, glaring a bit longer, before looking at the clone, who was looking at the ground.

"…It wasn't your fault," was the first thing the trainer said, and Rex seemed to snort at it.

"Really? Because, I was the one who led us to that cave-"

"To save them from the cold. There was no way to help Ember and Pion. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault," this time, Mortimer left no room to argue. "Stop feeling this self-pity and hatred. You're alive because of your brothers. You better not let their sacrifices go to waste by wallowing like this," though his words were harsh, they carried warmth and steadiness. And the blonde knew he had to hear that.

"I guess you're right…" he looked at the Lasat, a small smile on his face.

"Of course I am! I'm five times your age, son. Bound to know something," the alien grinned, his teeth showing, as he patted the clone.

"I see you're cleared. Good, I'd have hated to lose a good man like yourself," someone new spoke as the two turned to the doors.

"General Skywalker? What are you doing here?" Rex blinked, surprised to see the man.

"I think I'll leave you two to it…" Laquin read the situation and excused himself, giving the clone a final nod.

"I was the one who found you," Anakin started off, taking a seat by the Captain's side. "Oz contacted us once the storm was over and I came to see what happened. Our other battle was going well – we were winning," the Jedi added the last bit as an afterthought, assuring the blonde there was no big risk in leaving.

"I was amazed you found a cave out in that storm," he continued, studying the soldier's face.

"…I um, I felt a pull to it," Rex admitted quietly. "I wasn't sure what it was, could have even been dangerous, but I followed it and, well… it led to the cave," he saw the Jedi's expression change to shock, then thought and finally, a small smile.

"Well, it kept you all alive as long as it did. We found the missing native – Veetor? He wasn't as fortunate…"

"I see… But neither were Ember and Pion," there was a pause, before he asked again. "How is Niner handling it?"

"Better than I expected, worse than you," Skywalker admitted. "I actually had to bring guards along and wait for Kuz La's verdict of you. They seemed pretty sure you'd have some trauma or something, and would need to be decommissioned," there was a hint of anger in his voice as he spoke like that.

"Seems they gave up on me pretty quickly… Not all that surprising."

"I believed you'd be fine. That's why I kept them out."

"I-… Thank you, sir."

"You've proved yourself time and time again, Rex. I think it's about time I started trusting you a lot more as well."

"I'll do my best to keep that trust, sir."

"I know you will."

* * *

After Anakin left, Rex was left to himself and his thoughts. Lying down in the bed, since he had bed rest for a few days, he couldn't do much but stare at the ceiling.

"Captain?" he heard someone asked quietly, and turned to see two brothers standing there.

"Is there something you need?" he plopped himself on one elbow, wondering if he'll have something to do. He needed a second, but he recognized them: Hardcase and Kix.

"No, we just…" Kix started, rubbing his neck.

"Came to check on ya," Hardcase spoke instead, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Not just them though," Jesse poked his head in as well, giving a nod. He could see a few more outside, but couldn't tell just how many.  
"The boys are worried about you, Rex," Appo was there as well. "How're you feeling?"

"…" he was going to say what he usually does but… "I don't know."

There was a small bit of silence where the blonde managed to sit up and turn towards them, letting out a sigh. They were all clearly worried.

"It's not something I want any of you to feel. Ever," he kept in mind that he was probably one of the oldest clones there at the moment. "But in this war, there's only so much one can do before…" he paused, letting out a breath. "Before you need to get back up again. It's not easy. It never will be. Not for us. But we'll make it. We'll survive. We'll keep fighting, again and again, for as long as we can. And if we can't anymore…" another pause as he looked at his comrades, his friends, brothers… family. "Then we'll pick each other up and keep going. No one is in this alone. No one will be. And I realize that, if I want you all to see that, I need to accept it. As the General once said: The best leaders lead by example."

* * *

A few hours later, and someone else knocked on the door. He called them in, and smiled as he saw four familiar faces.

"Finally awake," Cody let out a breath, trying to hide his relief, but failing.

"Don't tell me you were worried," Rex gave a small grin. The Commander took a step forward and seemed to hesitate for a second, before almost jumping at the blonde, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You di'kut!" the Captain was in momentary shock before hugging the older man back.

"Don't ever scare any of us like that again!" Cody pulled back, his angry voice broken by the grateful smile on his face.

"Don't worry, it's not an experience I feel like repeating," the rest of the Ghost crew moved in closer, each one slightly patting their old friend.

"We thought Cody would get gray hair 'cause of you," Bull laughed, giving a small wink.

"Kenobi wishes you well too," Jewels informed, giving a nod.

"Why is it you always end up in the most dangerous situations?" Jet folded his arms.

"Pretty sure it's because of General Skywalker. I swear, wherever he goes, trouble isn't far behind," the clones laughed, before sitting down around his bed.

"But really, a mercy mission turned as bad as this? That's probably something that would happen to the 501st."

"Well, we do try and impress."

* * *

It was an hour or something after the Ghost Squad left, that someone else came to visit. Honestly, Rex was surprised by how many people had come, and made him think about how they would have reacted if he had just… given up.

"Hope we ain't interrupting," Mortimer was back, looking much better than right after the psych eval.

"We?" the 'king' asked, smiling as the trainer stepped inside.

"It's – It's been some time, Rex," his face cracked up in a grin as an old but familial friend walked up behind the Lasat.

"99!" Rex was close to getting out of bed to hug the man, but Laquin pushed him gently back on the bed.

"No you don't," he said lightly, pulling up two chairs

"Rex, I'm – I'm so sorry about the others…" the defective clone lowered his gaze, resting his hand on the bed.

"Thanks… But at least they're free now," the blonde managed a weak smile.

"W-Well, I managed to get these," 99 spoke up, reaching into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in paper. "It's not much, b-but I thought it might cheer you up…" he offered it up to Rex, who accepted it with slight surprise.

"What did you…" he unwrapped it and shook his head with a smile. "99…" he didn't know what to say, looking at the older clone. "…Here," he picked up one small, dark brown square chocolate and handed the rest back to him. "Why don't you hold on to these? Or maybe try and get the Ghost Squad back here."

"Hah, I'll get the nannies. I just hope you don't give Bull too much," Mortimer laughed and turned on his communicator.

"…" the janitor looked from the brother to the chocolate, before smiling. "I'll see if I can snatch some more."

"It's a party then. Just like old times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! There, everyone's up to speed, sort of, Rex got some much needed love and hugging and 99 brought chocolate. Again! I'd call that a good day  
> Fun fact: In my country, the word "Kuzla" (which I split apart but whatever) means "Female dog" aka "bitch" and I just couldn't pass the opportunity to name a Kaminoan that. Because let's face it, it's the truth.  
> Oh, I'd also like to mention that I have written a few more Star Wars stories ("Aftermath" and "Vod'ika" plus "Just wanted a drink" so feel free t o check those out until I add something more. Because I sure as hell will)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I do hope you enjoyed! Consider reviewing maybe? It'd make my shitty week so much better!  
> Till next time~


	50. Full circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANND here we are everyone! The final chapter! I'm never sure if I should be happy that it's finally finished, or sad, that it's over...
> 
> Thanks so much to every single one of you wonderful people who reviewed, followed and favorite my story! It's honestly my biggest and longest one yet and apparently, my most popular one as well. And I owe it all, to you people! So thank you for that!
> 
> Read, review and as always, enjoy ^^

 

"We're getting overrun out here!" the clones were falling back, blasting at the droids.

"Someone fix the big gun and take care of it!" another one pointed at the AAT battle tank.

"Medic, we need a medic!" the wounded were being dragged away from battle.

"Where's the Captain when we need him!" an explosion went off not far away.

" _He's inbound, ground team. And he brought help,"_ came a familiar voice over their coms, followed by the roar of the gunship.

" _Sorry we're late boys, but the north side needed a cleanup!_ " Joker didn't land, but lowered the ship close enough so the occupants could drop down.

The first one down already had his dual blasters at the read, firing at a few droids who were creeping up on the west side of the bridge. Ten more dropped after him, but the Captain took a few steps forward, covering the retreating soldiers.

"Joker, give us some air support! Take out that tank!" the big gun was wrecked and there wasn't enough time to try and fix it.

"Kix, Fixer! Get those men patched up! Bomb squad – get those explosives ready! We're blowing up their center!" the Captain ordered and the troopers scrambled to follow.

"I want those cannons up and running! They're the only thing keeping the clankers away!" everyone rushed with newfound morale.

"Snipers, take ready position! We got a squad incoming!" the said specialists moved to the edge of the building they were camped on.

"Captain, what about the entrance? It's getting swarmed!" Jesse, with his Republic emblem on his helmet, came to ask.

"Hardcase! Give me a popper!" the called clone complied, tossing his CO the bomb. "Wrecker, Jesse, Fen and Wish! You're with me! We're holding that spot!" the soldiers grabbed their weapons and converged on him.

"That wasn't the plan!" someone nearby called, or more asked.

"We're improvising Dogma! The General still needs some time before he gets here!" the Captain turned to the rookie, firing past him and hitting the clanker.

"Yes sir!" no one else complained as the four soldiers made their way down the stairs, blasting anything that came at them.

* * *

"Umm, what's happening?" one of the droids, yellow stripers over his face, asked as their forces were being pushed back.

"Their commanding officer seems to have arrived," a tactical droid spoke, zooming in on the clone wearing the pauldron. "Focus all forces on the entrance. If he falls, so do his men."

"Roger Roger!" the droids saluted and began their new assault on the bridge.

* * *

" _Rex, watch out!_ " he heard someone call and just in time to allow him to dodge an incoming missile. He ducked behind some rubble, feeling the ground shake when the missile hit.

"Seems like they're finally coming after me," he mumbled, standing up and firing at the nearby droids.

" _Hold on, we're sending backup!"_

"No, don't. Keep working on those cannons! I want them on me! Gives you more time!"

" _But, Captain-!"_

"Trust me, Appo! I know what I'm doing!" he activated the EMP bomb and tossed it over at a few clankers.

" _You're sounding more and more like the General…"_

"I'll take it as a compliment," he smiled under his bucket until he saw destroyer droids incoming. He fired at them, only to have their shield reflect his blasts.

"I got it!" he heard and saw Jesse flanking the droids, gently rolling a popper at their feet.

"Stealing from me now?" Rex asked, but everyone could hear the humor in his voice.

"Just following your example, sir," came the innocent answer back, before the poppers went off, hitting the unsuspecting clankers.

" _Rex, I see you're having fun,"_ an amused voice said as the Captain took down more droids.

"Have to have some before you ruin it all, sir," he answered back, seeing Skywalker running towards them.

* * *

"Ah, the Jedi arrives," the tactical droid mused, seeing the incoming figure. "Prepare the Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher," he simply said and the nearby droids complied.

With Anakin tossing the droids around, the soldiers had a few seconds to breathe. Their Captain and General were both here, saving their shebs. Who wouldn't be happy?

"How are those cannons?" Rex asked, taking cover behind the rubble again.

" _Almost there sir! A few more minutes!_ " Oz answered.

" _Sirs, something is heading your way!_ " Redeye informed from his sniper spot.

The two commanding officers turned their attention to the center of the battlefield, where room was being made for a new kind of tank or something. It rolled out there, making a temporary pause as everyone watched what it was. It aimed its cannons towards the entrance, close to where everyone was fighting.

"Move!" Skywalker called a moment before it fired. The soldiers near the entrance moved as quickly as they could, but it would have hardly mattered with the size of it. But before it could actually hit anything, it stopped midair, but still fuming and trying to move forward.

"General!" Rex called, seeing the Jedi had his hands in the air, face twisted in concentration as he struggled to move the deadly torpedo.

"How predictable… Ground forces move in on the Jedi. Take him out," the tactical droid ordered and the lackeys followed.

There was no need to speak any orders, as Skywalker was still trying to move the giant death artillery away from his men. And as the clankers moved in for the kill, they found resistance in the clones that surrounded the General.

"Don't worry sir, we got you," Rex assured, blasting anything that came too close.

"We're way exposed out here!" Jesse bit his lip but didn't stop.

" _Good thing you have backup,_ " their brothers on the bridge focused fire on the incoming droids. Seems everyone was focused on the Jedi now.

"Never done anything like this before," Fen admitted, with a hit of excitement in his voice.

"Welcome to the 501st rookie! The Captain and General are known for making things up on the go," Wish laughed, using his heavy gun to take down the super battle droids.

"And you're not bad at following through," Rex shot past Fen at the droid who tried to surprise his exposed side. "But you still got some ways to learn."

"Nice to see… you're all… enjoying this!" Anakin muttered through clenched teeth as he finally managed to turn the torpedo 180 degrees.

"Have your present back!" he called, releasing his hold on the torpedo and letting it fly back towards the swarming droids. As soon as it connected with the AAT tank, it exploded, taking up more than half of the battalion they were fighting.

"Another win for us, boys!" Rex laughed, seeing the fire swallow up the droids.

* * *

Back on the _Resolute_ , the last few ships carrying clones arrived in the docking bay.

"Job well done out there today. You held on very well," Anakin nodded as he dropped off, followed by the Captain.

"Thank you sir. But we would have been in trouble without you with that torpedo," Rex pulled off his helmet, letting out a tired breath.

"I'm sure you would have thought of something," the two stopped, smiling.

"…How was Naboo?" the clone asked, seeing the Jedi suddenly look embarrassed.

"…It was nice," he admitted quietly. He has almost forgotten he's told Rex about his wedding with Padme. The Captain was, so far, only the fourth person to know, but he trusted him to keep it secret. He already has their whole relationship, so what was a step up?

"Good to hear. You seem… far more relaxed."

"It's is that obvious?"

"Just to those who see you on a daily basis, sir. The boys just think you're finally getting some sleep," Rex lied. The whole relationship was hardly a secret among the 501st men, but they kept it away from their General.

"Ah well, as long as it's just that…"

"Captain!" when someone called him, Rex excused himself and went to check who needed him now.

* * *

It's been a month since the catastrophe on Polus. He and Niner had both gotten back to work quickly, yet Niner is still found looking at Ember's helmet when he's alone. As for Rex himself… He has done better by them all, just as he promised. He accepted that his brothers would still die, that he wouldn't be able to save everyone. Doesn't stop him from trying, but he makes sure he doesn't repeat the same mistakes he did before.

"I told you, I'm fine! Ow!" the blonde couldn't keep the amusement off his face as he arrived to where he was called. Hardcase was being checked over by Kix, who insisted that the hyper clone's arm needed to be mended. The idiot went and punched a droid.

"You are not fine! You'd think you lugs would learn not to lie to us medics already," Kix grumbled, applying a bandage on the arm.

"Look on the bright side Hardcase, you can still use that arm after punching a hunk of metal. Good on you," Jesse smirked as he sat nearby, drinking some water.

"Is there a reason you need me?" Rex asked, arms folded. He didn't mind, but it seemed like they haven't noticed him.

"Oh, sir!" they all threw a sloppy salute. "We were wondering where we're heading next?"

The blonde took a few seconds before answering. For the past week, he's seen his old teammates in these three. Kix already admitted to looking up to Pion, so the resemblance was uncanny. Hardcase was like a more hyper version of Turm, if that were possible. And Jesse… He's take up a lighter mood and attitude, closely resembling Jezdec. He hasn't caught anyone like Bishop, but there's still time and plenty of people can change.

"We're going to Christophsis, where we'll meet up with General Kenobi and his 212th Attack Battalion. Seems like the Separatists want to take it."

"Copy that, sir!" they saluted with smiles, and Rex left them to it.

* * *

He arrived back in his room, closing the door and letting out a soft sigh. Another battle, another victory, another world freed. And more of the clones' blood spilled. He moved to the simple nightstand by his bed, set his helmet down and smiled at the marking. The Jaig Eyes. At first he didn't really think he was worthy of them, but he's learned to accept it. And all that comes with it. Younger clones looked up to him, as if he was a hero or something. The mark has become his signature, the most recognizable part of him. His eyes then moved to the counting marks on it, as well as his armor. He let out a humorless chuckle, recalling what everyone thought they were for. 'Counting battles' they called it… But to him – and he dare not tell anyone – there was a scratch for each brother lost under his command. As a reminder and a reason.

"It's all your fault…" his smile took on a more sad note as he looked to the edge of the room, where a metal shelf was. And on it, four different pieces of gear. A sniper scope, a forearm guard with the word 'Chess' carved into it, a piece of chest armor with a rook on it and a shoulder plate with the medic insignia.

"I hope that, wherever you are, that you're together… And that you're putting in a good work for all of us," he spoke quietly, eyes closed.

"Partaylir, vode. Aliit ori'shya tal'din."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Partaylir, vode. Aliit ori'shya tal'din" - Remember, brothers. Family is more than blood.
> 
> Cut! Really, thanks to everyone who read this story. A big shoutout to those who stuck with me since the beginning and a warm welcome to anyone who's entering this story now. All. Of. You. Are. AWESOME! It's been such a journey for me and I hope you all enjoyed it as well ^^
> 
> And as I said sometime ago, there'll be more to come of Star Wars from me. There are already three other stories you can check, but none of them really have much connection with this one. So, since it's kinda been requested, I'll be making a small collection of one-shots or something that sort of ties in or adds to certain bits in this story. I'm thinking of calling it "Tome'tayl (Memory)" but if any of you have an idea, feel free to share!
> 
> Also, if any of you want to see anything more or more specific or has a request, feel free to drop by at my Tumblr (Shadow-is-upon-us) or from there to my Star Wars blog (Brothers All) I'm always happy to meet new people who like my writing!
> 
> I look forward to hearing from any of you again, be it in a different story, on Tumblr or anywhere else!  
> May the Force be with you~


End file.
